Death Chose Me, and I Wont Run Away Anymore
by Aera-Chan
Summary: Really hard to explain or describe. If you like a lot of angst, pain, drama and shonen ai or yaoi, then this is probably the fic for you. The pairings and relationships are quite complex so I'm not going to try to list them. WILL NOT BE UPDATED
1. I: Figuring the Aftermath

Death Chose Me and I Wont Run Away Anymore (Long fing title)

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-15-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 (may change also)

Chapter I: Figuring the aftermath…

Flesh against flesh.

Beneath the cool sheets, two steamy bodies moved in a dance of hot fiery passion.

The battle waged on as the two lovers dueled for control.

Small fingers ran through the dark brown hair of his lover, while his own blonde hair fell into his dark amber-colored eyes. He was already blind with white-hot pleasure so he didn't notice this.

He closed his eyes as he screamed into the hot night, his partner filling his insides with a sweet, delicious warmth. His head fell back as he gasped for air.

He felt the bed sag as his lover fell next to his side, holding him in his warm loving embrace.

Joey woke suddenly.

His head pounded sharply, giving the impression that his skull was splitting in two. He could barely think clearly, the pain causing him much difficulty.

_'Where am I…?'_

He looked around at his surroundings.

He was lying in a strange large queen-sized bed, the bay widow to the right was open a bit and let in a chilly breeze disturbing the still dark blue curtains. His body shook, he looked down to find himself completely bare. He sat in silence trying to remember where he was.

_'The party! Am I still at Kaiba's party?'_

He laid still, looking out the window shivering slightly.

_'What happened?'_

As he lay there, he heard soft breathing behind him. He sat up and turned quickly finding a man lying next to him.

_'Oh, please no… I didn't.. we didn't.. shit..!'_

Joey fell out of the bed onto a pile of his own clothes. Hastily he threw them on and tore out of the room in a panic.

As he ran through the halls clumsily, his head still pounding, he suddenly saw a flash of brown hair pass through his mind in his memories.

_'Shit, no…'_

He found no one to be patrolling the hallways as he quickly found the way to the front door. As he approached it he did run into a guard, Kemo if he remembered correctly, and the man promptly stopped him.

"Excuse me young man."

Joey stopped and turned to the man addressing him.

"Its 2 AM, much too late an hour for you to be out and about young sir. Master Kaiba--"

FLASHBACK 

Kaiba sat next to Joey as they giggled on his bed. A few empty beer bottles littered the floor, they were more drunk than necessary as it seemed. They were currently dueling, although neither of them could accurately keep score in the state they were in.

Joey quickly tanked his fourth or fifth bottle and looked up to see his brown haired companion scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"Whas' w'ong?" Joey slurred slightly as he crawled over to Kaiba.

"I gots a 'ucky card." Kaiba said showing the blond his hand.

Joey's nose scrunched up in thought. He looked up to his dueling friend and smiled slyly.

"Whatsit?" Kaiba asked a bit suspicious.

"Well, " Joey started saying as he crawled on top of Kaiba pushing him onto his back. "I think I 'ould do sumthin' to make ya feel a hell ova lot betta…"

Joey lowered his lips to Kaiba's slowly. Their mouths smashing together as gracefully as Joey could manage in his drunken manner. However Kaiba was not one to judge for he had about as much to drink as the blonde.

Kaiba's bad hand fell to the floor, his cards dispersing, as his fingers consumed themselves with the awkward unbuttoning of Joey's clothes.

END 

"Did you hear me Mr. Wheeler sir?" Kemo asked as the blond stared off into space a bit.

"Huh?" Joey asked jumping at his voice.

"I said that Master Kaiba has offered rooms for party goers who were too tired to leave to their homes, especially true of this hour."

"Oh." Joey said nodding.

Joey turned to the door still.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave immediately. Is there any chance I could get a ride?"

"Oh course, I'll ready a limo in a minute. Please make yourself comfortable in the lounge." Kemo said turning to call a limo for the tired boy.

Joey sat down on the couch, his body shaking as he recalled all that happened.

_'Please say I didn't sleep with Kaiba.' _

Joey's head fell into his hands. What was he going to do? How would he ever be able to look at Kaiba again? Especially after they… after they _slept _together?

_'Shit… what am I gonna do?'_

To be continued…


	2. II: Ambiguous Imaginings, or Truth

Hello everyone! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!! hugs I never thought I'd get so many within the day I posted! actually posted around 12:30 AM I would also like to thank anyone who reads this story! I hope that all of you find it worth your time spent here.

This is the second chapter, sorry if they seem short but truthfully the first few chapters will be short because they are mostly exposition. Just bear with me and we'll get through this together! has lost it

Anyways, if you bothered to read the first chapter you would have already stumbled across the disclaimer and author's note so I don't really find a reason to repeat it.

Anyway! ( = its back! The word is BACK!!! screams in terror) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-15-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13

Chapter II: Ambiguous Imaginings… or Truth

_He looked down at his lover as his head fell back panting. Warm amber eyes opened, staring softly up at him. He leaned down and kissed the boy gently on the lips before thrusting in deeply, releasing himself inside of the blonde._

_He felt his arms give way as he fell to his lover's side, gasping sharply. He kissed him deeply before dropping off into a deep slumber._

Kaiba woke with a start. He quickly felt around in the bed, searching for his mate.

He found the bed bare and cold.

He fell back shivering. He found himself to be naked, and fact that the window to the side was open a smidge didn't help him a bit. A soft breeze gently blew in and stirred the dark blue curtains.

_'Was it real? Or was it a dream?' _he wondered to himself silently.

_'It was too real… and I remember, wasn't Joey here?' _

Kaiba's eyes widened suddenly. Had he slept with the mutt? He got up suddenly, his head hurt harshly but he stood nonetheless.

As he stepped to his wardrobe he found himself stepping on something flat and cold. He flicked on the light and found to his dismay, duel monster cards. Not just any duel monster cards. Mixed in the cards of his deck were Joey's.

Kaiba dressed quickly and ran out into the hallway. He sprinted down the steps three at a time. He found Kemo resting in the lounge.

"Kemo!" Kaiba yelled to the dozing man.

The man perked up immediately. "Yes Master Kaiba?"

"Has anyone left?" he asked quickly, mentally scolding himself for showing such a weak side to his employee.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Joey Wheeler left about an hour ago. No one other than that sir."

Kaiba felt his stomach churn bitterly. He felt incredibly sick at the moment. What if they _had _slept together? What if the stupid mutt decided to tell everyone? What if he wanted something out of it? Like a relationship?

He barely _knew _Joey, although apparently that didn't stop him from shagging the boy. What was he going to do?

Kaiba slowly sulked back up to his room, closing the door behind him. He fell down into the sheets and lay silently for a bit. He turned onto is left side to face the window and stared at his digital clock on his lamp stand.

3:10 AM.

He sighed and decided that it was time enough to get up. He strode into the bathroom to take his morning shower…

_Rushing water fell onto his body in a torrent nearly knocking him to his knees. The water burned his skin harshly, turning his skin pink and raw. He closed his blue eyes as he breathed in sharply, but the river drowned out his cries as his forearm slowly shredded to his will._

_Blood pooled around his feet, gently swept away to find refuge in the depths of the dark, ominous drain._

To be continued…

Like it? Hate it? What did you think of chapter 2? Please R/R! (strangely, that rhymed…)

Note: I may not be able to post later this week due to the fact that I am _supposed_ to be working on an English paper right now… which I am not…so I'll be busy with that, but I should post at least by Friday or Saturday.

Until next time! Ja mata!

Aerik: Where's my moment of glory?

"Toad": I WANT SPAM!!!

Aera&Aerik: Okay!

"Toad": gets SPAM mailed NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

A&A: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	3. III: Promising Yugi

Hey everyone! You are all so lucky, instead of doing MY ENGLISH PAPER!!! I'm updating! ^^;;; Oh well, I finished most of my paper already anyways! So… it can burn in hell if it wants… or if I make it ^^ *thinks evil thoughts* 

Okay, I'm gonna try to reply to reviewers (all of them) now (its my first time trying, be nice ^^) 

Aiko-Meiko: ^^ you sound excited. Here's more!

Kay and Fantasychick: Guess I'm just evil! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! 

Kimbra-fire: Guess we'll just have to see what Joey will do to get his _beloved_ deck back. hehehe ^^

ColeyCarissa: hehehe, how's updating 3 days in a row? (which I repeat I wasn't supposed to do, but oh well… it already happened ^^;; hehe)

crazy: Same as I said, I wasn't supposed to… but I did… *laughs at ENGLISH PAPER*

Kerigan: ^^ a fellow fan of torment and pain I see? BARAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA- *coughs* haha… ^^;;

steel-angel-of-seto: Now why would you ever think it to be Kaiba? *ponders* ^^ hehehe

Cynthia Chen: I obeyed! *hides from English teacher*

Jenniyah: Hmn, if you know me they will… I CANT HELP IT!! *sobs* …but I'll resist as long as possible!! *is determined* *shakes fist at the skies* I WILL NEVAR GIVE IN!! *sees sad and depressed Jou and Seto* *sniffles* *breaks down* FINE! MAKE OUT!! *writes make out session*

Jou: ^^

Seto: ^^

Me: ;u; I tried…

Jou & Seto: LOSER! ^^

Me: b-but i… I wrote a make out session for u two!

Jou & Seto: WE DON'T CARE!! ^^ *frolics off*

Me: ;___; *sniffle* *sobs*

Anyways! (man I hate that word… *grumbles*) Here is chapter 3!! Enjoy!

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-16-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13

Chapter III: Promising Yugi

________________________________________________________________________

Joey finally awoke, the sheets of his bed tangled around his torso after a restless night's sleep.

He checked his clock. 

9:18 AM.

He snuggled his head deep into his pillows, attempting to will away all memories of the pervious night.

_'What can I say to Kaiba? What will he say? Should I just pretend we never did it? He doesn't seem to be the type to want anything to do with me so I don't have to worry about a relationship. But what am I going to do? I need to talk to him. Period.'_

A million and one thoughts raced through Joey's mind. 

_'…damn. Why did I drink so much? … Argh! My first time with alcohol and I get a major hangover. Well, I guess I was pretty much raiding the coolers.'_

Joey sighed as he rolled out of his bed onto the floor. He paused feeling his stomach quake. 

_'All I need is food.'_

Joey soon found himself getting to know the restroom, especially the toilet, to a more intimate level.

After about an hour, Joey had taken a shower and felt much better. He didn't exactly know how many times he threw up, but he was guessing it was enough for one lifetime, or week, depending on how he decided to play his cards in the future.

Just as he was going to sit down on the couch, the phone rang. 

_'Please let it be Yugi… I cant talk to Kaiba yet… not yet.'_

He picked up the white phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Joey. How are you feeling?" A cheerful voice asked.

"Oh, I've got a bit of a hangover. Other than that I'm fine Yug." Joey said as he parked his butt on the sofa.

Yugi giggled a bit on the other line. "I'd have to say you should after the way you treated the free bar."

"Well, it _was _free… "

"Speaking of free, that reminds me of Kaiba…"

"How's _that_?" Joey asked sounding slightly appalled. "He's not the, quote, _free_ type."

"I meant since he was the provider _of_ the _free_ beer, but anyways, as I was saying. I didn't see you _or Kaiba_ at all last night. Where were you guys? Not doing anything naughty _were _you?" Yugi teased.

Joey blushed on the other line before blurting out. "Wouldn't _you _like to know."

Joey immediately regretted that.

"I was just kidding, but… did you guys actually…" he trailed off. Joey didn't know what to say. Yugi took the silence wrong.

"Did you and Kaiba… _sleep _together Joey?" Yugi asked, lowering his voice so his grandfather and Yami wouldn't hear. 

"Uhm…" Joey really hated to lie to Yugi. He figured his secret was safe with him though. "..possibly. Maybe not…"

"…its okay Joey. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable talking about it."

"Um, well you see…" Joey stopped talking. How would he explain to Yugi that he wasn't even sure who it was he had slept with? Yugi would definitely flip, he wasn't one to be fond of the idea of "_sleeping around"._

Yugi stayed silent, allowing Joey the chance to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know… but only because I worry about you. And I care." Yugi said softly. "Did you, or not?"

"I'm pretty sure it was him…" Joey definitely regretted that.

Yugi didn't say anything right away, giving Joey time to correct himself, though Joey did no such thing.

"What do you mean _'you're pretty sure'_? Are you telling me that you _slept _with some _stranger_? Joey! Do you realize how dangerous that is?" 

Joey could hear the motherly tone in Yugi's voice.

"Joey, they could have STD's or something! What if they had AIDS?! Joey! What were you thinking?!"

Joey felt really bad now making Yugi worry so. He knew that the smaller boy could never truly get angry at him, just worried.

Yugi sighed. "_At least _I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

The blonde found himself biting back a laugh. 

_'hahaha, me getting pregnant would be pretty damn hilarious.' _

"…did you call Kaiba yet? Maybe he would recall last night…"

"Yugi! Do you know how _embarrassing _it would be to have to ask someone if you had sex with them?! What if I didn't? Kaiba would never let it go!"

"But Joey, wouldn't you rather know?"  
  


Joey puffed his cheeks hotly. "Not really, I'd rather not have anything to do with him…"

"Joey…"

"Tell ya what Yug, why don't we wait to see if Kaiba mentions anything, if not, then I'll just go to the doctors' to get some tests done to see if I have anything. Alright?"

Yugi sighed defeated. "I guess that's fine, I'm just-"

"Worried? Deathly concerned?"

He could almost sense the smile on the other boy's face. 

"Thanks pal, I can always count on you to care. But I'll be okay, I'm a big boy. I'll manage."

They sat in silence for a while. 

"Hey Yug. I can tell you're really stressed about this whole thing, so, just to take a little burden off your shoulders, I'll even take a pregnancy test!"

That had done it. 

Yugi burst into hysterics on the other line. Joey followed suit. They laughed until they were blue in the face. 

"Joey… I'm trying to be serious here…" Yugi said between gasps.

"I was Yug. Couldn't you tell?" 

They continued to laugh and chat merrily until Joey heard his dad's car in the driveway. 

Joey promptly said goodbye to his friend and told him not to worry.

He then hurried into the kitchen to start on cooking his dad his lunch all the while chuckling to himself.

To be continued…

So… how was chapter 3? Like? Hate it? Utterly despise it? Love it? U tell me! I don't know. ^^

Aerik: …does the saying LOSER mean anything to you?

Aera: I've been called a loser already, I don't need it from you… *chooses to ignore*

Sorry if it seems to still be going slowly, still in exposition mode… @__@

Aerik: Meaning that the real story is yet to come correct?

Aera: O__O he's being… semi-nice? 

Aerik: T______T I try…

Aera: Yes, the really good part is yet to come! I'm still trying to set the plot in motion! Please be patient with me!

Aerik: We'll make an attempt…

Aera: Another thing, I hope it doesn't seem… boring. I'm trying SUPER hard to stay serious. I am soooo ready to crack, but I guess being in a depressing mood is helping me focus! 

Aerik: *shakes head*

Aera: I'll add a bit of humor from time to time (just cause I was born laughing *not really* … never am the serious one… ^^;;) 

But yes… well that's it for author's note, now I'm finally going to post this baby… ^^ hehehe

Oh! And please R/R! I'll love u forever! 

Aerik: No rhymes? 

Aera: Shuddup about my rhyming abilities…

"Toad": MINDSLAVES!!!! *holds up BORROWED millennium rod* *runs around*

Aera: When do u suppose Marik's gonna do something about that?

Aerik: …3… 2… 1… Now.

Marik: U PETTY AMPHIBIAN!! GIVE ME MY ROD BACK!! 

A&A&Toad: O___O;;; WRONG!!

Marik: *blinks* I'm leaving now… *runs away sobbing hysterically*

A&A&Toad: *blinks*

Aerik: *shoots "Toad"* *leaves*

Aera: *is left with frog corpse* …well isn't that just dandy… *walks off too*

"Toad": *just lies there* …

Later!


	4. IV: Not Everything's Peaches and Cream

YAY! Chapter 4!! *dances* Sorry I couldn't update any time this week, it seems as though my teachers some how _knew _I didn't want homework this week so they gave me as much as they could!! THEY'RE PLOTTING I TELL YE!! PLOTTING!!

…*sighs* I'll try to calm down… *huffs and puffs*

Aerik: You should probably explain some stuff to the peoples…

Aera: Oh YA! Anyways! (I F*CKING HATE THAT WORD!!! *twitches*) I had a mental drain when I wrote this chapter so there is virtually NO Seto/Jou numminess… *sighs* BUT!!

Aerik: There's always a catch…

Aera: My second fav couple is the star of this chapter (you'll see them and their many issues throughout the rest of this fic also ^^ They are the second main storyline! Which actually they make up the 3 and 4 story line since Seto and Jonouchi are both going to have separate sad and depressing crap going on with them, then Otogi is 3 and Honda is 4. I'll add Yugi and Yami stuff in the background along with Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik and so on!)

Aerik: She gave them MANY problems…

Aera: *blushes* maybe I'm too evil…

Aerik: Better believe it!

Aera: Sorry bout the dub names, especially this chapter… (I ABSOLUTLY DESPISE typing Tristan, Tea, Duke and the rest of the dubs… *grumbles* I should have changed the first chapter to 'Jou' instead but forgot and posted… *sighs* too late now… oh well! I can always change it in the future!)

Aerik: I hate it too.

Aera: Thanks… So, moving ahead… disclaimer blah blah blah… its in the first chapter…

I think Otogi's personality is all wickity wack (Cheeleader: Ya'll wack… The Ugly One: Wickity Wack? Cheerleader: No, just regular type…)

Same as Honda's. 

Oh well! I'll explain that stuff as I go along and why they seem different now! ^^ *making up excuses*

This is probably the longest of all the chapters *is lying cause she knows it is* Most of the chapters will be about this size since I'm moving into the story which is good news!

Oh! There's more swearing and stuff in this chapter than all the other ones… beware, I swear a lot in fics! hehehe ^^;;

Oh! And if you haven't figured out the other coupling yet… (which I hope you have…) is Honda/Otogi or TRISTAN/DUKE AS THE WAY I HAVE UNINTENTIONALLY FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE IT AS!!! …any…hoo! ya…

Well I hope you enjoy chapter 4! 

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-21-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter IV: Not Everything's Peaches and Cream

Seto Kaiba walked through the halls of Domino High slowly. He was not having a good day. 

First of all, it was a Monday. Oh how he despised the day. Everything bad _always _happened on a Monday. 

Secondly, he found himself suffering from insomnia again, which hadn't happened since elementary school when his step father was still around. So, consequently, he only slept for about an hour before his damned alarm went off. 

And more importantly, the events of Saturday night were still fresh in his memory, and he was guaranteed to see the blonde idiot he hoped would call in sick today.

Oh how he hated Mondays.

He sat behind the hard wood of his desk in the back corner, reading silently. Students began to file in as the bell threatened to ring and accuse them of being tardy. As usual he found himself ignoring the annoying chattering of his classmates, he pushed it far away from his consciousness, a skill he learned long ago.

But sometimes some things cracked through his mental block defense. 

He looked up quickly spotting the source of his most recent troubling.

  
  


Joey ducked as Tristan swung playfully at his head. 

"Hey, come on, I didn't mean it!" Joey laughed as he ducked again. 

Tristan wasn't about to give in. He quickly pounced the blonde and pulled him into a headlock.

"Hey! Lemme go Tristan! Lemme go!" Joey cried out struggling to free his head.

Everyone giggled happily, except for Yami who settled for a good natured smirk. 

"Com'on Tristan, let him go." Tea said laughing. 

Tristan reluctantly let the boy go.  Joey growled at the boy before fixing his always messy hair. 

"Tristan you dork, I had my hair _just perfect _then ya had to go and mess it up. Thanks a lot."

Tristan rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before inserting an arm around Duke lovingly. "What's wrong sweetie? You haven't said anything this morning? Tired?"

Duke jumped slightly at the touch, he blushed. Finally becoming used to the new feeling he leaned his head into his boyfriend's shoulder shyly. "I guess. I hate Mondays, so that doesn't help much either."

 Tristan squeezed him around the tummy playfully. "Come over today and I'll give Monday a whole new meaning…" Duke blushed madly at the implication. He shook at the thought. 

"Sorry." Tristan said laughing. He turned to look at the rest of his friends. They were also blushing.

"Yeah, you better be sorry Tristan. We didn't _need_ to know about your guys' _personal _life." Tea said angrily. Tristan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Guess I wasn't thinking."

_'You never think Tristan… but I still love you.. and its not your fault you don't know, but I'm too afraid to tell you.' _

Duke thought silently in his head as he watched Tristan contend with the rest of their friends' anger and embarrassment, especially that of Tea's.

Tristan, finally free of their wraths, dragged Duke over to his desk and pulled him onto his lap and gently began to kiss his neck. Duke shivered slightly. It felt good to the dark haired boy, it felt really good, but it was a bit strange to him… and kinda scary too. Even after all this time.

But his feelings for Tristan won over in the end and he found himself leaning into the warm and lightly tickling sensation.

"Boys! After school! Mr. Devlin, to your own seat!" Tristan stopped abruptly and Duke glanced behind them seeing their flustered teacher. 

Duke hopped off of the taller boy's lap, receiving a whimper from the brunet, and sat down in his desk two rows over. 

He looked back at Tristan to see Tristan's hazel colored puppy dog eyes staring back at him. He giggled slightly before burring his head in his arms. He shivered slightly. He hated these bad feelings he got.

_'Its Tristan you idiot… grow up. Its not like before. Its Tristan for god's sake! Tristan! ……why do I still feel this way? Why cant I just forget about it? It was so many years ago… and this is different… I want this… right? …yeah, that's right.'_

Duke glanced up quickly at his boyfriend. He was eating something while trying to hide it from the wary teacher's eyes.

_'Moron… he always forgets his breakfast. I'm surprised I didn't have to remind him again. Maybe he does it on purpose… nah… he doesn't have any reason to… unless…'_

FLASHBACK

Tristan pulled the raven haired boy down onto him as he fell back into his bed. Duke shivered unconsciously. 

"Wha…? Tristan!" Duke cried as Tristan began to kiss and nibble on his neck. 

"What's wrong baby? You act surprised. We've been going together for almost a year and you are yet to kiss me. We barely cuddle. Where's the fun?" Tristan asked giggling. Duke felt the knot in his stomach grow, a knot he didn't even notice previously. "You wouldn't want me going off to find a new lover now would you?" 

Duke felt his stomach twist and churn. 

_'Tristan… don't do this now… please don't say this now.'_

Tristan laughed at Duke's startled expression. "I was just joking. You look so worried. I'm not going to go off and leave you. Come on, I _love _you. _Seriously_." 

Duke sighed, his stomach still in a mess, but feeling much better than it had a minute ago. 

"Tristan… don't speak like that…" he said in a depressed tone.

Tristan pulled Duke into his arms. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd take it like that, ya know. I thought you knew when I was joking. I'm sorry." 

The feelings returned. 

_'I really messed up. I guess I didn't realize that it has been this long for me to never even have kissed him. I never even say what I know he wants to hear. Those three words. Those three little words. Those… I l-lo- why cant I say it even in the recesses of my head? What is wrong with me? Seriously?'_

"Tristan?" Duke whispered quietly. Tristan gazed up into his bright emerald eyes. 

"Yes?"

Duke leaned his head down close so his lips were nearly touching those of the brunet's.

He saw the hazel eyes slide behind light pink lids through his dark ash-colored eyelashes. He felt Tristan's body move slightly under him, trying to raise to the touch. 

_Images flashed through his head quickly, his dark smell seemed to linger in the back of his mind. He felt old scars burning terribly with dark painful memories. _

His stomach churned in bitter movement as his heart beat against his chest in a hard pounding rhythm making his ears ring. His lungs compressed, his eyes widened as his body began to shake uncontrollably. 

He pulled away from Tristan's body quickly and flung himself deep into the baby blue blankets. He held his stomach and mourned inside his head as he tried to control his body's trembling.

He could hear Tristan sigh desolately.

"…Duke…_please _tell me what's wrong?" 

He felt Tristan pulling him towards him again. He stilled his body and allowed the other to tuck in securely in the warmth of his arms. 

"Duke… what is it?"

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He did it twice, that was already too many times. 

"…I'm not ready," Duke mumbled into Tristan's neck "… I'm sorry…"

"Hey now, don't be sorry. Its not your fault, when you're ready you're ready. What I said earlier, I didn't really mean that you weren't good enough or whatever you're thinking. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Duke sniffled and drove his head deep into his neck, hiding from his wary eyes.

"Oh Duke, please don't cry…" 

Duke began to cry harder. 

"Duke…" 

Tristan cuddled the dark haired boy until his eyes were dry again. 

Tristan chuckled.

"Its okay to think I'm fat, it doesn't bother me…"

Duke blinked confused. "…What?"

"Well, you were getting all emotional and stuff, it was obviously a mental struggle with whether or not to tell it plain and straight to my face that I'm fat. I mean, come on…" Tristan giggled.

Duke blinked again. "I wasn't thinking that…."

"Duke, don't worry about it, I already know I'm fat so you don't have to deny it. I mean look at me!" Tristan pulled some new thanksgiving extras about his belly into his hand. "I gained like, who knows how much!"

Duke giggled. Not because Tristan _was _fat, actually the opposite was true. Tristan was rather skinny but it was hard to tell when he wore his big jackets. Only when he took his shirt off did you see the slight protrusions of bone just under the skin. Sometimes Duke wondered whether he had an eating disorder or something.

"_Sure_… you look like _a total _fatty." Duke said laughing. 

Tristan's eyebrows raised slightly. "You think so? Really?"

Duke looked up to see the serious way Tristan's face looked, especially his eyes. "Tristan…"

"Yah, I was meaning to work it off you know… just forgot, … I'll get rid of it though, maybe the gym downtown is still in business…"

Duke blinked up at his boyfriend a tad troubled. "Tristan… you're not fa-"

"Well, I think my mom's going to be home soon… promised I'd pick up some.. groceries. So, I better drive you home… your mom might get worried."

Tristan stood up quickly, grabbing a shirt and sliding it over his lean figure. He grabbed his black jacket and slid into it, hiding his body from the raven haired boy's view.

Duke watched silently, his throat burning with emotions. 

_'Tristan…why, what is it? Why do you ask me what's wrong in my life when I find that you have your share of troubles too?'_

"Tristan…?"

Tristan turned around tossing him his dark red sweater. "Well, lets go…"

Duke followed silently, his thoughts focused on the boy in front of him. 

They reached his house in a few minutes, Tristan stopped the bike and helped Duke off. 

He reached over and gave Duke a tight hug before saying goodbye. As the dark haired boy turned to head into the apartment building, he couldn't help but notice the way Tristan held his coat in front of him. He stopped and turned to the other boy who had started to walk away.

"Tristan…" He said stopping the brunet in his tracks. The other boy turned. "…you're not fa-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a pair of chapped lips crushed into his own. He blinked in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting that. The feelings didn't come like they had before. 

Just as he was readying himself to accept the kiss, the lips pulled away quickly.

"Uh… I'm sorry Duke. Please forgive me…" Tristan turned away quickly and sped away on his bike.

Duke felt his stomach drop. Something was up with Tristan. 

He felt a bit helpless as he let himself inside to the warmth of his own home.

---------------------------------THAT WEEK--------------------------------

Duke sat beside Tristan at lunch as they always did. Duke munched on the croutons of his salad. 

"Tristan… did you forget you lunch money again?" Duke asked sounding peeved. That was the third time this week!

"Ya… well, the teachers keep giving me loads of homework and I just forget and… stuff…"

"Here, have some of my salad." Duke said pushing the plate towards him.

"That's okay. Its not your fault I forgot my money so you shouldn't have to feed me."

"Its okay, I insist."

"Nah… I'm not really that hungry anyways…"

"Bullshit. You didn't have breakfast either, you gotta be starving. Here, have some of my salad."

"That's okay, I'll just bloat up and stuff."

"Tristan… is this about last week? Like I've been saying, _you are not f_-"

"Um, I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" Tristan pecked him on the cheek before dashing off quickly towards the lockers.

_'Tristan… why do you do this?'_

END FLASHBACK

Duke sighed as he slid further down in his chair.

_'Tristan…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan quickly glanced over to see his boyfriend looking at him. He raised up his snack bar in triumph earning a thumbs up from the boy. 

Tristan smiled happily before shoving the remaining contents into his mouth.

_'Fuck, I need to get outta here…'_

Tristan began waving his arm in the air franticly. "Mrs. Lady! Can I go to the bathroom? I really have to go!"

The teacher turned towards him. "Not another one." she said sighing. "Tristan, I have a name you know…"

"Sorry, but I really have to go!" Tristan made an act of holding his crotch while rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Couldn't you have gone earlier?"

Tristan blushed. "Uh, I was… busy…?" he tried.

She sighed. "Fine, be back soon, oh and sign out!"

Tristan ran to her desk and scribbled his name quickly while dancing back and forth from foot to foot.

The class laughed as he took off sprinting. Duke smiled at his lover's oddness. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan tore around the corner. Seeing himself out of the sight of his classroom, he dropped the charade and walked the rest of the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He pushed his finger deep into the back of his throat. His stomach arched and collapsed finally reproducing his breakfast in the toilet._

_He coughed up everything he had eaten that hadn't been digested yet. _

_'What was I thinking eating that?! I mean, who knows how many calories are in it?!'_

_He steadied his arms on the wall trying to stabilize his heaving body. There was hardly anything in his empty stomach so he coughed up some bile as well._

_'I wish I wasn't so fat… I wish I was skinnier…maybe daddy would come back… maybe he would love me again… love me just one more time...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 year old Tristan sat on his bed, he could hear his parents arguing in the other room.

"Shuddup bitch! I don't fucking need to hear this!" 

He heard a crash and his mothers wretched sobs.

_'Stop daddy… please stop…' _the small boy chanted in his head as he hid beneath the covers of his bed.

He heard his dad trying to apologize, this confused Tristan to no end. First he would hit them or throw them into the wall, and then he would ask for forgiveness. His mother always took him back. And Tristan learned to do likewise. 

_'I wish daddy was like the other kids' dads. They're really cool. Like Robby's dad is a fireman I've heard. My dad's a drunk. Even I know that. I wish he could be normal… and take me places… be a good dad… but he's okay I guess… he does love us somehow.'_

He heard his mom shut the door to the bedroom across the hall quietly. He waited for his dad to follow. He heard nothing. Finding himself a bit worried he slowly got up and crawled to his doorway. He opened it a crack and peeked through. 

He saw his dad in his chair drinking from a dark bottle slowly. He had tears running down his face. Tristan's stomach did a flip-flop. His dad hardly ever cried, something was wrong. 

He got up and quietly walked over to his dad. His dad looked up at him.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping, you have school tomorrow." his dad growled.

Tristan's eyes widened into his irresistible puppy dog eyes. His dad smiled and picked him up in his arms. He gave him a bear hug, those only happened on rare occasions now. Tristan whimpered quietly and his dad began to tickle him. 

"What's wrong my little baby boy?"

"… you and mommy were angry again…"Tristan said after a moments hesitation.

His dad's face fell slightly. "Its okay, we aren't angry anymore." he smiled again, rubbing his nose to Tristan's happily. "Everything's okay now."

Tristan laughed and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you daddy."

His dad was quiet for a few moments. Tristan looked up and saw tears prickling the older man's eyes.

"Daddy! What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Tristan asked alarmed.

His dad shook his head. "I'm okay… I love you too." His dad kissed him on the forehead and told him to go to bed. Tristan jumped off the chair and to the floor and ran into his room to be a good boy.

The next morning, his dad was gone. He normally didn't leave for work until after Tristan was at school. His mom explained to him that sometimes mommies and daddies have to have '_breaks'_, and that currently they were taking one.

Within a month his dad was back. He was kinder at first. His parents hardly fought and everything was going smoothly. His dad even saved up some money and took him to the zoo. Tristan finally got what he wanted. A better dad. 

Then things changed…

When he turned 8 his dad began to drink heavily. He also started to beat them. Tristan had cuts and bruises on his torso and back. His dad knew better than to leave marks anywhere visible. But just like his mother, he never stopped loving his dad.

At night he'd dream about how things were a year ago. Everything was so perfect. But nothing perfect lasts.

Tristan became depressed and found himself eating more than necessary. He became a bit overweight and undesirable as a son in his drunken father's eyes. 

He also found a new friend. Joey Wheeler. 

His dad was an alcoholic too and he suffered from similar things. 

With each day, their friendship grew stronger and closer. This his father detested.

"You little fat assed faggot!" His dad yelled at him after Joey had left. "What the fuck were you two doing in there?! _'Playing' _with each other?! I heard those noises! What the fuck were you doing?" 

Tristan was backed into the wall in his room. His bed was messy and undone, making it look suspicious. But they had done nothing but play innocently like the children they were.

"N-nothing… we did nothing I swear!" the small boy stuttered as his dad loomed over him menacingly.

"Don't lie! I can hear the deceit in your voice! Now what the fuck were you two doing?! Answer me!"

Tristan began crying, his dad scared him more than anything at the moment.

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Stop lying!" His dad smacked him hard bruising his face and throwing him hard into the wall. 

Tristan lay against the cold white wall, sobbing quietly. His mom rushed in and grabbed onto him.

"Tristan! My baby!" She turned on his dad. "Get out of this fucking house you bastard! Get out! And don't try to come back! I'll call the police! Now get out!"

His dad threw an empty beer bottle and hit her in the head with it. "Fuck you bitch! I was leaving anyways! No way I'm staying here with some worthless bitch as a wife and a fucking fat assed faggot for a son!!" he turned and threw some tables over and smashed the hall mirror with his fist. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some beers from it before throwing the whole machine onto its side. 

He left without another word.

Tristan's eyes grew big as his father walked away from the house to get into his dirty red pickup.

_'Daddy! No! Don't leave…' _Tristan ran to the opened window.

"Daddy!!" He felt his mom's arms around his waist. 

"Tristan…"

"No!! Daddy!! No! Come back! I forgive you!" He screamed out the window hoping his dad would stop and come back to them. He wished his dad would hug him and kiss him goodnight again. He wished his dad would call him his little baby boy again. He wished he would love him again.

"Daddy!! I love you!! Please come back!" He sobbed hysterically as his mom tried to pull him away from the window and into her lap.

"Tristan.." She said as tears streamed down her face. "…please Tristan… its too late… come here."

He felt her need and went to her. She hugged him tightly sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Its okay mommy… daddy isn't angry, he's taking a break." She looked up into his small innocent face. She shook her head _'no'_.

"Tristan… he's not taking a break… he's not coming back baby, he's gone."

Tristan couldn't take it. He fled to his room slamming closed his door. He pushed a chair under the handle and crawled beneath the covers of his bed. The same covers that he had been accused of earlier to have had sex with Joey under. He sniffed the remaining scent of his friend into his nose. 

He missed Joey. He needed him now. He needed his comforting friendly arms. He cried till he fell asleep. He heard his mom try the door, but it melted away into his dreams. 

As his mind fell farther away from consciousness, he made up his mind. He would get daddy back. He would get rid of his fat. He'd be thin and his daddy would love him again. 

He didn't know what a faggot was, so he let it slide away from his thoughts to never think of it again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan splashed his face with freezing cold water making him breathe in sharply in response. 

He dried himself off and went back to his classroom. He slide into his seat quietly and counted down the remaining hours until he could go home and sleep again.

_'Too long… too long…'_

To be continued…

OOOHHHH!!! THE DRAMA!!!! *sings* What will become of my other two favs?! You'll have to find out!! Oh! If you read this on the 21st (actually it will be the 22nd since I'm posting it at pretty much midnight!) I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow! (the 22nd) 

That chapter will have Seto/Jou numminess in it so you can look forward to it! Well, please R/R!! I will love u forever! Oh! And I'll do the Reviewer's Response Corner tomorrow, I'm really tired… I just wanted to really get this up! ^^;;

Well, next time I'll write a long author's note if u want… *so tired…* 

Oh, what did you think of the longer chapter? Like it? Should I write more and update like every 2 or 3 days, or really short chapters every 1 to 2 days? I cant guarantee either, but I'm voting for longer chaps! (don't ask why I'm voting myself… its unexplainable…)

Well… *yawns* bai bai! See ya tomorrow!

-Aera


	5. V: Let Me Dream

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update on said update day! I was rereading it and I thought… "This is a Seto/Jou fic, and when I do get some Seto/Jou in there…its way short.." so, I attempted to make it longer… although it still cant compete with last chapter which was around 10-11 pages long! This chappie is only around 8-9. *sighs* Oh well… that's still pretty good…

Why in the hell did I make Honda have eating disorders?!

Aera: The reason is… OTOGI MADE ME DO IT!!! *big eyes*

Aerik: T____T;;

Aera: See, first he was normal, then Otogi had to mess it ALL up!!

Otogi: I didn't do anything…. YOU MADE ME SAY THE DIALOGUE!!!

Aera: …hey… you're right… I did….

Otogi& Aerik: *smacks forehead*

Aera: ^^ I may have wrote the dialogue but YOU said it!

Otogi: …whatever…

Aerik: …I don't know her… honestly…

Aera: Truth is, I have NO idea whatsoever of what made me want to give him an eating disorder… it just happened I guess.

Otogi: …yeah, …and another thing, what the hell did you do to my personality? Why am I like "OMG!! DON'T TOUCH MEEE!!!" all the time? 

Aera: um… *looks around* …uh…  HONDA MADE ME DO IT!!!!

Honda: *walks in* I didn't do anything! I should be saying "THE AUTHORESS MADE ME DO IT!!!"

Aera: …hey… you're right… I did, didn't I?

Honda& Otogi& Aerik: *smacks head on wall repeatedly* DOH!

Aera: ^^;; Oops! 

Seto: *walks in* Why is everyone trying to make themselves stupider?

Aera: Because… I MADE THEM DO IT!!! ^^

Seto: …*blinks* well isn't that nice…

Jou: *walks in also* *sees Aera* *leaves quickly*

Seto: Hey Jou. Where are u going?

Jou: I'm trying to get away from the devil.

Aera: *flies right over her head* Birdies! *tries to catch them*

Seto: *slowly inches away*

Aera: ^_^ *doesn't get it*

Anyways! (- I don't care anymore!) On with the fic! This chappie has Seto/Jou in it! 

Seto& Jou: ..finally…

Aera: AHA! I knew it! *points* I knew u wanted it! I knew it!! *runs around pointing at things*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

(Insert Disclaimer from Chapt. I) Aint mine… dee ende.. (But I get points for the plot!)

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-23-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter V:  Let Me Dream…

________________________________________________________________________

Joey rocked back and forth in his seat staring at the clock. 

"Mrs. LAaaADY! What time can I go hooome?" He asked singing out his favorite parts.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Joey… I have a _name_…" 

Joey smiled, he loved driving the teacher nuts by calling her that.

He blinked at her with his soft golden puppy dog eyes. "Can I go hooooome?"

"Joey," She sighed. "class just started 10 minutes ago. Of course you cant go home."

Joey whimpered. "But I wanna go hoooome. Pwease?"

The teacher twitched before turning back to the board to continue her teachings.

Joey sighed and slunk deep into his chair, his arms folded out in front of him to catch his head as it fell forward. Just then his chair slipped back causing him to move his arms to the side to hold him up. 

His head made contact with the wood quite loudly.

"Joey!" The teacher shouted turning around. She didn't even need to see to know it was him, she just knew by now. "If you don't want to learn, you can sit in the hall!"

"But my head slipped!" Joey whined defending himself. 

The teacher rolled her eyes again, making Joey wonder whether they would fall out eventually if she kept doing that.

"Out!" She demanded.

Joey huffed as he grabbed his pack and trotted to the door angrily. He passed by the darker brunet's desk on the way.

"Have fun in the hall mutt." Kaiba said smirking.

"Mr. Kaiba, please join Mr. Wheeler in the hall." Their teacher said tiredly.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Kaiba said standing up feeling rather ticked.

"I don't have time for this, please go out to the hall. We'll talk about this later." She said turning to the board again.

Kaiba glared at her turned back attempting to burn a hole in it with his eyes.

Joey tugged on his sleeve annoyed. "Come on Cyclops. Lets go."

Kaiba shook his hand off disgusted. "Don't tell _me _what to do mutt. I'll do as I like."

Joey rolled his eyes as Kaiba pushed past him and into the hall. Joey followed. 

Kaiba made a show of staying at least 50 feet away from the other boy.

_'What an ass. He's probably angry at me for getting kicked out of class even though he did it himself! What a grade A jerk!'_

Joey fumed silently.

He looked back at the other boy who had been silent for awhile. The other looked off into space, apparently daydreaming.

_'Never thought of him as a dreamer.' _he mused. 

He looked closer.

Kaiba's eyes had a far away look to them, almost as though he was in a trance. His mouth was shaped into a dark frown, almost a sad one. It looked to Joey as though the other boy might be hiding something behind it. Something deeper than the shallow coldness Joey thought only existed in his heart. 

He almost felt the need to go and wake him from his spell. He didn't like it. It was kind of scary. He hardly moved as he stood there. He just breathed in and out slowly. His mouth twitching into a darker, more fierce scowl. 

_'I guess now wouldn't be the best of time to ask him about the other night… or mention it at that. But I don't like the way he looks, I want him to stop looking like that. Maybe its best to say something. Its worth a try…'_

"Hey Kaiba?"

The other boy immediately snapped out of the dark reverie, he turned to the one addressing him. Confusion ran across his features. "What do you want?" he said growling softly and a bit unsteadily.

"Uh… um, thanks for the other night…. I guess…" Joey said quietly, wondering whether the brunet would catch on.

"What?" Kaiba asked. At first he did not understand, then memory slapped him in the face. He found himself fearing the worst.

_'Is it… true then? Is he thanking me for…' _he wondered.

"Um, you know… for.. _inviting _me."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow slightly. "Oh…" _'Is that it? Maybe its not true? Or maybe he's… embarrassed… he must hate me… shit, he definitely hates me…"_

"Ya, it was nice, thank you…" Joey said blushing faintly. It was a good thing the other boy was too far away to notice.

FLASHBACK

Joey sat inside of the classroom alone during lunch by himself.

"La la la la la la…" Joey sang quietly as he rested his head upon his desk. 

_Every _one of his friends had gotten an invitation to Kaiba's party. But Kaiba had _conveniently _forgotten him. He even heard he was inviting random people he didn't even know from school. Yet he didn't invite him. Talk about 'ouch'.

Normally he wouldn't mind not getting invited. But he had been having other thoughts lately. Kaiba couldn't be as cold as he played it could he? He had to have feelings somewhere in there. After all, look at the way he treated Mokuba.

There was love. Kaiba _could _love.

Joey smiled thinking about how Kaiba would smile at his little brother so softly. With so much love. 

_'I wonder… could Kaiba ever look at someone else and love them. Show them that look. That look that tells all the emotions of the heart that most people fear to say.' _Joey laughed slightly to himself. _'Here I go again, thinking too much…' _he sighed.

That smile kept playing in his mind like a frozen image. Suddenly he felt his throat burning with something he hadn't felt before when thinking of Kaiba.

_'No ones ever looked at me like that… Not even Serenity… I know its there, but, its not at the same time… I wonder… would Kai-… no, I cant even think like that.' _he glanced around as though he worried someone heard his recent thoughts.

_'…I guess its not so weird anymore…' _He settled his head back on the desk _'…we do kind of have a truce going on at the moment. I think he likes it this way… maybe he's not as confrontational as I thought…' _He smiled at the ridiculous thought _'…although he does hang with us now, he still seems to hide away… to avoid us… almost like he's… hiding something…'_

He let his eyes fall shut momentarily. His thoughts started mixing together with the cry of his aching heart.

_'…I wish Kaiba would look at me like that… he's so beautiful when he smiles so sweetly… god I want to be with him so much sometimes… want to feel those arms around me, taste that skin… kiss those beaut-…' _

He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly.

_'What..?!' _he looked around quickly. He was still alone. He let out a relieved sigh. _'I cant believe I just thought that!'_

He closed his eyes again. It seemed as though the only image carved into the back of them was that smile he desired so much. His heart felt scrunched together and it hurt badly. His throat felt like it was on fire, it made his eyes begin to water slightly. 

_'Why am I thinking like this? What do I want so much so badly? Do I want Kaiba? Is that why this hurts so terribly? Is it because I know that it wont happen… no, that it shouldn't?' _

Life was so unfair. He started banging his head upon the hard wood, trying to will away the constricting pain in his soul by numbing his nerves elsewhere. Numbing his brain.

"What the _hell _are you _doing_?" Said a deep voice. Joey looked up. He was no longer alone anymore

"Screw you Kaiba!" He snarled as he held back his tears from coming loose.

"Ah, I wouldn't bite the hand who feeds you just yet mutt. I may want to rethink inviting you now seeing as how you seem to have difficulties remaining civilized for more than 10 minutes." he said, a mean smirk on his haughty face.

Joey was feeling so confused and the pain in his chest having no notion to leave anytime soon, slowed his reaction. He didn't want to anger Kaiba, after all, wasn't this what he had be hoping for? Kaiba was actually inviting him… possibly. He couldn't screw up now. 

_'Give him the upper hand… I normally wouldn't do this… but I want that invitation…' _

"I guess sometimes the dog gets sick of his master's crap and retaliates. Yes, you heard me. I called you my master-" Joey said hotly as he took notice of Kaiba's blank look. Inside he felt his stomach go to mush saying that._ 'My master' _he couldn't believe he actually said that. "-now give me the damn invite or I _will _bite, and believe me, it wont be pretty."

The other chuckled. "Don't tempt me puppy." He said extending the envelope.

Joey used all his strength to stand up and snatched the dark blue letter from his hand without shaking. "I'll consider it." 

Joey returned the brunet's smirk while glaring him in the eye. Surprisingly he didn't cave when Kaiba held it.

They stood there for awhile silently wondering what to do next. They just kept staring into each other's eyes for awhile, finding that reasonable enough.

_'Okay, this is where I lean up and kiss him and then he will proceed to push me down onto the desks and screw me senseless… or I could screw him, whatever comes naturally of course.' _he wanted to slap himself for finding his mind retreating to where it had be earlier. _'It wont work… he'll just punch my lights out, ending the possibility of a friendship…'_

Joey leaned forward a little, tilting his face upwards. 

_'…but wouldn't it be fun to try…? To just pretend for a bit?'_

Kaiba didn't notice the change as he was completely lost in the large dark golden brown orbs in front of him.

Just then some noisy girls burst into the room giggling wildly as they chatted amongst themselves. 

Kaiba quickly pulled away from Joey, grabbing the envelope and stuffing it into Joey's front pants pocket quite suggestively. Joey blushed quite brightly at the thought.

"Don't tell." Kaiba whispered harshly. Joey nodded dumbly.

The girls finally noticed the two boys, well actually, they noticed _only _the brunet. 

"Seto!!" They were apparently fangirls of his. 

The red head ran up to him, followed by a blonde and a short black haired girl.

"Hey, do you have any invitations left?" The red head cried excitedly.

"Can we come??" The short black haired girl asked.

"No."

"But WHY???!" They whined in their annoying high-pitched voices making the boys' ears hurt.

"Because they're for… _special _acquaintances of mine…" With that the young CEO quickly left the classroom.

"WAIT!!" Screamed the red headed girl running down the hall after Kaiba. 

The two remaining girls began chatting. "I wonder who got invited?"

"Me too. Must be pretty special if he only invited them."

"Probably the girl he likes… poor Rachel, she's so after him."

"Pst, she'll get over it. I mean, if she got him, then neither of us would."

"Ya, your so like totally right!"

Joey ignored their annoying voices and focused his thoughts on the protrusion in his pocket.

_'Special acquaintances?' _

He decided, he would go to that party no matter what. Maybe Kaiba wasn't so bad after all. And maybe… just maybe he could pretend for a little longer…

END FLASHBACK

"…you're welcome… I guess…" Kaiba said quietly.

Joey blinked having zoned out a bit.

"…and, thank you for coming…" Kaiba looked away, his pride too much for him to say 'thank you' to Joey.

They stayed silent for awhile longer, listening to the drone of teachers talking in other rooms behind closed doors.

Joey finally grew restless of the quietness. "Hey Kaiba…"

"Yes…?" Kaiba asked looking up from the blue tiles of the hallway.

Joey leaned his head back into the wall cutely. "Why don't you come over here Kaaiiiiba? I wont bite…" he couldn't help but sing the brunet's name to him. He was feeling happier all of a sudden, mostly due to his new plan of action. 

_'Lets play make believe Kaiba…don't worry… I promise you'll enjoy it…'_

Kaiba smirked before walking over casually.

_'Maybe it was real… I'm feeling it… it HAD to be real, these feelings, they're too real…' _Kaiba thought as he looked down at the cute blonde.__

 Kaiba leaned his shoulder into the wall beside the shorter boy. "What is it puppy?"

"I've considered it…" he said shyly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Considered what?" he asked

Joey smiled bashfully. He hesitantly moved his arms around the taller man's neck, while pressing his smaller body to the brunet's. "I've decided… to tempt you…"

Before Kaiba could say anything in response, he felt a pair of silky light lips pressing into his own…

To be continued…

*shoots girls* BAH!

(Joke time)

Seto: Jou… why did you kiss me?

Jou: uh… *looks around* *sees Aera*um.. THE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT!!

Aera: ^^ hehehe

So, what did you think? Did I rush it? I was rereading it and thought that it went really fast and that the events happened too quickly… maybe I'll redo this chappie sometime…

But then again, most people are their own worst critiques! ^^

I'll try to have more Seto/Jou in the future (of course I will! It's a F%#$ing Seto/Jou fic! heheh)

Well, gather around kiddies! Its Reviewer Response Corner Time!! 

Aerik: ..whoopee…

Aera: *smiles kindly at Aerik* *left eye twitches rapidly*

EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA: Thank you! I just think up random things sometimes, I'm hoping that I can get to the main part of the ficcie but that will take some explaining and setting up in the mean time. (I have a feeling no one even remembers what is going to happen -__-;;; *sighs*) Oh! And happy writing to you too! ^^

BarbedWire23: Why thank you! Yes, Jou will have lots of fun coming up!

Marikzgal4eva: Why thank you very much! ^^ 

yuki44: Oh, thank you so much! 

Misura: hahaha! Actually I didn't notice that! hehehe, I did the first two times (did that on purpose) but never thought twice the next, maybe I like patterns! ^^ I tried very hard to keep them in character the first 3 chappies, (I'm glad I somewhat succeeded) but Otogi and Honda are WAY out there somewhere ^^ Oh well! I have my reasons! Yes, it is Seto's turn to do something ONCE AGAIN! ^^;;; what will he do? Especially considering his stubbornness!

Leaf Zelidor: Yes… I know how you feel… even I didn't see that coming… AND I WROTE IT!!! I'm sure Otogi will have a lot to do with Honda's recovery, and the same goes for Honda helping Otogi with his struggles ^^ 

I would also like to thank everyone who's reviewed and everyone who reads this story! It means so much to me to know someone likes this fic! 

Well, I better post this puppy before MY COMPUTER CRASHES _AGAIN_!! 

Anyways! Later! 

Oh ya! R/R Please! I will love you FOREVER!!

--Aera


	6. VI: I Wish I was a Bird…

Gah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanksgiving! They MADE me HANG OUT with the family… *twitches* too much social interaction going on there… P

Me… I am NOT a people person… especially on breaks. The rule is: DON'T BOTHER ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME TO MY OWN DEVISING! FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN SOCIAL OVERLOAD FITS AND AGGRESSIVE NAME CALLING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

…*sighs* had to get that out… held it in WAY too long!

Anyways! I have nothing really to say except… DIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE TO THE EXPOSTION-E PART!! I CAN FINALLY GET THE PLOT IN MOTION!! *dances* I so happy! FINALLY I can get to the intended story! *is happy* happy happy! *claps*

To add to the whole "hang wit' da hommies' I had a lack of inspiration for awhile (didn't know how to say what I wanted) but I gained it back quick enough… just thought _'depressed' _and viola! Here it is! 

 Well enjoy! And review when you're done! I want to know what you think!

(Insert Disclaimer)

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-29-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter VI: I Wish I was a Bird… Flying, Fleeing, Hiding…

________________________________________________________________________

_His eyes shut tightly, emitting small hot crystalline tears to fall._

_These tears…._

_They were the only ones to comfort him now…_

_His finger nails dug deeply into the freshly stained sheets as his body contorted with pain. It felt like his whole being was slowly ripping in two as pain shot up along his spine to the back of his eyes..  _

_His heart shattered in his chest as the figure above him continued to pound into him. _

_He smelled of alcohol and cheap cigars. The sharp scent of his aftershave burned into his memory. He would always remember that smell._

_He thought of his mother just then. He wished he could see her again. He wished she would save him from this place. _

_'Mother… please save me… stop him! Stop him from hurting me!'_

_The tall man's dark shadow made no noise. In truth, he couldn't hear anything at all, but he knew he was screaming. His throat burned from his mournful cries._

_One word played through his head in a desperate voice. _

_Why?_

Tristan sighed tiredly. The teacher just kept droning on and on. Man she was so BORING!!!

He glanced over to his boyfriend across the room.

_'Figures, somehow he manages to fall asleep to these lectures. They're so boring I cant even fall asleep!! Lucky dog.'_

Duke twitched slightly. Tristan smiled. 

The other boy was so cute when he slept. Tristan remembered back to before they were dating and when he would have the dark haired boy stay overnight. He would sit up and watch him sleep. He was so peaceful. So innocent… and so quiet!

Duke was always so loud and talkative. He ALWAYS had something to say, but when they started going together, he stopped acting like that. 

He almost seemed too submissive now. Like a dog on his back, showing his throat to his master. This worried Tristan at times, he was bothered with the thought that Duke would lose himself, become an adoring bitch or something.

He stopped sticking up for himself too. He let people push him around and call him names. Let them beat him up.

Tristan would get angry and then unintentionally yell at him for it.

FLASHBACK

Tristan waited for Duke out in the parking lot. It was their 4 month anniversary and he was going to take him to the restaurant they went on their first date.

_'Duke should be here by now. Its almost--'_

He checked his watch. 

_'It has almost been a half an hour! Where the heck is he? Maybe he's having some troubles… better go find him.'_

Tristan trotted off to find his boyfriend.

He checked classroom by classroom. Nothing.

_'He wouldn't have gone home would he? No, I told him I was going to pick him up like usual. Hmn… maybe he's having teacher trouble.'_

He continued to look. Finally he found the boy.

"Duke! What happened?!"

The dark haired boy sat behind some bushes by the back courtyard, nursing his swollen face and beaten torso.  

"…nothing really…" he said into his knees, his head hanging.

"Duke! That's not true! Look at you! You're bleeding! Don't say that _'nothing' _happened!" Tristan yelled. 

Duke flinched slightly. "…please don't be angry…" He begged quietly.

"Duke, who did this to you?!" Tristan asked, not hearing his request.

Duke was silent for a long time.

"Duke! Tell me who did this!" Tristan yelled as he grabbed the boy by the arms. 

In truth, Tristan didn't mean anything malicious about the way he was dealing with this. He only had good intentions, but that didn't make up for the way he was scaring Duke.

"Tristan _please_… its not a big deal…" Duke said starting to sob, fresh tears starting to fall down his rosy cheeks.

Tristan blinked. Had he caused him to cry? Or was it from before?

"Aw… I'm sorry… Duke." He pulled the boy into a hug. "Duke I didn't mean to yell, I was just worried. I'm not angry at you or anything… please stop crying." Tristan's throat hurt terribly as the boy cried harder. He rocked the boy in his arms gently. "Come on Duke, I'm sorry okay…"

Duke nodded his head but Tristan wasn't satisfied. "Hey, why don't I take you out for ice cream okay? That'd taste good don't you think?" 

Duke nodded again. Tristan sighed. Once again he made the dark haired boy cry.

_'I always manage to screw up… why did he ever want to go out with me in the first place? I'm such a jerk all the time… I always make him cry! Damn I hate being so mean to him… but he does seem to be so weak now- No! Its my fault! I cant just go blaming him! I'm the one yelling! …God I hate myself…'_

Duke sniffled quietly. He was calming down. Tristan hugged him again. 

_'Its my fault… I wish… I wish that he had somebody better than me… he deserves that at the very least…'_

END FLASHBACK  
  
Tristan felt the familiar feeling growing in his throat and chest. It tore and swelled. Burned and bled.

_'Duke deserves so much more than what I give him… he deserves someone who can love him like I cant… cause I cant do anything right!' _Tristan's head fell down to his desk. He felt tears swelling under his closed lids. 

_'Why am I such a loser? Why cant I just be somebody worth while? Somebody worth something?'_

Small tears surfaced from their restraints. 

_'Why cant I just be better? And why must I be so weak?!' _he furiously wiped the tears away with his knuckled fist.

He opened his eyes to look out the window to his left. Small birds pecked at the ground. They hopped around playing some kind of game. He smiled sadly.

_'I wish I was a bird sometimes… I wish I could just fly away from here… I wish I didn't have to care… just be so oblivious to everything… to feelings. To not care about anything in the world, just caring whether or not I ate… or got eaten… '_

He sighed quietly, a single hot tear running to meet the hard wood of the desk beneath his head.

_'Why?'_

Small tingles of pleasure ran up his back along his spine. Small hands ran through the hair behind his ears.

He was quite surprised that the blond would be the first one to make a move. He was sure that Joey hated him up until now. 

_'Could Joey… like me? Seriously? But I'm such a jerk, I've been too mean for him to really like me… Is he… does he want me for… money?' _

Kaiba would have blinked if it hadn't been for his eyes being closed.

_'Joey's pretty poor… and I'm really rich…'_

Kaiba's stomach, once filled with new found happiness and butterflies, churned violently. He thought back to when he had once dated a girl. 

She was beautiful, charming, cute, happy-go-lucky… and blonde with dark brown eyes…

He loved her so much, he wanted to give the world to her. She made him feel happy, she filled part of that emptiness in him. 

They never fought, not until she started to want to sleep together. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment that could come about. He just wanted to keep it simple until he was ready to possibly marry her. He loved her that much.

But apparently the feelings weren't mutual.

She left him… draining him of some of his funds.

It killed him when he woke to find that she was gone. They got into a fight the previous night, she had wanted to have sex, but he told her that he wasn't ready. She said she was sorry and that it was okay. They went to bed normally, and when he woke up in the morning… he was missing around $10,000 in cash from around the house and his credit cards. 

He had to call in to cancel his credit cards and the bank to close his bank account. 

She had also found his savings and checking account numbers too.

After that, he swore to never trust another woman. 

He hated them. They were so shallow in his eyes. 

Everywhere he went, he met women. They asked him if they could go on dates with him, to the most expensive restaurants. But who did they expect to pay the tab? Why him of course.

They begged him for jewelry. Even when he took a leisurely stroll through the park. 

There they were. 

He hated going outside. They were everywhere.

Then when he stopped showing interest in women, the media caught up. 

He saw many articles on him, so many false headlines, too many mistaken news reports.

FLASHBACK

Kaiba sat in the living room settled on the dark leather of the couch. His coffee was set on the glass coffee table, cooling.

He flipped on the TV. The news, as usual.

A woman with dark reddish brown hair was giving the news report. He took a sip of the still quite hot coffee.

"Good news for the men out there…" She said, her smile fake, her eyes displaying disappointment. "The CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba, may in fact be particular to men."

He coughed. 

_'What?!'_

She continued. "Although this is just a speculation, many of us seem to believe that this is the case. Last week at the DGC, the Domino Gaming Convention, this clip was taken."

They showed a clip of him getting out of him limo and heading to the doors, totally blowing off every female fan there.

_'What does that prove? What morons. I try to get rid of the women fans and now I will probably have to fight off both.' _He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. _'The women will probably try to get me to reconsider and the men will just try to get me. Total chaos. I sometimes wish I didn't have so much money, then maybe I could find someone who would love me for me… like how Mokuba does… He's the only person who isn't interested in money.. yet.. sometimes I wonder… does he really like me? Or is it because I'm his brother and he has to…'_

He sighed desolately laying his head down on the couch seat. 

_'Can anyone truly ever love me?'_

He let his eyes close as he fell asleep letting the TV drone away from his mind and consciousness.

END FLASHBACK

These words replayed in his head like a taunting mantra.

_'Can anyone truly ever love me?'_

His throat tightened. 

_'No. No one can ever truly love me. No one can ever love a person like me. No one, and definitely not Joey.'_

He didn't want to have to believe it, but he knew it was the truth. 

Joey? Loving him? Since when was such a thought plausible? 

Never.

He felt Joey tightening his grasp around his neck. 

_'Never!'_

Kaiba pushed Joey away from him, it hurt, but the pain was much less than the pain he had felt before.

His heart tore into pieces when he saw the confused and hurt look of the blonde positioned on his butt on the floor.

_'….never… never… he will never love me and I refuse to be hurt like before..'_

He knew what he had to do. He had to apologize, make up an excuse.

But since when was such a thing easy to do? Since when was it an easy thing to look someone in the eye and tell them that they are unwanted?

Since _never_.

"Kaiba… I- I'm…"

_'Never!" _

Kaiba turned and fled.

To be continued…

Ah… so… what did you think?

Did I add more angst? When I was writing it I thought "Gee, why does _everyone _in my fics hate themselves?"

Anyways! So, did you like it? Hate it? Think it sucked?

Well, ya… *glances around nervously* I cant think of anything to say…

Aerik: Why don't you tell them of your predicament?

Aera: His big words… Ya! Okay! Um, see I'm having a problem everyone… see when I type Duke or Tristan… Otogi and Honda always come out…

So… if I type Honda or Otogi in the fic randomly… or just keep doing that… (which by the way I wont probably do since I, being the paranoid individual I am… I reread it around 10 times at the very least so I would catch it..) 

But I am contemplating on whether to not necessarily repost but edit the chapters and re-put them on there…

So, time to vote… 

Otogi and Honda

or

Duke and Tristan?

My hands naturally type the first two… but it makes sense for me to type what I have been since ya…

Plus Joey would change to Jou with the first choice…

Thanks to Seto! I don't have to change his name! 

Anyways! In other news! Just to let you know… I started with Otogi and Tristan… (WTF?! Now I'm doing a mix!)

Instead of Jou and Seto because I told you earlier of that demi-writer's block… and when I have those (in Seto Jou fics) I resort to plan B, Otogi and Honda time!

It gets me to write till I think of something! Oh well! If that's what I must do, I will! And I also must update on their story too! So a two in one deal!

Well, seeing as how its 2:00 am… I think I'm going to stop talking and drop off to bed… I still have to get up at 7:00... damn…

Well! Later! And please review! I'll love you forever! 

Reviewers response thingy next chappie… too… tired… *falls asleep on keyboard* Z Z Z z z z z


	7. VII: Bloody Shame and Broken Promises

GAH! This has got to be the SHORTEST chappie yet! (besides the first and second ones…)

Sorry! I guess I had to add one more chappie for the exposition! Actually, I'm not going to make any promises because I know that sometimes stuff changes… but this idea just popped up. 

And I needed to give Joey issues… 

I swear there's like some kind of force field around him! I can never think or write anything horrible for him… its sad really… only Kaiba, Otogi, and Honda really suffer…

Kaiba mostly…

Aerik: Kaiba is her fav

Aera: Actually, my fav character on Yugioh! is Kaiba/Jou or Jou/Kaiba! 

Aerik: If asked that's exactly what she says… I would know… I've seen many of her bio and info things…

Aera: ^^ 

Aerik: She only tortures her fav characters. Her favoritest (not a really word) is the one that suffers the most…

Aera: Jou is the only exception… for some reason I just cant harm him in any real way… 

Aerik: Probably cause you need someone to comfort Seto in his time of need.

Aera: Most likely the case… Since I technically need Jou to do that since I CANT and REFUSE to write Jou or Seto with ANY one else. Even Mai, sorry! (truly physically cant, has tried previously… ended in failure…)

Aerik: anyways… moving along….

The plot will get there soon enough… hope you like the angst… that's all you're really going to get…

Aera: It will hopefully get somewhat happy later on…. WHEN THEY GET TO-

Aerik: *clamps hand over hikari's mouth* let them wonder…

Aera: *sighs* oka…

Ya well, its REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME OR WHATEVA!!

Misura: Yes poor Otogi, I'm too abusive… *pats poor boy on head* Ya, Seto and Jou don't know really how to get to the point… *thanks teacher for "special" moment alone for the two*  but knowing Seto… has to mess it up… AGAIN..

ColeyCarissa: hehehe, yep… finally!

Smaty1: Sorry! Couldn't control myself! Is it sad really? Cool! *dances*

Cynthia Chen: hehehe, why thank u! I'm glad u liked it!

Johnny-Depp-luv: I love my angst! hehehe

Youkai Youko: Thank you!

Possessed-anarchist: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Flashbacks are fun to write… ^^ Thank you for voting too! I probably will stick with Duke and Tristan for names since I'm 7 chapters into it anyways… Honda is just easier to type for me. Otogi is easier for me to say… strangely enough… Oh well! When I talk I use both! Its so weird!

BarbedWire23: hehehe, I will add more twists, you can count on it! *demonic grin as she foresees events to come*

Anyways! That's it! On with da fic!

I don't own Yugioh! blah blah… I own da plot so ya…

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 11-30-03 or 12-01-03 (considering that its 12:10am)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter VII:  Bloody Shame and Broken Promises

_"Poppa!" _

_Muffled footsteps bounded and jumped along the cool blue and white tiles of the kitchen floor._

_"Poppa, where are you?" called a young laughing voice . "Poppa, I cant find you!"_

_The footsteps turned and ran along the brown shaggy carpet of the hallway. _

_As he bounded to his small room in the back, two strong arms wrapped around his middle, swinging him high into the air. _

_"Ah ha! Now I've found my little puppy dog!" _

_The man threw him upwards to touch the ceiling, catching him as he fell back to the earth._

_"Poppa!" cried the small boy. "I was looking for you! You weren't looking for me you big silly, you were hiding!" the little boy accused smiling._

_"My what a smart child you are! And what a good finder!" the brown haired man said holding his son in his arms. "I thought you would never find me back here!"_

_"Poppa… I'm hungry. Please feed me." the little boy said showing his father his cutest puppy dog eyes._

_"Of course baby." he set him down and turned to walk to the kitchen. _

_The boy followed at his heels. He knelt by his poppa's feet and woofed._

_"Woof! Look dad, I'm a puppy!"_

_His dad smiled happily, which was a rare occasion on most days. He patted him on the head. "Well then Mr. Puppy, would you please get me a puppy bowl for your apple then."_

_"Woof!" The small boy barked before running to the old cabinets across the small room and getting his favorite blue plastic bowl. _

_"Woof!"_

_"Thank you Mr. Puppy." He finished cutting and peeling the apple before he scooped the slices into the bowl. "There you go."_

_"Woof woof!" He hugged his dad's leg before bounding to the living room to watch cartoons and eat his snack._

_His dad came into the room and sat on the old torn and stained couch behind him. _

_"Daddy!" the boy pounced his dad and snuggled into his side. He started to sniffle._

_"What's wrong Puppy dog?" He said stroking his hair. He wiped a tear from his son's cheek._

_"I- I-" He hiccupped. "…miss mommy…" _

_"Oh baby." He hugged his son. "I miss her too… I miss her so much."_

_The small boy tightened his grasp on his father. "…you wont leave will you?"_

_"Never. I will never leave you or-"_

_At that moment, the latter chose to make their presence known._

_His dad got up to go tend to the baby. "Don't worry, I will always be there for you…"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Blinking, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim florescent bulbs. The cold toilet lid woke him from his reverie.

His eyes closed, trying hard to will back the memories trying to escape from their confinements behind their thin prison walls.

_He felt cold glass digging into his crumpled legs. Intense car lights shined in his eyes, sparkling off his pained tears. _

_"Its okay baby… don't cry… its going to be okay…"_

_His dad clutched him tightly, his head resting on his._

_He felt his dad's tears falling on his head. Down his cheeks. Falling to his lap._

_He turned to look at them. _

_He couldn't grasp what he saw entirely… but he did wonder…_

_Since when did his dad cry such beautiful crimson tears?_

_"…daddy, don't cry…" He wanted to comfort his dad, but his body hurt like he was being stabbed and punched and beaten._

_He felt something cool and sharp pushing into his stomach. It felt hot at the same time. Flaming hot, but icy cold._

_He let his eyes fall down._

_He noticed his legs looked funny. Bent in an odd way._

_He had never seen them bend that direction before. Was that normal?_

_His arms felt like lead weights. He lifted his hand to fall around the protrusion in his stomach. _

_It was a large pane of glass. It stabbed into him, tearing into his stomach._

_But the shock overwhelmed him for him to react. _

_'Am I dreaming?'_

_"Poppa?"_

_Nothing._

_"Poppa? Please answer me!"_

_Nothing._

_He looked up. His father had his eyes closed. _

_"Poppa! Wake up!" He screamed._

_He tried to shake his father, but he was too heavy. _

_"Poppa! You must wake up!" _

_Was his father… dead?_

_He felt his heart stop. _

_"No… no! you cant die! I have nobody left! Poppa!" he shook his father again._

_He felt a gentle breath on his cheek._

_"……….I……will never…leave you……………Seto…."_

_The breath stopped coming. Seto's eyes grew wide. _

_'N-n… NO!'_

_"Poppa! No! You cant! You have to take care of me!"_

_He continued to try to wake him, but his eyelids grew heavy, his mind foggy._

_In the distance he heard the faint calls of people and the sirens of the ambulance._

_"…….never…. you promised…." he muttered before falling into the deep darkness._

The memories slid down his cheeks freely.

_'Must I be so weak?'_

His hands groped and searched for something to grasp in his four walled prison. They slipped off of the cold walls. 

He felt his chest racking with emotion. 

_'Never… you said that. But you didn't mean it did you? Never! No one ever keeps their promises! They never do!'_

He pounded his fists against his knees angrily, letting the tears fall freely now. 

"You promised… you promised…" he said sobbing into his knees. "…you promised daddy… but here I am, needing you… where are you when I need you? You left me and Mokuba. You left us behind! You said you wouldn't! And you promised!"

He bit his lip. His crying was making him sick. He never cried anymore. 

"…I… hate you…"

Joey slammed his fist into the hard cement wall of the back courtyard. The pain it produced felt refreshing and cleansing in a way. 

_'Why did I do that?! Now he hates me! Gah! Why am I such a freakin idiot?!'_

He pounded his fists consecutively, one after the other, until his knuckles were raw and red with fresh dark crimson tears of the life giving liquid.

The blood trickled slowly down his fingers in fiery little red trails. He watched it intently, his pupils dilating in interest and dark desire.

He closed his eyes. 

He pounded the wounded limb into the wall again, blood splattering. 

He sighed. 

_'…god… what a feeling…'_

He hit the wall again. 

His fist stung sharply, singing for more. Begging. Pleading with him. 

He hammered harder this time, red flowing down in a river. 

_'…weak…'_

He felt angry tears swelling behind his eyes. 

_'…so weak!"_

He focused all his anger into his fist. 

Slamming his knuckles into the bloodied wall, he gasped sharply feeling the crack.

Pain shot up his arm rapidly. Tears slipped down to join their bloody cousins on his palms. He clutched his broken hand to his chest. 

He looked up to the wall. 

Blood smeared across it in a mural of his torment. His anger. His intense gratification through pain. 

His addictive new obsession.

He stared at it for a while. 

Beauty reflected back to him. 

Pride swelled in his heart. He was proud. 

Of the blood. Of the self-induced pain.

Then shame took over. 

He was ashamed of it then. 

He remembered how Yugi acted when he would do stuff like this.

He was ashamed because of Joey.

Ashamed that he had such a pitiful friend.

Joey closed his eyes, searching the back of his lids for answers.

_'…why is it bad? Nobody's getting hurt besides me. Why would that make it bad?'_

He put his hand against the cold wall. Dying warmth comforted him momentarily. 

His blood was drying.

His shame drove him to want to cover it. Hide it. Rid it from view.

He searched around for something to scrub it off with. He didn't find anything.

_'I must hurry before it dries!'_

He ripped his coat off of his shoulders and scrubbed at it with it.

The white inside turned pink, but the bloody symbol of pride and shame remained.

Finding no way to hide it, hide his shame, he fled.

To be continued…

Okay… Joey has an obsession with pain… HE'S JUST LIKE ME!! I'M SO PROUD!! ^___________^

Okay, this is what's up if you aren't exactly sure…

Jou: Blood and pain obsession, more to come! ^^

Seto: Inferiority complex (you notice it more in the future ^^) other things… you'll see

Otogi: Guess… if you haven't, here's a hint. Starts with an 'R'   He's a victim of r___. who? you'll find out ^______^ *evilness*

Honda: Eating disorder, inferiority complex (future you'll see) other things… more to come! ^^

Basically! Everyone's gonna get more issues! ^^ You can count on it!

Ya, so, what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? 

Is it sad???? Is it just lame?? Should I make it sadder??? Or add some happiness??

Man I'm tired….

Must. Sleep. Now. Must. Post. First. Must. Stay. Awake.

K! well, here it is! I will TRY MY HARDEST TO STOP WITH ALL THE FREAKIN PAIN AND GET TO THE MAIN POINT TO THE FREAKIN PLOT/STORY!! I NEED TO STOP SIDE TRACKING!!

Ya, well now that I have Seto and Jou on not so good of terms… (IN THEIR OWN HEADS!!!) I can start the whole thingy!!! *dances*

Go me! Or whatever!!!

Peace out! ^______^   \V/  (- don't ask… its for your own good)

-Aera


	8. VIII: Wanna?

I'm _so _sorry about not updating in forever but ya know.. that's how it goes..

So consequently, I wrote more than usual! Be happy all! 

And! Viola! There is happiness and cute crap!  Even some funny stuff! This week featuring: Kaiba's Lame Jokes! And Joey-Joey Bonk-Bonk Time!

And of course there's the weird stuff I cant help but add… *sighs* this chappie's got a REALLY WEIRD twist kinda thing going on. You'll see…

OH! I keep forgetting to mention this (its also quite important in some aspects) This story takes place almost a year after Battle City. Ya, so everyone is…

Joey and everyone: 16 (I dunno, was he 15 normally?)

Kaiba: he's going to be 16 also… poor boy wants to be older.. *pats* but too bad… he's in everyone's classes so unless he wants to flunk he's gotta be this old..

            Kaiba: *sobs*

The teacher (some dubbed her evil previously ^______^ ): 27 (makes more sense in the story)

Mokuba: (when I get him in there) 11 (if Kaiba wasn't so young he'd be older)

Shizuka: (I hate typing Serenity ____) 14 (that sounds reasonable)

Moving along…

Goodness!!! I changed the summary AGAIN!! Third time! Oh well! This time its barely noticeable.

Okay boys and girls.. 

READER'S/REVIEWER'S RESPONSE THINGY WHATEVAR!

Mai Valentine: Yay! Thankies yo! You must like Honda/Otogi too! Yay! *dances* YES! I LOVE ISSUES! EHEHEHE!!!! ..*coughs* sorry… ^^;;;

Oh! I read some of your fics! They're awesome! Oh! I checked out your website! YUGI IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!! Great pic! 

I like your site, it looks really cool!

Thanks again for the review.

Yami's Fan: Yep! I love friends! *huggles random peoples*

Random peoples: *tries to fight her off with a flame thrower*

Me: *sobs* ..NO BODY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES MEEEEEEEEE!!

Anyways! Thank you soo very much! I'm glad you liked it! And I will email you when I update! (which will be for this chappie also… yes.. *coughs*)

Smarty1: I wont forget the fluffiness… not sure if there's much in this chappie… *sighs* GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!! THIS CHAPPIES NOT ALL TOO DEPRESSING!! I TRIED!! *sobs* …I tried… *sobs* ..

Aerik: …just shut up…

Kaori: Awwww… this is my super great friend Kaori! She's so sweet! I called her up, poor girl was sick (ALTHOUGH I'M ILL NOW!! *sobs*) and she read it while she was in bed… well, at the computer…

*huggles* THANKIES KAORI!! 

Leaf Zelindor: Yes! Yes they do! They have very _very many _problems!

possessed-anarchist: WOW! I AM NOT WORTY OF SUCH COMPLIMENTS!!!!!!! *bows* YOU ARE SO SWEET AND KIND!! THANK YOU! *bows* *polishes shoes with own hair* 

Yes, it does need more LUV! Here is _some.. _I will add more I PROMISE!! I SWEAR!!!!

Aerik: yes you do… quite a lot…

Aera: This is no time to be bringing up my English speaking skills…

WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF ME?????!

Ya! JUST CAUSE I SAID LIFT LEG INSTEAD OF LEFT LEG DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD ALL LAUGH AT ME!!!!!! *sobs*

Aerik: ..how pathetic… it is quite funny though… even her mother laughed at her…

Aera: THAT DEFINES DEPRESSING!!!! YOUR MOMS NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT YOU!!!!!  
  
GAH! *sobs hysterically*

Misura: I NO DESERVE SUCH PRAISE!! *falls to the ground* *bows* especially from you! You are such a great writer! I am nothing! I am dirt! Even a quiz I took said that!

Aerik: Yep, yesterday she took a quiz and got 'You are just a pile of dirt' for a quiz titled "What are you classified as in your school?"

Aera:…I am nothing… *sighs* I APOLOGIZE!! *bows* 

Aerik: ..gah… she got started.. now she'll be apologizing ALL DAY LONG!!

Aera: …thankies anyways! I love your fics! And you are always so kind when you review! You are a nice person!

Aerik: …lets move on shall we…

Aera has a weird thing/story she wants to tell everyone… take it away.

Aera: OTAY! HERE IT IS!!!!

MY SCHOOL update (FIRST TIME EVER!!!!)

LIFE AT MY SCHOOL  v. 1 ("horney" boys)

Aera: First of all, this is very random, but I feel the urge to tell everyone about the boys at my school. (Yaoi fans may like this ^^)

It seems as though this was a fad for a while at my school (between guys) because I saw a lot of it during a few months but I haven't in a while.

Okay, here's what would happen. 

Ex. 

Boy #1 (we will dub him Jay because that is very close to his real name.)

Boy #2 (we will dub him brown because he has brown hair)

Boy #3 and 4 (we will dub them the blonds cause they are blond)

Then there's me.

Me: *sitting at table eating a sandwich for lunch* *looks up*

Jay: *is walking by the stairs with a pizza in his hands*

Brown: Hey, hold on a sec. 

Jay: *stops without turning around*

Blonds: *grabs his arms*

Me: *watches not understanding anything* *chews bite of sandwich*

Brown: ^___________^ *humps Jay from behind* 

Jay: ^__^

Blonds: ^_______^

Me: …… *blinks a couple of times* *looks away*……oh…. that's… new… *eats rest of sandwich*

Ex. #2

I believe it's the same boys but its not always the same ones… I've seem A LOT of the guys do this.

Me: *is getting stuff out of locker* *looks over*

Jay: *is by his friend's (perhaps on of the blond's) locker*

Me: *doesn't think much of it*

Brown: *walks up to Jay* ^______________^ *humps Jay from behind once again*

Jay: ^___________________^

All of the friends (guys): ^________________^ 

Me: ……..um… are they…….? *nods* *walks away*

Ex. #3

Me: *walking through halls going towards where the lockers are* *looks over*

Different boys: *humping each other*

Me: *thinking* WHAT'S GOING ON!!

Yes… this is my story…. hahaha, and I'm being serious! I used to see this everyday! But they stopped I guess… *sighs* it was actually kinda fun to watch ^__^. Maybe they started to like it too much so they decided to stop… darn…. Oh well!

Anyways! I have sidetracked ENOUGH for one chapter! So here is the EXCITING ADDITION TO THIS FIC!!!

Aerik: …she tries SO hard… what a pathetic loser…

Aera: And I called him nice last time… oh well! He is reasonably kind!

So, Okay. Here it is!

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 12-11-03 (2:47 AM!^^)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 (its pushing it! definitely becoming 'R'ish)

Chapter VIII: Wanna?

________________________________________________________________________

Joey quickly wiped his wet hands on his pants before sprinting back to the classroom just before the bell rang. 

_'Made it.' _

He looked around. No sign of Kaiba anywhere.

_'I wonder where he is… maybe he left and went home… probably to go work on one of his inventions or something from the way Mokuba talks.' _He felt his throat tighten. _'Unless… does he hate me that much that he just left all together?'_

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He watched the students exit the classroom and pass by. Slowly he realized something.

_'Shit! Where's my bag?!' _

He looked around franticly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Joey looked up. Tristan looked at him strangely, his eyebrow arched in amusement. 

"My bag's gone! I cant find it!" Joey practically screamed at him. "And my deck was in it!" 

"Dude, its in the classroom. Mrs. Shima found it after she decided to check on you two. Where'd you guys go anyways?" Tristan smirked. "Not to go do something naughty now did you?" Tristan asked mock shaking his finger at Joey while tsk tsking. Joey punched him roughly in the shoulder. That was a sore subject at the present moment. 

"Shut up Tristan. Don't wanna hear it."

"So, what _did _happen?" Tristan asked as he massaged his abused shoulder.

Joey sighed. Tristan was just not asking the right questions today. "I'll tell you later."

Just as Tristan was about to add something to that, the teacher stepped out of the room. 

"Joseph Wheeler! Get over here!" She said sternly, pointing to the floor by her foot.

_'What? Am I a dog to her too? Jeeze…'_

He sulked over slowly. "What?" he said in a bored voice.

She rolled her eyes. After all these years, he never learned. 

"Joseph, come in here please." She ushered him into the classroom. She closed the door and parked her butt on her desk, her legs dangling off to the side. "Joey, what's wrong?" Her eyes had a saddened look to them.

"Nothing… why?" Joey asked, grabbing his pack off of the front row desk and taking a seat.

"Joey… something has to be bothering you. You've been acting out lately. Is it you're dad?"

Joey stiffened. _That _was another sore subject. "No." 

She smiled slightly. "Is this _still _about Kensuke?" 

Joey eyes narrowed. He hated Kensuke. "Why would you think _that_?" he accused tightly.

"Joey, I'm sorry about before, but you have to understand, _you're 11 years younger than me_. I'm sorry you had to get hurt, _but Joey_," She paused. He looked up to see the urgency in her eyes. "I love him. I love him _so much _Joey."

He was glad the door was closed, he would be so embarrassed if someone knew he was having _this kind _of conversation with his teacher.

FLASHBACK

12 year old Joey sat in a cold hard pew in the local church. His stomach had butterflies and creepy crawlies squirming around in it. 

_'I cant believe this is happening. I… but she cant! She cant do this!' _he rubbed his moist amber eyes.

He heard a door open and close. He looked up. Kari's mom passed by him, she seemed to be hopping from toe to toe in excitement.

Now was the time to make a move. 

He made his way to the back room where Kari was dressing.

"Kari?" he asked shyly, poking his blonde mop into the room. 

She turned quickly. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Joey!" She cried happily. She stood up instantly to hug the small boy. 

"No," he pushed her down by the shoulders. He knelt at her feet. "Kari, you cant marry him. Please, you cant. You just cant." he reached over and gripped her hands tightly in his.

"Why?" she asked confused by his request.

"Kari… please… I love you! You have to marry me!" he pulled out his mother's old ring. He knew he should have asked, but he'd replace it.

She blinked, shock written clear across her face. "But Joey… _you're 12_..."

"I know! But when I turn 16 I'll ask my dad to get a legal document. Please! I love you Kari!" His eyes sparkled with sincerity and love. Foolish and true. 

Her heart hurt looking at him. He was such a sweet boy. And friend.

She bowed her head low, hiding the hurt in her eyes from his view. "Joey… I love him. I'm sorry, its just this way-"

"No! Kari! I love you! Don't you understand?! _I love you!"_

"Joey! Stop it!" She looked up at him. She was growing irritated of his foolish behavior and request. "I will always love you, but not like that… I _cant _marry you. You are not even old enough to make this decision anyways! There are so many other people out there! You are too young-"

"You're only 23! How do you know he's right?! How do you know?!" He screamed standing up.

Her eyes began to tear. "Joey! I'm nearly twice your age! Stop this foolishness!"

"NO! I love you! I'm not being foolish! I thought you would understand!" He threw her hands into her lap. "You said you understood my pain! Knew what it felt like. You said that you understood my feelings! You said you would always love me! But then you do this! You said-"

He was stopped when he felt a flash of pain scorch his cheek bitterly.

"What?! Does that change now?!" Her eyes softened instantly. "Joey… you _didn't _understand… you _don't understand_… Joey…. I _do _love you… but not like-"

"No! Just-just… _shut up_!"Tears streaked his reddened cheeks. He pulled away from her, only her small pale hand held him back.

"…hn.." he turned to look at her. His heart pounded in an aching rhythm in his chest. 

Black streaks ran down her face, her mascara was smeared with sad tears. Her chest heaved with small broken sobs.

"Joey I love you… but you were too young to understand… I'm sorry, its my fault. Just don't leave… I'm sorry… I am…" 

She turned away, releasing his wrist. He pulled her back to him and into his arms. 

"No… I _did _understand… I just wanted you differently than I knew I could… Kari.. don't cry anymore. I wont leave. I will always be here."

She nodded into his chest. 

Even though he was 12, he already was taller than her. She was so small and petite.

He gently ran his hand through her soft brown curls. 

He felt bad making her suffer so much on her wedding day. 

_'Shima, that bastard, better take care of her. Or I swear I will hunt him down and kill him on the spot. No mercy.'_

He looked down at the small woman again.

_'…no mercy…'_

END FLASHBACK

"That's fine with me." he said leaning lazily back in his chair. "I've found someone else."

She flinched internally at the bitterness in his voice. She never remembered him to be like this. He really was pessimistic about her marrying Kensuke.

"Oh, well I'm glad for you." She said cheerfully, her smile soft and warm.

"Yah yah…" he pouted quietly.

"So, who is it? Any girl I would know?"

Joey froze. What should he tell her? 

_' "Yah…ever since ya left me I've been looking at guys now" … or I know, even better. "Yah, ya know Kaiba, ya him… I slept wit' him cause ya left me for that bitch ass faggot Kensuke!!" …no.. I don't think that wouldn't go over too well…kinda mean.' _

Joey sighed. This was tough.

"Um well… not probably a girl… _you'd know_…" he added the last part out of embarrassment.

"Try me."

Joey looked at the clock. He groaned internally. He hated Mondays. Between 1st and 2nd period they had a 20 minute break for teachers to "regroup" or some bull shit.

"….well, um… its difficult. Really… difficult."

"Come on Joey. Tell me! It'll be just like old times… kinda like when I used to come over and you'd tell me _all _about you're little girlfriends at school. Please?" she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fuck that." 

"Joseph. You're lucky we're old buddies or else I'd have to write you up on that." She stated matter-of-factly.

Joey chuckled. Kari was always so lenient when it came to him. Well, except when he was a nuisance, then she did her whole "_big sister" _thing.

Even after all these years she still liked to pretend she was babysitting him like she did when he was 7.

"Come on Joey! Please?" She was begging now.

"If I tell you you'll regret some stuff…" he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me idiot!" she said kicking him in the shin playfully.

"Ow!" He rubbed his sore and abused shin. "Hey! You're lucky we're old buddies or I'd have to write you up on that!" he mocked back, grinning.

"Joey… just tell me."

He sighed. There was no avoiding it. He might as well tell her anyways… although his only real motive at the moment was to point blame to her marrying the _real _idiot.

"Well… its not a girl you would know… cause its not a girl…"

She blinked. "…Joey… are you being serious? ..Or are you trying to make me feel bad?" She asked quietly.

He turned away from her. "Fuck, I'm telling the truth…" he turned to look at her again. "Shocked aren't you? Disgusted? Which?" he smiled roughly, trying to hide his hurt and embarrassment behind it.

She smiled as she stood up. "Joey, I don't care who you love. I just want you to be happy… and let the rest go. I'm glad for you!" she leaned against her desk smiling happily. Maybe Joey would still be okay.

The room was silent for a few moments.

Her smiled faded slightly to a more serious and worried look. "Joey… its not because of me is it? …you're not still sore about it are you?"

"Maybe."

"_Joey_…" Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I already slept with him anyways…I'm satisfied even if it doesn't work out…"

"Joey…sex isn't the answer to your pain…" she said softly. She didn't like this new attitude of his very much.

"Well it sure beats crying."

"_Joey!_-"

He shook his head. "I was drunk. I'm not going to be some kind of slut or something moping around looking for a quick ride… so… stop looking like that..."

She nearly started choking at the mention of this factor. "Joey! You were _DRUNK?! _Joey! Your dad drinks! You aren't actually considering following in his footsteps are you?!"

Joey considered this for a moment. "…possibly…"

"Joey! If you do that I swear… I swear I'll have to… do something!" Joey smirked at her lame attempt at a threat. "Don't you smirk at me young man!"

"Not that it matters. Its not like my life's headed in any direction anyways…" he said, leaning his head back into his arms. 

"Joey, you could do so much with your life… don't throw it all away."

He didn't want to look at her anymore. Heck, he didn't want to be there anymore. 

After a moments silence, Joey spoke up, trying to change the subject. Trying to escape. "Well… I think Yugi and Tristan are waiting for me… by the lockers." he lied standing up.

"I suppose so… I'm sorry I kept you, just worried…" she looked down. "..still am." she added with a sad smile.

"Well… whatever, I'm okay." He went to grab his bag, but his knuckles caught her eyes. 

"Joey… oh my goodness. What happened to your hands?" she asked as she touched them gently.

"Nothing." He lied quickly tucking his hands in his pockets.

He strode over to the door in a few quick paces. He slide the door open slowly. He turned to face her.

"Guess I just couldn't take it when Kaiba dumped me… _just like you_." He added, his voice acrimonious.

He quickly shut the door and took to a quick pace. He was never that mean! He didn't know what possessed him to say such cruel and hurtful things… he just couldn't help himself today.

Maybe he did need to let go, for the both of them. Or for the four of them, that is if Kaiba ever decided to get over it and come back. 

He couldn't hold his feelings for Kari while he was dating someone else. Especially if it was Kaiba. If he left after only a simple and innocent kiss, he would definitely leave if he knew he was in love, or at least still held some feelings for another.

Joey ran down the halls. He wanted to find Yugi and the others soon, after all he didn't want to have wasted all of his free break just chatting with his teacher.

Joey soon found everyone hanging out by the lockers, he chuckled lightly at the irony.

"H-hey.. guys…" Joey panted out of breath.

"Dude. Mrs. Shima must have bitched at you for at least 15 minutes… break's almost over." Tristan said laughing.

Joey looked up. Duke, as usual was plastered to Tristan's side, holding him in a death grip.

Joey couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Tristan asked curious.

"Damn Duke… Tristan's not going anywhere… jeeze." Joey said shaking his head and laughing.

Duke blushed and tightened his grasp on the taller boy.

Tristan felt the tightening grip on his coat and looked down at his diminutive boyfriend. He was met with large scared green eyes. He felt like crying when he looked at them. They were so sad looking.

"Duke… what's wrong?" Tristan inquired quietly.

Duke said nothing but leaned his head into his shoulder.

"So Joey, what did Mrs. Shima say?" Yugi asked changing the subject.

"Um… nothing really. Just bitched about my behavior and such. You know, the usual."

Yugi took this answer with a nod.

"Well, I know I just got here, but Yugi and I must be going now, I need some help with our assignment and ya… come on Yug." Joey said tugging on the shorter boy's elbow.

"See ya guys." Yugi said waving. Everyone waved back.

When they were well away from the rest of the gang, Joey turned to the shorter boy.

"Yug, I got a problem."

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked sounding very concerned. Somehow he knew it wasn't about homework.

"Its about…" he trailed off.

"Kaiba?" The shorter boy tried.

Joey's silence was enough of an answer.

"What happened Joey? Did you ask him about the party?"

Joey was silent for a few minutes. "No… I basically confessed to him feelings _I even denied having_… I think he took it wrong…" Joey smiled sadly at the reality of the situation. "..although I don't blame him." 

"…what did you do Joey?" Yugi asked the taller blonde.

"…I.. kissed him…" He felt a small tear roll down his cheek. He was thankful it was the cheek facing away from his friend. He didn't like letting others see him cry, although Yugi was a general exception.

He felt Yugi's hand on his arm. The tears were coming faster now. He felt so weak.

"Gah! I'm worse than a teenage girl! … god, why am I crying… _its not like I care anyways_… I mean yea,  I slept with him, so what. Its not like I was all of a sudden expecting him to _"love" _me or something. I hate Kaiba, _right_? I mean, why would I even want to be with him anyways… he's such a stuck up jerk!" Joey ranted angrily. "All he ever does is call me names and stuff! I hate him so much! Why'd I even give him a chance?! He'd probably never really love me anyways! He'd just…" Sobs broke his sentence. ".._I hate him_…" 

"…you really like him don't you?" Yugi asked softly after Joey fell silent, a smile lighting his features giving it that childish innocence one rarely sees anymore.

Joey rubbed his eyes before looking down at his friend. "I guess being friends for so long really does help you to read my feelings and thoughts so well… Yugi! What should I do?" Joey asked, his mood changing quickly. "Kaiba's in our next class! What should I say to him?!"

"Well Joey… maybe its better if you give Kaiba some air for awhile. You don't want to pressure him, that may be a turn off for him. Maybe you should let him make the first move. Go at his pace." Yugi suggested.

"But what if he dismisses it? Pretends it didn't happen? Then what? Should I ask him about it? Suggest we talk it out? …should I ask him out?"

"…well, maybe…"

"..we did after all share some pretty intimate things, he has to feel something when we touch…." 

Joey laughed when he looked at Yugi's embarrassed face. Sex just wasn't a topic Yugi was comfortable talking about. 

"I'll talk to him… maybe at lunch. I don't want another discussion with a teacher.. especially having to explain to the teacher _why exactly _Kaiba is trying to stab my eyes out with a mechanical pencil." Joey said laughing. 

Yugi smiled at his friend's joke. Joey was finally starting to feel better.

"You do that Joey, you do that." 

Just then the bell rang. 

"Lets go Yug." Joey said as they ran off to their next class, chemistry.

Kaiba sat at a white and green lab station in the back. He couldn't keep hiding. It was unnatural for him to do such a thing.

_'Confrontation isn't hard.. I do it all the time… I hope Joey's not too angry.. Ah, what do I care? Its just the mutt after all. No biggy. If he starts bitching at me I'll just blow him off… after all he started this whole mess kissing me and crap. Unless… he remembers…'_

Kaiba sighed, his head slamming down on the desk. His teacher, Mr. Shultz looked up from his desk in the front.

_'…could he possibly remember Saturday?' _

He gripped his chemistry text book tightly. 

"Damn.. What am I going to do?" he questioned out loud, quietly enough so that Mr. Shultz wouldn't hear him cuss earning him after school detention.

He glanced over to the empty seat on his right. How in the hell did Joey _Wheeler _get placed right next to him? _His name wasn't even within 10 letters of his! _He sighed. Another one of Mr. Shultz's crazy alphabetizing ways.

Yugi sat in the lab station kitty-cornered to the left.

He sighed. Mr. Shultz was definitely working against him.

He laughed at his own paranoia effectively earning an odd look from the other man.

"Yes I'm crazy, _so what_?" Kaiba said hotly.

"I pretty much guessed that by now." Mr. Shultz said shaking his head while turning around to the board to write down some formulas.

_'So I have Wheeler and Yugi to deal with today… at least I don't have that annoying girl Tea. She talks too much.. So does that one boy… I don't even remember his name. The one that dates that dice freak who's name starts with a "d"…Devil or something.'_

He wasn't good with names, especially the names of people he rather not associate with.

_'The only other friends of Yugi's in this class is that one albino kid. R-something… Riley? No… Riley Bakura sounds wrong on way too many levels…'_

He lazily stared at the periodic table of elements. 

_'I know! Radon Bakura! Hahaha..ha.. ha… god I need some friends… at least some new material… even I admit that was lame… really lame..'_

He looked around the room bored. Tiredly he folded his arms and laid his head on them.

It had been at least 15 minutes since he got here. And with that dumb break thing… he was pretty much dying of lack of entertainment. 

Normally he would poke fun at the mutt. Make him angry till Mr. Shultz would tell them to knock it off before he gave them both detention. 

He smiled at this memory. His head sunk deeper in his folded arms.

_'I miss him all of a sudden… feels like I lost him forever.. like he's never coming back.'_

He stared at the empty seat next to him feeling a bit lonely.

_'When he gets here.. I have to apologize. Considering this separation… which in reality doesn't really exist! …seems particularly painful… I don't want to lose him again, especially 'cause of me.'_

He sat up as a few students started to enter and take their seats. It was a few minutes before the bell. 

He tried to lose himself in his thoughts again but a loud blonde girl and her four friends kept him from doing so. 

_'Why must they talk so loud! I mean, god! Especially that girl! I wanna just… put a shoe through her head!'_

As he planned a particularly painful, not to mention bloody, death for his next victim, he didn't notice the bell ring, or the sudden presence of a perky blonde next to him.

"Um… hi Kaiba…" 

Kaiba jumped slightly at the meek voice. He turned to its owner, the misplaced "W".

"…hi…" Kaiba said in a quiet voice, equally as small. Kaiba wanted to slap himself in the head. He NEVER said 'hi' to ANYONE! And now he just slipped up and said it to the mutt! The mutt!

_'I'm paranoid… and most likely swimming in denial… DE NILE!! Hahaha.. ha.. ha… SAVE ME FROM MY LAME JOKES GOD!! …or… SMITE ME NOW!!!!'_

Joey happened to notice Kaiba's slip up also. He smiled somewhat shyly.

"Kaiba… I…um.." Joey blushed. 

Kaiba could sense Joey's embarrassment concerning what happened earlier, but he knew that they needed to talk about it nonetheless, no matter how embarrassing and awkward it felt.

He tore out a sheet of notebook paper and handed Joey a pencil. Mechanical of course. _And _his choice murder weapon in some aspects.

Joey took the paper eagerly and began scribbling "_words_" on it. In other words, he had _bad_ handwriting. Bad as in terrible. Terrible as in barely legible. 

- Kaiba, I'm so sorry about before.. But we gotta talk this out. I..

He paused for a few seconds, contemplating what to write.

-… I wont lie to you.. I kissed you cause I..

Joey glanced up at Kaiba nervously, testing to see his reaction before continuing.

Kaiba pulled out another pencil and doodled little pictures on the paper. He doodled a chibi Joey and put little hearts in his eyes.

- I think I have an idea of what you want to say.

Joey smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. He just had to keep a handle on his temper just in case.

Joey doodled a chibi Kaiba on the paper. He took the little hearts from his chibi self and drew them into lasers frying chibi Kaiba with them.

Kaiba smirked, holding his laugh.

- What's that supposed to mean?

Joey smirked also.

- What do you think it means?

Kaiba semi-friendly like glared at him.

- If I knew would I ask?

- I guess not.. I just wanted to see if you had an idea.. cause I don't! ^______^;;

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

- Figures.. You're such an idiot sometimes.

- Is that a compliment or an insult?

- Could be both depending on how you look at it I guess.. 

- I am blessed! Thee Almighty Seto Kaiba has paid me half a compliment! I shall live my life fulfilled! 

- Don't make me turn it into a FULL insult… I can do that you know.

- I'm plenty aware of that factor.

- Well good then. No offense… actually, take as much as you'd like.. Have you EVER considered taking a class on typing and/or handwriting? Or are you studying to be a doctor?

Joey smirked.

- I'll be your doctor. ^__^

- God save me…

- GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!!

- God shoot Joey!

- GOD AVENGE MY DEATH AND KILL KAIBA!!!! …WITH A MECHANICAL PENCIL!!

- …

- ^________^

- Aren't you a cheery one?

- Oh you bet. 

- No, I'm asking dimwit.

- You're evil..

- I know ^___^

- And proud…

- Yeah, that'd be me.

- No, I thought it was Yugi… duh

- …

- ……

- ………!

- …………!!

- ……………!!!

- ……………….!!!!

Kaiba and Joey both viciously stabbed at the paper making as many dots as they could trying to out "dot" the other.

"_What _are you two doing?" Mr. Shultz inquired one eyebrow raised.

The two boys glanced up quickly from their war. "Uh… making dots..?" Joey tried.

Mr. Shultz rolled his eyes. 

_'WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ROLLING THEIR EYES AT ME???!' _Joey questioned furiously inside of his head, paranoia finally setting in.

"Either stop now, or both of you get 30 minutes after school."

Both of the guilty boys sunk low in their seats. "Yes sir." They both said in unison.

Joey looked back at Kaiba. Kaiba was leaning his head on his hand, a bored look on his face. But with closer inspection one would notice the murderous look Kaiba was sending the teacher.

Joey held his laugh and scribbled some more chicken scratch on the paper.

- Plotting now are we?

Kaiba nearly laughed at that. But he had to hold his way so he held it in.

- I guess you could say that… which is better, dental floss or the classic mechanical pencil.

Joey thought for a moment.

- Pencil. Classic to your style. And painful. Quite painful.

- Much intended.

- With you, _of course_.

Kaiba smirked. Joey scribbled some more words on the paper.

- Wanna try it?

- Try what? Kill Mr. Shultz?

- No…

Joey scribbled down their initials and drew a large heart around it.

- Want to? Just for awhile. 

- I guess that wouldn't be so bad. What would I get out of it?

- Me! ^_______^

- Very persuasive. I admire your skill… dork…

- ^________^ Why thank you! I'll remember you when I'm famous!

- Thanks. I'll remember your generosity when I'm famous also.. Oh wait, I already am.

- I hate you…

- Oh good, your true feelings are revealed. Lets date.

- Great! Tomorrow night, my place?

- T______T;;

- What? Why don't you wanna come over to my house? Its not that bad!

- Not that, you're just so weird.

- Yea, that's me! 

- So, your house? Where's that?

- Um… its, do you know where Kelsey's Grocery is?

- Possibly… I could find it.

- How bout I meet you at Kame Game shop? We could walk from there.

Kaiba didn't reply for a while. 

- What would your friends think?

- Yugi's fine. Everyone else, they'll be okay.

- Yugi's _always _fine. He's just to damn nice if you ask me.

- I wasn't. 

- Obviously. But if you _were _to _ask_…

- Oh shut up. 

- ^_____^

- … I know, how bout you just come with me after school. That way we don't have to pick a time or anything.

- Alright. So, what will we do when we get there?

- I dunno… What do _you_ want to do? ~___^

- You scare me. Um, I don't know..

- We could go to the park. Watch TV, I don't know..

- Okay, I don't really care, although I don't really want to be around a lot of people..

- Your too antisocial. Get some friends, _jeeze_.

- Wow, your charm is definitely winning me over there Romeo. I could listen to you insult me all night long.

- Why yes, I am charming! Thank you! .. So Juliet.. What do you want for dinner?

- Hey! I don't want to be the bitch!

- Too bad! You got to be on top earlier! Now its my turn!

Kaiba looked up at Joey. Joey blushed.

- Um…  about the other night… um..

- Lets talk about it later.. So, is pizza okay?

- Yea, that's fine. So after school tomorrow? What should I bring?

- Um, yourself.. a personality preferably.. the ability to be something other than a stuck up ass…

- And you call _me _evil?

- Only cause you _are _evil.

- Very well, I'll give you that one.

Just as Joey was about to reply, they felt that eerie feeling of a bunch of people staring at them. They both looked up.

"Uh.." Joey stuttered receiving all the odd looks their fellow classmates were sending them.

"Are you two _even _paying attention?" Mr. Shultz inquired.

"Possibly…_not_…" Joey said for the second time that day.

Mr. Shultz rolled his eyes.

_'AGAIN!!!!!!??' _Joey thought, his left eye twitching slightly.

Kaiba felt the urge to blush, he never got caught not paying attention, but he controlled the urge.

"_At least _you two could _pretend to_… its only the polite thing to do.." 

"Okay, will do." Kaiba replied to his teacher's suggestion.

Kaiba sunk down in his chair. It was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally class was over, both of the teenage boys found themselves rejoicing, only Joey decided to make it known to the world though.

"Finally! WHAHAHAHA!" Joey cried pumping his arm in the air and jumping around. "I'm free! I'm finally free!"

Kaiba smirked at that, but not in his usual cold cruel way. Yugi sensed that the two were on good terms.

"So Kaiba.. Would you like to join us for lunch today?" Yugi asked, giving Kaiba his cutest and most childish smile, the kind that makes you feel fuzzy and happy inside, the kind only Yugi seemed to be able to give. The ones that make you want to glomp the little shorty and squeeze him to the point were he is nearly unconscious.

Kaiba glanced over to Joey. Joey gave him his classic grin.

He turned back to Yugi. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Yes, I would enjoy that, thank you." 

Yugi and Joey had to hold in their shock. Did Kaiba just sound… _nice?_

"Great!" Yugi said recovering quickly. "So, after third period we'll meet you out in the back courtyard okay?"

"Very well. I will see you two there then." Kaiba said turning to head off to his next class.

Both Joey and Yugi waved to Kaiba and went the other direction.

When Joey was sure that Kaiba was out of hearing range, he nearly tackled the other boy.

"Yugi! Dude! I have to tell you!! You'll never believe what happened!! Guess!!"

Yugi smiled. "Lets see… I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Yugi had a good idea but he could tell that Joey wanted to tell him rather than letting him guess.

"Kaiba… we, I think we're…" Joey was overflowing with giddiness. "I asked him out! EE!"

"Good job Joey!" Yugi said congratulating his best friend. "So, was it hard?"

"Um… a little.. wasn't sure if he had wanted to, but I think he knew what I wanted to say. Man! I'm _soooooooooooooo_ excited!! Tomorrow he's coming over to my house!"

"That's so cool Joey! But.. is it okay with your dad though?" Yugi asked, knowing that Joey's father didn't really enjoy having people coming over to their apartment.

"He's gotta work. I'll have to clean _all _of tonight! Hopefully my dad wont make some kind of big mess before I get home…"

"Is he staying for dinner?"

"Ya, we're having pizza…" Joey's face suddenly fell. "Crap! Yugi! What if Kaiba doesn't like me after he sees my house! What if he thinks I'm just a poor stupid freak?! Yugi! What am I gonna do?!"

Yugi knew that Joey's nerves had to be in a terrible mess because he never called himself stupid unless he was having a serious internal dilemma.

"Joey, stop worrying! Kaiba's going to like you just fine!" 

"Yugi! Are you kidding?! Kaiba's so fucking perfect! I got nothing! He's- he's… GAH!" 

Joey bonked his head against the cement wall. 

"What did I do to deserve this?! How could I get myself into this?! GAH!"

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

"Joey! Stop this! _He is going to like you! _Just calm down!" Yugi demanded while tugging on the sleeve of Joey's uniform.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Whap.

"Joey! I said _stop _dammit!!"

"..sorry…?" Joey mumbled a bit frightened while nursing his sore head after Yugi whapped him a good one.

"You need to stop worrying, he's going to like you. I cant imagine why he wouldn't."

Joey decided against arguing further despite his internal conflict. He did not want to be abused by his little gnomish friend again.

"Um… well… lets get to math then…" Joey said nervously as he started walking to their math class across the grass of the central courtyard.

"Of course!" Yugi said plastering on his happy-go-lucky and I-swear-I-haven't-been-abusing-Joey-again-and-I'm-innocent smile, or as in Joey's opinion.

They headed off to math class, one of the only classes that Kaiba wasn't in the same class as them.

"Gah! Die!" Duke said quietly as he stabbed his notebook this his pencil. "I hate you!"

He continued to stab the book until he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Duke.. Are you okay?" The white haired boy asked in his quiet accented voice.

Duke smiled kindly. "Of course Ryou. I'm fine."

Somehow Ryou wasn't convinced. "Not to be imposing, but you… didn't get into a fight with Tristan did you?"

"No, you're fine. But no, we didn't so don't worry okay buddy."

Ryou smiled happily. "Alright then. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here okay?"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Ryou turned around and walked over to his desk in the back. He sat down and waved at Duke in a cute childish manner.

_'Cute kid… wait. He's in the same grade as us… but still, cute. Like Yugi in a way. Innocent. Sweet. Naïve.' _Duke thought waving back.

He turned back around to face the front. 

_'What to do? What to do? If I continue with my previous behavior he'll know something's up.' _

Tristan wasn't in his social studies class. The only people he really knew in his third period class were Ryou and Tea.

He sighed. He couldn't wait till lunch. He was so hungry. 

_'Forgot breakfast. Gah… I'm soooooo hungry! I wanna just gnaw on something!'_

Ryou sat at his desk and watched as Duke's head slowly moved forward before whmpfing completely on the desk.

_'He's so silly sometimes.. I hope he's okay… he doesn't really seem like himself anymore.. he seems so… different. …Distant in a way…' _

Ryou always worried about his friends. Bakura at one time had told him to knock it off before he decided to smite them all. Apparently his worrying upset Bakura's stomach.

Ryou giggled to himself.

//What are you laughing at?// Bakura asked through their mental connection.

\\You.\\

He felt Bakura sigh. //What did I do now?//

\\You're just so funny sometimes.\\

//Is this about me wanting to kill all your friends last week?//

\\Yup!\\

//Guess you could call it 'Bakura says the darnest things' just like that dumb show you always make me watch.//

\\Hey! I like that show! Kids are so funny!\\

//Funnier than me?// Bakura made his odd looking puppy dog face, the kind only a hikari could love. Or at least his.

\\Of course not. You are way too cute! And much sexier!\\

Bakura was blushing now.

//Well… I would sure hope so! If I found out you were going after little kids, I would have to call the pharaoh… and you know how I dislike him… Little kids are off limits.. that's sick!//

Ryou giggled. Bakura was never good with compliments.

\\Whatever you say 'Kura.\\

//I'm being serious. Little kids.. EWW! NASTY!//

\\Not that… \\ Ryou smiled. Bakura was so weird. \\So, where are you?\\

//Home. Why?//

\\What are you doing?\\

//Um… sitting on the couch, eating some ice cream… watching 'toons.. Why?//

\\What are you wearing?\\

//What's with the questions?!//

\\Come on! I need _some _entertainment!\\

//Fine. I'm wearing those one boxers you got me last Christmas.. the chibi toon man-eater bug ones… although I am still in wonderment on HOW they could actually make them look reasonably cute. Odd.. There. Is that enough entertainment for you?//

\\If you were stuck in third period social studies you would know.\\

//Fine. Here, I'll tell you about the show I'm watching. Its kinda strange, its about a cat and a mouse and they run around trying to kill each other with explosives and stuff…//

\\Tom and Jerry?\\

//Ya, I think… let me check.// Bakura was silent for a few minutes. //What is wrong with this stupid box! Stupid button stick! GRRRR!//

Ryou couldn't help but start giggling. His yami was so peculiar sometimes, especially when dealing with electronics.

//Stop laughing at me! Its not funny!//

\\I'm not laughing _at _you… I'm laughing _with _you!\\

//Why am I not convinced?//

\\Maybe you're just paranoid.\\

//Maybe you're just lying and are ACTUALLY laughing AT me!!//

\\Fine, ya got me. So, is it working now?\\

//Um.. in _a_ _sense _it is…//

\\Never mind about that, so, what do you want for dinner tonight?\\

//Um…how bout that one stuff. The stuff with the orange little squiggly worm things in it.//

\\Mac and cheese?\\

//YEAH! I LOVE THAT STUFF!!! MMMMMMMMMMM!//

He could just imagine Bakura rubbing his tummy happily like he did every time he made the stuff.

//You should make that every night!//

\\Um, no offense, but I don't like it that much..\\

//WHAT?! ARE YOU JOKING?! THAT ..//

\\..Mac and cheese…\\

//…ya… IS THE BEST FOOD EVAR CREATED!!!! YOU ARE JUST KIDDING RIGHT?! RIGHT?! YOU _HAVE _TO BE KIDDING!! YOU ARE, RIGHT?!!//

\\Of course! You got me again!\\ 

//…don't do that! I was _SO _worried that you _DIDN'T _like it! …I must be over gullible today..//

\\Of course… silly 'Kura!\\ Ryou thought chuckling nervously.

Was Bakura obsessed or what?

\\Oh… I have to go, Mrs. Winkley is gonna start teaching now.\\

//Who? Mrs. Wrinkly?// Bakura asked chuckling.

\\No.. Mrs. WINKLEY!\\

//Wrinkly?//

\\NO!! WRINKLY!!! …er… HEY!\\

Bakura rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically.

\\ITS NOT FUNNY!!\\

//Yes it is!//

\\NO ITS NOT!! HOW WOULD _YOU _LIKED TO BE CALLED _MRS. WRINKLY??!_\\

Apparently that wasn't the question you ask your yami to stop them from laughing.

//WRINKLY!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!//

\\Oh shut up…\\

//WRINKLY!!!//

\\BE QUIET!! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!\\

Bakura stopped laughing for a minute.

//But Ryou… _I'm not laughing at you, I'M LAUGHING WITH YOU_!! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!//

\\You are a cruel man you know that?\\

//I bask in the knowledge.//

Ryou sighed. \\I really have to go now… STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL… I wont make Mac and cheese.\\ Ryou thought grinning evilly, much to his classmates' horror.

The laughter ceased instantly.

//_YOU _are a cruel man!!//

\\I bask in the knowledge my dear yami! I do I do!\\

//DR. SEUSS! GET AWAY!!//

Ryou chuckled. Dr. Seuss books hurt Bakura's head. 

Bakura sighed. //Very well, I will stop.. BUT YOU BETTER MAKE ME SOME WHEN YOU GET HOME OR I'LL… BURN ALL YOUR _STUFFED ANIMALS_!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!//

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY ANIMALS!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!" Ryou screamed standing up in his seat.

He blinked. Everyone was staring at him. 

"…Sorry..??"

He could feel Bakura starting to laugh again. He blushed.

"Are you feeling okay Bakura?" Mrs. Winkley asked sweetly.

"..yes.. I'm fine.." Ryou said sitting down feeling very embarrassed.

\\Thanks a lot Bakura! Gosh…\\

Ryou sighed and slunk down in his seat.

Today… was going to be a _long _day.

To be continued…

So… Like it? Hate it? Thought it sucked? Thought it was okay? 

OH! Just to tell you, Mr. Shultz is in REALITY my REAL science teacher! hahahaha..

Oh! You know that annoying girl Kaiba was contemplating a painful death for… THAT WAS ME!!!! 

Wahahahaha! And those 4 friends are my friends Jacob, Tom, Jeremy, and Brian.

I _ALWAYS _ask people if I'm annoying and they always say no… BUT KAIBA HATES ME ATLEAST!! AND HE WANTS TO KILL ME AND PUT A SHOE THROUGH MY HEAD! ^_________^

And you would wonder why I would want someone to want to kill me and why I always ask people why they EVEN ASSOCIATE WITH SUCH A LOSER AS I WHEN IN REALITY I PRETTY MUCH BEG FOR FRIENDS!!!!!

That's because I HAVE NO SELF ESTEEM AND I'M PARANOID AND WONDER WHETHER PEOPLE ARE LYING OR TELLING ME THE TRUTH WHEN THEY SAY THEY WANT TO BE MY FRIEND OR THAT THEY LIKE ME AS A FRIEND!!!

… yes.. I'm way too paranoid… 

I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE FOR MY OUTBURST!!!!

The voices in my head: Shut up loser!!!!!

Me: That's why I have no self esteem.. THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE SO CRUEL!!!

Voice: GAH! SHUDDUP AND DIE!!!!!!!!  
  


Me: …okay… *hides*

Aerik: …………………………….I am not the only one who talks to her… ALEAST I HAVE LIMITS TO MY CRUELTY!!!!!

Aera: HE IS ACTUALLY NICE!!! OMG!!! HE'S STICKING UP FOR ME!!!!

Aerik: ……she's right… EVER SINCE SHE MADE ME _______… I'M NICE!!! *dances* ^___^ *definitely gay… in more than one way…^^*

Aera: I knew it was a good idea!!! *dances too*

Voices: I TOLD YOU TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Aera: ..*sobs* will do…… *is depressed*

Aerik: DIE!!!!!! *kills voices*

Aera: *sobs* he's so nice!

Aerik: …don't push it…

Aera: Noted! ^_________^;;;

Oh! Anyways! Mrs. Winkley was my English/Social Studies teacher in 7th grade! ahahaha! And the whole "Wrinkly" thing was her idea. I had never thought of it but one day during 7th grade she said, "Someday, the students will all call me Mrs. Wrinkly." I couldn't help but laugh. I had never thought of that before. Mostly because she was only 32 years old at the time.

Yeah, I was laying down on my bed and started thinking about Bakura and Ryou's conversation and then I thought of that. Of course I was laughing.. ALL BY MYSELF IN A DARK CORNER!!!!!! …or not… okay I was in the light and on my bed… but still, MEGA-CREEPY FOR DA NORMAL PEOPLES!!

Ya…. Bakura is soo weird in this chappie!! I mean like totally!! Like like totally!

~ TILDE!!

Yes… *cough* that is what the little squiggly sign ~ is called… although I'm not sure if that's how its spelled…

I call it the El Nino sign! (don't ask… probably cause the second 'n' has it above it…)

Anyways! Enough randomness for one… sitting!

One more thing…

THIS IS GONNA BE A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG STORY!!!!!! I CAN FORSEE IT!!!!!! BE AWARE!!!!! THE END IS NOT COMING FOR SOME TIME!!!

GAH!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY FAR AWAY FROM WHERE I INTENDED THIS STORY TO GO!!!!!! 

The good thing is… I FORSEE JOEY AND KAIBA DOING STUFF!!!! …not that kind of stuff… BUT GOOD STUFF!! 

*thinks of how long this story is going to be* …….holy $hit! D@mn! I'm in for it!! I cant ****ing believe it! I'm so way out there! *continues to rant*

IF I GET IN THE 30'S TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!! ITS DESTINED TO BE BIG!!! BIG I TELL YE!!!!!!!

Aerik: JUST SHUT UP!!!!

Aera: O_______ …..sowwy!!!!!!

Why must I write myself into big plot hole ditches that require a very LONG story and EXPLAINY THINGYS???????!!!!!!

Aerik: it's a mystery… NOW SHUDDUP AND POST!!!!

Aera: ….

Should I change this to R? Do I swear TOO MUCH??????! OMG! ITS HABIT IN FICS!!! I CAN NOT WRITE A SINGLE FIC WITH OUT INCLUDING ONE!!! I'M CURSED!!!

GAH!!!!! CURSED!!!!!

Aerik: POST BITCH!!!!!

Aera: O_____________________O HE SWEARS TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

-END TRANSMISSION!!-


	9. IX: A Lost Voice, A Lost Cause

Gah! Sorry for not updating in forever… school… back hurts… man! My back is sooooo messed up! I think it has to do with my bed being all funky and then carrying a heavy backpack… (I carried two one time for a week and consequently… I am in very much pain and it has been months since I did that. My back is permanently damaged! Suggestion: Don't EVER carry a friend's back pack! Screw your friends and run off and enjoy your own life! Who needs them anyways!…) Okay, I'm done being anti social… on with da news!

Mokuba will be making an appearance soon! (we would like to believe) 

But man do I have a messed up plot thingy for him…. 

WHY MUST THIS FIC BE _SOOO _F***ING WEIRD????!!

Nothing really bad… (in my opinion ^^;;;) just odd… and… odd… 

AND I WILL SOON HAVE SOME ALTRA (like alta vista kinda) SUPER SPIFFY AND FLUFFY SLUSH COMIN UP FOR KAIBA AND JOEY!!!!!! *does happy dance*

….but of course there will be the usual stuff in it… 

…if you know what I mean. (maybe not)

ANYWAYS!!!

All I can think of is that I'll probably update quite a bit on this holiday break so ya…

Well, on with the fic, readers thingy at the end. 

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 12-18-03

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: PG-13 (SERIOUSLY PUSHING IT!!)

Chapter IX: A Lost Voice… A Lost Cause

________________________________________________________________________

_"Ready to go sweetie?"_

_"Mom…"he groaned. "Why do I have to?"_

_"Duke, quit being such a brat about it. Its only for a few weeks. Maybe you'll have fun."_

_"Mom… I'm gonna be like a million miles away from everyone! Its gonna be so boring!"_

_"Oh just suck it up. I have to fly across the country to take care of grandma and he is the closest relative. Now quit being such a nuisance and get your bag into the car."_

_"Mom…" Duke whined. "Cant I just stay with Tristan or someone?"_

_"No, absolutely not. I know Tristan's a good boy and all, but sometimes the urges get strong, especially with boys, and-"_

_"Mom! I'm not going to… you know.." he blushed. "…sleep with him or anything." he whispered._

_She gave him the look._

_'Guess its settled then.'_

_He sighed as he tossed his sports bag in the front seat. He got in and slammed the door, making extra sure that his mother knew what he thought of her idea._

_His mom got in her side of the car. She sighed. "Duke, your making this harder than it is."_

_"No I'm not, you are." he said crossing his arms angrily._

_She just sighed tiredly again as she started up the small white car. _

_"Can I at least say goodbye to Tristan then?" He asked, his voice pouty and a bit snotty._

_"Fine." she said as she pulled the car out of the driveway and into the road. _

_Duke laid his head in the window ledge letting the wind take his hair back from his face._

_He sighed. This was going to be the worst summer he ever had. _

_No Tristan. No friends. Just his uncle and a bunch of cows in the middle of nowhere._

Duke sighed, his head slumping to the hard block cement picnic table.

_'I hate him…' _he thought angrily. _'..but…I shouldn't have let it happen… maybe its my fault in the end…'_

_"Hello?"_

_No sound came from his mouth. His throat seemed to close up upon hearing his boyfriend's sweet and gentle voice._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_He tried to form words, but his throat was dry, his tongue thick with tears. The phone shook in his trembling hands._

_"Hello?!"_

_He couldn't make the words come. He couldn't get him. He gripped the phone._

_"Hello? Is someone there? Are you okay? Do you need help?!"_

_His sobs screamed into the phone. He needed Tristan. He needed someone's help._

_"Are you okay?! What happened?! Where are you?! Who is this?!" the other boy demanded highly alarmed._

_After a long silence, Duke found the courage to speak. Just a word._

_"…Tristan…"_

_But that was all he needed to say._

_"Duke?! Where are you?! What happened?! Oh my god! Who hurt you!?"_

_His voice was gone._

_"I'm coming to get you! I'll be there soon!"  _

_Then the phone was dead. Silence. _

_He fell to the floor shaking. He clutched the phone to his chest, sobbing hysterically. _

_Tristan was coming to get him. He couldn't get hurt again. Not with Tristan around._

_He laid his head down on the cold hard wood of the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and lightly tapped his forehead against it._

_Coldness. _

_He thought last night._

_'Why didn't I…'_

_He pounded his head down._

_'…why..?'_

_He brought his head down again._

_'..why?!'_

_And again._

_Harder._

_Faster._

_Crashing._

_His eyes closed. His head spun. White laced with black. Circular shapes spun and danced around his view seducing him with their mad dancing._

_'…I'm falling down…'_

_He gripped his head. _

_He couldn't think anymore. _

_Then it was black._

Duke brought his head down to find the coolness. The relief.

Down again.

Faster.

Down again.

Harder.

Down again.

Stop.

"Duke? What are you doing?" 

Duke looked up. Tristan's hand stopped his head from meeting the cold stone again.

He looked at him blankly, his mouth dead.

"Duke?"

Down again.

Stop.

He let his head fall away from his hand. It hit fast. His skull bouncing. His brain dancing in its cage.

Stop.

Stay.

Fade.

Duke closed his eyes. Black beckoned him like an old friend.

"Duke?! What the hell is up? What's wrong?"

Let it fade.

Duke closed his eyes. Willing out the voices.

Stop.

Duke just laid there.

"Duke? What the hell is going on?! Why wont you say something? Duke?!"

Tristan was getting really worried. He didn't move, save his back that moved slightly with his breath.

He gently ran a hand down his back.

Up and down gently.

He felt the boy flinch slightly. But he relaxed soon enough.

"Duke?"

Nothing worked. He was so silent.

Tristan sighed. Maybe he forgot something. Maybe it was Duke's birthday. Maybe he forgot. 

No, that wasn't for a while.

Was it an anniversary of some kind?

Did he forget?

Just as he was about to ask, he heard some familiar voices approaching.

"Hey guys!" Joey called running over. Yugi followed behind shortly.

Tristan waved slightly, his mind still on his boyfriend.

The two new comers sat down on their normal side. Duke got up suddenly, turning away and starting to walk to the building.

"Duke…?" 

"I'm going to go get lunch." he said without turning.

"Um, oh, okay." Tristan said in response.

Yugi smiled cheerfully. He sensed that something was tight but he knew that his friends relied on his constant cheeriness to lighten their own spirits.

He opened his new Duel Monster lunch box and started into his meal.

"So Tristan, um…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say. Tristan and him weren't very close and he didn't know all that much about him in reality. This made him a bit sad. Friends, or at least in his definition, were supposed to be at least closer.

Tristan sensed his thoughts. He smiled.

"I'm okay Yugi, don't worry about it."

Yugi smiled kindly. "If there's anything you ever want to talk about.. Just let me know."

Tristan smiled again. Yugi was such a loving person. Such a great friend.

He felt someone walk past and stop by them. He turned. 

"Hi guys." Ryou said.

"Hi Ryou! Sit down." Yugi said patting the seat next to him.

Ryou sat down besides him and grabbed his lunch from his bag. 

It was Bakura's turn to pack lunches. He opened his Tupperware container.

"WHAT!?" He stared down at the orange squiggly worm thingies.

Bakura WAS obsessed!

"What's wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura packed me cold left over mac and cheese… I am beginning to worry about him.."

Everyone started laughing. Tristan smirked good-naturedly. He wasn't particularly in the mood to laugh at the moment.

"Hey guys!" Tea said bouncing up to the group. She sat down next to Tristan. "So what's up guys?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really, just hanging out.." Yugi said. Everyone else seemed quiet today.

"Bakura packed me mac and cheese again." Ryou groaned.

Tea giggled. "That Bakura."

Duke returned shortly with a salad. 

"Here Tristan. Eat." he said putting the plate in front of his boyfriend.

"..nah that's okay." Tristan said pushing it back towards him.

"No." Duke said firmly. 

"..what?"

"No, its not okay, now eat." He pushed it back in front of him and sat down at his side. He stabbed a fork into the green contents.

Tristan took the fork quickly, especially after seeing how forcefully Duke stabbed it into the green matter, showing he meant business today.

Duke ate quietly. Tristan followed his lead, he chewed the food slowly. 

He swallowed. 

His stomach squirmed and made sounds.

"See. You are hungry. Eat." Duke said into his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

His secret was safe in his care. He wanted Tristan to know that.

They both sat there in silence as their friends continued to chat about the first three periods of the day.

"Don't be so distant, come here." Tristan whispered as he snaked his arm around Duke's waist drawing him in near.

Duke didn't pull away.

He wasn't mad.

Tristan pulled him into his arms. He kissed his cheek softly.

"I.." 

Here was not the place.

Duke laid his head on Tristan's shoulder. 

"Of course." he whispered.

Lunch was nearly over. Kaiba still hadn't arrived.

_'I wonder where he is?' _Joey thought to himself looking around.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go inside 'kay." Joey said getting up.

He disposed of his trash and went inside. He wandered through the halls in search of his new boyfriend. 

_'O where art thou Kaiba?' _

He searched around in the halls and looked in the classrooms.

"How many places can you hide a Kaiba anyways? _Jeeze_."

Sighing, he finally gave up. It was only five minutes before the end of lunch anyways. A lost cause.

As he walked along, he passed by one of the rundown back bathrooms and his bladder decided on making its self known.

_'Pee break pee break! Must have a peeeeeeeeeeeeee break!'_

He danced from foot to foot. He really _did _have to go.

He opened the door slowly and quietly. 

He really didn't like this bathroom because creepy boys were rumored to '_hang_' around there. Not really bullies. The others. The victims maybe.

Of the mentioned. And of life.

Boys that did the whole 'cutting' thing. Took pills. There was room for the few bulimic guys too.

Basically a bathroom for the misfits.

He could just imagine walking in on a kid spilling his blood in front of his very own eyes. Or his guts.

Not something he particularly wanted to see. Not that he wouldn't try to stop him, he just didn't want to have to deal with it.

He peeked in slowly. He glanced around nervously. 

His heart jumped up into his throat as his eyes fell upon two dark blue broad shoulders.

He wondered why Kaiba would use _this _bathroom. Maybe he needed a pee break too.

Kaiba was facing the wall opposite of him at a sink. He stood there for awhile. There was no mirrors left in the room, he could probably guess why, so consequently he didn't see Joey enter.

He waited for the brown haired boy to turn around and notice him, but he didn't seem like he was going to.

Was he washing his hands? 

No.

He was just standing there.

No, he was doing something.

Kaiba's shoulders slumped slightly, his head bowing. He breathed in deeply.

What was he doing?

Just then Kaiba's trembling hand reached down and grasped the cloth resting on the side of the cheap white porcelain sink.

He turned on the water and drew the cloth to his arm.

_'Its… not like that… I'm seeing things… Kaiba wouldn't… Kaiba's not one of them…'_

He wanted turn around and to shut the door, pretending he had never seen anything.

_'What am I thinking… Kaiba's not doing anything. He's not like that. Why am I being so paranoid?'_

He felt the need to call out to the other boy, but he sensed someone coming up behind him.

More like he heard them.

"Are you going in or what?"

He turned around quickly letting the door close behind him silently. He leaned against the wall and his eyes met the blankest black depths he had ever seen.

Fighting back the urge to scream, he stood still and allowed the other boy to talk to him.

He knew the kid. 

A cutter.

"Um…"

"Coming to join our clan of death seekers?" He laughed at Joey's shocked look. 

Joey was silent for a few moments. What do you say to one of these kind of kids anyways?

"You don't have to be so shy… why don't you just get over it and flirt with me?" he said teasing.

He laughed once again as Joey blushed brightly. 

He leaned his back against the wall also, about 4 feet away from the blonde.

"What's wrong? I've been in your classes before, where's your voice all of a sudden? Nervous? Scared of me? What is it?"

Joey didn't know what to say exactly.

"If you want to know… just ask."

Joey looked at him. Okay.

"Does it… hurt?"

The other boy smiled gently. Joey was really acting shy.

"Does what hurt?"

"Um.. You know… the whole thing you…" he looked away.

"I guess… its not so bad…" the other boy said musing slightly.

"Why do you… do that?"

"Sense of control. Feels like I have some control over my life again. Almost like I can control one element of my life. Pain. Or death I guess…" He looked at Joey again. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Is that the reason everyone does it?"

"No. Everyone has his or her different reasons. Everyone does it…"

"I don't."

"Not just cut… other things… everyone does something to hurt themselves. Maybe you don't notice it… but everything you do, you have a choice to make it positive or negative towards yourself. Even the comments you make about your appearance in you own head are examples."

"What do you mean?"

"Like saying…'_You're so ugly I should just kill you…' _something like that… I've done it. I've heard countless girls AND boys say it out loud. Everyone does it… some just choose to do it to their bodies in this way instead.."

Joey nodded. He may not have understood it exactly, but he did get it.

"What does it feel like?"

The other boy shrugged. "I'm not really sure… it just does."

Joey nodded again. This kid sure was weird… but understandable in a way.

"Well…" Joey hesitated.

"Alright then, see you later." The other boy said turning and leaving.

Just then the bell rang. 

The door swung open.

Kaiba's icy blue eyes widened. 

"…Wheeler…?"

To be continued…

BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *supposed to sound dramatic*

So… what did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Horrible?

…okay?

Alrighty then…so, now Duke likes beating himself… interesting.. 

Every time I type up his part it always gets so abstract. 

Single word sentences y' know.. abstract ideas… just so weird..

Joey is weird…

Bakura is weirder… (MAC AND CHEESE OBSESSION!!)

Ryou I feel sorry for… (refer to… MAC AND CHEESE OBSESSED YAMI!)

Yugi is too damn smart and perceptive…

Kaiba is who knows what.

Mokuba is a ___________ (YOU'LL SEE!! BWHAHAHAHA!)

Tristan is confused and lost…

Duke isn't helping…

Yami is… not in the story yet…

Marik and Malik… not there… yet still possible

Mai… who the hell knows… (Mai is cool thou!)

Tea… is Tea.

Serenity… who knows…

Anyways! Yep, that's the scoop.

On with the reviewers thingy!

Mai Valentine: hehehe, I'm glad you liked it. ^^ Writing that part was lots of fun! Actually I didn't really intend to put it in there… but then if just popped out of nowhere! Oh well! We all had fun I guess..

MAC AND CHEESE!

FREAK014: Seriously?! *huggles* THANKIES!! I'm so happy that you liked it! *sobs* 

…sorry…

OH! I have no real clue how I keep him under control… maybe its cause he's a guy…

Aerik: I AM A GUY!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THOSE JOKES!!!!!

Aera: *refrains from thinking about the jokes* 

Anyways, I think its cause he's a guy… I have some strange power over boys… 

Not cause I look remotely good or anything at all (I REFUSE TO LIE ABOUT THAT!! EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU WILL EVER PROBABLY EVEN SEE ME ANYWAYS… BUT STILL!!) 

I think I have that demanding tone like a mother… they just do what I say.

Ex. 

Put this back. *gives random science labs supplies*

Boy: *does obediently, no questions asked*

Me: ^^ *goes off to boss around other boys*

Ex. 2

Me: Hold this. *gives coat*

Tom (my friend): *takes it* *stands quietly*

Ex. 3

Brendan (one of my other friends): *making mean comments*

Me: Knock it off! *smacks shoulder*

Brendan: *obeys obediently*

-Ending note: I RULE!

Anyhoo! I hope you can get it all straightened out with your yami!

Ranma Higurashi: RANMA! (sorry, couldn't resist.. LOVE THAT MANGA/ANIME!!)

I'm glad you liked it!

Shi-no-Nezumi: I saw them (the boys) doing it again today… *sighs happily* GOODIES! 

Yes, I did not even foresee that either… it just got this way some how… really depressing too… OH WELL!! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope the future chapters will be just as enjoyable… WHICH I WILL WRITE ONCE I GET SOME ALONE TIME!!! HINT HINT FAMILY!

Big Rikku fan: Wow, thank you soooo very much! *sniffles* You think its cool… *sobs* 

Sorry, refer to my self esteem level… SHUDDUP!! .sorry! Voices!

Yamis Fan: Hahahaha! KILL MEEEEEE!!!!!! …actually your lucky, I don't hug random peoples, I'm probably the one killing off all the random people huggers… I don't like hugs actually… too creepy for me..

Liza (my old friend who is "too popular" for me now): LYNNSEY! *hugs/glomps* (WHICH I REPEAT IS TOTALLY FAKE HUGGING!! THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME LIKE THEY PRETENDED TO!! I KNOW IT DAMMIT!!)

Me: *shudders* *locks up* *thinking* …don't… touch… me!!!!!!!

Misura: My, you are pretty observant, but I will tell you this… actually Kensuke isn't from Digimon (or the one I was referring too anyways ^^;;) I was actually thinking of Kensuke from NGEvangelion. He's kinda geeky (but nice) and so is Shima in the story.. Although he probably will rarely come into the fic though

Kari is from digimon thou… I COULD NOT THINK OF _ANY _OTHER GIRL'S NAME AT THE MOMENT!! TALK ABOUT TOTAL BRAIN LOCK DOWN!!

So, ya… oh well! Just think of that geeky little dude every time you hear his name in this fic! May help!

Shima isn't really as bad as Joey makes it. He's just sore, Shima is actually a really nice guy, that's why Kari is having a hard time understanding Joey's views on it. But, more on that later!

I couldn't help but add the part with Kaiba and his jokes… he just needed something weird to say.

OH! Thank you for reviewing as often as you do!

Smarty1: Thank you for reviewing so often! That is so kind of you! Thankies!

PawPrints: Of course! Coming right up! 

Thank you again to everyone who reads this fic! Thank you also to those who review so many times! And to those who review in general!

Your thoughts mean so much to me and I'm not kidding! Thank you so very much! *huggles*

…I'm weird…

ANYWAYS!! I will update soon (hopefully)

Later!

(lets hope I didn't forget something ^^;;)

-Aera


	10. X: More Insanity Pushes Us Down… And Kee...

Hey everyone, sorry for this long break between updates… omg, my inner thoughts sound just like Tohru's  voice from Fruits Basket . I guess that's my punishment for staying up "early" and watching my BRAND NEW FRUITS BASKET DVDS!! *dances around* sorry! I'm just so happy! I got them today. 

Wow… I didn't know Kyou swore so much.. Aw well! Its funny as hell! (I myself have a swearing disorder.. There for! This fic is now rated:

Bum bum ba bUMMMMMMMMMM! 

**R**

Yay! Now we all know! *dances around like a stupid fool* WAH LA LA LAAAAAAA!!! *…also singing like a stupid fool*

Okay! Here's what's new!

WEIRDNESS!! ..oh wait! That's not NEW!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

This fic has gone OVER AND UNDER THE DEEP END!!!! 

Especially the beginning. It starts off with this… I wont spoil it! So read!

…

…anyways! Before I so RUDELY INTERUPTED MYSELF!!!! *huffs* 

The lady in the beginning is really hard to understand… (not really) she has this I-don't-speak-English-so-well-and-I-talk-kind-of-funny thing going on… so I hope you guys fair well with that part…

NOW I KNOW KINDA WHY THIS FICS SO F***ED UP!! I HAVE A .HACK OBSESSION!! (already knew that…*sighs* just stating the obvious again…) AND WHEN I WRITE THAT'S WHERE HALF MY FRIGGIN IDEAS COME FROM… the rest I have no clue whatsoever as to where I got them from… they are so FRIGGIN WEIRD!! 

I rant too much… *sighs* oh well…

Aw fuck… (DO I REALLY SWEAR THAT MUCH??! ;^ ~ ^; (eyes with tears/possible sweatdrops too… just go along with it)

I TOTALLY SCREWED MYSELF OVER!!! PLOT HOLE TIME!!!! 

Tristan and Duke… what the *continuous beeping sounds*

I MEAN *more beeping sounds*

LIKE *beeping continues for a few more minutes*

…you get what I'm saying? Good. *wipes sweat off forehead*

Anyways… so weird.. I'll explain it at the end of this chappie…

Aw shit I'm tired… (STOP SWEARING!! YOU'LL GET F***IN KICKED OFF!!) 

THE VOICES IN MY HEAD SWEAR TOO!!  
  
  
ITS ALMOST 3:00 in the morning…

After I post… its sleepy for me…

YAY! ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!! *bounces around* ACTUALLY! I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE!!

*sits down* …okay, I'm done…

Enjoy the chappie….

(NO DAMN FORMAT!!) (it doesn't apply to anything really.. I'll probably end up setting this chappie up the same as always in the end… DAMN PERFECTIONIST SIDE OF ME!!!!…actually… EVERY SIDE TO ME IS A PERFECTIONIST!!! AW F#$%!!)

……I'M OVER AND DONE!!!

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 12-29-03 (HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! *sings*)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R (HAS PUSHED IT!!)

Chapter X: More Insanity Pushes Us Down… And Keeps Us There

________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh, Nozomi look so beautiful, you agree otto?" she said holding the child up in her arms to show her husband._

_Silence was her answer._

_"Nozomi my dear sweet daughter, you make me proud one day. You will be most beautiful girl ever!" She brushed the child's dark locks back, pulling them into a tight bow._

_She fixed the ruffles on the white dress._

_"Otto, our daughter beautiful agree? She is our hope…not like your son." her eyes narrowed at his mention. "Haji is shame. He is shame!"_

_She threw down the brush furiously and stood. The small child cowered in the corner of the couch, terrified by her sudden and violent rages._

_"Haji! Get out here bad son!" _

_The boy she summoned for hid in his room in his bed._

_The material crinkled and crunched as he stirred._

_"Haji!" She stormed down the basement steps and grabbed his arm roughly. "You damned boy! What wrong with you?! What did you do to Nozomi?!"_

_"What are you talking about?!" _

_She smacked him hard across the face, batting him to the floor aggressively. "You are disgrace! Even your name mean shame! You shame! You bad son! What you done to her?!"_

_"I didn't do anything! I haven't been upstairs since yesterday!"_

_"You lie!" she screamed into his face. She clasped one of her pale hands around his small throat. "ALL LIES! NOW SAY TRUTH!"_

_He squirmed as her grip tightened. _

_"What are you…talking about?!" he asked while he gasped for bits of air._

_"You hurt my daughter!" _

_He scratched at her hands, attempting but failing to get her to loosen her tight grip. She flung him down to the cement._

_Her hands tore away from his throat allowing him a quick breath, but it was lost when she flung her hands into his stomach._

_"SHAME!" _

_He screamed._

_Daggers._

_Just like little daggers ripping into his skin._

_Tearing._

_Running small red trails down his bare chest and stomach._

_Screaming._

_He's screaming._

_"Stop!! Stop!!"_

_Tears slipped from his eyes. _

_Evil._

_Corruption._

_Insanity._

_True insanity._

__

Duke walked along slowly. 

Today he had to get home _early_. He had to help his mom unpack groceries and help cook supper.

Relatives were coming.

He was one of them.

_'I wish I could stay at Tristan's… just for tonight. We could stay up late… watch movies, cuddle…' _He smiled a bit at that thought. 

Tristan's arms felt so warm… comforting. Protective.

He walked along slowly reminiscing and dreaming of Tristan's arms. 

Tristan's embrace.

"Duke! Hey, over here!" 

He turned around quickly. 

"Hey Tristan." he called back.

Tristan ran over to his side. "Duke, where are you going?"

"Home… where I live…"

"I always give you a ride though… what's up?"

"Oh, sorry, I just have to get home _early _today."

"I'll give you a ride-"

"You _always _drag me to some other place to make a '_quick _pit stop' but then you end up buying me dinner and stuff… I _need _to get home _early _today."

Tristan blushed. "Just cant help it sometimes, but I promise no pit stops today okay."

Duke smiled. "Fine Romeo, but you better keep to that promise."

"Promise!" Tristan said happily while he grabbed Duke by the wrist and dragged him off to his bike.

Duke got on behind Tristan and grabbed onto him around his waist. "No stops?"

"No stops! …but I _do _need to drop by the-"

"NO!"

Tristan laughed as he started up his bike. "Just kidding."

Duke squeezed him tightly. "Ass."

"That you want… I know I know, just be patient."

Duke rolled his eyes. "Tristan, Tristan, what am I to do with you?" he said as they took off towards his house.

"I have a few suggestions."

"Isn't that pleasant, put them in the suggestion box."

"Show me where it is and I will." 

Duke could sense Tristan's smile. "You are such a dork Tristan. How do I put up with you sometimes?"

"Its love my friend… its love. EMBRACE IT!" Tristan ended that thought with a bizarre cackle.

"I should take control of this bike and run it off a cliff or into a semi-truck or something."

"What's the point of that? You'd die too.."

"It's a small sacrifice but I may earn a medal for my good deeds towards all of humanity."

Tristan said nothing to that. Duke smirked.

"Ah, someone sounds happy again."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Duke asked.

Tristan said nothing for a bit. "Duke… are you pregnant?"

"Wha?! No! What the hell are you thinking about Tristan?! What are you? A dirty pervert or something?"

Tristan nearly crashed the bike from Duke's outburst. He laughed.

"You've been having the weirdest mood swings lately. Just wondering."

"Idiot! Stupid fool! Moron! Insensitive jerk!" Duke yelled over the engine as he smacked Tristan in the back with his fists.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very."

"Ah, that's nice. I'll remember to make you angry more often!"

"…no comment…"

Tristan smiled at his boyfriend's normal returning behavior. 

Neither said anything more until they reached Duke's house. 

"Thanks, see ya later Trist."

"Hey wait a minute!" Tristan said grabbing Duke around his waist. "Come here." 

Duke had little time to react or resist. 

Light touch.

Duke closed his eyes slowly. 

Tristan touched his lips to Duke's again, testing water. Testing his reaction.

Duke pressed into the feeling, letting the other boy know he was welcomed.

Tristan took his invite with pleasure.

Tears fell down to the ground.

The sky was weeping.

Sorrow?

Joy?

The heavens were weeping.

"What's wrong Joey?"

Joey tripped slightly at the voice. "Ah nothing Yug. Why?"

Yugi gave him his 'I know something's up, don't lie' look.

"Joey…"

"Gah Yugi! Why do ya gotta do that? Jeeze!" Joey said throwing his arms up into the air frustrated.

Yugi smiled. That voice always worked with Joey.

"Fine fine! Its… Kaiba… he.." Joey trailed off.

"What happened Joey? Did you two get into a fight _already_?"

"No. We did _not _get into a fight _already_. Do you _honestly _think we fight _all the time_?" Joey asked incredulously.

Yugi didn't even have to say anything to that.

"We don't fight _that _much…" Joey added on a second thought.

Silence. The look.

"Yugi! We don't! I swear! You are all out to get me! Jeeze!" Joey yelled waving his arms around before he returned to something between a pout and a sulk.

Silence passed between them until Joey chose to speak again.

"Yugi, I think there's something up with him… like, I don't know.. but I got a hunch.."

"Like what?"

"Well… I think I'll have to get back to you on that. Later!" Joey yelled running off towards the apartment he shared with his dad.

Yugi just smiled and waved. Joey would talk to him if he absolutely had to. Plus, it wasn't right for him to get into their personal businesses.

Kaiba's business was Kaiba's business.

As was Joey's.

Talk would come when needed. For now, silence was fine.

Whispers of tears dancing in a symphony composed by the heavens waltzed around his lone figure.

Yugi walked the last stretch alone.

Joey turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up.

Strangely his dad bought him a new computer for his birthday. 

But that wasn't something he thought about too much.

Especially at the moment.

"Food…" 

While he was waiting he decided to forge around in the kitchen for some kind of afternoon snack.

Happily he settled on cold rice. He popped it into the microwave and sat down at his desk.

"No new mail? Gah… no one loves me anymore."

Beep.

Incoming message from **imdead_killme0016**. 

He clicked the okay button.

imdead_killme0016: hey

imasteredSKlstnght01: um.. whos this?

imdead_killme0016: oh, sorry! ^^;; its ponyboi

imasteredSKlstnght01: ah, okay! hey, whats up?

imasteredSKlstnght01: changed ur name i see

imdead_killme0016: ya, tired of the old one. nm, u?

imasteredSKlstnght01: ah nothin, just checking mail, got none

imdead_killme0016: aha, too bad fur u! 

imasteredSKlstnght01: -__-;; ah shut it. so mr cool, how much u get?

imdead_killme0016: lots and lots of course ^___^ im popular!

imasteredSKlstnght01: how much wasnt junk mail?

imdead_killme0016: 2 ^___^;;

imasteredSKlstnght01: -___-;;;

imasteredSKlstnght01: weird screen name, are you feeling oka?

imasteredSKlstnght01: *okay

imdead_killme0016: ya I'm o-k-a-y

imasteredSKlstnght01: quite being so mean to me!

imdead_killme0016: hehe

imdead_killme0016: its too much fun thou

imdead_killme0016: *though

imasteredSKlstnght01: *evil grin* see you do it too!__

imdead_killme0016: ah leave me alone

imasteredSKlstnght01: NEVAR! BWHAHAHAHA!

imdead_killme0016: … no comment

imasteredSKlstnght01: ^^

imasteredSKlstnght01: so, anything new happen recently?

imdead_killme0016: not really

Pause.

imdead_killme0016: i cant stay on long, gotta make dinner soon

imasteredSKlstnght01: ah, okay

imasteredSKlstnght01: kinda early, o well, whatcha making?

imdead_killme0016: um, poison

imasteredSKlstnght01: um, thats.. different.. who u aiming to kill?__

imdead_killme0016: ah i dont care, anyone who eats my food__

imasteredSKlstnght01: haha, ur kidding right, ur not really gonna put any poison in it right

imdead_killme0016: … maybe

imasteredSKlstnght01: seriously

imdead_killme0016: just kdding__

imdead_killme0016: *kidding

imasteredSKlstnght01: …promise

imdead_killme0016: IM JUST KIDDING!

imasteredSKlstnght01: well u know.. its hard to tell sometimes__

imdead_killme0016: if i was gonna kick it id do it in style__

imasteredSKlstnght01: im sure u would__

Silence_._

imdead_killme0016:  ah, sorry, g2g moms home, bai

imasteredSKlstnght01: later

imdead_killme0016:  bai

**imdead_killme0016 **has logged off.

Duke stood up slowly stretching his legs and arms.

"Gah… stupid idiot thinks I'm gonna kick it tonight… I'd rather jump than poison myself. Everyone knows then, but I couldn't hurt my mom like that…"

He watched his mother out of the window as she clumsily tried to balance four bags of groceries in her arms.

"I love her too much to do that…" Tears began to collect in his eyes. "She's so beautiful, so dear to my heart…" He started to sniffle. "…so strong too…so much to deal with, but she's so strong… I wish I could be strong like that…"

She flipped her brown hair back out of her eyes as streams of rainwater ran down her tired young face.

He wiped away all traces of his thoughts from his face and ran to open the door for her.

"Oh, hello honey, didn't know you were home yet." she said smiling at her son. "Could you give me a-" she started, but Duke completed the task just as she begun to ask.

He grabbed three of the bags from her arms and carried them to the kitchen as his mom took off her coat and hung it up on the rack.

"So, how was school?" She asked slowly, her eyes reflecting a few rays of worry from them.

He was silent for a bit. "Fine."

She smiled softly as she ran a gentle hand down his face lovingly. She kissed his forehead lightly. "That's good."

She pushed a few loose locks behind his ear before turning around to tend to the forgotten groceries. She hummed softly.

"Mom…?" Duke croaked out hoarsely. She turned back around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I…" He paused. He looked down timidly.

"Can you what?" she asked while she took some cans out of the bags and put them in the cupboard.

"Can I go… to Tristan's tonight? Just tonight for dinner…"

"Duke, you said you were going to help me cook tonight. I cant do all this without your help." she said shaking a can in his direction.

"But mom…"

"Why?" she asked, startling him.

"Huh..?"

"Why do you want to go?"

He was silent for a bit. "…just cause… no reason…"

"No." She looked at him with a serious look. "Why?"

He couldn't tell her, even though she was his own mother. 

"I just…"

_"This is a secret. A dark secret. And dark secrets are better kept hidden, isn't that right?"_

"Duke, what is it?" she asked beginning to get worried.

_"Right?"_

_"..y-yes… its-its secret…"_

"Nothing."

"Duke.."

"Its nothing! God, leave me alone!" he yelled at her. He slammed a can down onto the counter.

She bit her lip. She knew something had changed in him, but what was it?

"Duke…if you want to talk-"  
  


"Shut up! Just leave me alone okay! I don't need- just.. just leave me alone!" he screamed running off to his darkened room. He slammed the door shut angrily and locked it.

The blank illuminated computer screen stared at him. It lit the darkness with its alien glow.

His buddy list…

**imasteredSKlstnght01 (online)**

"..stop it… stop looking at me! I told you! I already told you! Stop it!" he whispered fiercely, his hands running through his hair angrily.

Tears slipped faster.

"Stop looking at me! Stop looking at me you, you Kaiba fucker! I don't like you looking at me… stop it…!"

His knees buckled. His head crashed down to the floor.

"…stop…" 

_"Stop touching me! Don't touch me anymore! Don't touch me--!!"_

He curled up into a ball on the floor resting his head on his knees.

Tears fell down in a torrent, like the rivers that flooded and sped down the lonely streets.

Whispering. Calling.

"…stop…"

_ponyboi7883: can I tell you a secret?_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: ..a secret…what kind?_

_Silence…_

_ponyboi7883: a dark secret_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: yes_

_ponyboi7883: please dont tell_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: i wont_

_ponyboi7883: promise?_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: yes_

_Silence…_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: what happened?_

_ponyboi7883: .._

_imasteredSKlstnght01: are you okay? what happened?_

_Silence echoed loudly…_

_Only his tears screamed louder…_

_ponyboi7883: my uncle raped me.._

_The darkness lies awake, waiting…_

_Silence his call, his answer…_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: have you told someone?_

_He waits…_

_ponyboi7883: no_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: you need to tell someone_

_ponyboi7883: no i dont_

_imasteredSKlstnght01: please… you have to tell someone… you need to get help._

_The darkness…_

**_ponyboi7883 has logged off._******

To be continued…

Like? Hate? GOT F#$%ING CONFUSED??! ………………SORRY! 

Anyways! I'll add the one thingy later… reviewer thingy… tired…

So, please review and let me know how UTTERLY LOST AND CONFUSED YOU BECAME!!!!

WAHAHAHAHA!! DOES READING MY FIC MAKE YOUR BRAIN HURT??! HUH??! HUH??! 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!

…*coughs* …sorry… *coughs again*

ANYHOO!! Let's see now…

Okay, on with the thing I was ranting with earlier…

Maybe you guys didn't notice it but I have! Ever since I set it up the way I did! 

Okay… Tristan and Duke's relationship… WHEN THE *beep* DID THIS ALL HAPPEN??! HOW CAN IT ALL WORK OUT OKAY??! 

…well, thanks to my superior thinking skills… SHUDDUP!! *waves arms around while trying to fend off angry "deer spirits"*

…I have carefully thought out a time line! (its not finished yet ^^;;;… and some events haven't occurred (through memory) yet so I'll add the time line later k!)

Ya… so, yes! I have left the whole Kaiba Joey thingy at a cliffy… you'll get some resolution either in the next chappie or the one to follow..

I skipped over the rest of the school day.. ONE FRIGGIN DAY WAS TAKING UP LIKE HALF MY FRIGGIN FIC!! MONDAY ISNT EVEN THAT COOL! I MEAN LIKE DAMN!

So! Now we just move into the late afternoon! And I changed the weather!

RAIN! LOVE IT! 

DANCING CABBITS!! 

CHOBITS!! 

HOBBITS!!

BOP IT!!

…OTHER RHYMING THINGS!!

…anyways! Please review… I SAID THIS LIKE I DON'T KNOW BUT NOT TOO LONG AGO!!

And thankies to those who review so many times!!! *bows* OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!! 

I'M STARTING TO SCARE EVEN MYSELF!!! (HEY! That's new!)

Anyways! I cant think of anything else needed to be said… so, later than

3: 15!! OKAY! I'M GOING TO BED!!

-Aera


	11. XI: Bowing, Bending, Breaking

GYAH!! Great… I totally messed up… see in chapter 4, it messes this whole fic up… So… lets forget PRECISELY what Duke says and just go on what I have now! 

If I knew exactly how to replace a chapter with out destroying everything… I will do that and fix this ERROR!! 

Anyways! If you are reading right through right now… it hasn't been "years" but merely "months" so ya…

Um… ya

Goodness. I didn't spend New Years with my family this year, I stayed at my friend Dana's house… which in reality I probably had a hell of a lot more fun (SORRY FAMILY!) actually I did ^^, but then my mom calls the next day (we kind of had a small, AS IN VERY SMALL BUT EVERYONE OUT HERE DOESN'T REALLY SEEM TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL SNOW IS SO THEY ALL FREAK OUT ON THE ROADS!! …and anyways… ^^;;; she's like "I'm so worried and I want you to be with the family during this time." 

And there's me..

Me: … -___-;;; mother mother…

So anyways, I was still sleeping when she called (stayed up 'til 4:30) and so I had to call back.

Me: *calling*

Michael(my nephew… who's OLDER THAN ME BY 1 ½  YEARS!! ..don't ask): Ya?

Me: Can I talk to my mom?

M: Ya, here just a minute.\

Me: *waiting*

M: Your mom's all freaking out cause she doesn't know where you are.

Me: *thinking: what the hell??! I haven't even left Dana's yet*

Mom: HI SWWETY!! *extra scary happy voice*

Me: 0___0;;;;; *is scared* ..hi.

ANYWAYS!! My mom's kinda scary sometimes… a lot of the time… BUT I SHALL NOT TALK BAD ABOUT HER CAUSE… its not that nice! And she cant help it I guess! My sister agrees with me too about her being… weird…

^__^;; moving along!

Now that I have bored you with my holiday blues… *cringes* We shall move on to the fic!

GYAH! My hands are frozen!! My house is so cold! … WHO CARES!!! 

…I'm done..

ANYWAYS!!!! *glares at self* This chappie is definitely abstract kinda… so weird. BUT its not so _so _weird! 

Oh, and Kaiba snaps. BUT you were probably all expecting that! And Duke continues to have mood swings and Joey eats some rice… and cries like a little kid…

And Tristan acts stupid.

No Bakura or Ryou, some Yugi, no Yami yet. (I just realized he did appear in chapter 4 and in chpt.3 he was mentioned!)

Maybe he went home early or something.

ANYWAYS!! Ya, here it is! I will do responding thingy at the end… if I forget… I WILL DEFINITELY ADD IT IN THE NEXT!!

 Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 01-02-04 (HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R (Sorry kids, I just cant control my mouth or my typing for this fic to be PG-13)

Chapter XI: Bowing, Bending, Breaking,

________________________________________________________________________

Push.

Kaiba blew out his breath slowly.

The pen danced and rolled across the hard wood of his desk.

"Stupid…"

He pushed the pen back.

Breathe out.

Roll.

"Stupid.."

Again.

"So stupid…"

Again. 

"Can I be so dumb?"

"Mr. Kaiba sir?"

He straightened himself up.

"Yes? What is it?"

The young girl blushed. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Mr. Ikigawa of Gamer Inc. would like to speak with you. Shall I let him in?"

More work.

_"More work big brother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But why cant you just take a break and play with me?"_

_"Mokuba… I cant do that, it just doesn't work that way."_

_"But why-"_

_"Mokuba! Don't start this now."_

_Sigh._

_"But why do you have to work so much? You're-"_

_"Mokuba-"_

"Only twelve…" he muttered, still lost in thought.

"What was that sir?" she asked.

"Nothing… send him in."

He closed his eyes tiredly.

Breath escaping…

Rolling.

Red flashing.

Dropping.

Its gone.

Joey sniffed the air.

Burning?

"GYAH! MY RICE!" 

He tore off towards the kitchen. 

"My rice! My poor, poor rice!" he cried pulling the blackened lump from the mini oven.

He sobbed silently, over dramatizing the situation.

"…my rice… my rice…" 

He glared at the funny white contraption. 

"YOU DAMNED PIECE A SHIT! I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" 

He glared some more.

"But your not alive… no fair…" 

Grunting he began to nibble on the burnt rice.

"Not so bad if I do say so myself!"

He munched on the rice happily, internally grimacing at the disgusting stuff.

His dad would probably hit him a good one if he found out he burnt and threw out _perfectly _good rice.

Anyways, it wasn't like they had much food anyways, that's why he was so hungry all the time. Everyone thought he was a glutton, but he couldn't help it when he was underfed at home.

_'…home… what a joke…' _he thought smirking sadly. 

"Joke…"

He laughed to himself, his voice bitter. 

Home.

What the hell was that?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his half drunken father burst through the door.

"…daddy…?" 

He couldn't help himself from feeling some joy from his father's return.

But one hard fact kept him from jumping up and hugging the man in a childish fashion.

His dad hated him. With that known, he decided on staying low to the ground instead.

"Joey." his dad said gruffly. "Get out of here."

Joey remained still. 

Here it comes.

"Get out!"

Joey couldn't move.

"Get out of here Joey! Don't come back 'til tomorrow!"

Joey refused to move.

_'Daddy…?' _he thought to himself. _'Why have you changed? Why have you left?'_

"Joey! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get out of here!" his dad screamed chucking his half empty beer bottle at Joey. It missed him by a foot but splattered near him, soaking him with the vile smelling liquid.

Joey moved backwards. 

"Joey!"

His dad smacked him hard across the head.

"I said get out of here! Why don't you listen?!"

Joey rubbed his head. His dad hit harder than anyone he knew.

"Daddy… don't hit me…"

His dad's eyes flared. "You sound like a child Joey! Go, get out of here."

His dad picked him up roughly by the collar and led him to the door.

He stopped.

Joey's hands gripped his father's coarse ones.

"Wha..?"

"Daddy… please don't do this to me anymore… I love you daddy… please!" Tears started to come.

His dad's eyes softened momentarily, then froze.

"Like I said… out…" He threw open the door and tossed his son out to the wet pavement. "Go to Tristan's or something…just don't come back until tomorrow…"

With that he closed the door.

Joey heard it lock.

He sat there for a minute. 

The rain poured down.

His hair started matting to his face.

His tears mixed with the heaven's.

"Daddy… daddy…" he moaned. "…daddy…"

He couldn't help it any more. 

He couldn't stop the tears, the unrestrained feelings of sadness. 

So he cried. He sobbed. 

That was the first time in nine years he had told his father he loved him. 

And to get rejected so easily.

It stung.

His own father.

Rejected him.

He rubbed his eyes fiercely.

He really was a child.

He laid his head down on the cold stone and sobbed pathetically.

"Daddy…daddy!"

He curled up into a ball and laid on the step.

Soon the door swung open. 

"Joey, do I have to _kick _you out?"

Joey continued to cry. 

His dad sighed before bending down to take his son up into his arms. He carried Joey into his bedroom and plopped him down on the bed.

He grabbed some clothes from his son's closet and threw them down along with him. 

"Change your clothes, you're soaked." His dad looked away. "You'll get sick or something."

He left. 

Joey slowly got up and changed. 

His dad returned with some towels and a small heater. He threw a towel onto the blond's head.

Joey just sat there and cried.

"…stop crying okay."

Joey's sobs grew louder. He curled up into a ball and hid under the covers away from his father.

"Joey I said…" he couldn't say it. His son looked absolutely miserable.

He sighed.

"What have I done to you Joey? What have I done?"

He rubbed the towel over Joey's wet hair. He sighed again.

Joey peeked from beneath his shelter. His eyes widened.

"What have I done? I'm such a… terrible father.."

"Daddy…" Joey said quietly. "Its okay… I love you, you didn't do anything wrong…"

He hugged the crying man lightly, feelings of rejection still strong.

His dad pushed him away again.

"Here, get under your covers, you'll get hypothermia or something from the cold."

His dad pulled the covers over him until it reached his chin.

"Go to sleep… and stay warm…" his dad said smiling sadly. He turned on the small heater.

That's when Joey finally noticed how cold their house really was.

"Goodnight Joey."

"Goodnight daddy…" Joey said snuggling deeper into the covers. He closed his eyes tiredly.

His dad turned off the light and left, closing his door behind him.

It was only 4:30, but it was dark outside from the rain, and he was tired.

His dad had kicked him out all week long, and he wasn't up on the idea to go to others for help.

He just thought it was best for him to spend the lonely cold nights at the park or somewhere like that.

He yawned. 

Too many things to think about, but he would get there. Rest was good for now.

The light tapping of rain on his window pulled him into a deep sleep.

A much needed rest.

A much accepted rest.

Kaiba walked down one of Kaiba Corps many halls. He yawned.

"10:20 already?" he said staring down at his watch. _'That meeting lasted longer than I thought it would. At this rate, I'll be getting home just in time to see Mokuba off to bed.' _

He sighed.

He still had a load of paper work to do tonight. Along with his various homework assignments. 

Apparently there would be no sleep tonight.

He would have to pull an all-nighter for the 8th time in the past 2 weeks. Sometimes he wondered what consequences lay in his future if he continued to do this kind of thing. But it couldn't be helped anymore.

It was just how it worked out.

Locating his limo in the parking lot he quickly climbed in. No use dawdling when he had so much to do. 

The limo started off towards the mansion, all the while he typed.

"I cant eat either… nor tomorrow… I have to skip lunch again… there's so much fucking work!" he yelled slamming his fists down onto of his laptop feeling frustrated.

All his life it seemed like work.

Why was it this way? 

Fun…?

What the hell was fun anyways?

The limo arrived at the Kaiba mansion around 10:50. He walked up to the doors slowly.

He hated his damned life so much sometimes.

_'If only people could be trusted… but they are so stupid! All people are so stupid!'_

He shrugged off his coat and shoes before he trudged up the stairs. He slowly opened the door to his little brother's room.

Mokuba was sprawled out on the floor, game controller in one hand, the other used as a makeshift pillow. 

The tired brown haired boy smiled.

_'..except him…'_

He picked up the small black haired boy and put him in his bed. He switched off the gaming console and the TV.

_'Silly maybe, but absolutely not at all stupid like the rest of humanity.'_

He kissed his brother on the forehead before flicking off the light.

He stood in the doorway awhile and watched the small boy sleep.

"He's not stupid like me…"

Sighing sadly, he left to his own prison.

The barred walls he made for himself.

The cage that would most likely lead him to his own death. But in a sense he didn't care anyways. 

He kind of wanted to die. Why wait for bodily complications or old age when you can end it when you want.

When you least expect or realize you are.

He was definitely losing his mind in that room, but that was okay.

Because he didn't really know it anyways.

His cage.

His death.

What did it matter anyways?

Nothing.

Nothing mattered anyways…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head fell to the desk. His eyes closed. How could he open them again he wondered. They felt so heavy. He was so tired.

"Why? Why? Why is it this way? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?…" he cried, angry tears swelling. "God… so selfish… I'm so selfish..!" 

He ripped at his hair furiously. 

So selfish.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you so selfish?!" he screamed at himself. 

He screamed. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He stood up swiftly, kicking over his desk furiously.

"Fuck you!!"

He kicked his chair at his wall, hitting a picture of himself. He looked at it.

"I hate you…" he whispered to no one.

His eyes flared.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" he screamed. He took a pair of scissors from his overturned desk and took them to his face.

He stabbed deep.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Deep cutting slashes.

The portrait tore.

Deeper. Deeper.

He screamed again in anger… internal raging pain… in confusion.

"Seto! What's going on?! What's happening big brother?!" Mokuba screamed from the other side of the door.

The knob shaking franticly. Dying in its own way. Escaping away…

"Big brother! Let me in! What's wrong with you?! What's happening?! Big brother?!"

Kaiba slashed again.

Blood was falling down.

He slashed again.

Deeper.

Dancing red raindrops falling.

Echoing voices hitting the soft forgiving floor.

A crimson singing waterfall.

Forgiving. Singing. Falling.

Falling down. 

Faster.

The current's speed increasing. 

Raging.

Harder and deeper now.

He dropped the scissors to the ground.

"Seto! Let me in! Seto!"

He was surprised Mokuba hadn't ripped the door right off its hinges by then.

The knob was dancing to the sweet music of the screaming.

"Let me in! What did you do?! Are you okay?! Seto!"

He drew one of his palms to his mouth, holding it in the other injured one.

Sweet refreshing liquid.

It trailed down his arms.

Little crimson rivers.

Paths.

Streams.

Trails.

To the pain.

To his pain.

He looked down at his palms.

Deep gashes.

Pulsing gashes.

Pulsating with blood. 

Fresh beautiful deep red blood.

He stared.

"You're so selfish… I hate you.." 

His eyes narrowed.

"…I hate you so much…"

He fell.

Lying.

Not sleeping.

Sleeping was escape.

Not for him.

Not ever for him.

He didn't deserve that.

He didn't deserve such an escape.

He only deserved this pain… after all, it was his fault in the first place.

Wasn't it? 

"…yes… it _is _my fault… _so _much pain _I _have caused… I want some escape… so many terrible things…" he mumbled. 

His mind was slipping, not to the darkness, or to the blankness… just slipping.

He screamed again. Angry. 

He clawed into the carpet, his hands coursing over the two sharp metal blades.

He touched them again.

Cold escape.

To the darkness.

They found his face.

They drew their initials for him.

Signing him as theirs.

They fell as fatigue drew close and embraced them.

Deep color staining, he laughed. Bitterness echoing.

His face grew damp, but he didn't notice this so much.

His eyes stared blankly into such a sweet forgiving oblivion.

His eyes grew white with its pleasure filled emptiness.

The nothingness drawing him in deep. Sucking out the pain, replacing it with nothing.. 

A most smooth soothing nothing.

A forgiving nothing.

A nothing of nothings.

Nothing…

…mattered…

Finally he found his escape… his eyes closed…

Cold nothing…

Mokuba pounded fiercely at the door. 

All was silent. That was bad.

"SETO!!? Are you okay?!! Seto?!"

The other boy was silent. 

Was he okay? Was he…

…still alive..?

Mokuba screamed loudly shaking the house.

"NOOOOO! SETO! NO!" He tore into the door with his hands, clawing. Digging. Scratching. Anything… everything…

He slipped down… the world fading. Heavy footsteps echoing.

He felt arms around him… moving… he was moving…

He watched the door shred…

He watched them take him..

They carried him…

He was covered in deep red…

…so much of it… so much red..

His eyes were blank, red pouring over them, covering them.. hiding them.

"…Seto..?" he whispered to the fading world around him. "…be okay… please be okay…"

With that it was gone, all was gone. 

Joey stirred. He blinked.

His walls were black, everything was black, dark.

The heater was off, but he was still warm.

He blinked again. The time..?

What was the time?

3:30...

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt so awake now. He felt new almost…

He quickly made his bed and got dressed into his school uniform. School wasn't until 8:00 so he had quite a bit of time, but he felt so good inside. 

So brand new.

He walked into the bathroom to take care of his business. 

He washed his hands while he looked into the mirror. 

He paused touching his face softly.

Marks.

Little faint claw marks.

Four of them, on his left cheek right under his eye. 

They were a bit bruised around the edges, there was force behind the person who made the marks.

But…

…where did they come from exactly? ..and who?

He touched them again. They didn't hurt. How long had he had these?

He closed his eyes, struggling to remember.

Nothing came to him… nothing at all.

"Why cant I remember where they came from, or when I got them… wouldn't I remember? Wouldn't I?"

He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water to his face. 

The icy wetness slipped down to his neck sending shivers up his back. What a good feeling. But he knew of greater ones.

He closed his eyes. 

Kaiba's lips… so soft, so warm and wonderful. Delicious, tasty…

His mouth began to water with his thoughts. 

He grinned. Today was their first date…

"…our… first date… _oh fuck_…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood up from the toilet only to bend over again.

_'I never thought I would get this nervous… its still so many hours away… I cant believe I'm getting sick already.' _he thought as he threw up again.

He thought of Kaiba's face. 

He threw up again.

_'How can I face him when I cant stop myself from doing this, he'll think I'm disgusted with him or something… oh well, I'll get over it… I just have to let this thought settle in my head… this new reality..'_

He smiled. His sickness seemed to stall and stop for the time being.

"_Our _new reality… _ours_…" 

Smile.

He wiped away the filth… but the smile was stuck… 

But he liked it that way… it was good. 

"Hey, wake up baby. Time for school!"

Duke woke up slowly. He blinked. 

"Tristan..? What's going on?" he mumbled half asleep and confused.

"Its time to wake up for school of course! You're not thinking of skipping now are you? Your mother said you could stay here overnight if we promised not to skip, and of course my mother would know also if I skipped… she's too observant sometimes…" Tristan continued to ramble on and on about random things.

Duke sat up and rubbed his eyes slowly. 

He remembered now. His mother had come into his room the previous night.. She let him stay here.. 

She cared… she cared so much… and he took that for granted… 

He smiled. It may have hurt a bit to realize how unappreciative he could really be.. 

But that was something he could handle, but for now, he had something else to do at the moment.

"Tristan…"

Tristan stopped talking to look down at Duke. Duke smiled at him mysteriously.

"..yes?"

"I think you're forgetting something dear."

"What?" Tristan asked slowly, a bit suspicious.

Duke lightly slipped his hand under the other boy's shirt. He tugged Tristan's body down onto his own.

"Where's my good morning kiss?"

Tristan smiled. Something was changing. Something was changing for the good. 

He smiled into their kiss.

So sweet… dreamy… wonderful. So very wonderful…

His hands glided up his chest, working over the muscles, feeling the skin reacting to their cold touch.

He smiled against Tristan's lips. 

Tristan ran his hand over Duke's face gently pulling his face in closer. Their lips closer.

They eventually pulled away for air.

Duke looked up at Tristan shyly. "You're so cute sometimes." Tristan said laughing.

Duke blushed. "Why?"

"Just are." Tristan stood up. "Come on, time to get up honey. If it was the weekend I'd let you stay in that bed a little bit longer." he said with a wink. Duke blushed at his implication. Tristan laughed. "But ya gotta be patient for a bit longer, 'kay?"

Duke stood up quickly and threw the covers over Tristan's head. "You perverted animal! Jeeze!" With that he stormed off to the bathroom.

Tristan blinked having removed the covers long enough to watch him leave.

"I was only joking…" he said into the bathroom door. "Come on Duke… lets not fight.."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Huh..?" Tristan mumbled before Duke grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom also.

"I'm not angry…" Duke said, his voice low and sexy as he pinned Tristan against the door. "..not at all.."

He ran his teeth over Tristan's collar bone. The other boy's breath hitched.

"Duke… what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Duke asked without looking up. He licked and sucked at the brown haired boy's neck.

Tristan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one hand sliding up and down his side. "I don't know… first you barely let me touch you… then you totally go off and…" Tristan left off with a laugh.

"And what?" Duke asked, his attention turned upward.

Tristan smiled, his face laughing. "And now you act like you're gonna rape me or something." He laughed again.

Duke's face paled. 

That word… he hated that word…

Slap.

Crash.

Slam.

"Duke!" Tristan called after his boyfriend from his position in the shower.

He felt the back of his head. 

His hand had a bit of blood on it. 

Something he said had been wrong. Duke never acted like _that_. 

He had thrown Tristan clear across the bathroom into a metal bar in the shower.

So hard the metal had drawn blood. The dull metal.

He stood up slowly. What had he done? What did he say that was so bad? What did he do?

He sat down on the toilet lid, his head in his hands. 

What had he done?

Duke ran. 

Just ran.

Anywhere would be fine. He just ran.

His feet led his somewhere safe. Warm. Welcome.

He knocked on the door. 

_'Please be home… awake… anything!'_

Soon the door opened.

"May I help you young man?"

"Yes. I'm Yugi's friend, Duke. Is he here still? Is he awake?"

"Why yes, here, come in." Yugi's grandfather said ushering him in. "Come in this way." he said showing him into their living space behind the store.

Duke sat down on the chair offered to him and gladly received the blanket the elderly man also gave him.

"Th-thank you.." he said shivering.

It was still raining outside. And it was cold.

He was also still wearing his pajamas. He was freezing.

Moments later the short boy came into the room.

"Duke! What happened?! Why are you wet and in your pajamas?! Did something happen?!" Yugi questioned quickly as he ran over to his friend's side to offer as much support as he could.

"..Tristan…" Duke blushed and looked down.

"…he didn't try anything did he..?" Yugi asked quietly.

Duke looked up. "..No.. I'm okay Yugi, thank you." he said smiling.

Yugi smiled slowly, still fearing, still worried.

Duke had told him, but Yugi never understood why exactly.

Duke never trusted anyone. So why Yugi? Why not Tristan?

But that could wait. 

Yugi wrapped his arms around his shaking friend. That could wait.

To be continued…

So, how was that? Like? Hate? Despise? Adore? (probably not _that _much ^^;;;)

Please review and tell me what you thought.

NOW I WILL RESPOND TO YOU PEOPLES!! BAHAHAHAHA! (don't ask why I'm laughing… no clue ^^;;)

Mai Valentine: Oh thank you! I'm really glad you like it thus far! *teary eyes* thank you.

Misura: Gomen! Mokuba is gonna come soon, sorry I couldn't make it sound like a good thing! Oh, and thank you! I love angst!  Maybe too much but oh well! ^^;;

ColeyCarissa: Thankies! 

BarbedWire23: Kaiba is nutzo too! ^^;; Hmn, I wonder, maybe they do call him that. *starts singing* Little Dukey! Little D-U-K-E-Y!!!  Yes, I found myself laughing while I typed that. ^^ Oh, I'm glad my fic was able to keep you company while you were bored! ^^ Oh and happy late holidays to you too! And happy writing if you do! I think that's right! Oh well, I'll have to check up on that!

Duke: SHUDDUP!

Me: …O.o

FREAK014: Gomen! No need for you to apologize!! Please don't apologize!! I'm the one who has caused ill feelings! So I apologize. Truth is I knew someone would get offended by it some so I almost didn't post at all. I'm sorry it had to be you, (where in reality I probably offended quite a few people, maybe all…. GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!! I AM SOOOOO VERY SORRY EVERYONE!! IT IS MY FAULT!! I APOLOGIZE!! MY INCONSIDERATION HAS CAUSED BAD FEELINGS!! I WILL TRY TO AVOID THIS IN THE FUTURE.)

Now I will apologize for wasting everyone's time with my stupid useless rantings! I AM SORRY!! Please forgive me for being so stupid!! GOMEN!

….sorry… sorry… I'm leaving now… *crawls off* ..sorry…

Aerik: STOP APOLOGIZING!! JUST SHUDDUP!!

Me: …sorry… SORRY!!!! 

Aerik: …anyways…

Me: Maybe our alter egos have met… its possible. ^^

Smaty1: Thank you for your review! ^^ Yay! I'm glad! I was worried I'd get people confused then they would hate the fic! I'm glad! Thank you!

yuki44: ^^

Ranma Higurashi: Thank you for the review! ^^ Yes, I guess I made it too obvious… *growls* *beats self with brick* I have no sense of mystery I guess. ^^;;

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Oh why thank you! *hides from Yami* …I'll get you and Yugi in there sometime… GOMEN!! *hides*

Aerik: …*sighs*

Hikage Uumanhantaa: GOMEN!! I'M VERY SORRY!!

Aerik: I apologize for her 'apologizing' complex…

Me: I put Otogi and Honda in there because I was stumped on Kaiba and Jou and I needed something to keep me going so I didn't just quit like usual instincts would tell me to. I guess I made some chapters kind of dumb and stupid but some people (maybe I'm just paranoid) thought it was too sad and that it needed some comic relief… (course my comical side came back from hell or where ever it decided to stay while I'm SITTING ALL BY MYSELF IN DEPRESSION!! *whacks 'supposed' humor side of self with an axe* …*bleeds* … dang… anyways! *smiles while she slowly bleeds to death* I needed a break maybe too! I'm sorry it sounded dumb! Please tell me exactly what was dumb (if you ever decide to read this fic again CAUSE I AM SO STUPID AND MADE STUPID STUFF UP!! ITS MY FAULT!! GAH!!!)

Aerik: …she sounds like Ritsu's mom…

Aera: And I'll try to avoid that again! SORRY!


	12. XII: I Hate You for This Feeling

Hi… I had to edit the other note thingy cause I had a schizo attack while I was writing it so it was really weird. And consequently, I did not want to scare all of you guys so I had to get rid of it! ^^;; 

Okay, here's the 12th chapter, I looked up roman numerals so I can write up to 1000 in them so no fear! I know what I'm doing!

Since I don't want to have to deal with another "schizo attack" I shall not mention anything of what happened this week that really pissed me off and made me want to FREAKING KILL MYSELF!! (read as: her)

….they are trying to come out again, but I held them in! I even made it sound like I was talking about myself and not "her" which is actually what my dark side refers to me as. (did that make sense??)

Anyways! Here it is! I hope its okay, I'm not particularly fond of it, I don't like it actually… I really messed up everyone. They are so strange, they all sound like my clones (cept the semi normal ones) 

I must possess no skills whatsoever.. IN WHICH I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE!! 

My issues:  I apologize for everything (occasionally I've been known to apologize for my existence, isn't that pathetic?) I have an inferiority complex (a bit, I cant tell what one really is so I'm not sure if I have one, all I know is I am a pathetic loser and ya) I'm a schizo, I have split personalities and there are voices in my head. (I swear I thought it was just me until I started to argue with them, told them to "shut up" and one time some other voice yelled at the mean one and said "shut up and stop calling her that!" I said this out loud when my friend Dana was here. She said "SCARY!" 

Am I scary?? I'M SORRY! Sorry… sorry!

Okay I'm done! Here it is before I drive everyone away! SORRY!

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 01-11-04 (2 days after supposed update ^^;;;)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R 

Chapter XII: I hate you for this feeling…

________________________________________________________________________

Joey pulled the hood of his rain jacket over his head. 

It was still raining. The whole sky was filled with it.

_He felt his face, his hands cold, his body frozen. _

_So many silent tears, coming so fast._

_Dark tears speckling the carpet, staining it red in color…_

He slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door. He paused before he left.

No, he didn't dare. Nothing was different. His dad didn't love him. It was still the same. 

_"I hate you! Just get out!"_

With that he left.

_"Some goodbyes are forever!"_

_Tears falling. _

_The door slamming. Shaking… _

_Silence…_

_Goodbye… mother…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked up to the doors of the school. He hadn't seen any of his friends or Kaiba yet.

_'Strange.. Maybe they are here already.' _he thought as he checked around inside of the school.

Finding no one he gave up his search. 

He growled as he looked out the windows. 

The worst part about his school was that some of the classrooms were built outside of the regular building. Some of _his _classrooms.

"Stupid architects…" he grumbled as he changed his shoes and put the other ones in his locker.

He bounced off to his classroom, quite literally, receiving many odd looks from the few early students and staff.

Bounce, bounce, bounce.

He jumped and bounced along. He didn't really know why, he wasn't that happy after all. Maybe it was boredom that caused him to act so strange.

He hopped over all the white tiles and landed on the blue ones. 

"Hey Joey, what are you doing?" Ryou called as he ran up to him. Joey stopped and turned around letting the boy catch up. 

"Oh I dunno, just jumping from tile to tile. Kinda bored I guess."

"Oh, can I join you? Then you wont be so bored or lonely." Ryou asked smiling cutely.

"Oh, I guess if you really want to!" Joey said laughing while he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. He felt rather stupid being caught doing something so childish. But on the other hand, Ryou was pretty cute and childish himself so maybe he wouldn't care so much as others would.

Joey looked back again at Ryou who was still smiling. He really was cute.

Joey turned around and blushed.

_'Cheating are we now?' _his inner dialogue mocked. _'No, just looking, not cheating, just looking. That's okay right?' _

He started to hop tiles again, trying to ignore his inner voices. Conscience. 

Ryou followed him, but since he had shorter legs than Joey it was slightly more difficult for him.

"Ah! Missed another one!" Ryou shouted tripping slightly. In an attempt to regain his balance he stepped right into a puddle of some rainwater that had gotten into the hallway somehow, and slid into some lockers. "GAH!!"

Joey stopped abruptly and turned around. "Ryou?" He ran over to Ryou's side. "Are you okay?"

Ryou rubbed his sore butt. "I'm okay. I guess I'm a little clumsy!" he added with a laugh.

Joey smiled as he reached down for Ryou's hand. Ryou grabbed it with hesitation. 

"I'm really sorry about all this!"

Nervous laughter. Insecurity.

"I'm such a fool falling down! I mean, what kind of idiot does a 360 into a locker anyways? I guess that's me.. but hey…"

Joey quirked an eyebrow.

"I cant believe I did _that_!"

More laughter, more empty hollow laughter.

Joey pulled at Ryou's hand trying to pull him up. Their hands slipped apart. Ryou landed down on his wrist hard.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry Ryou! Are you okay?" Joey asked trying to help him up again.

Ryou waved his hands at Joey, laughing while trying to hide his injury. "I'm okay! See. No damage!" He crawled onto his knees and used most of the strength in his legs to push himself up. To prove that he was okay he used both his hands also, despite the sharp pains in the hurt one.

He stood up and smiled wide as he put his hands on his hips. "See, I'm okay! No need to worry about me!"

Joey smiled. "Okay, if you're sure."

They stood in silence for a bit. Joey kicked at the ground as Ryou rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously. He didn't know what to say to Joey.

Slowly as not to be too obvious he slid his hands behind his back and rubbed his wrist. It hurt so much. He gasped sharply when he hit a particular painful spot. He regretted that when Joey looked up.

"Are you okay?" 

"Just remembered something! Sorry to alarm you! Don't worry so much." he said smiling.

Joey raised an eyebrow. Back to silence.

"Can I see it?" Joey asked quietly after a few moments of more silence.

Ryou blinked up at him, his voice had startled him out of his thoughts. Joey noticed his confused look.

"Your wrist, can I see it?"

Ryou's eyes grew. "Why?"

Joey stepped closer. "I want to see if you're hurt."

"No, I'm okay!" Ryou said waving his good hand at him.

"Come on, I'm just worried okay." Joey said as he stepped closer. 

He shook his head. "N-no, okay. I'm fine!" Ryou turned around and started to leave when Joey started to get closer. "I have to go okay, bye-"

Ryou jumped when he felt Joey's arms encircle his waist. 

"Ryou, I wont hurt you, just let me see, then you can go okay." Joey said in his ear, his breath blowing across his cheek. 

Ryou did nothing but stare ahead as he lifted his arm. Joey took the arm and rolled up his sleeve.

Joey was silent for a moment. 

"Ryou…"

Ryou closed his eyes tightly.

"…did you do this..?"

Kaiba drew the dark leather gloves over his hands. His stupid worthless hands. He growled, his voice low and angry, while he readjusted his head bandage.

He loosely swiped his hair over his face. He was so embarrassed. He hadn't meant for it to be this way. He didn't mean to just snap like that. But he did.

He stepped out of his limo and walked up the steps to the school. He opened the door slowly.

Looking up, his eyes narrowed. 

_'I guess he was joking then…' _He looked down at his feet. _'I really am that dumb I guess… I'm such an idiot..' _

He looked up again, his eyes sad. No anger filled their depths. 

_'How can I be angry when I'm the one who was so stupid to believe… to believe such an obvious lie…what a fool. I am such a fool..'_

He sighed and turned away from the two boys down the hall. He walked over to his locker and changed his shoes. He looked up again. 

_'He doesn't even see me.. He doesn't care that I exist… or that I'm alive. He doesn't care.. I don't care… I think Mokuba could care less, he's so busy with those games of his, I could drop off the face of the earth and nobody would…' _He paused his thoughts. He felt his eyes burning. _'What is wrong with you, you pathetic idiot?! Quit feeling sorry for yourself! You're such a big crybaby! Did you actually consider crying at school? You cry at everything! You are such a loser!' _

He shoved his books into his locker and grabbed his English text book and a few notebooks. He slammed his locker and stalked off to class.

_'Loser! Idiot! Crybaby! Pathetic fool! Moron! Insignificant, worthless, useless, idiotic-'_

"Kaiba!"

He didn't turn around. 

_'The world doesn't need you. Actually it would be better off with out you, after all, all you do is take up space, use up air, food, water. The world-'_

"Kaiba hey!" Joey ran up to the other boy. "Kaiba! Are you angry? He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Kaiba continued walking swiftly, his head down, his eyes far away. 

_'-it hates you! You don't mean anything!'_

"Kaiba please let me explain! Please don't be angry! Its not what it looked like! I like you, not Ryou! Please Kaiba! Just let me explain." he grabbed Kaiba's arm trying to stop him to explain.

_'They only pity you! That's why you are still alive! They pity you! But you don't deserve that pity now do you?'_

"..no…" he mumbled quietly.

Joey's eyes fell. He stopped walking. Kaiba's body stopped progressing forward as Joey still clung to his arm. 

"Kaiba… you don't understand…Ryou-"

"…I don't deserve it…"

Joey paused to listen to Kaiba. 

_'Everyone hates you, just give up already. Just do it.'_

"…yes, that's true…I will soon… I cant…" he continued quietly.

Joey tugged at Kaiba's arm. "..K-Kaiba? Are you..okay?" Who was he… talking to?

"…take it. Stupid! I hate you! Shut up! Stop it! Just stop it!" Kaiba said angrily to the air. 

Joey noticed the vacant look in the eye free from the bandages. 

No fire burned in it. It was like frosted glass, as good as dead.

Like before.

"Kaiba! Hey you! Kaiba wake up!" He shook Kaiba quickly, his heart beating fast, he was afraid. Afraid for him. 

Kaiba blinked and stared at Joey. 

Joey stopped moving. He met the stare.

Kaiba blinked again. "..puppy..?"

"Kaiba!" Joey cheered latching to Kaiba. Kaiba threw him off roughly. 

"What the hell! Don't touch me! God! Fleas!"

Joey stood up quickly and grabbed Kaiba by the collar. "Hey pal! Don't abuse me! I'm your boyfriend and if you do that again I'll go to the police or something and turn you in!"

Maybe Kaiba didn't see.

Kaiba glared at him. "I don't see why you are so intent on keeping me as yours when you seem to have quite a few other ones."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I would think that you would know. You seem to be quite the player Mr. Wheeler. Maybe you just like to flirt with as many guys as you can. First pointy head, then Yugi, then me, then whitey, and maybe that dice boy next. But I wouldn't know since you seem to like to keep me in the dark. I guess I just have to find out these kind of things for myself." Kaiba said heatedly.

"Kaiba! Like I've been saying, you don't understand!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "You never said that, and why would I believe you anyways. And let go of me!"

Joey said nothing for a minute. His grip remained in tact much to the other boy's discomfort.

"You…don't remember me saying something like that?"

"Hell! I don't even know where the heck you popped up from! I just turn around and there's your stupid idiotic face!"

Joey stood quietly. "…you… don't know then?"

"Know what? That you were cheating on me with R-whatever?! Yes I know that!"

"..no, you.. didn't know I was there..? At all? You didn't hear my voice?"

"What the hell are you talking about??! And stop touching me!!" Kaiba yelled squirming under Joey's touch. 

Joey tightened his hold and used his body to push Kaiba up against the wall. Kaiba squirmed around beneath him. 

"Stop it! Get the hell away from me! Joey Wheeler, stop it right now or else-"

"Or else what?"

Kaiba grew silent. 

"..Kaiba, do you… need medicine?" Joey asked worriedly.

"No, why?! Now get off!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Kaiba! Seriously! Do you need some kind of medication? Do you need the nurse? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kaiba blurted looking to the side.

Joey loosened his grip. They stood there quietly.

"Kaiba… what happened to your face?"

"None of your business."

"Oh…"

Kaiba was quiet. "Please let go of me." he whispered.

Joey released him. Kaiba straightened his collar. 

"..no thank yous?"

Kaiba glared at him.

Joey sighed and kicked at the ground. "Next time…"

Kaiba looked up at him.

"..I'll make you, make me."

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Joey said smiling.

"Whatever." Kaiba said passing by Joey, shoving into his shoulder roughly.

"Whatever? Fuck that!" Joey chirped jumping on Kaiba's back. He squealed like an excited little girl while he choked him.

Kaiba coughed. "What..are you doing?"

Joey smiled. "Annoying you. What do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone."

"Tough! I _like _annoying you! Its so much fun!" Joey jumped off him and walked by his side. He put his hand to his mouth like he had a secret. He whispered. "Too bad you have to be yourself or you could do it too." He playfully punched Kaiba in the shoulder. "Oh well! I'll just annoy you ten times more so you don't feel bad!" 

Kaiba smirked. "And _how _will this make me feel _better_?"

"Oh I don't know, all I know is that it will make _me _feel a hell'ova lot better! Maybe you'll just get sick of being so damn snooty and maybe you'll finally start to lighten up. Maybe you'll even smile for once."

Kaiba pushed Joey into the wall and continued walking. "I'm not _snooty_, dear puppy."

"Hey! You jerk!" Joey said nailing him square in the back with his fist. Kaiba jumped. "That's not nice! Now-" He pulled his fist back. "-die!!"

Kaiba easily dodged his fake punch and whacked him in the side with his books. 

Joey rubbed his shoulder. "No fair, you never said we could use weapons."

"Well you never voted against it, idiotic puppy."

Joey smirked. "You really like calling me that don't you?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"How about…" Suddenly Joey was right in Kaiba's face. Kaiba couldn't help but stumble back a few feet. 

He closed his eyes, the hard wall pressed against his back as Joey hovered near his face. "..how about I call you…" Joey's breath blew over his lips gently as they neared. Kaiba felt his knees shaking. 

His back slipped against the wall causing him to slide downwards towards the floor. Joey followed after him and soon both boys knelt on the floor, lips centimeters apart. "..kitty?"

"Kitty?" Kaiba asked.

Joey smirked. "What's wrong with kitty?" Kaiba didn't answer, fearing his voice would come out shaky. "What would you like me to call you?"

Kaiba hated how Joey was teasing him. Why didn't he just do it and get it over with? And now Joey wanted him to pick out a pet name? Was Joey doing this on purpose? His stomach was bubbling with anticipation and with anxiousness as he worried whether Joey meant it or not.

"…j-just.." His voice was shaking. "..call me yours…"

He felt Joey smile. "I'd love to."  

Then his reward came.

"So Yami, are you feeling better today?" Yugi asked his darker half smiling brightly despite the dark grey clouds overhead.

"Hmn? Oh yes, I am feeling a lot better today. I still feel quite embarrassed though, getting sick during school…" Yami said.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay. Everyone gets sick once in a while." 

Yami smiled. "I guess that's true, I just don't like having to go into that one room with that one lady. She makes me feel quite uneasy."

"Why is that? I didn't think the school nurse was that bad…"

"Nothing against her personally, I just don't think she should be certified, or allowed for that matter, to be a doctor. I swear she was trying to kill me in there, sticking things into my mouth and ears. Devil's work I tell you."

Yugi laughed. "You're so funny sometimes Yami."

"I'm not joking, she was trying to kill me I swear." Yami said winking.

Yugi and Yami laughed together. Duke sighed. They looked so happy together. 

Yugi turned around to include their depressed friend in on the conversation. "So Duke, how are you feeling?"

Yami nodded. "I heard Tristan gave you a scare this morning." Yugi gave Yami the look. Yami blushed. "Sorry.. Its none of my business."

"No, its okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did." He blinked as he realized something. "Tristan! Oh man! He doesn't know where I am! He's probably freaking out." Duke looked around franticly. 

"Do you think he's at school yet?" Yugi asked.

"Um, I don't know.." Duke said softly as he kicked a rock into a puddle.

"You could use Tea's phone when we get there if he's not there yet." Yami said thoughtfully.

Duke nodded. "Yah."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure that Tristan will be fine." Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"But I've never ran out on him before…" Duke mumbled pretty much to himself. "..he's going to think its his fault or something.."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. "It'll be okay Duke." Yugi said patting his arm. "It'll be okay." 

Duke smiled. "You think?"

Yugi nodded. "Tristan will probably accept the blame but I'm sure he'll be fine. Its not like him to do anything dangerous or anything." Yugi said confidently, praying that most of it was true.

Duke swallowed hard and smiled. "Of course."

Tristan shivered as he sat on their apartment balcony. The wind picked up and blew a few raindrops into his face. He shivered again. He knew he should put a shirt on or a coat, but he didn't care. 

He rubbed his hand over his cold arm. He sighed and closed his eyes. What had he done that was so terrible for Duke to act this way? He just didn't get it. 

He sighed again before standing up to lean over the edge of the railing. He looked down at the puddles accumulating in the streets. 

He leaned out further to meet the wind and the rain. The cold felt good to his numbing face. 

He opened his eyes as a thought struck him. 

Duke could be anywhere. What if he didn't go to one of their friend's houses as he thought he did? What if he was just wandering around out there somewhere by himself? He could be freezing to death. Or worse, he could be getting picked up by some dirty old pervert!

Tristan ran inside quickly and threw his jacket over his shoulders. He changed his bed pants to jeans and tore out the door within minutes. 

He started up his bike and sped off in search of his precious person.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dog jumped slightly from its sleep when it heard the small silver phone ring. She stood up and walked over to the phone and sniffed it. She jumped back and barked when it rang again. 

Growling the dog returned to the sofa. 

She growled again as the silver thing continued to ring. Barking she tucked her head in her paws and fell back to sleep.

Ryou crawled onto the top of the closed toilet lid and squeezed his knees up to his chest.

/Ryou… what's wrong?/ Bakura asked through their mental link, his voice and thoughts sounding worried, although he tried hard to hide it sometimes.

\Nothing 'Kura, just leave me alone okay.\

/Ryou, I want to know what's wrong./

\Leave me alone I said.\

He could feel Bakura trying to say something again, but Ryou blocked him out by turning off their connection.

He squeezed his knees tighter. He didn't know what to do. Joey was suspicious now, Bakura was worried, and what if Joey decided to tell Yugi. Yugi would probably have an ulcer. If Yami found out he would blame Bakura and say it was his fault. Then they would start fighting again, all respect and tolerance lost. 

Ryou sniffled. He couldn't believe that he would have let something like this get out of his control. He couldn't believe that he allowed Joey to find out about it. 

Even if he wasn't necessarily on the right track, he was curious now. 

But if he were to tell him, he would want to bring counselors and the school into it.

Bakura would find out too. 

It was too much. Sighing he took out his pocket knife and started to carve away at the soft surface, making more dark scars.

Dark red fell down to the floor. 

He cried.

"Hmpf!" 

Joey stopped kissing Kaiba and they both turned around to stare right into the face of their principle.

He balding man sighed. "The rule against PDA's in this school affects you two also."

The two blushed and stood up quickly bowing and apologizing. "It wont happen again." they said in unison.

The two glared at each other. A verbal fight seemed inevitable. 

"Goodness. Even when you two are 'together' you fight like cats and dogs." the man said shaking his head. "First you are practically making out then you act like you are going to rip each other apart, limb by limb. Oh well, guess its not my concern what your romantic lives are like. Stay out of trouble you too, and the fighting rule applies to couples as well." he said lazily as he strolled away down the hall. He walked with his arms behind his back as he looked out the window to stare at the rain pouring down outside.

The boys blinked and looked at each other. Kaiba suddenly felt very tired. "I don't want to fight right now, if you still feel like it, go get me a soda from the machine at the end of this hallway. It'll take a lot out of you, damn thing steals your money. Other than that, I'm just going to go to class." Kaiba said starting to walk off to their English class.

"What kind?"

Kaiba stopped. "What?"

"What kind of pop?"

Kaiba stood silently for awhile. Did Joey really want to get him something? Oh well. 

"Strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

Kaiba said nothing else. He just kept walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba cursed silently to himself. Writing had been hell and typing wasn't any easier, or less painful. 

His palms flamed as he hit the small black buttons in a consecutive pattern. But every line grew slower, more awkward as the pain raced up his arms, awakening old and new pains in its wake. 

He had tried to type at lunch must to Joey's disapproval, but it had not worked. Consequently, he would fall behind.

Again with the mistakes. He was furious with himself. 

How could he allow this to happen? He should have been watching himself better or something. 

But he had to fail again didn't he?

Of course. He always failed. If he didn't, he may actually have an easy life. But that wasn't how it worked. He was supposed to have a hard life. 

Because he was so stupid. Because he made so many mistakes. Because everything was his fault in the end.

"Kaiba? Are you okay? Maybe it would be easier to type if you took your gloves off."

He turned around. "Save your breath. I'm not doing anything."

_'Leave me alone girl. Stupid Tea. Mind your own business for once.' _

She puffed out her cheeks. "Well sorry Mr. Snobby for caring! Jeepers!" she said angrily turning around to continue with her assignment.

Kaiba sighed. How was he going to be able to make up all his work if he couldn't even type? 

He felt like breaking something. But he couldn't do that, that was uncharacteristic of him in many peoples' eyes, not that he really cared, or so he told himself. 

They thought he was so cool, so calm, so collected, like ice. But, in truth, he was barely stable, he could barely control his temper sometimes. He could barely control his body, it just did as it pleased.

It broke stuff, destroyed stuff. It destroyed him.

His mind was no better. 

The voices. He swore he could hear voices. 

Talking to him, telling him things.

But they were his voices, weren't they? 

There couldn't _physically _be somebody's voice inside of him. That wasn't possible, or was it?

He blinked. his mind was wandering again, wandering to thoughts he preferred to leave alone.

He sighed as he tried to type again. The burning hurt so much, but he would deal. Its wasn't like him to give up, that was something they knew about him that was correct. He had a lot of determination. Or maybe he just knew too much of the consequences.

He had a deathly grip on reality.

Whatever the case, it kept him typing, despite the pain it cost him.

Joey watched Kaiba flinch every time he hit a key. What was wrong with him? It looked like he was in so much pain. But from what? What could be the cause?

Maybe he had a headache, even though he wouldn't tell him what happened to his head, he knew that what ever had happened had to be quite painful.

He looked up at the clock and sighed feeling a bit relieved. Computer class was nearly over and then there was only PE before they could go home.

Joey could take Kaiba home with him and then they could hang out.

_'…and do stuff.' _his mind mentally added remembering a quote out of a movie he watched one time. He giggled getting some weird looks from the people around him.

He shrunk down in his seat and continued to type.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was allowed to sit out during PE, but leave it to the jackass to insist on playing.

"Jackass! What the hell is the matter with you?! I don't know what happened to your head earlier but you knew you could get hurt again! Now look at you! You're bleeding!" Joey screamed at Kaiba in the backroom while their teacher looked around for some bandages.

Joey was angry, mostly because he was worried. He had never seen so much blood coming out of someone's head before. 

He knew it wasn't from just now but from earlier. Getting hit in the head by a basketball doesn't necessarily produce this much blood. If that had been the case, he would have avoided gym since he was small, since it seemed that when he was younger there had always been kids picking on him and throwing balls at his face.

He wasn't very popular when he was younger. Mostly because they thought he was weird, and a trouble maker… but what did they know?

He slowly took the bandages away from the brown haired boy's head. Slowly they unwound. 

He could feel the tension in Kaiba's body, like he didn't want him to see.

He held a towel to his face as he unraveled the rest. His breath caught.

"Kaiba… what happened to you?!"

"…its none of your-"

"Kaiba! Tell me what happened! It _is _my business! Tell me!" Joey yelled, his voice shaking.

Kaiba looked away from Joey's eyes. He was so embarrassed.

"Look at me!! Tell me what happened!" Joey pulled his chin up, causing him to stare right into his face.

"Fuck you! I don't have to tell you anything!" Kaiba screamed, moisture collecting in the creases of his eyes. 

Joey's eyes fell. "Please Kaiba… I really care about you-"

"No you don't! You don't care about me! You only want me for your own purposes! I don't mean anything to y-"

Slap.

Kaiba looked down at the floor, his eyes distant.

Joey's body shook. He barely knew what had happened.

Did his hand just slap him. He looked at Kaiba, then down at his hand. He couldn't believe it.

"Kaiba…"

Kaiba didn't look up, he didn't even touch his cheek. He was so ashamed. 

"..Kaiba I…" What to say? "…I care about you. I-..I know I shouldn't have done that… but…"

"…its okay…I understand." Kaiba said quietly. "..that's just how it is… that's just how it _always _was."

Joey placed his hand atop Kaiba's head. He felt him shaking with pain. Internal emotional pain. 

No words could make up for it right now, no words at all. 

Joey sat down beside him and placed the towel to his face. He quietly dabbed and held it there, getting the blood to stop coming.

"Boys, I got the stuff." his teacher called returning. "Kaiba, I knew I should have insisted on you staying out, I'm sorry."

Kaiba shook his head. 

His teacher sighed and sat down on the other side of him. He handed Joey some gauze as he took the towel away. 

"Damn, what happened to you Kaiba? Did you have this thing checked out?" his teacher asked when he saw the deep gash in the side of Kaiba's forehead.

"..its not that bad…" Kaiba said quietly. 

No one said anything more.

After they finished applying a new bandage to Kaiba's head, they started to get dressed into their normal clothes. Their teacher approached Kaiba once again. "Kaiba, could I speak to you when you are finished?"

Kaiba said nothing, just nodded.

Kaiba walked into the office in the back of the locker room. "Yes..?"

"Please have a seat. Wheeler, he'll be out in a minute, please go sit over on the bench or something." he added when Joey followed Kaiba in. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Joey obeyed.

Kaiba kept his eyes on the floor, he heard the door shut. 

"Kaiba, I can see you don't like to talk about this very much, but… is there… at home, does one of your… parents beat you?"

Kaiba tensed. "N-no…" 

He heard the other man sigh. "Kaiba… please, I can help you if ther-"

  
"I don't have parents."

"…does your guardia-"

"I live alone with my brother and a few servants. That's it."

"Oh…"

No more words.

"Kaiba, is there something I can-"

"No. I'm fine, there is nothing wrong. Nothing."

With that he stood. Conversation's end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba and Joey sat in silence in the back of the dark limo, neither knowing quite what to say. 

"Kaiba…I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I guess I just snapped. I just couldn't take you saying those things…" Joey mumbled quietly.

Kaiba said nothing. 

"I didn't mean to hit you, I just.." He looked out the window at the passing scenery. Kaiba turned to look the other way. "I really like you Kaiba, I really do. And when I heard you saying that.. that I didn't, I just… I don't know.." he grumbled hitting his head against the glass. 

"Its… okay. You didn't do anything."

"But-"

"It never hurt. I didn't feel it. It doesn't matter." Kaiba said, his voice small and distant. His eyes captured by the outside world, too busy to look at the other boy.

Joey moved a bit closer, sliding across the seat. He slipped his arms around the taller boy's waist, resting his head against his shoulder. "We don't get along too well do we?" He could feel Joey smiling against his arm. 

"No.." 

Joey grinned. "I like you though, even if we fight, I still like you. A lot." A laugh. "We've had two pretty vicious verbal fights already… and its only been a day. But I don't want to fight anymore okay."

Silence.

"I like you… and I do care about you… I used to deny it, say I hated you, say I never cared. But I knew I did…" Joey stared into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba looked away. "I hated that too. Knowing that someone like you had captured my heart…"

"Someone like me?"

"..cold, cold as ice…"

The pain. 

"…is that so?"

_'You think you know..?'_

Joey smiled. "So many times I wanted to just hold you, just… love you.." Kaiba tensed. "I never thought I would be able to… now I am, but I just had to hurt you didn't I?"

Nothing.

"I don't care if, if you don't like me, or if you don't… love me, ever. I know this is weird, but I do really…"

"I understand." Sniffle. "I-I.. understand." Kaiba couldn't stop the burning. He felt so…

Joey smiled. He released his arms from around the taller boy's shoulders and used them to pull him downwards. Kaiba rested his head against Joey's chest as he continued to sniffle. 

"..you.. you make me feel so damn weak… I hate you, I hate you so much for that! Why-why cant I be strong when I'm in your arms? Why do you do this to me? Why do you take away my strength and turn me into, into this?!" Kaiba cried angrily. "…I hate you…"

Joey wrapped his arms around the shaking figure. He smiled kindly. "…that's an interesting way to say 'I love you'. I love you too."

"..just, don't talk, okay."

"Yes… just quiet for now?"

"..yes…"

No more words. Just silence until they reached the clear glass doors of the Domino Hospital.

Duke dialed again. 

Ringing. 

"Hello?"

"…is-is Tristan there?"

Pause. "No, he's not home from school yet. May I ask who's calling?"

A pause. "Its Duke.."

"Duke? Isn't he with- Did he go to school…?" Her voice was tight. Fearing.

 "No… he didn't…"

To be continued…

Aw hell, that was bad… MUST YOU SWEAR SO MUCH???! *meep* sorry!

I talk/yell/scream to/at myself… sad/disturbing/weird… I also enjoy putting in slashes… fun fun…

So, what did you think? Stupid? Bad? Okay? Um… I'm PATHETIC!! I apologize! 

Do I annoy everyone with my stupidness? (as in being so annoying and pathetic and whiney and just being a loser??) does my apologizing annoy people? I'm SO SORRY! I CANT HELP IT!! Okay, heres my new years resolution: TO SHUT UP!! 

After this I'm just going to post chapters with out speaking, if you have a question I will answer it but other than that I will just mention your name in a thank you, as of this moment, I'm being more annoying (SHUT UP AND JUST STOP TALKING!! IF YOU KEEP GOING ON THE MORE ANNOYED EVERYONE GETS!!!!) sorry, goodbye!  

Skip over this part if you want to cause I'm just stupid and boring and ya. So! You can just leave now unless you want to look for your name and my comments to you! ^^

Oh, please review when your done (if I don't scare you ^^;;) It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks again! *leaves because she's stupid and a loser*

---

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Did I make you sad?? *sobs* ya,… I LIKE SAD!! I like crying… I don't know why… um, ya… WOW I WASTE A LOT OF SPACE!! *dances around* 

UNFORTUNATELY!! Yami and Yugi are forced to be the only happy ones in this fic… *sighs* they too also possess the cursed "FORCEFIELD OF 'NO YOU CANT HURT ME OR MAKE BAD STUFF UP FOR ME LYNNSEY NOW DIE!!!' *slaughters me*" yes… they have that… *sighs* therefore, they may get SOME depressing stuff but most likely not, I need SOME happy people or at least distractions…

RYOU, YOU CROSSED OVER!!!

Ryou: ^^;;; I didn't do anything!! You made me say it! And do that stuff! But I wont blame you cause I'm nice!

Bakura: We blame you..

Ryou: ^^;;;

Me: *breaks down crying hysterically*

Smarty1: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! I SPELLED YOUR NAME WRONG!! I SAW IT WHEN I POSTED AND I WAS SO ANGRY WITH MYSELF!! GYAH!! *hits head with a brick* .. so much brain damage…

I WANNA ROCKS!! Some Japanese then ROCKS!! I WANNA ROCKS!! *jammin to "Rocks" from Naruto*

Dana: *actual quote from Dana!* Brain damage at its worst

Me: ^^! 

Aw you'll see! Kaiba! *runs around* I HAVE LOTSA BRAIN NOT!! 

FREAK014: *sniffles* you want to be my friend? ARIGATO!! *falls to the ground* sorry! GOMEN! *hides* …do you really want to kill me? CAUSE DO IT NOW IF YOU MUST!! *hands over sword* death by sword sounds interesting! ^^ 

GOMEN!! (%lm) (- maybe you can see it maybe you cant) DON'T APOLOGIZE!! CAUSE I MUST!!

PS: We should just start an apologizing war! ^^;;;

ME: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !! (BAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!! Copy+Paste!! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!)

Aerik: *rolls eyes* please hand over the sword… I MUST KILL!! *red demon eyes*

Me: …AHHHHHHHHH!! *runs around* I MUST DIE!! *kills self by running into sword* I DEAD!!

alostblackcat: HI!! We haven't talked in FOREVER!! …I SHOULD JUST EMAIL YOU BUT I'M STOOPID!! ..anyways! ^^;;; I cant write humorous stuff anymore… or for the moment being! I'm just depressed I guess! Aw well! Yes! HAIL ANGST!! *bows* I LOVE ANGST!! 

*does an Aerik impression* FREAK!!

Aerik: I don't even have to say anything any more… ^^

kaiba2: ^^;;; oops? Hehe, I'm glad you like it! *chibi chibi dance* oh, I don't think it sounds stuck up at all! Even if you said "this story is one of my favs" or something like that I would have automatically thought "I'M NOT WORTHY!! *starts stabbing self with sharp metal object* BLEED!!…."  …um…

Aerik: *blinks* that's kinda… disturbing…

Aera: HAI! …everyone calls me morbid too… JUST CAUSE I PLAYED WITH A DEAD BUNNY ONCE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING OR THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH BLOOD…!

Aerik: …just quit while you are ahead..

Aera: EVERYONE HATES ME NOW!!! *sobs* 

Ranma Higurashi: hehehe ^^;;

NaiyaTook: OMG!! I'm so sorry! That's terrible about your story!! That is just HORRIBLE!! STUPID CAR!!! *chases down car* *gets hit* ARGH!! *dies*

Aerik: …o…kay 

Aera: YAY! YOU RHYME JUST LIKE ME!!! *dances around while she's supposed to be dead* 

Oh, thank you so very much! *sniffles* YOU ARE SO KIND TO ME!! I AM NOT WORTHY!!! *bows* *bows*

Hopefully you'll be able to figure out what was on it or remember or whatever..

Aerik: She bounces around from subject to subject.. annoying.

Me: ;;

Mai Valentine: Yay! *dances* *stops and thinks* AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING CONFUSED??! *sobs*

Aerik: …no comment

Aera: Oh! This is so funny, I was on the computer when I got ur review and I nearly had a heart attack! I had changed my settings for noise/sounds or whatever *scratches chin* anyways! And all of a sudden there was "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" In the most satanic voice ever!! (okay its not that bad but whatever) but … *sobs* all the settings changed after I deleted stuff and it scared me..

Aerik: She was like "SHIT!!" and jumped in the air about a foot. *cackles*

Aera: It was scary!!

GYAH!! I APOLOGIZE FOR WASTING EVERYONE'S TIME WITH MY STUPID TALKING!! I LEAVE NOW!! *runs away*

Aerik: This fic, (this is just off the subject and random) but this fic should be updated weekly just to let you know. A certain date each week hasn't been reached (since some of us cant get deadlines done on time ^^;;;)

Anyways! Later everyone!

Aera: he's so cheery and nice now! ^^

Aerik: ^^ 

Narrator: There is something DEFINITELY WRONG with him! He is NOT A NICE HAPPY PERSON!!

Aerik: …


	13. XIII: Puppy dog eyes

Sorry for the long lapse in updates! ^^;;; just as I put up the 'updated weekly' thing, I miss my deadline! ^^;; the worst part is that this is such a lame chapter too! AND short. 

Thank you to: Molly-chan, Ranma Higurashi, Smarty1, FREAK014, alostblackcat, Mai Valentine, The-Black-Tiger, steel-angel-wing-weaver

Thank you very much for your reviews! You are so kind to me! *hugs*

FREAK014: Oh, Ryou makes designs AND words! ehehehee! *laughs at her own evilness* you will see very soon ^^;;;

FYI I wont be updating in the next two weeks (finals -___-;;;) I may, but don't be too expecting. Sorry bout that. *grumbles about a stupid class she has*

Sorry again about the lameness this week, I don't know what happened… *sighs* maybe I do, but hey! I'm not gonna tell you! ^^

Enjoy I guess. ^^;;

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 01-20-04 (way late)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R 

Chapter XIII: Puppy dog eyes

________________________________________________________________________

"Both hands, yes?"

"Yes…"

"With what?"

Pause.

"A pair scissors."

Silence.

"You sharpened them I see, very finely cut, deep too, you'll need stitches."

"…I see…" Deep sigh.

"Did you intend to do this?"

"…no…I don't know…maybe.."

More silence, there was only the quiet jabbing strokes of pen over paper.

Joey pushed himself up again, he slid down. He leaned his back against the wall and listened.

"Your head too… have you been taking your medication?"

Guilty silence.

"No."

"Why?"

"No reason… Just don't."

"You need to take it."

"I know…"

 "You'll need stitches for your head, its quite deep, it could get infected. It's a good thing you didn't cut any farther down, you may have lost your sight in that eye."

Joey sighed and slid down to the floor and hugged his knees. 

_'What is wrong with Kaiba? What did he do? What are they talking about? Medication? But he said he didn't need medication… I wish I knew what was the matter with him, now I'm really worried… what if he did lose his eyesight… cause of…'_

Joey looked down the dark empty hall. He sighed.

_'…with scissors…did he slice his face up with a pair of scissors? And his hands? I didn't even know there was anything wrong with his- typing! He couldn't type because his hands were all cut up!'_

Joey sighed and laid his head down on this knees. 

_'What am I getting myself into? Can-can I handle Kaiba? Can I understand him? Love him? Take care of him? …protect him…from himself…?'_

Joey heard their voices again.

"Please step over here, I'll get a nurse to come in and stitch up your cuts, but that bandage should keep 'til she gets in here. I'll just continue with a normal check up now."

Joey peeked around the corner. He watched Kaiba slowly get up and follow the doctor over to a scale. He stepped on and the other man checked his weight.

Kaiba looked over to the side as the other man sighed. 

"You…you lost more weight…"

Kaiba didn't meet his eyes. "Yes…how much..?"

"6lbs… you're losing weight too quickly. You were always a skinny child, but I thought that maybe you could get over that, since you're…"

"Yes…I'm just…"

Silence.

"When was your last meal?"

"I… don't remember…"

"When did you eat last?"

"..this afternoon, I had half of a sandwich… coffee this morning."

"Well that's something." More jabbing. "You know… I wouldn't want to do this, but… if you don't start taking me seriously, I could have you _taken _in."

"No you cant… I'm too rich.."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I have money, power, you cant trap me… believe me."

"I know that, I wish I could though…"

"Thank you."

Joey stared hard at the two, trying to decipher their relationship.

"This is a private hall sir, were you allowed in here by Mr. Kaiba?"

Joey jumped and turned around quickly. A short dark haired girl stared at him intensely with her pale blue eyes.

"Y-Yes. Actually, Kaiba is my… boyfriend." He coughed.

She blinked. "Oh is that so? Interesting.." she said as she walked into the room. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm here to stitch up Mr. Kaiba now."

Joey breathed out slowly. Truth be told he wasn't really supposed to be up here, Kaiba had told him to stay in the waiting room, but Joey, being as curious as he was, couldn't help but follow.

Joey decided once the girl was almost done that he had better return as fast as he could to the waiting room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did the doc have to say?" Joey asked smoothly as Kaiba entered the white waiting room.

"Nothing, lets go." Kaiba said curtly as he walked up to the front desk to check out.

"Don't you pay?" Joey asked as they got into the limo. 

"They know me, it my hospital in a sense, its all taken care of."  
  


"Oh." 

They sat in silence all the way to the Kaiba mansion.

"Do you… want dinner or something, it's a little late…"

"I guess we're not going to my house then…" Joey said looking out the window at the large house surrounded by various gardens.

"We could still…if you want you know."

Joey looked at Kaiba. "Its okay, maybe this weekend."

Kaiba blushed. "As in stay over? Why?"

"I don't know- hey! Are you blushing?" Joey teased. "I didn't mean anything like that _but_…"

Kaiba blushed a deeper red. "Oh be quiet."

"I guess we could… _'experiment' _while we're there…"

"You are so gross."

"What? What's wrong with my kind of _entertainment_?" 

"You are- just.."

"I'm only teasing! Come on Kaiba! Lighten up some!"

Kaiba growled and pushed Joey over. 

"Wha?" Joey yelped. 

Kaiba laid his head down on his stomach and breathed out a long sigh.

"Kaiba what are you-"

"I don't want to get up, just…lets stay in here."

"Um… but-"

"Just don't talk."

"Alright." Joey smiled. He slowly ran his hands over the brown haired boy's head. "Alright."

Ryou opened the door to their apartment slowly. Looking around he quietly slipped in.

Bakura was lying out on the couch watching cartoons in the dark. Ryou quietly took off his shoes and crept passed.

"Where were you?" Bakura's rough voice asked from the recesses of the living room.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? And where would _that _be exactly?" Ryou didn't say anything. "Do you know what time it is?"

Ryou looked at the digital clock on the entertainment center. 20 past 10. 

"Its late…" Ryou mused to himself quietly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, that's why I was so worried, waiting here all by myself, I was so afraid I'd miss my shows."  Bakura said in a toneless voice. "Maybe you should teach me to tell time."

Ryou frowned before turning around to go upstairs to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

Ryou paused on the steps. "To my room."

"No, come here." Bakura said waving him over. Ryou walked over meekly, stopping a few feet away. "Sit." Bakura said patting the cushion next to him.

Ryou sat down cautiously. 

"Now.." Bakura twisted his body around and positioned a pillow behind his back. He pulled Ryou to sit in his lap. "Tell me what you did today after school."

Ryou blinked up at him innocently with his long black eyelashes. "Hmm?"

Bakura flipped off the TV and used his free leg to wrap it around his light's small body. "Tell me where you went today. What you did, who you saw. And stop with the innocent act kiddo, I know something's up, and you know I have a short temper."

"I-I just hung out with Yugi and the guys." Ryou said, trying as hard as he could to look and sound convincing.

Bakura's eyebrows went up in mock surprise. "Really now? That's strange. I specifically remember talking to that damned Pharaoh on the cordless talk, wondering whether or not you were there." Ryou's face paled. "I believe he said that neither him nor Yugi had seen you since lunch… odd, wouldn't you agree?"

 Ryou looked down at his yami's chest, his eyes having nowhere to really look at the moment. He was so ashamed being caught lying. 

Bakura felt the uneasiness growing in his hikari. "Ryou.." He gently lifted up the smaller boy's chin. "Where did you go today?"

Ryou blinked quite rapidly. "N-nowhere, like I've been saying!"

Bakura growled low in his throat. "Ryou, where did you go? Tell me!"

Ryou tried to pull out of Bakura's grip, but the other's leg pushed against his back tightly. "Bakura! Stop it! Let me go okay!"

Bakura wrapped his hands around Ryou's small wrists. His dark eyes bore into the large terrified brown ones. 

"Ryou?"

"Just let me go okay?! I'm tired, and I have homework to finish!"

Bakura reluctantly let the smaller boy go. Ryou left quickly and ran up the stairs, shutting the door to his room quite loudly. 

Bakura sat in the dark. The TV had been the only source of light earlier. Ryou was his other one.

But now he was just alone, alone in the dark.

Ryou was always his light, but recently it seemed he liked to keep him in the dark about things, especially about what he did during his after school hours.

Bakura sighed as he got up to make Ryou some dinner. 

_'He hasn't been eating right lately, just whatever's in the fridge. He's been so busy too, all that homework, and whatever he does after school, I wonder what it is…'_

He sighed as he started to chop up vegetables to put in the makeshift soup he was cooking.

_'I'm sure he's bored of Mac and cheese, I guess he really doesn't like it, I was only joking most of the time…'_ Bakura stopped and thought for a moment. _'He…wouldn't, no, Ryou's not like that… no..' _sighing with relief at his own attempt at reassuring thoughts, he continued to cut up the veggies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, made dinner!" Bakura called as he walked down the hall to Ryou's room. "Ryou, soup." he said knocking on his door. No answer. He opened the door slowly. 

Ryou was sleeping quietly on his bed wearing only a loose white t-shirt and some boxers. 

Bakura smiled. He set the soup down on the desk and went over to sit by Ryou's side. He rubbed his hand up and down his back gently.

"Ryou? Are you awake enough to eat?" Bakura asked. "Ryou?"

Ryou blinked up at him slowly. "'Kura?"

Bakura smiled. "Hello sleeping beauty, are you awake enough for some food?"

Ryou smiled and rolled over snuggling his face into Bakura's thigh. He yawned. "Yep." He paused for a moment. "There's no… mac and cheese in it is there?"

Bakura laughed. "No! Just normal vegetables and other…stuff…"

"Like what kind of _other stuff_?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"Meat, noodles… not bad stuff! Good stuff!" Bakura said in defense of his cooking. Ryou laughed. Bakura slowly got up and retrieved the bowl. "Here you go." he said handing Ryou the bowl once he was sitting up.

"Mmm, this is good! This is very good, thank you." Ryou said happily slurping his soup.

Bakura smiled and ran his hand through Ryou's light colored hair, he pushed some of it behind his ear. After a long silence, Bakura spoke.

 "You're really beautiful you know that?" 

Bakura chuckled lightly when Ryou's face tinged with a bright pink. "Extremely cute too." This didn't help Ryou's blushing. 

Bakura wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. 

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Ryou coughed. "_Perv_. Why?"

"I'm not being perverted! Just cause we never get to do anything anymore." The look. "I'm not being perverted! You're the one thinking those thoughts! You're perverted!"

Ryou laughed. "I'm just kidding 'Kura. Ya, I'll sleep in your room tonight, didn't know _you _were so _lonely_." 

Bakura grumbled. "I'm not lonely, its just the… heaters broken and you're quite warm I've noticed."

"Oh, of course!" Ryou said mocking him. Bakura squeezed his head in his elbow and started giving him a noogie. 

"How dare you make fun of me! Now you will experience the eternal noogie of doom!! BAHA!" 

Ryou giggled wildly as the hands left his head and found their way around his middle, tickling him madly.

"'K-K-Kura, the soup! Its gonna spill!" Ryou cried between laughs.

Bakura stopped long enough to put the soup on the nightstand before he pushed Ryou down onto the bed for another attack. 

Ryou yelped loudly as Bakura pounced him. "No! No! Bakura stop!" Ryou shrieked with laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou pulled the covers over his nose allowing only his eyes to peek out as he watched Bakura change into his night clothes. 

Bakura had told him to turn around and close his eyes, but Ryou, being the curious one, wanted to watch.

He blushed and pulled the covers over his head when Bakura turned around.

He felt the bed sag on both sides of him. He pulled the covers back slowly revealing an amused looking Bakura.

"I said don't watch." Bakura said smirking. "Curious eh?"

Ryou blushed. "Um…"

"You're so cute sometimes." Bakura whispered leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Ryou blushed and hid his head under the covers. Bakura laughed and threw them back as he crawled in beside the blushing boy.

Ryou rolled onto his stomach and hid his face in his arms, only his eyes peeked up over the top of them. Bakura could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes shone.

"You're acting weird." Bakura observed wrapping his muscular arms around Ryou's small waist. 

Ryou wriggled around happily like an excited little puppy.

"What is wrong with you?" Bakura asked, smirking at his hikari's weird behavior.

Ryou snuggled his head into his chest and peeked up at him with his warm brown eyes. He purred softly kneading his fingers into the taller man's chest and stomach.

"What the hell is up with you?" 

Bakura, laughing now, pulled Ryou upwards and kissed the underside of his chin softly. He gently gave Ryou soft little kisses along his neck. 

All of this failed to calm the smaller boy. 

Ryou wiggled around more, rubbing his face against Bakura's neck and chest. He continued to purr and mewl.

Bakura continued to laugh at his weirdness. "Was it the soup?"

Ryou blinked up at him with his long girlish eyelashes. He mewled before he closed his teeth down on Bakura's bottom lip biting it.

Ryou tugged wantingly.

"Tell me what you want kitty." Bakura slurred slightly, his lip still captured.

"Nyaa!"

"What's that?"

"Nyaa!"

Bakura kissed him around the mouth, teasing him as he dodged the other's lips cruelly.

Ryou whined like a little puppy.

"Ah, you're a puppy now then?"

Ryou bit at Bakura's neck playfully. 

"I guess so." 

Bakura ran his hands up along Ryou's sensitive sides. Ryou stopped his actions and fell back limply. Bakura gazed down at his lover.

"What happened to all your energy pet? You were fine a minut-No! No Ryou! Don't even give me that look- R-Ryou! Stop it!" 

Ryou stared up with him with lust filled brown orbs, his lashes lazily blinking and flashing over them. His mouth hung open slightly as he breathed in and out, small locks of white hair blowing across his chin.

Bakura sat up. "Ryou! I said not until your 18! You're only a kid!"

"Kuraaaaaaa…" Ryou moaned, his voice coarse with want. Need. Desire.

Ryou slowly ran his hand along the inside of Bakura's thigh.

"R-Ryou!" Bakura yelped. He pushed the hand away, there was no way he would back down on a promise he made. "Do you want me to put you back in your own room? I'll lock it too! I swear I will!" Bakura threatened as Ryou's persistence continued. Bakura batted the curious and exploring little fingers away from the lower half of his body. "Ryou!"

"Kuraaaaa… please…. Kurrraaaaaa…" Ryou continued to moan. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?? Are you in heat or something?? What the hell?"

Bakura backed himself up against the headboard as Ryou crawled over and on top of him.

"Its okay Kurrrrrra…" Ryou purred. "I'm ready, look how much I've grown." Ryou mewled and ran a finger along the rim of Bakura's shorts. "Take me Kura, you know you want to.."

Bakura's face flushed a bright red. "That's it mister, I've had it!"

Bakura stood up abruptly causing Ryou to lose balance and fall backwards. 

Bakura grabbed the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around Ryou's body snuggly, tossing him over his shoulder, he carried him back into his room and plopped him down onto the bed. "Stay in here or I swear I'll come back and lock it."

He turned around and walked to the door, pausing he turned his head. "I made a promise to you, you know… I said I wouldn't take you till I knew you were ready… you're so young, you're not ready to deal with those kind of feelings… that connection. Just be patient… good things come to those who wait…" Bakura turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.

Ryou laid there in silence. Now what? Bakura had rejected him. There was little chance that he would be allowed to step foot inside of Bakura's bedroom again until his 18th birthday. 

Ryou sighed and wriggled around trying to maneuver out of his cocoon.

_'Bakura sure wrapped me in tight, jeepers, what'd he think I was gonna do?'_

He wriggled again. 

_'I cant get out!'_

He struggled some more.

_'I seriously cant get out!!'_

Finally giving up, he fell asleep.

To be continued…

Not much going on in this chapter, Bakura acts pretty weird, way out of character, but it will be explained eventually in a conversation he has with that damned pharaoh Yami! ^^ hehehe, just kidding Yami! (he gets his spot light, maybe even some issues! ^^ *dances*)

Mokuba will EVENTUALLY get in there! I have a super fun thing I want to do with him! ^^

Ryou is getting issues… I still haven't resolved the bathroom issue, but I will! (everything must be so long -___-;;;;)

Seto is a big puppy. Kawaii puppy thou! Joey's puppy! ^^

Something to keep in mind: Where is Tristan? Its night now… where is he? Is he okay? (knowing me something's wrong ^^;;;) Is he still alive?? (we should hope since I still need him - -;;;)

-Ya, I said I wasn't gonna talk anymore… ah hell, screw that! Or at least for now, I'm still venting from a previous event today, feel in a slightly better mood ^^ (always feel happier after I've cried… am I really that pathetic?? …- -;;;;)

Well anyways! 

Hey, here's a question, what do you guys think Ryou does after school? ^^ I want to know what you guys think it is! ^^

Here, might as well take a guess at what's up with Mokuba, I'm not sure if you guys will be able to tell this early, since he only really appeared (physically) 3 times. Once when he was a baby, once when Kaiba flipped and one other time… ^^;; maybe I'm just ruining it. But try to guess about Mokuba, its kinda weird so let your imagination run wild! ^^ not too wild thou, its not way way way weird, okay it is kinda… I'm done..

Okay, so please review! Sorry I cut the review response thingy short! It got to be so much of a hassle (or I would like you to think) and caused me to slack off and procrastinate (I'm just a procrastinator in general ^^;;;)

Well, later!


	14. XIV: Property, Damage

Well, yes, here I am… here is also the 14th chapter. Yes… 

Um, news this week… appears to be none. That is good.

Thank you: Ranma Higurashi, FREAK014 (who wants to seriously murder me ^^;;;;) Smarty1 (see, I am on AIM, bet you wish I wasn't! ^^;;; hehe do I scare you?) Mai Valentine (sure^^;;), M-chan (tell me what you think of Ryou after this chapter ^^;;; maybe it was best you didn't try to think too much on it ^^;;), Pestilence GH (guess)

Response to FREAK014's review: O.O *the biggest damn eyes you ever did see*

Anyways *coughs* here it is, sorry for making you wait so long… 

Enjoy.

(Ps: what's the point of a disclaimer? Does anyone SERIOUSLY believe that ANY of us would actually write FAN fiction if we owned it?? …never mind… *slinks off*)

Unexpected Surprises

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 02-04-04

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R 

Chapter XIV: Property, Damage…

________________________________________________________________________

He held the light material under his neck and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled slightly and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. 

Sighing, he tossed the shirt back onto his bed. He picked up another one and modeled that one off. No good either. 

Grumbling he flopped onto the bed littered with the discarded clothing. He ran his fingers over some of the material miserably. 

So soft. 

He picked up that shirt again and held it against his chest. He slowly drew his hand upwards. 

He blushed and hid his face in the soft light material. 

_'I'm such fool, if Seto caught me, he'd be so angry.' _

Mokuba took a deep breath and quickly touched.

_'Seto always said he wanted me to be happy, and he loves me… its okay, right?'_

He rolled onto his side and stared out into the dark window. 

_'Its not real… I'm so stupid.'_

He sniffled and drew his knees up, curling himself into a ball. He smiled weakly at the picture on his nightstand.

"Seto…" He smiled. "You wouldn't be angry would you?" 

Seto's picture seemed to be smiling back at him. 

"Of course n-"

"Mokuba! I'm home. Where are you?"

Mokuba shot up hearing his brother's voice from down the hall. He had approximately 13.46 seconds to 'clean' his room. 

He tore around his room tossing everything he could into his open closet door and under his bed. He ripped the few small garments off of his mirror and went to stuff them in his pocket, gasping as he looked down.

_'Shit shit shit!' _Mokuba cursed mentally. He looked around franticly. _'Anything!!' _He grabbed the light blue sweatshirt off of his chair and pulled it down over his head just as his older brother opened the door.

"Mokuba? Are you- Oh, you cleaned your room." 

"Seto! You're home!" Mokuba said hugging his brother. _'Close call.'_

"Yeah, we had to make a stop at the hospital today-"

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"They just, um…" The older boy was at a loss for words.

"Oh…" Silence. "..we?"

Kaiba blushed. "..me and… Joey.."

"Joey? Why Joey?"

Kaiba took a deep breath. "Well Mokuba, that's a very good question. A very good question indeed." He took another deep breath and continued. "Sometimes some boys like to.. Well, some boys like oth- Mokuba, I'm.." he blushed.

"Why didn't you just say you were dating him, it would have been a lot easier." Mokuba said shaking his head.

The taller boy blushed. "How'd you know? Was it… obvious..?"

"Not until then if you're worried."

Kaiba smiled. He started to gaze around the surprisingly clean room. 

Mokuba smiled at his big brother. He was glad he was happy. He followed his brother's gaze across the room. He decided it best to skip ahead and make sure he had destroyed all evidence of his pervious activities.

His eyes widened considerably when he noticed the distinct black cloth on the other than spotless floor.

"Why don't you lie down and tell me about your day Seto? I'd love to hear about it!" 

Kaiba turned just in time to see Mokuba push him backwards and onto the bed. He blinked at the smaller boy. "Alright, I guess it was pretty uneventful…" 

Mokuba crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach with his head in his palms. He smiled as big as he could pretending he was totally engrossed in what Seto had to say. Not that he didn't care about how his brother's day was, he just couldn't stop thinking about the pair of black lacy-

"Mokuba? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I guess that's a no then.." He smiled at Mokuba's confused look. "You look happy, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh.. um, well… there's a…" Mokuba paused trying to think of something. "..school dance coming up and…yeah.." 

"Oh, that's cool, did you ask a girl yet?"

Blush. "Um… yeah…sure.."

"You'll have to invite her over sometime.." Mokuba blushed like mad. "I guess not then." Kaiba said laughing. "Still nervous around her?"

"..yeah…"

Kaiba smiled. His brother was so cute asking a girl to the dance….like he knew shit about anything anyways.

Mokuba was growing nervous having his brother in the room. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your homework or you know…"

"Oh, I guess you're right." He sat up. "Well I should go work on that, even though I plan to stay home tomorrow-"

"Really? Why?" Mokuba blurted out.

"Well, the doctor said that it was best I didn't strain myself, which he had to comment on how he knew I would, so I guess I'm staying home… and he told me to so…" he cut off quietly not liking to admit taking orders from anyone. "I wanted to stay home anyways just so you know.."

"Oh okay then." He led his brother to the door. "Good night."

"Good night." The taller boy bent over and kissed him on the forehead. 

Mokuba waved him off and shut the door, he collapsed against it exhaling a deep sigh of relief. He sat there for a few minutes before he began to rub his knees as they began to hurt a little. His fingers turned slightly pinkish.

_'I'll learn.' _

He got up tiredly and kicked up the little black cloth with his foot. He kicked it into the air so he could catch it then he chucked it under his bed and laid down. Feeling a tad bit paranoid he glanced around nervously before lifting up his pillow and drawing out his yearbook from last year. He flipped through it until he found the page littered with little red and pink hearts. He sighed dreamily.

_'So cute, I wish we could go to the school dance together..'_

He blinked.

_'We… we could! We could go to the dance together! I'll just-' _He sat up enough to look into the mirror on the wall opposite of him. _'I can do it.' _He smoothed down his hair. _'No one will even know.'_

He grinned mischievously as he laid down and turned off his lamp. He felt like laughing, he had never had such a great plan before, never.

_'This is sure to work, or my name isn't Kaiba.'_

"Duke? Duke honey?"

Duke slowly opened his red eyes and looked at his mother standing in the doorway.

"He's okay, he just called." she said walking over to sit down with him on the bed. She rubbed his back soothingly as he started to sniffle again. 

"That-that stupid boy, he doesn't even know how worried I was!" 

Duke felt like breaking something, or kicking, screaming. He had spent that last 12 hours worrying himself sick. 

"Just go to sleep now okay, you can talk to him tomorrow." His mother said softly.

He complied and laid down. It was good to know that he was safe, but he was still angry. Maybe he wouldn't talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he just wouldn't go, he didn't feel like seeing him at the moment no matter how much he had worried.

Ryou woke up slowly. He blinked and looked over at the sleeping body next to him. 

So, Bakura had changed his mind after all.

Ryou looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. Maybe it was instinct to wake up a few minutes before it was to go off. He decided to make the most of the last few minutes and snuggled his head deep into the taller man's chest.

BA-BA-BA-BEEP!! BA-BA-BA-BEEP!!

He felt like screaming at it and/or throwing it into the nearest wall, which wouldn't be too hard to do either.

Bakura blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the boy crouched on the side of the bed glaring down at the small beeping contraption with a look that screamed murder. "Good…morning?" Ryou had drool running down his lip. "They should seriously have an alarm clock abuse law or something, I'm sick and tired of having to buy you new ones every week."

"Then don't, I don't need one. They're only loud and annoying- Stupid thing! Shut up!" Ryou screamed shaking it.

"Why don't you just turn it off?? Bakura asked taking it from him and switching off the button in the back. "And yes you do need one-"

"I wake up at the right time anyways-"

"And go back to sleep." Bakura corrected him.

"Well, so? I'm a growing teenager, I need my sleep!"

"Then come home at the proper time and go to bed early."

Ryou was quiet for a little while. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower okay.."

"Um, alright." Bakura said slowly watching him grab some clothes and head into the bathroom. Bakura sighed and laid down again.

"Hey! And you blame me for going back to sleep!" Ryou said laughing from the doorway having caught his yami going back to sleep.

"I was not! I'm just laying down!"

"Sure sure, just don't get to comfortable!" Ryou said leaving.

After awhile Bakura sat up and nonchalantly glanced around the room. His eye caught silver and stopped. 

He stood up slowly and walked over to the desk. He wrapped his fingers around the small promise. 

"Ryou…"

"What?" Ryou asked walking back into the room only in a bathrobe.

Bakura looked up quickly having been startled. "I just- this…" He looked down at the small silver ring. "Um…I found it..on your desk.."

"Oh! My ring! You found it!" Ryou cried happily running over to claim the small piece of metal. "I thought I'd lost it."

Bakura couldn't help but notice the thin film of dust that clung to it like another skin. 

How could Ryou have lost it, if it had been in such an easy place to see?

He watched Ryou slip it back onto his finger.

"Ryou," Ryou looked up. "You… I have no right to choose who you love… if you don't want to marry me, just say no, don't fool yourself into something like this. If you love someone else, then don't let me take you away from them." He reached over slowly and began to slide the ring back off his finger. "Your happiness means a lot to me okay, so-"

"No! You don't understand! I do love you! I want to be your- to be your wife or whatever! I really did lose it! I took a shower and put it down, I'm just blind I think! Please! I love you!"

Bakura blinked. He never expected Ryou to get that worked up about it. He smiled and slid the ring back over his small pale finger. "Okay, be my honey." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on his hikari's lips.

"And _you'll _be my hubby." 

Bakura wanted to kiss him again, he sounded so cute when he said 'hubby'.

Bakura, giving it to the temptation, kissed him again. "You better get dressed, you have-" He glanced at the clock. "10 minutes to get ready! You better hurry!"

Ryou gave him the 'soldier salute' thing and grabbed some clothes to change. Bakura, seeing that Ryou was about to change, went down stairs to make a quick breakfast.

A bit later Ryou hopped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the toast out of Bakura's hand. "Thanks!"

"Hey! That was mine!" Bakura growled.

Ryou patted him on the head. "That's so _sweeeeeet _of you to give me _your _toast!"

Bakura glared but said nothing, plus he didn't want that toast after Ryou slobbered all over it, quite literally.

Ryou licked and slurped at the strawberry jam and sucked at the corners of the slice of bread. 

"Please eat it like a normal human being would." Bakura tried.

Ryou shook his head. "But then I wouldn't fully enjoy its essence!" 

"Let me go throw up then."

The toast, if you could still call it that, really looked… quite disgusting, its side limp with saliva. Nasty…

Ryou smiled. "Wanna bite 'Kura?"

"Hell no! I'd rather… not even going there." he finished remembering a previous 'I'd rather..' experience.

"But why not?"

"Aw just go get ready for school or something." Bakura picked up his keys off of the counter. "Want a ride?"

Ryou hesitated. "No, that's okay, I'm going to meet up with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Maybe another day."

"Okay, if your sure."

Ryou nodded. 

"Well, I better get going, love you." Ryou said kissing his darker half on the cheek.

"Love you…" Bakura said, rolling the words around on his tongue.

Ryou waved and grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He walked along quickly for about a block, as he reached the quiet intersection of the two alleyways, he heard a honk of a horn and turned around. 

"Hey, get in." called a gruff voice from the dark car.  Ryou walked over slowly and opened the door before sliding in. 

He barely had time enough to blink before he felt the other man's hands running greedily along his body. "Where were… you… last night?" The guy asked between deep bruising kisses he pressed against the weaker one's lips.

"Home." Ryou said breathlessly. 

"I tried calling your cell, you didn't answer." 

Ryou tried to look surprised, luckily for him, his drugged up lover was too blind to see the how fake he looked.

"I had it on, but I never heard it ring, maybe its being a jackass like always.."

The taller dark haired boy kissed him again, he ran his mouth down along his neck. "Hearing… such vulgar words…come from you… is so cute…" He kissed him again on his lips as his left hand slowly crept between Ryou's legs, creeping below the waist band of his pants. "You really are my bitch, aren't you."

"Y-yes.." Ryou answered breathlessly. 

"I-I could take you right here you know."

Ryou nodded his head quickly. "Yes, take me, take me now." he gasped as the other rubbed his fingers against Ryou's manhood.

"Tonight, my boys are having a party. Come over, I wanna take you then."

"Your friends…?"

"Maybe it'll turn them on too. Just come over okay."

Ryou nodded, it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyways. 

"School now, I cant miss anymore of it, I could get put in juvy again… then I might get taken in for dealing too…"

Ryou nodded sadly. He really didn't want to go to school, he just wanted to make love with his drug dealing, pill popping boyfriend in the back seat of the beat up black mustang.

The drive was uneventful and quiet. Ryou stared out the window quietly. Friday would be a busy day, he'd have to make up another lie to tell Razor, one for Bakura too. It was almost guaranteed that he wouldn't be coming home until 10 on Saturday morning. 

As they reached the parking lot of the school, he felt his eyes stinging. He hated school so much sometimes. Especially since a lot of the kids didn't like him very much for being with Razor, but they were mostly seniors and juniors. Hardly any of the freshmen or the sophomores knew about his 'relationship' with the trouble maker of Domino High. Bakura was the last person he wanted to know.

"Hey, what's that?"

Ryou jumped slightly hearing the other's voice. "What's what?"

"That." he said nodding at the silver ring. 

Ryou wanted to bash his head into the windshield. He couldn't believe he forgot to take it off. "M-my mother gave it to me…"

"Bull_shit_! I _knew _you were a _slut _but seriously, who gave it to you? Was it one of _them _guys? I'll kick their asses, just name them off."

Ryou blushed feeling embarrassed and a little bit ashamed. Was he a _slut_?  
  


"I knew they were after you, did they force you to it? They didn't touch you did they?"

Ryou almost said yes only because he hated that group of boys so much. "…no.."

His hesitation didn't fair well. "They have been touching you haven't they?! Damn I'm gonna kill each and every one of those fucking bastards!"

"No, I just… I hate them… every time I'm alone somewhere, like the guys' bathroom… they sneak up on me and…"

"What do they do?!"

"They-they…" Ryou covered his eyes with his arm fitting back the tears.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill them! How many times do I have to tell them to keep their dirty hands off of my property??!"

At that moment, Ryou wanted to die. 

Property?

Was he not his own person? Was he not human?

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them today… just you see, then tonight we'll celebrate."

Ryou nodded slowly. Yes… celebrate… celebrate what? His bondage? His imprisonment?

No… there was nothing to celebrate… only more of himself to lose….

"Good morning Yugi, you look tired this morning." Yami said while trying in vain to fix the handle on his backpack.

"Just a little I guess." Yugi said smiling brightly taking his spot at the table. "What are you doing?"

Yami sighed. "The stupid thing broke when I was going down the stairs."

"Oh, so that was what that crash was then." Yugi said laughing.

"Yeah, that was me."

Yami finally groaned and gave up and went to sit next to Yugi. They sat in silence for awhile, neither saying anything.

"Have… you seen Kaiba lately?" Yami asked quietly.

Yugi blinked. That was out of the blue. "Yeah, why?"

"Just… wondering. How is he doing? Is he any better?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "He's.. still the same. He's-"

"_Dead_." They both said in unison. That was really the only word there was to describe him now.

Yami quietly picked at a hangnail. Yugi didn't know what to say to him.

"Hey, Kaiba and Joey are dating now, did you know that?" Yugi asked trying to sound cheerful.

Yami looked up. "Oh, is that so?" 

He looked down at his hands again. After awhile he began to speak softly. 

"I still cant believe it…"

Yugi stared at him, a confused look on his face.

"…Kaiba… he's-he's definitely not the person he was anymore… but I wish he still was."

Yami turned to look out of the dining room window. He continued on with a faraway look in his eyes.

"He may have been pompous.. insensitive, even cruel at times… but he had a soul then, a purpose… a reason to keep going, then…then I killed him.." 

He pounded his fists down onto the table angrily. 

"I crushed him! I crushed him with these very hands of mine! I tore out his soul and destroyed him!" he screamed. 

Yugi's eyes widened. Yami didn't act like this very often.

"He may have done and said some pretty nasty things, but even _he _didn't deserve to have that done to him! I did it out of anger, pure hatred…" Yami stopped talking.

Yugi reached his hand out slowly to comfort his raging yami, but he was pushed away.

"When he didn't yell… didn't curse or scream… he just stood there…that's when I knew.. when I knew I had humbled thee almighty Seto Kaiba…"

Yami closed his eyes seeing that day very clearly playing behind his darkened lids.

"…through death…"

To be continued…

…Ryou is… a slut… What do you think about that???!

And everyone felt sorry for him for not getting any..

Don't ask where this came from, although it was preplanned..

I have a feeling someone, that shall remain nameless (FREAK014) is by this time plotting and getting ready to execute a carefully (or hastily, depending on rage level) thought out (or purely on impulse) plan to have me brutally "taken care of".. *sighs* yes… my time will come. -__-;;;

Moving along! So, has anyone guessed about Mokuba yet? I think I made it totally obvious in this chapter, if you still don't know, don't feel bad, maybe its not that obvious I just think it is cause I know what's going to happen. ^^;;

IS THIS STORY GETTING WORSE????!!! IS IT JUST DUMB?????!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY NOW! IS IT JUST SHIT??????!!! (why I should never be allowed to type… too much swearing)

….moving along

Well, hopefully I can get up the next few chapters soon, I think I'm going to reread my entire fic… *sighs* *starts singing* I really don't wanna-, but I gotta-! (hey! that kinda rhymes!)

Maybe that will help me get it more "organized" 

Well, I got nutin to say! Hey! 

Later~ (and don't forget! TILDE!!)

(buncha little worms crossing the road) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (one got smushed by a foot)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ -- ~ -- -- -- -- (____I -- -- -- 

*supposed to be a foot squishin worms* …"SUPPOSED TO BE"

-Aera

Review please! *chibi face we all shall pretend is cute and irresistible when in reality its not*


	15. XV: Separation of Body and Mind

Blah, this has got to be the longest lapses between updates. How long? 3 weeks? Jeeze I'm so sorry about that. Too many things happening. Sorry.

Thank you to all who reviewed. (just because I'm so desperate to get this up, I'm not going to check all the names to write down thank you's to, maybe next time… gah… tired)

This is a very short and lame chapter, sorry bout that, everyone's waiting and this is all I can produce. ^^;;

Oh, if any of you guys had questions last week I'll answer them next update, which I am hoping is back on track. (this is supposed to be weekly updates! =__= grrr!) 

Blah, well, okay, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Unexpected Surprises (this is going to change in the near most likely since it doesn't really fit the title anymore. I just want everyone to know this so you can find it in the future)

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 2-26-04 (10:38 pm)

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R

Chapter XV: Separation of Body and Mind

______________________________________________________________________________

_So icy hot, burning his flesh. _

_He screamed._

Kaiba sat up quickly. He grasped his shirt with his hand trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart. 

Calming finally, he laid back down. 

_'Yami..'_

Tristan pushed himself up from his bed. He sat there for awhile. 

He didn't really want to go to school today, he really didn't want to look at Duke. He would be so angry. 

Sitting on his knees he looked over at his alarm clock. He still had a few minutes before it would go off, but he might as well get up. He couldn't _not _go to school again today, he didn't yesterday, so today he _had _too.

He got up slowly and walked over to his dresser. Shower. He needed a shower

Yesterday he felt so dirty. He needed a shower.

The water over his body felt good. It wasn't too hot, more cold.

He swiped the water out of his eyes but only managed to get soap in them. 

"..damn it…" Groaning he tried to rinse it out with the water.

Finally feeling a tad bit cleaner, at least his body felt better, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He looked out through his olive green eyes to stare at the boy in the mirror. He was tall, a little on the thin side, and he had brown hair. Brown hair that looked so different after a shower than how it was normally. 

He pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. Seeing his face, he pushed them back. 

_'I cant even stand to look at myself.' _He held his hand over his face. _'What did he ever see? He should have said no, then I wouldn't have had a chance to ruin his life.' _

He wanted to smash the mirror in front of him, it held his face in it, it was bad.

_'Dad was right… everyone was right… I am nobody…'_

Duke blinked up at his ceiling. He sighed. 

"No."

He closed his eyes again. Not today.

"Kaiba's not here today… I wonder if he stayed home sick.. Oh yeah, his doctor said to stay home. I guess I'm flying solo today." 

Joey picked up his bag and headed off to first period.

"Good morning Joseph." 

He turned around. Mrs. Shima.

_'I have nothing… to say, to you.'_

Joey turned his back on her. There was nothing he could say. There was nothing he _wanted _to say.

He sat in his desk and quietly stared out the window.

_'Kaiba… stupid idiot. What the hell did he do to himself the other day? Just go psycho crazy or something?' _Joey let his head hit the desk. _'What the fuck is the matter with him? Is it.. Cause of Yami? Dammit Kaiba, that was like a year ago…' He groaned. 'Goddammit Yami! Do you even know how you fucked with him? Do you even understand what you did? Damn damn damn!'_

Joey closed his eyes tightly. 

"Yami.. Make it right… or as God as my witness.. I'll make you feel what he felt." he said quietly, his eyes narrowing in sudden contempt.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes, one of his hands running over the coarse bandage. 

_'That's great, a day to actually sleep in and I wake up from a nightmare… great, just wonderful.'_

He sighed tiredly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

_'Another day… more work… even on a day off I cant escape it. Its inevitable. Its always there.'_

He stood up slowly and stretched his arms over his head.

_'Might as well get started on it… another day cant hurt.'_

He sat down at his desk and opened his sleek black laptop. As he pressed the on button to start up the machine, he heard his door slam the wall behind it.

"Mokuba? Why aren't you at scho-" Kaiba started to say before he was cut off.

"Your supposed to be sleeping Big Brother! Its your day off, sleep!"

Kaiba began to protest but he wasn't quick enough as Mokuba grabbed the computer out of his hands. 

"Sleep! Now!" Mokuba said firmly pushing his brother back into this bed. 

After Kaiba had gotten comfortable in his bed, he looked at Mokuba with a serious look. "Why are you still here? Its-" He glanced at the clock. "9:10. You should be in school."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "If I had gone to school you would have worked the _whole _day away, its good that I _did _stay home."

"Mokuba, your education is important-"

"And so is the health of my big brother that I care about more than _anything_." Mokuba said in response. Kaiba was silent.

"Fine." Kaiba said after a elongated spell of silence and a long hard stare from the darker haired of the two. "_But_, I understand that you didn't go to school yesterday. What's your excuse?"

Mokuba kicked the floor nervously. "Illness..?"

Kaiba smirked. "Illness? You could do better than that, but I'll give you credit for its being believability, unlike all your other sick day excuses." Kaiba paused and sighed. "What have I taught you? Lying? Deceit? What kind of parent am I?"

_Parent?_

"The best… _father _Seto." Mokuba leaned down and hugged his brother. "Go to sleep, and if I catch you up again-" Mokuba warned. "I'll pop you so hard it'll make your head spin." 

Kaiba laughed. "I'm sure"

"Oh you better count on that Mr. Seto." Mokuba said walking to the door. "Cause I'll be watching you." he whispered in a low, mock threatening voice.

"Sure." Kaiba said throwing a pillow at the door as Mokuba closed it.

Yami stared out the window quietly. He really wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but he knew he should though.

_'School, what the in Ra's name am I doing here? I've had the best scholars as teachers… but I guess that was so many years ago. I don't even know how to operate half of the things in our home.' _Yami had to concentrate hard so he wouldn't laugh out loud. No use getting in trouble. _'It would be good to know how to actually do something… and Yugi. I have to graduate so that I can support Yugi.'_

Yami quickly glanced over in Yugi's direction.

_'His grandfather isn't going to be around forever to support him, and.. now that I have a body, I don't have to either… but he was my first real friend.' _

He smiled at Yugi, the other not seeing.

_'We've always been there for each other. It wouldn't be right to walk away now, I may not need his body to house my soul any longer, but I need his heart to house mine… for our hearts still seem to be connected. Our body's may be parted, but our souls are still bound.'_

Yami sighed happily. His eyes fixated on Yugi's back.

_'He's my…'_

Yugi turned suddenly, he blushed as Yami waved and smiled back at him.

_'…best friend.'  _

Ryou splashed the cold water onto his face. He sighted deeply. It felt so nice.

He looked up into the mirror and played around with his hair.

_'Mess.. Like always. Its just like… I don't know, an animal, a furry little animal that sits on my head and just has a mind of its own.'_

//Animal?//

"Kura!" Ryou yelped loudly. 

Bakura's deep voice in his head had made him jump. He let his defenses down, now Bakura was in his mind. 

\\Kura! You scared me!\\

//Well, I was listening to your little conversation about your… 'animal' hair piece..? and I just couldn't help but make a comment on that.//

\\Oh be quiet. Well, look at it, its all messy. I look _horrible_!\\

Ryou knew perfectly well that Bakura could see everything around him, it was one of the side effects of their bond. Along with possession. Bakura could possess his body at will, as long as their mind link was open.

When Bakura's soul was literally _ripped _out of his body and transferred into his new host body, Bakura had made sure that their connection could not be terminated in the experience.

//I think… you look good..//

Ryou blushed, much apparent in the mirror for Bakura to see. \\..oh…thank you.\\

He jumped when the door swung open harshly. He turned around quickly.

Bakura could sense his hikari's fears. //Ryou, who are they? Do they hurt you? Do you want me to take care of them?//

Ryou knew what Bakura meant. Do you want me to take care of them merely translated to: May I _possess _you?

Bakura wasn't allowed access into his inner body and soul anymore. 

\\No.\\

Ryou could feel Bakura's thoughts. He was angry, not at him though. The other boys, they were almost on top of him now. One even dared to touch his side.

//Ryou, don't let them touch you like that! Do you need my help? I can get you help! Just allow me a few moments, nothing is going to happen Ryou.//

Truth was, he was afraid of Bakura possessing him. Terrified. The temporary possession would allow him to share his body again, allow him to access things better left hidden at the moment.

\\No, just.. Let me handle this okay.\\

//Ryou!//

Ryou could feel his body starting to drain of feeling. Bakura was pressing for possession.

\\I said no!\\

He closed his mind. Bakura… was locked out.

_He sobbed, his whole body shaking with violent tears. _

_"Bak-kura… Bakur-r-ra…! Bakura!" he choked out loudly between sobs. "Bakuraaa--" he cried._

_His chest felt like it had been sliced through with a large knife. His heart gored out with a dull blade. A pain driving down into his soul, cutting him everywhere it hurt._

_"My B-Bakura!"_

_He didn't know how long he laid alone on the cold stone slab before he felt warm arms carrying him._

_"Quiet child. Be with your other now."_

_He couldn't control the seemingly endless convulsions in his chest. His body shook against the tall robed man._

_He buried his face into the long white cloth and bit down on the fabric. His chest hurt so much, the pain nearly unbearable. _

_Shadi._

_Shadi separated Bakura and him. _

_He felt sudden anger pool around in his stomach._

_How dare he separate him from his soul mate!_

_"Silent your angry heart my child. Your lover of your souls waits here. See now."_

_Ryou opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the silent body resting on another slab of rock. _

_"Bakura?" he choked out desperately. Was he… dead? Alive?_

_Bakura slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Ryou, a very tired smile. Ryou squirmed in the Egyptian's hold trying to get to his lover._

_Shadi slowly lowered Ryou into Bakura's arms. He snuggled his head deep into Bakura's chest. Something he had never done before, a feeling he never felt before._

_"Ryou… oh Ra…I missed you… I missed you so much.. Ryou I thought- I thought I was dying, I needed you so much. I thought I was going to die without you." Bakura said, his voice low and husky. A hint of breathlessness in accompaniment._

_"I need you Bakura! Don't ever leave me again! I-I-I love you!"_

_He felt Bakura's body go rigid, then relax slowly. _

_Ryou couldn't help but smile. Bakura's body was functioning properly, his muscles were slowly developing._

_"Ryou….I love you too…"_

To be continued…

Alright, so what did you think? Sorry about the lameness this week. Hopefully next week will be better.

So, please review. And if you have any questions please ask, I'd love to answer them for you! (as long as its not, "what happens in the end?" or something like that, ^^ sorry, no spoilers… okay I admit some people *coughs* Smarty1 *coughs again* knows more than all of you guys… *sighs* don't get me talking, I have a big mouth sometimes…-__-;;, but NO more!!)

…blah, bai, see you next week! *waves*

-Aera-chan


	16. XVI: My Girl

Hey, aww, I feel so bad. Its been forever since I've updated. My school's been loading on the work like crazy @_@ I had two major projects due on the same day, and an English paper and blah… I complain too much. I also feel bad because this updates so dang short. *feels so bad* …I've probably lost all of my readers… stupid me… BUT YOU ARE NOT HERE TO HEAR ME COMPLAIN! SO PLEASE ALLOW ME TO LEAVE AND LET YOU DO WHATEVER!

*runs off cause she's a dummy*

Enjoy! 

Unexpected Surprises (definitely needs a new title)

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 4-01-04 (Its been a year already??! Haha, April fools! *ish stupid*

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R

Chapter XVI: My Girl…

________________________________________________________________________  
  


_He filled the air with his dark laughter. _

_"What do you plan to do now Yami? No defenses, no traps, no magic cards. Just you, that pathetic fluff ball kuriboh and my three Blue Eyes. What a predicament. What happened to your precious heart of the cards?" _

_Yami felt his anger boiling, but it was an anger he had never felt before. Something dark. Something…_

_…unjustified… something evil..._

_"Don't speak of the heart of the cards that way! You once believed in it too!"_

_"That was in a moment of weakness… but I am not weak! Weaklings like you rely on fairy tales to win! I rely on power! Now burn in hell Yami! Attack, Blue Eyes! White Lightning!" Kaiba screamed._

_Suddenly the Sennen eye on Yami's forehead began to glow in a dark color. He held up his hand paralyzing the three dragons from attacking._

_"At one time you were someone Kaiba, but you will never be anyone of real worth! You think your cards and your money make you powerful?! Do you think you are someone special?!"_

_Kaiba stared incredulously. His dragons growled and contorted in pain from the pharaoh's hand._

_"I thought you had changed! I thought that maybe you had learned a lesson from before!" Yami screamed enraged, a dark aura surrounding his body. "But now I will teach you the lesson of ultimate loss!! Now burn in hell you bastard!"_

_Kaiba's eyes grew large as his three dragons turned suddenly. He felt the air changing as they left the real world._

_"…the shadow realm…" he whispered in disbelief._

_He felt the earth shaking under his feet as the towering beasts slowly strode towards him. He felt his body shaking. His dragons wouldn't actually attack him would they? _

_No… they couldn't…_

_No matter how strange it seemed, he considered his three Blue Eyes as his friends… They wouldn't turn on him now would they?_

_He felt small tears welling in his eyes as he saw the Sennen eye on each one of their foreheads. They were being controlled._

_"You abused your cards! Now pay the price!" Yami screamed pointing at him. "White Lightning Attack!!"_

_He closed his eyes, he didn't want to believe it. He could hear the hysterical screaming of their friends… his friends… his brother._

_This was the shadow realm.. That meant… he would not be spared the pain, everything was real now._

_He felt the attack strike his body, it was hot, so hot it was icy cold. He felt it eating away at his flesh._

_He screamed. _

_He could hear the screaming around him, like a chorus of dying souls._

_He could feel the pain dying off. Something was happening to his body. Images of Egypt raced through his mind. _

_Was he really… the reincarnate ..of an ancient priest?_

_Yami saw a Sennen eye glowing on his rival's forehead, it was protecting him._

_The blast ceased its devouring, the smoke cleared. _

_Kaiba collapsed to his hands and knees. His body shook as he coughed up blood. He looked up at the towering Yami above him. "..Y-Yami..?"_

_Yami smiled down at him. "Seth… my priest… my lover. I have longed for you."_

_Kaiba's brows knitted. He backed up onto the heels of his feet._

_Yami bent over Kaiba and took his face in his hands. "You… have been bad my love." Yami gave him an unreadable look before he drew the brown haired boy's lips to his own._

_Kaiba's eyes grew wide. He squirmed under the pharaoh's hold, but the other was much stronger._

_Yami quickly deepened the kiss, that's when he felt it…_

_A hand digging into his chest. _

_Everything hurt. Yami spoke to him in his mind._

_"This is for being bad. Seth.. my lover.. feel this pain."_

_Everything was black._

_Fighting. _

_Always fighting. Screaming. Always screaming. Angry words. Angry eyes. Angry fists pounding. Nails digging. Scratching. _

_Tears falling into well-worn trails. Familiar streambeds. _

_"Serenity… its okay, please don't cry anymore… mommy and daddy.." He hugged her tighter. "Mommy and daddy are.." He didn't know what to tell her anymore._

_She blinked up at him with bleary eyes. "Joey… I don't want to leave." _

_"What?"_

_"I-I don't want to leave Joey! I don't want be away from you!"_

_"Seren, what are you talking about?"_

_Just then, the door swung loudly on its hinges. _

_"Serenity, come here."_

_Joey tightened his grasp around his sister. "No!" Joey screamed. His mother's eyes narrowed. _

_"Come you two."_

_"Hey, you can't take my kids!" Their fathers screamed._

_"They're my children! I gave birth to them, they are mine!" _

_More fighting._

_Hands tugging on the youngest. _

_"NO!" Joey screamed. He wrapped his arms around Serenity, screaming for his mother to let go._

_His father turned his back, there was nothing he could do… without his children getting hurt in the process._

_Joey screamed at her. _

_His mother turned, all he felt was the floor beneath his head. _

_His mind was blank at that moment. He didn't understand._

_He felt his face, his hands cold, his body frozen. _

_So many silent tears, coming so fast. His lungs thumped painfully against their caged prison._

_He slowly pushed himself from the floor, feeling his forehead softly. _

_Dark tears speckling the carpet, staining it red in color…_

_He heard his dad yelling, his form stepping in front of him. He wanted to hold onto his father. He wanted him to protect him._

_"Don't ever touch him again! I hate you! Just get out! Get out now!"_

_Joey felt his arms wrapping themselves around his father's leg. He didn't know what he was feeling. _

_Fear? …Betrayal..?_

_He blinked slowly, realizing that someone was calling his name._

_..Serenity..? _

_She was screaming for him. _

_"Some goodbyes are forever!"_

_Tears falling. Serenity screaming. His mind working…_

_The door slammed. The  floor shook… _

_His father blew out his breath slowly… he was tired.._

_Then he bolted, Joey bolted for the door._

_"Mother! Mother no! Serenity! Serenity!"_

_He felt the hard pavement under his feet, he knew he had to run faster. His father would stop him, his mother would leave._

_He watched her little car start to pull away, Serenity pounding on the window. _

_"Joey!" _

_He had to get to her. But the car sped up. What was happening? Why..?_

_Strong arms grabbed him. He lost. _

_Silence… only the voices in his head screamed louder.._

_Goodbye… mother…_

_He squirmed and pulled away from the two sharp blades. There was no way…_

_"No! Please no!"_

_They neared still._

_"Please!"_

_His brown haired brother gave him an odd look. _

_"Why don't you want a hair cut Mokuba? Your hair is getting rather long, I think I should cut it…"_

_"No! I like it like this." The shorter boy said smoothing his hand over his dark black hair protectively. "I'd feel strange with out it…"_

_Seto gave him an odd smile. "Mokuba, you don't want to look like a girl do you?" He laughed._

_Mokuba slapped his brother on the arm. "Hey! You're mean!"_

_"Sorry Mokuba, I couldn't help it." He patted his brother on the head lovingly. "Are you sure? You don't want the other boys picking on you…"_

_Mokuba smiled. "You worry too much big brother. Just relax, I'll be fine." _

_"You're right, I do worry too much."_

_Mokuba hopped down from his chair. "Well, I'm gonna go out alright."_

_"Alright, be back soon, how about an hour.."_

_"An hour?! Seto! How about a few-"_

_Seto gave him a warning look. "Now Mokuba-"_

_"Please?"_

_"Fine, just be careful."_

_"See, you do worry too much! I'm just going to the park anyways."_

_"Okay, see you then." _

_Mokuba hugged his brother quickly before running out the door._

_Behind a tree he felt his heart pound in his ears. He peeked out from behind the shelter of the willow's long branches._

_Just once… just once he would like to join them. The other boys. Play soccer with them. With him, the most popular boy in his school.._

_If that happened, he would be popular too, he would have a lot of friends._

_He jumped slightly when the soccer ball hit the tree he was standing behind. He jumped backwards, tripping and landing on his butt._

_"Hey, can you kick the ball over here?" It was him. He was blonde. Dark blue eyes. He was… ?_

_It took a few seconds, and the snickering of the other boys before he realized what he had been asked. The blonde boy smiled at him._

_"Hey, you kick pretty good. Do you want to join us?" _

_Mokuba nodded his head. He… couldn't believe it. The other boys never gave him any recognition. They just ignored his presence._

_He ran over to them. He was embarrassed though. It didn't look like the other boys wanted him to play. _

_Their leader just smiled. "Do you know how to play?" he asked him._

_Mokuba nodded slowly. "Yeah, sort of." He didn't want to look conceited._

_He gave him a quick run through on the rules, much to the other boys' displeasure._

_Finally they were playing._

_He could tell that no one really wanted him there, except him. _

_One of the guys tripped him. He fell and hit the ground hard. His face in the dirt._

_He helped him up. Mokuba blushed. He got angry at his friend. His friend, just as angry, left. Mokuba felt bad, he knew he was unwanted. He wanted to leave, but the boy wouldn't let his hand go._

_There was someone… other than his brother… that wanted him to stay…_

_This was… strange. It made his heart beat faster. It felt… different._

_The other boy's hand shot waves of electricity through him. _

_They fought. His friends left. They were… alone._

_"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have joined you guys, now your friends are-"_

_"No, I'm glad you joined us. You're really cool." Mokuba blushed. The feelings became stronger. "They're just block heads, and they're jealous. They'll be okay, just give them time."_

_Mokuba couldn't resist his smile. "..okay.."_

_He tugged on his hand. "Ice cream?"_

_Mokuba blushed. ".Y-yes please." He swallowed hard._

_"Of course. Come on."_

_Still touching. Their hands didn't break apart._

_They sat together on a park bench by the fish pond. They weren't touching now. He missed the feeling._

_"Erik."_

_"What?" Mokuba asked looking up from his chocolate ice cream._

_"..my name. Its Erik. We didn't introduce ourselves."_

_"Oh, I'm Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba." _

_The blonde smiled. "I know. I've watched you in class and at recess." This made Mokuba's heart beat faster one more. "I guess I just didn't know how to approach you, ask if you wanted to join us. Sorry." He smiled down at Mokuba. _

_When had he stood up?_

_"Well, I should go, I'll see you tomorrow at school alright."_

_"Y-yeah. Tomorrow. School. See you there."_

_"Bye." _

_With that, he was gone._

He breathed slowly trying to calm his heart. 

"Hello?"

"H-hi."

"Hi, um, who is this?"

"K-Karen."

"Oh, sorry! Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, just, just wondering if you wanted to meet..at the park."

"Oh sure, yeah, my dad's not home yet but he wont mind. Um, in 10 minutes okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll see you then."

"Yeah okay, bye."

He hung up after the line went dead. He breathed in and out slowly. He could do this. He had done it for the past 2 months, so why was it still a fight everyday? Shouldn't he be used to it by now?

He pushed open his door slowly. He peeked in his brother's room, he was typing. 

"I'm- I'm going to the park okay Seto?"

His brother turned around from his work. "Alright. See you later."

"Hey, what did I say about the typing and work and stuff?" Mokuba scolded. 

Kaiba laughed. "Sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to go against Dr. Mokuba's orders for now. Cant get too far behind."

"Just don't overdo it while I'm gone okay."

"You worry too much little brother. Just relax, I'll be fine." 

"You're right, I do worry too much."

"Go out and have fun."

"Bye." Mokuba shut the door to his room and ran over to his own. He still had to get used to everything. 

They talked mostly over the phone or IMed each other. They only met every once in a while at the park.

He tugged a brown sweater over his head, slipping it easily over his small additions. He changed his pants for something a little more comfortable and considerably shorter.

He pulled his light colored boots over his feet. He stood, he was a few inches taller now.

Pulling the brush through his hair till it lay flat, he pulled it back into a small tie.. 

He ran to his door, he didn't want to be late. He almost forgot something. He ran back to his dresser and pulled out his small brown bag. 

He sprinted down the hallway. He wasn't thinking. He was making a ruckus, his heels pounding loudly against the floor, every step echoing.

But he couldn't stop now, someone would come looking for the noise.

He was relieved to find himself on the grass of the yard. No more noise.

He hid himself under the familiar branches of the willow tree. He pulled out his mirror. He had to be quick, he was already there, waiting.

Finishing, he hid the mirror in his bag and walked out slowly. 

He slowly crept up behind the other boy, slipping his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey."

The blonde looked up at him. "Hey, there you are."

Mokuba felt himself being pulled around to the other side. 

He blushed slightly when he felt the other's lips touch lightly to his.

"I've missed you. So, how's my girl been?"

To be continued…

BLOODY HELL! …anyways… what did you think? Please review and tell me how angry you are at me! ^^ it would make me feel "special" inside! BAD GIRL! *smacks self* …done

*is waiting for FREAK014's murderous review* …^^/;_; *happy/sad kinda* O.O *also afraid*

Later! I promise another update soon! (Spring break! Yay!)


	17. XVII: A Day Too Early

Well, all I can really say is.. TITLE CHANGE!! …*sighs* a sucky one at that… so… here's an idea! If anyone wants to suggest a title, do so! It may become the future title! *happy dance* …

Aerik: Hi, I'm back… maybe…

Toad: *is stupid* *has a boyfriend now* *his name is Kaeru*

Kaeru: …hi… 

Aera: CUTE! *kills Kaeru*

Toad and Aerik: O.O…? 

Aera: Anyways.. This is a LAME ass chapter… LIKE ALWAYS!! Its really short too… too short… its… "gross" in my opinion which is not worth much…

Aerik: I wonder how long before I have to take another unexpected "vacation"..

Toad: When does Toad return to Hell?

Kaeru: *dead* X____x

Aera: Stay out of this Kaeru… grrr

Kaeru: ,,X____x,, *crying kinda…*

Aera: Mving on! Thank you to: Zeiyuki (you are a _very _good speeler, and very _intelligent. _^^hahaha), Smarty1, Molly-chan, BarbedWire23, and FREAK014 AND anyone else I STUPIDLY forgot. -__-;; gomen nasai!

Sorry if anyone had trouble finding the fic again… sorry!

I don't have much to say anymore… except… watashi wa LAME-O desuyo!

One more thing, I FINALLY AM GETTING OVER THE WEEK!! The whole story so far has taken place in September on some week, but now I moved up to week 3 or October. I just want to get this clear with everyone. I was tired of staying in one week, so yeah, plus I couldn't think of anything. -__-;; Watashi wa lame…

Title: LAME ASS! …um.. the whole long thing… don't wanna type it…

Author: IMA_DUMMASS! …*coughs* Aera-chan

Update date: 4-11-04 (11:18 PM)

Chapter XVII: A day too early…

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ryou?" Bakura asked knocking on his bedroom door. He opened it slightly, peeking his head in. 

"Yeah?" The younger boy was stretched out on his bed doing his math homework.

Bakura smiled. "Its good to have you home…" 

He walked over and sat down on the bed, taking Ryou into his arms. He planted soft butterfly kisses on the exposed skin of his shoulder.

"You wanted to do something?" Ryou asked quietly. He ran his hand up Bakura's arm slowly.

"Cant. I feel bad but I have to work late tonight. But the boss was hinting at a promotion so I don't want to miss out on that. I'll be making more money and then I'll buy you something nice okay. I know it wont make up for tonight," He ran kisses down his back. "or any of the other nights, but we'll do something fun."

"Like..?" 

"Like I'll take you out. Dinner, movie, dancing… the works." 

"Anything else?" Ryou asked smiling mischievously.

Bakura caught on quickly. "Nothing like _that _if you're wondering. I told you when, and I know you can wait. You're really a strong person Ryou… even if you don't believe it all the time, you are and I know you can wait for something like this…its only two years…"

"…yeah…"

"Believe me, if you wait, it'll be great… the most wonderful thing you ever did, especially if its with someone you love."

"But I love you.."

"But you're so young, what if you change your mind, then you cant give them your most precious gift…"

Ryou felt his throat tightening. "…I ..understand.." he choked out.

Bakura stood up and walked to the door, he paused. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. It may seem strange but I am your guardian until you're 18. And I do care about you more than anything in my life…_I do love you_…"

Ryou blinked back a few escaping tears. He nodded quickly, looking down at his homework, pretending to do it.

The door closed signaling Bakura's departure.

_'…I messed up…oh Bakura, you shouldn't love me, I'm such a whore…but I do love you. I just, I don't know why I do it… it doesn't even feel good…I'm so sorry." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hair? Silky, shimmering, running down the small back. Soft tresses drawing soft lines across milky white skin.

Nails? Shimmering, glossed, light coral pink.

Lips? Glossy, delicious, scrumptious, succulent. 

Perfume? Fine, expensive, elegant, and sexy.

Face? As beautiful as ever.

Dress? Skimpy, attractive, flaming.

Bust? Firm, soft, welcoming.

Legs? Waxed. Soft as a baby's skin.

Lingerie? Oh, a special treat for the few lucky ones… those few… with the most…

Necklace? Lustrous sparkling diamonds, fake… like its wearer… 

Eyes? …soft… sad… broken… ashamed…

Duke paced around his room. He had of apologize to Tristan, or at least talk to him. 

_`All I have to do is call him, just pick up the phone, dial his number, and talk.. This sucks.'_

Duke dialed the number slowly. 

"Hello?" 

"..Hi..its Duke.."

There was a pause. "..Hi... what's up?"

"We, we need to talk."

"Oh... yeah.. should I..come over?"

"Yeah... my mom, she's out.."

"Okay..um, I'll just grab my jacket. Be there.. soon. Bye."

"..yeah, bye."

Talking... 

..what did he have to say to him..?

_'Tristan.. I tried.. but.. I don't know anymore. it was great, you're great, but, we cant... I cant...'_

_"You damn little brat, apologize to sister now!"_

_"..I'm sorry.. Mokuba.."_

_"NOZOMI!"_

_"I'm sorry Nozomi.."_

_A light slap to his head before he was returned into the darkness._

_Everyday, darkness. Cold, damp, lonely darkness._

The warm summer's wind passed by slowly, leaving behind a ghost of its presence. Each day grew shorter, darker, pulling the town of Domino closer into its lazy winter slumber.

October brought along with it Halloween, and Halloween was just another lame excuse for an all-school dance.

"School dance? How lame.." Joey said growling slightly as he shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder.

"It wont be that bad, its Halloween so we get to dress up-"

"Really? That's so cool! I guess it wont be bad after all! Hmm, what to go as.."  

Yugi laughed. "Joey, you're so weird sometimes."

"Kaiba'll have to be my bitch this year, wont he?" Joey said laughing out loud.

"Kaiba?" Tristan asked feeling a little left out.

"Um, yeah...a joke..?" Joey said blushing. He forgot that he didn't tell Tristan, Duke or Ryou. 

"Oh, yeah.. interesting."

"You know I'm only joking! Jeeze Tristan, how desperate do you think I am? Jeepers... that creep, never." he punched Tristan in the shoulder playfully. "Kaiba's such a jerk and a creep, ewww! I bet he.. he's probably asexual, he never goes with any girls _or _guys. He probably plays around at night wishin' for someone to walk into his life, someone blind maybe." Joey added a fake heavy laugh. "I heard he's psycho... goes all crazy and cuts himself. That's where he got those bandages on his head... what a freak.."

Yugi was ashamed.. Why did Joey deny his love for Kaiba? Tristan was gay, he would understand. Why was he so ashamed of Kaiba? Kaiba wasn't a bad person. Kaiba didn't deserve to have Joey talking about him like this. He could even sense that Tristan was uncomfortable with him talking like this.

"Joey!"

"What? Its all true.. Kaiba is the most disgusting, vile-"

"Joey!" Yugi glared at him. He said Kaiba was disgusting... this, this was vulgar, this was disgusting.

"Yug, I don't know what's crawled up your ass.. we can say whatever we want about Kaiba, its not like he'll-"

For some reason, he was compelled to look over his shoulder, to make sure that Kaiba wasn't able to hear. Turning, he found that mounting fear to be true.

"..K-Kaiba.. you're.. here.."

Kaiba's eyes were dark. He looked away from Joey. 

"Good morning Yugi. Tristan. ...Wheeler.." Kaiba adjusted his briefcase. "I'm sorry I cant engage in any conversation this morning, there is.. something I must attend to. Until next time."

Joey felt his face pale considerably. Kaiba.. wasn't meant to hear any of that. 

"Oh my god... what am I going to do..." He felt like throwing up. Why was he so fucking stupid all the time.

"Sucks to be you Joey, looks like Kaiba heard.." Tristan said amused. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Joey smacked his hand against his head several times. "I'm so fucking stupid Trist."

"Its just Kaiba, its not like it'll make much of a difference, you guys always fight. 24/7. Its always a fight. I'm surprised that you guys haven't killed each other yet."

"Feel like killing myself right now..." Joey said quietly.

"What the big deal?" 

Yugi was about ready to jump Joey. How could he have said all that? 

"Joey, that was so mean. How could you say things like that about him, Joey.." his eyes grew sad. "Why are you so ashamed?"

"What's going on? Joey, what's between you and Kaiba?"

"Nothing, I hate him.." He wanted to hurt himself. He couldn't admit to anyone his relationship with Kaiba. "He's a real creep-"

Smack.

"Stop Joey. If you're ashamed of him, then you don't even deserve his love." Yugi said hotly, his hand still close to Joey's face. He turned and walked away. 

It was never in his place to walk away from his friends, especially when he knew they needed him the most. He was just... disgusted.

Tristan looked down at Joey. "..his.. love? Joey are you and Kaiba.."

"Yeah, we're in love, or.. I don't think he likes me very much anymore.. I said some nasty things.. no, they were horrible. I like him so much.. I'm just so scared about what others think..."

"Then you _are _ashamed of him.. Or yourself."

"What?"

"You shouldn't care about what other people think about who you love. If you love them, its no one else's business. You understand?  Even if you were afraid of what _I_ thought, you didn't have to lie about it. Just say it out loud. You love Kaiba. My opinion is my opinion. My thoughts should matter to you, but not to the point where you deny your feelings."

"Tristan..I.."

"I understand you were scared, but even I would never say anything that low about someone I love..."

"..like Duke.."

Tristan was quiet for a moment. "..yeah, like Duke."

"You love Duke, don't you? He's your sunshine, sappy as it may sound."

"Hn, yes, my sunshine... Joey, I messed up with him, kinda like you, but not really.  I don't really know what I did, I just, its been weird between us. He doesn't let me touch him anymore. He's shaky all the time too, like I'm gonna hurt him."

"Hmn, I wonder why. Does it have anything to do with that day he ran off from your house and then you went missing?"

Tristan didn't say anything for a little bit. "I suppose everyone knows about that then."

"I guess. I heard it from Yugi. News does get around fast."

"I suppose."

Joey picked the string on his bag's strap. "So.. what'd you do? Try to jump him in his sleep?" Joey asked laughing. 

Tristan laughed slightly. "No, but he practically did that to me in the bathroom."

"Oooh, that's juicy. Tell me about it."

"Well, I went to apologize to him, and- hey! I don't want to tell you about our... personal lives!"

"I don't see what's the big deal... after all.. you guys seem.. distant lately."

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." Tristan said tiredly.

"...sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Well, about me and Kaiba," Joey laughed. "quick change of subject! Yeah, I messed up.."

"Yeah, you did." 

"Yugi's mad at me."

"Yugi's not mad, not really. He just doesn't know what to do or say. He's just frustrated. You know he loves ya, not really like that, but you know. He loves Kaiba too. He loves all his friends. You just really _really _crossed the line with all that crap you said.."

"Yeah, I get it. But Trist, I don't want to sound rude but, cut the friendship shit. You're starting to sound a lot like Tea when she couldn't stop with that whole friendship 'phase' she was going through."

Tristan started laughing. "I guess you're right."

"Duke honey, guess what." his mother said to him over the small roast they shared. It was a Thursday evening. 

"What?"

"Well,  its been a rough year, its also been dry as you know."

_'What are you getting at mom?'_

"Yes, I understand that. What's going on?"

"Well, we don't have a lot of money, but.. I feel that we have enough to share."

"With who?"

_"Tristan.." he sobbed. "oh god... Tristan... help me..." He felt blood trickling down his legs. He felt so dirty inside._

"Well, your uncle's farm hasn't been doing well, especially during this fall harvest. He's low on money and he needs a place to stay.."

It felt like his stomach was destroying itself from the inside.

_'No..no! God no!'_

"We don't really have anywhere for him to sleep, you know I don't feel comfortable having him sleep in my room.."

_'No, not there..'_

"You have a double bed.."

_'No please no...'_

"Can he sleep in with you?"

He bowed his head low, hiding his face. Closing his eyes, he could feel tears trying to surface below them.

"..yes..." Anything for his mother. There was no room for selfishness... his mother tried so hard for him, she worked so much. He couldn't be so selfish now. 

"You're such a sweet boy. Thank you so much."

He nodded. 

"I.. um, thank you for dinner mom, I'm sorry but, I don't feel very well, can I just do the dishes tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course. Don't worry about it. You always help me, I'll be just fine. You just lay down, there's some medicine in the bathroom if you need it."

"Thank you." he said quietly. He walked back to his room at the end of the dark hallway. 

He lied down on his bed and shook. His whole body shook. 

"Oh god... no..please no.. why?" 

He felt tears choking in his throat, working their way through his body, shaking every part of him.

_He didn't understand what he was doing. He was touching him like Tristan would. How only Tristan should._

_He felt him running his hands between his legs, grazing a hand over his being. _

_He wanted to scream, to kick, bite, yell. _

_..but he was terrified. He was confused. Beyond confused._

_'Why?'_

_He was sobbing hysterically._

_The man above him completely dominated him. Every inch of his body was restrained._

_He couldn't escape._

_He couldn't do anything... so he let it happen. He tried to stop him.. but he knew it was worthless... he was done._

Nothing calmed him but his own tears. They lulled him into a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came and reached its ominous fingers through the curtained windows, Duke opened his eyes.

He wished he never had to, never had to leave his bed...

..but soon he'd never want to return to it.. 

He crawled out of his bed and stumbled to his dresser. He didn't feel like getting dressed, he didn't feel like going to school. He didn't feel like really living at the moment.

_'So selfish... you're so selfish. Mom works so hard and all you do is complain about your own petty problems. So what.. that's in the past, just cause he-'_

His throat started to tighten on its self.

_'I don't want to think about it anymore... I don't want to remember anymore.. I just want to get rid of them.. I hate him so much..' _

He felt his chest rising and falling in short breaths. He didn't want to start crying again. He felt so weak all the time.

_'..I just want to ... drill them all out! ..drill them out with a power drill or something!'_

He didn't want to cry.

He didn't know what he should do, he wanted to just take his mind off of it. He ran into his bathroom and quickly stuck his finger into the back of his throat.

Making his stomach roll, he threw up all that was left in his stomach, which wasn't much.

He gripped the cold porcelain, his knuckles turning white.

His mother heard his moaning and poked her head in. "Duke! Are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need to stay home today?"

He didn't want to be selfish anymore, but... he was so afraid. "Yes."

"I'll call the school." She frantically grabbed a robe and wrapped it around his shaking body.

_'So selfish...'_

He felt his body shudder again and coughed up the rest of his stomach.

_'I hate it..I hate being here, its so damn fucking stupid..'_

He wiped his mouth off with some toilet paper and flushed his stupid excuse down the toilet. 

He walked into his room slowly and fought the urge to slam his head into his wall until he knocked himself unconscious.  

Laying down, he slowly began to tap his forehead against the wall. He continued with this until he could hear his mother coming down the hallway.

"Oh I feel so bad that you're sick today.."

"No its okay.. don't worry about me, just go to work.."

"I don't really want to leave you here alone.."

"I'm fine, I just need to rest."

He could feel her hesitancy before she got up and left. 

He felt his eyes starting to close again.

He could hear her dialing someone on the phone, but it didn't concern him at the moment. His head was pounding, and he could barely keep his eyes open. 

When did he get so tired? Maybe the throwing up and taken something out of him. That was most likely true since there was really nothing in there to throw up in the first place.

Finally, he felt himself falling away from the world, into a peaceful and disturbing realm of dreams.

It felt like forever before he woke up again. His headache had retreated and his stomach felt better. 

He looked at the clock.

11:18

The rest of his friends were probably having lunch at the moment. Feeling his stomach growling, he slowly slid out of his bed and landed on the floor. 

He rubbed his eyes and laid his head down on the carpet. 

_'Maybe another little nap.'_

He laid there for another ten to fifteen minutes. 

Hunger growing beyond his ability to ignore, he finally mustered up enough energy to get to his feet and walk to the kitchen.

As he opened the door, he thought he heard the TV in the living room on. He walked out slowly, he would feel so bad if his mother stayed home just for him. Peeking around the hallway corner, he found the room empty, but the TV was on and blaring.

He picked up the remote and was about to turn it off when he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Hey, I was watchin' that boy."

He nearly flipped over the coffee table and right into the TV. He turned quickly.

It was like everything was on mute now,  everything was paused.

"Hello boy, your mom called me and had me come up a day early. Guess we're roommates now." the gruff man said chuckling.

Duke had to fight the urge to throw up again. 

He donned a fake smile. "Yeah, guess so."

To be continued…

Yeah, how nice of me…

I got called a sadist and a masochist today… how lovely… AND it was by one of my BEST friends… oh well.. I was laughing.  (something about being an animal sadist… hurting animals… WHICH I DON'T do! (we almost hit and ran over a robin bird today… dumb bird, it would have been fun if we did ^^ then we almost hit a crow and another bird… damn birds were on crack or something.. take notice of my hypocrisy )

I stayed up for 2 days… no sleep… I was at Zeiyuki's house, we watched movies… I drank too much Pepsi… couldn't close my eyes @___@ quite literally! Caffeine + Me = BAD! …a two liter of Pepsi can keep me awake that long? Weird…

I COMMITTED…GERBACIDE!! …just kidding… I committed chibicide though! Hehe

Yeah, please review and tell me your opinions. Oh, feel sorry for Duke, I got a hold of him.. Poor poor boy.

-yo, Aera


	18. XVIII: What We've Done

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. ^^ I'm way too lazy to do much at the moment. I just wanted to post this. So… I hope I didn't spell anything wrong or make many mistakes..

omg… *hides* EVERYONE'S GOING TO KILL ME! …*sobs* .. FREAK014 please… please spare my life…. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU AT THIS POINT!! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LET MY STORY AFFECT YOU TOO MUCH!! 

…saa.. I worry.

Anyways… ^^ yay I update! Yay! I'm going to die soon! Yay! I'll probably get flamed! Yay! .. I don't know why!!

Aerik is on permanent vacation (says Fan Fiction) Toad's not coming back from Hell.

Anyways… please review and yell at me… it makes me sad.. Saa…

Nya Nya later!

Title: When Tomorrow Comes, Will You Smile Again?

Author: IMA_DUMMASS! …*coughs* Aera-chan

Update date: 4-28-04 (5:20 PM)

Chapter XVIII: What we've done…

________________________________________________________________________

It had been two days since Kaiba had talked to him. Two days since he had made that mistake.

They sat in class, Joey chanced a look at the brunette.

_'Kaiba... please talk to me...'_

"Okay class, I will allow you the rest of the period to work on your assignment." the teacher said as she sat down at her desk. "Oh, and you can work with whoever you want as long as you stay quiet." she warned.

Joey waited until the kid in front of Kaiba moved. He walked over quickly and claimed the seat. He could feel eyes on his back.

"Hey.." Joey said slowly. Kaiba didn't take his eyes away from his book. "Um.. lets, work together okay.."

He heard some kids starting to whisper. Kaiba said nothing as he continued to read.

"Okay great. The first question.. um.. hmm.." Joey said thoughtfully as he read it over. He chewed on his pencil in thought. After a minute, Joey sighed loudly. 

"Read it out loud puppy."

Joey jumped slightly at Kaiba's voice. "Um, 'What message is the author trying to get across to its readers? What theme is most present in the novel?' "

Kaiba stared into Joey's eyes for a moment. "..forgiveness...love...that its better to not let grudges get in the way of love,  I think that's the answer."

Joey blushed. "Yeah.." He started to write down the answer, but a hand obstructed his way. He looked up.

One of the school's jocks, Vick, stared down at him. He glanced back and forth from Kaiba's slightly amused face to Joey's.

He was a big guy, muscle wise. He wore his uniform shirt half buttoned, allowing his well toned chest to peek slightly under his tussled white undershirt. His hair was blonde and cut short and spiked. He always wore a cocky grin on his face.

He was popular and one of the soccer stars too, meaning he could have any girl he wanted in the entire school.

"So.. Wheeler.. what are _you _and Kaiba doing working _together_?" he asked, eyeing Kaiba up and down once or twice.

"What's it to you?" Joey asked amused. Although Vick could have any girl he wanted, everyone knew he had a thing for Kaiba. _Everyone _knew, including Kaiba himself.

"I don't know, I just cant see why Kaiba here would want to work with a _preschooler _on an obviously important classroom assignment."

"Hey, I'm not a preschooler!" Joey yelled at the other blonde, standing up. 

"Joey, Vick, knock it off or I'll make you both go to the principle." Mrs. Shima threatened.

Kaiba smirked in amusement. 

Joey was still steaming. Had they been out of school, Joey would have already thrown his first punch. "..damn..jock.." Joey muttered under his breath.

"What was that mutt?" Vick asked, his voice cocky.

Joey was ready to hit him right then.

Kaiba held in the urge to laugh. Vick was so obsessed with him that he was trying to imitate him too.

_'Imitation is the best form of flattery after all.' _Kaiba thought with a wicked grin.

"You're such a jerk.." Joey growled.

"And you're a lowly street mutt, poor as dirt. you smell like one too." Vick laughed. "What'd you give Kaiba to get him to sit with you? Even if you offered to sleep with him I'm sure he wouldn't have even _considered _it."

Joey was ready to blurt out that he had already slept with Kaiba, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey pal, you have something to say to Joey, you say it to me too."

Joey looked over his shoulder at Tristan. 

_'Ooh.. Tristan's pissed.' _Joey thought smugly. He looked over at Kaiba. _'He looks amused..' _He decided that he would ask him later about that.

Vick glared at Tristan. "This isn't your fight-"

"Now it is. You insult my buddy, you insult _me_. His fight is _my _fight."

"I guess low life's like you have to stick in packs.. _like animals_."

"Take that back!" Joey yelled lunging at the tall boy. If it weren't for Tristan's arms, Joey would be pounding the cocky punk.

"Boys!" Mrs. Shima screamed. "Detention! Both of you!" 

She wrote Joey and Vick's names on the board and began to file a detention notice on a slip of yellow paper. 

Vick was about to protest and have Tristan get in trouble too, but Joey stopped him.

"This is between you and me."

Vick glared at him before taking his seat in the back. He was immediately flocked by a bunch of girls wondering if he'd be alright. He waved them off and continued to glare at Joey.

Joey turned around and furiously scribbled on some notebook paper. 

It wasn't until lunch that his friends began to lecture him. 

"Yes yes! I get it! Jeeze.." 

"Joey, you know its not wise to pick a fight with Vick, he's got friends everywhere." Tea said worrying herself. 

"I can take them.."

"Not if they gang up on you." Tristan said from the inside of his arms. 

"Are you tired Tristan?" Ryou asked rubbing Tristan's back kindly.

"A little.."

Joey sighed and flopped his head in his arms too.

"You too?" Ryou exclaimed.

"No, he's sulking." Everyone jumped in their seats. 

"Kaiba!" They exclaimed together.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at their surprise. "Wheeler.. " Joey looked up. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

It took the blond a second to realize what he was asking. "No, I'll be okay."

Kaiba smirked. "Just don't get killed then."

"Ah shut up!" Joey said throwing a milk carton at his boyfriend's retreating form, which he missed anyways. "..he makes me so mad.." Joey grumbled.

"Don't get in a fight with him too, you don't want to have both your worst enemies on your back today." Tea warned.

Everyone glanced at each other.

Tea and Ryou blinked. "What?" she asked.

Joey blushed as he fiddled with his sandwich he was yet to eat. "Kaiba.. Kaiba and I are.. going out.."

There was a stretched silence before either Tea or Ryou chose to comment.

"Oh, really.."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ryou asked. 

Before Joey was able to say anything, Tea whacked him on the head with her lunch bag. "Why didn't you tell me before so I didn't have to make a fool of myself?!"

"Jeeze Tea, its not that big of a deal.." he said rubbing his sore head.

"Maybe not to you but, -- I could have said something really nasty to him! Joey!" 

Joey ducked his head. He didn't want to be hit again.

"Hey Joey, look." Tristan said pointing to the other side of the courtyard. Joey looked.

Vick was leaning his arm against the wall in a relaxed way as he talked with none other than the boy they were speaking about.

"He's flirting with Kaiba.." Tea said, a slight hint of maliciousness in her voice.

"Joey, should you let him do that..?" Yugi questioned quietly.

"Ah who cares? Kaiba will do his own thing. Its not like Vick will get anywhere."

"Whys that?" Ryou asked.

"Kaiba enjoys it." Joey said simply, biting into his sandwich.

"You don't care?!" Tea exclaimed.

"_Of course _I care. I don't want Vick flirting with _my _boyfriend. I don't want him to even _think _about him. I want to go over there and pound his skull against the cement until his brains are running down the wall. His blood a mural of my anger.." He glared at Vick from across the grass.

Everyone blinked at this.

"..but it wouldn't do anything.. except I'd get put away of course. Kaiba likes how Vick acts. He told me he wants to mess with his mind.. Kaiba's plenty aware of Vick's obsession over him.. I guess Kaiba's still the self centered prick we met a year and a half ago..."

"Why did you two start going together then?" Tea asked. Joey and Kaiba's relationship didn't quite.. _make sense_..

"I don't know.." Joey said shrugging. "I just like him." Joey stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I know Kaiba's messing with my mind too. He wants me to fight Vick over him.. What a freak. Oh well.. I want to cause that's how it should be. Kaiba's mine, and Vick can just go home and fuck himself." 

Nobody said anything as he started walking off towards Vick and Kaiba.

Kaiba was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as his face was pulled into a smirk.

The tall blond's posture was very flirtatious and it was easy to tell from a distance what he was doing.

Joey walked past Vick's friend's table. They were in debate over their leader's present course of action.

"Vick's going after Kaiba?! ..Why do the two cutest guys here have to be gay?" one girl asked another one.

"Vick's a real freak going after Kaiba, does he know what has doing?" one guy commented.

"How long do you think he's been gay?" another guy asked.

"Eww. Now I don't want to get changed in the same locker room as him anymore." a red head stated.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

Joey kept walking towards the two. He glanced over at a few girls at another table. A tall brunette girl was sobbing hysterically into her friend's arms. Wasn't that... Vick's girlfriend?

What was Vick doing?

Joey walked up to them. "Hey.."

Kaiba closed his eyes and his smirk twitched into a faint smile._ 'Yeah you better get your slow ass over here puppy.'_

"Vick, do you _know _what you're doing?"

Vick glared at him. "I can talk to anyone I _want _to."

"Listen, everyone knows what you're doing." Joey almost felt sorry for him as his eyes widened slightly. "They know what you're doing, and.. its not going over too well.."

Vick turned around and looked at his friends. They all were looking at him funny. He saw his girlfriend crying. "..uh.." Vick rubbed the back of his head slowly. "I'll ..see you later then Kaiba.." Vick said quietly. 

Kaiba nodded. "Of course you will."

Vick hesitated before he took off in the direction of the gym.

"Not going to fight him? ..or are you?" Kaiba asked.

"Hell yeah! _No one _flirts with you and gets away with it!" Joey growled. "Or at least with their life!"

Kaiba actually chose to laugh out loud. "I knew you'd act this way."

"You _are _messing with me!" 

Kaiba smirked "In a sense, yes. You have such a short temper, I couldn't resist."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

Joey felt like putting a hole through Kaiba's pretty face, but he refrained.

"You're really something you know that Kaiba?" 

"What kind of something?"

"A real weird kind of something." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that interesting." Kaiba said yawning. Joey glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Joey said chuckling. "Lets go do something." he suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, how about the library.."

"Do you even know what a library is?"

"YEAH! _Jeeze_! Give me _some _credit! I'm not that friggin dumb! Just becau-" Joey stopped. 

He could tell from the look on Kaiba's face that he was enjoying his outbursts dearly.

"..you _are _messing with my head! ..Jeeze, lets go." Joey said tugging on Kaiba's sleeve.

Kaiba stood fast. 

"Wha-?" Joey asked turning his head. 

Kaiba had a dark look on his face. "..appearances..."

Joey's hand slowly fell from its hold on his arm. "..yeah.. right.." He rubbed the back of his head. "..um, lets go..?"

"Yeah." Kaiba said quietly.

They walked towards the library in utter silence.

"So.. how's Bakura?" Tristan asked the shorter boy.

"Oh, he's good." Ryou said smiling.

Tristan smiled too. Ryou was so cute sometimes. He was like a happy little child. Innocent. Sweet. 

"How's Duke? Is he sick today?" 

"Oh, um, I'm not sure really. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Tristan said thinking back to last night.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better." Ryou patted Tristan's arm. "He'll be better by Monday, I'm sure."

Tristan wondered how anyone could resist Ryou's cute face. 

_'I used to have a crush on him.. he was just so cute... everything about him makes me just want to have him.. Maybe I still like him a little.. Nah, I think its mostly old feelings rising inside of me. I have Duke.. and that's who I want...right?'_

"What are you thinking about Tristan?" Ryou asked waving a hand in front of his companion's distant face. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay. Just thinking about nothing like always."

Ryou's worried face softened. "Okay."

"Hey, lets go to the library okay." Tristan said standing.

Ryou nodded happily as he jumped to his feet. "O-kay!"

Tristan had to smack himself to keep from leaning over to kiss the boy. He was simply.. irresistible.

"Lets go, lets go! One two, one two!" Ryou cheered marching in front of the taller boy. He clapped his hands together in sudden thought. "Lets get a book for Duke so he can feel better!"

Why was Ryou so much like a little child?

Tristan grinned. "Ryou, has any one ever tried to kill you cause you're so dang cute?"

Ryou immediately stopped walking and blushed. "..um.." He fiddled with his fingers. 

Tristan laughed, trying to dispel the awkwardness. "You're simply irresistible.. now Ryou.. are you still a virgin?" he teased.

Ryou's eyes grew to abnormal widths. "T-T-Tristan! You're not-not suggesting-?"

Tristan patted his head comfortingly. "No..of course not. I'm only teasing you... but you _are that _cute if you know what I mean.."

Ryou blushed and shook his head fiercely. "No no no! I'm not cute! Impossible!"

Tristan shrugged. "Whatever you say. But know this," He leaned in towards Ryou, his face suddenly more serious. The shorter boy's blush grew darker. Tristan played around with a long white strand of hair that rested against his face. 

"T-Tristan!" Ryou cried, his body going into panic mode.

"Know that you'll always be one of my favorites!" 

Ryou puffed out his cheeks angrily. Tristan ducked quickly as Ryou took a playful swing at him.

"That's not very funny Tristan!" 

"Ah, but it was _funny_!"

Ryou tried to tackle him against the lockers but missed miserably. He smacked into the cold metal, a loud ringing echoing through the halls. He rubbed his head and groaned. 

His mind being weak at the moment with pain, his defenses were lowered.

//What are you playing? Looks... _painful_..//

Ryou sighed. Every time he relaxed a little, Bakura would jump at the chance to talk to him.

Bakura, sensing Ryou's current feeling, asked Ryou quietly, //Its not a bother for me to talk to you at the moment is it?//

\\No! Of course not! So.. What are you doing?\\

//Well, currently I'm at the office, doing paper work.. boring stuff like that. So, what are you doing?//

\\Uh..Tackle Tristan I guess... just got to get my paws on him..\\

//Oh.. hey! Watch it Ryou! He's coming right at you!// Bakura warned, laughing as Ryou moved dodging Tristan's tackle.

Ryou was pushing his body off of the lockers to evade Tristan's arms, but he wasn't fast enough and found himself in their tight grasp.

He wrestled in his arms for near to a minute. Finding no give whatsoever, he rested his back against the taller teen's chest.

Bakura was watching...this made Ryou uncomfortable.

\\Um.. I cant really... pay attention if I leave our minds connected. So I'll talk to you later.\\ Ryou quickly lied. 

Before Bakura could protest, he shut off their link.

_..be.. emotionless...stone.._

He struggled slightly again, letting Tristan know he was still in the fight.

"Tristan.."

"Yeah?"

_I must be like my other me.. the other me that is not Bakura.. the other me that I don't like very much.. the other me that.._

Ryou paused and leaned back further. He stared into Tristan's olive eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

He felt the body behind him quaver slightly.

"Are you thinking about me?"

_..that lies... to the one I love.. that lies.._

"Are you thinking about-" his voice fell. "-my body.."

_..to me_

He felt them turning, but it felt so far away from him. 

_The other me that hurts me.._

He felt his body over Tristan's. His hands slowly wandering under his shirt.

_The other me that hurts them.. those men.._

His fingertips igniting fire on the other's skin. 

_Razor.. Bakura...Tristan.. so many.. so many faces I cant remember...so many faces I cant name.._

"Do you, do you want to be inside of me?"

His hand drew Tristan's hand forth towards his stomach, sliding it down to touch the soft material between his legs. 

_The other me that steals them away from their families.. their wives.. their lovers.. their children.. their normal lives.._

He ground up against Tristan, encouraging the boy to take him.

_That other me steals away their gifts of love for the real ones that deserve them.. that other me is selfish._

Tristan's whole body flamed with passion.. 

…yet froze with fear. 

He was not accustomed to the look in the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him. They were distant.. sad.. soft. Beneath their cold empty look, he could see the fear of the _real _Ryou. 

_The other me stole my gift too.. the gift I was going to give to the only one I love.._

He ground again, feeling Tristan's body giving. Everything was giving now.. Walls were falling away...

_My gift for Bakura.._

The coarse material of Tristan's uniform jacket protected his naked back from the filth of the cold hard cement. His fingers dug into the blue material in a death grip.

His leg hit the ground momentarily, his whole body shuddering with its filth. He felt his legs being lifted.

"..I'll _protect _you…" Tristan's husky voice whispered. 

Ryou threw his head back, his body rising under its own accord. 

He buried his nose in Tristan's neck, hiding himself away from the stench of the garbage surrounding them. 

Teeth bit into Ryou's velvety pale skin, puncturing their light defenses. 

The taller boy's hands drew their bodies closer together, as they moved as one.

Ryou mewled, his lips kissing and suckling the salt away from the other's neck.

_..there's...no love here... the other me has stolen away the love.. my love.. my gift of love for Bakura.._

Finally, Tristan's warmth delved deep inside of him, he cried out, whimpering in a cry of pleasure.

…the pleasure he felt was nowhere near enough to candy coat the pain he harbored inside himself…

Feeling Tristan's warmth hit that spot inside of him, he closed his eyes and cried tears. He opened his mouth and screamed out the name Tristan wanted to hear.

"TRISTAN!!"

In that moment… their eyes met, they knew exactly what they had done…

To be continued…


	19. XVIX: We've Made Our Dnd

Saa, sorry for the long pause between updates, its getting to the end of the school year, more homework..projects… gah… but I shouldn't use those as excuses, truthfully I had this chapter written at least a week and a half ago… I just didn't like how I had it, and the truth is, I'm only updating right now cause my friend (alostblackcat) asked me to (kinda threatened) so here it is.

I really don't like this chapter, mostly because it only has 2 little stories, no Kaiba, no Joey, no a whole lot of characters… oh well

I will apologize now to FREAK014 now for the contents of this chapter.. nothing with Kaiba though.. as I have already mentioned… sad…

Thank you to: steel-angel-wing-weaver, Molly-chan, Ranma Higurashi, BarbedWire23, Midi-chan, :-) , Smarty1, Amonae, FREAK014, ZeiYuki, setokaba!

Thank you very much for your reviews!

Once again, one thing is true about this fic…

Its… not quite right.. and its quite weird… and Ryou goes off the deep end.. and I mean it.

Well, whatever… enjoy…

When tomorrow comes, will you smile again?

Author: Aera-chan

Date: 5-24-04

Series: Yugioh!

Rating: R

Chapter XVIX: We've made our end…

The larger of the two dropped his stuff beside the bed and flopped down upon it himself. He looked up at Duke expectantly.

"Haven't seen you around lately.." He moved over in the bed.

Duke knew what he wanted. He found he couldn't stop his body from complying, his whole body moved to lay down next to the other man. But he refused to face him.

 "What have you been up to recently?"

"..nothing.."

"Nothing? Hmn, how's school?"

"Fine."

"Your mother?"

"She's fine."

Duke could feel the other man's body heat growing closer to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He cursed himself for tensing under the touch.

"You're so tense, relax."

The hand slowly rubbed his shoulders, squeezing his muscles making them like putty in the other's hands.

_'He's.. he's controlling me...' _Duke realized.

"Just relax and close your eyes. Let me make you feel good."

_'What is your definition of good? All you do is make me feel..'_

He was choking again.

Finally he was saved. His stomach growled.

"I suppose you're hungry, lets go out to eat. My treat."__

"Yeah, okay."

He wanted to get up, to stand, but by the way his uncle was positioned, he knew he wasn't supposed to move. He laid still as the other man crawled over him, allowing their bodies to touch slightly in the process.

His stomach leapt in his body.

_'Make this stop, just take him away from me..'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the drive-thru for McDonald's, Duke fiddled with his pant leg.

He could feel dirty feelings rising in his body again. Everything was becoming fresh in his mind.

Above all, he could feel the pain in between his legs growing. He kept checking, convinced that a dark puddle of blood would appear under him if he didn't keep it under check.

"What's got you so stressed boy."

"I... missed a test in school today... just nervous about whether or not it was important..."

His uncle grunted. "Tests. The stuff they teach you in those damn schools are worth shit, they never teach you any-"

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" the lady on the intercom asked.

"Well hello, I'd like a two double cheeseburgers, a large fry and a diet coke." He turned to Duke. "What do you want?"

"Um, I'll just have a hamburger.."

"A hamburger?!" He turned to the intercom. "and a big Mac, a large vanilla ice-cream, and a Pepsi."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yep."

Duke blushed.

"I hope that's what you wanted, that's what you ordered the last time I saw you. What happened, why are you so shy around me all of a sudden?"

_'Like you don't know..god he's sick..'_

"Um, I don't know, guess I'm just feeling a little under the weather.."

"Nonsense, a little food will make you feel a lot better."

Duke said nothing further.

When they got home, he could sense trouble coming.

His uncle yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Ah, a nap would feel great about now." Duke could sense his eyes on him. "What about you?"

"Um, I have some homework to-"

"That can wait,"

_'I shouldn't resist, there's not really a point, I cant be saved, I'm damned..'_

"A nap would be good.." Duke was sentencing himself to death... and he knew this, yet he couldn't fight it any longer.

_'No matter how I try to run, he'll catch me. Its going to happen eventually, its just... I cant fight.'_

The bed was warm, but it was nowhere near welcoming. He wished he could be anywhere but there. He'd rather take a thousand tests than re-live that one night during the summer.

Tristan saved him once sort of, but there was no chance that would happen again. There would be so much explaining to do.

He closed his eyes, there was no stopping what was going to happen. He could already feel the hands reaching for him, pulling him closer and deeper into the pain.

There was no point, no purpose... this was it, this was the end. He knew that his mother would be gone all day Saturday, there was going to be blood shed.

His blood.

Tristan pulled his pants up slowly. He looked down at Ryou who lay still.

"Ryou?"

The white haired boy said nothing, refusing to look at the other boy.

"Come on... I.. I'm gonna take you somewhere okay." He drew his shirt over his head and crouched to where Ryou was.

Tristan pulled the other boy's pants up and drew his coat around him. He lifted him into his arms.

"We'll have to walk but.. that's okay, its only a few blocks."

They walked in silence, Ryou's body curled against Tristan's chest, his knees pulled closely to his own chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One room please."

The dirty white fan clicked and whined as it whirled on its axis. Ryou stared at it, his eyes focused on nothing else.

The building was small, its white walls were long since stained with yellow, its interior soaked in nicotine and old tobacco smells.

The man behind the desk stared at them warily, his beady eyes twitching between them.

Slowly the key appeared on the counter.

An old brown tabby cat yawned loudly in the window.

A cloud moved, sunlight poured in through the window, soaking the carpet in its warmth. The sun drew closer on the floor, drawing his feet into the light. He curled his toes in his shoes, hiding them away. He stepped back, being so close to the light hurt him.

"Come on." Tristan said resting his hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou flinched under the touch, the hand withdrew.

He followed the taller boy until they stopped in front of a door. Its dark maroon paint was chipping and the hinges creaked as it opened.

As soon as the door closed, he was lifted and placed carefully on the tired bed.

He felt Tristan's weight next to his.

They laid in silence, Ryou found no will to break it.

Tristan's soft voice in his ear shattered it.

"..Ryou..."

Say my name.

"..Ryou.."

Please... again.. say my name...

"Ryou..?"

Say it like I'm human... say it like I'm alive..

"Ryou..?"

"Tristan."

The other was silent, his arms slipping slowly around his small frame.

"...Tristan...?"

"Yeah?"

Ryou stared at the ceiling. He felt like he was far away.. he felt numbness all over.

"What did you want to say?"

Ryou closed his eyes slowly.

"Ryou?"

Ryou's mouth open slightly, his breath coming out in a small gasp.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

_"Say it! I have a name you know!! I'm a person! Say my name!" he yelled at the man's retreating back. "I'm alive! I am some one! Say my name!"_

_Screaming all his worth, he collapsed to his knees. He drew in his breath softly, trying to catch what was lost._

_"...I have a name.. my name is Ryou Bakura.. .I am not 'boy'.. I am not 'hey'..."_

_He rubbed his arms, his skin tender and red. _

_"..and..." He stood, his shadow long against the sand. "I am not your 'son'.."_

"Please...please say my name again."

Tristan's confusion was made clear by his silence.

"Please.." Ryou begged.

The arms around him tightened, a warm breath blew over his cheek.

"Ryou."

He echoed again in his ear, his voice soft and gentle.

"Ryou."

Smiling contently, he tucked his head under Tristan's and fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou woke up slowly, his eyes blinking back his sleep. After a few seconds he remembered where he was.

He looked up and found two olive eyes staring down at him.

"How long?"

"You've been asleep for maybe two hours."

Ryou rolled onto his side to stare at the wall. Those eyes unnerved him. "You?"

"I woke up maybe 10 minutes ago."

"Is there.. no clocks.."

"No."

"How do you know then?"

"Guessing."

They fell into uncomfortable silence once again. Something that had become familiar with them.

"We... need to talk. Ryou.. I've.. I've always felt for you.. but.. Duke.."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Ryou, its my fault too."

"But I started it."

Tristan ran his hand over his white locks. "And I finished it. It takes two, you know. Its both of our faults and its our problem."

"Duke's going to be mad."

Tristan's mouth tightened.

"He'll hate.. you.."

Tristan's mouth worked silently.

"..I know."

"You loved Duke didn't you? But I had to ruin that too. I-I mess everything up."

"No you don't." Their bodies pressed close together.

"Yes I do. If I wasn't around.. then, then you wouldn't have done this."

"Ryou, please don't start talking like this.. I could use some of you optimism about now."

Tristan softened Ryou's long bangs behind his ears.

"Some how I cant seem to find anything to be optimistic about."

Once again, they fell into previous habits.

The bed shifted as the weight of the brown haired boy left the mattress.

Ryou watched him step into the bathroom and turn on the facet to the tub. He returned shortly, his shirt and pants amiss. He withdrew Ryou from the bed and carried him back towards the bathroom. He set him on the lid of the toilet and slowly began to slip Ryou's white T-Shirt over his head.

"Tristan, what are you doing?"

"We're taking a bath."

"Together?"

"We've done everything else, its not like we've... never seen each other. It was only 3 hours ago."

Ryou's face darkened into a blush. He pulled away and stood quickly, unbuttoning his own pants.

"Tristan.. the more we do.. the harder it is to explain later.. "

Hands slipped around his waist, a small trail of kisses rained down the bare skin of his back. "Then lets make this moment last.."

"Tristan please!"

"Ryou, why not enjoy every second we have. When Duke finds out, we wont have another chance-"

Ryou struggled against him. "I hope Duke hates you."

...hatred...

The arms left him, his back cooled against the air.

Minutes passed in silence. He turned and plugged the tub, the water filling slowly.

Tristan sat hunched on the bed, his head down, his eyes staring out the window at a few birds playing in the dust.

The soft padding of feet against the carpet did nothing to wake him from his daze.

Ryou kneeled on the bed, resting his head against Tristan's back.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but words already filled the air.

"I hope Duke hates me. I never deserved his love, I never deserved any love-"

"That's not tr-"

"I hope that Yugi and Joey hate me. I hope Bakura hates me.. I.." His voice grew soft and hoarse. "I hope you hate me too."

Ryou eyes twitched back and forth sadly.

"Stop thinking Tristan." he said pulling Tristan down onto the bed. "Stop thinking."

He rubbed Tristan's brown hair, massaging his scalp.

"Take a bath with me please."

Tristan's sharp olive green eyes opened quickly.

"Nothing has to happen. Just.. please." Ryou asked quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's back rested against the tiles opposite to the faucet. Ryou turned it off, and looked at Tristan with his large brown eyes.

He slowly rubbed a small white washcloth against the taller boy's knee.

"Sit up please."

Tristan obeyed. Ryou rubbed Tristan's chest, his head bowing slightly to kiss the muscles under his skin.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tristan asked back.

Ryou leaned against him. "Why don't you eat?"

"I eat."

"You're skinny, I can see your bones."

"You're not one to talk."

"I'm smaller than you, and mine don't stick out."

A pause. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

Ryou's hand began moving again, rubbing his shoulders.

"What makes you sad?"

"Nothing." was his curt reply. "What's with the questions?"

"Do you miss your dad?"

"I'm not gonna answer any of your questions if you don't tell me why you're asking. And what about my dad?"

"Joey said you _had _a dad. Do you miss him?"

"Yeah.."

"Does it make you sad?"

"A little... maybe.."

Ryou pushed Tristan's shoulders down, the water swallowed him.

Tristan pushed against Ryou's arms, but Ryou held him down.

He blinked up at the small white haired boy blearily. His chest constricted as his need of breath grew worse.

_'..Why Ryou..?'_

Fear swelled in the back of his head. Was Ryou.. drowning him? ..and why wasn't he fighting back..

He closed his eyes... maybe it'd feel better this way.. to be dead...

He opened his eyes to see Ryou descending on him.

The water rippled above their faces, Ryou's own was framed in a forest of white strands.

"..I love you Tristan.."

The words echoed loudly in their ears, the water medium amplifying every last one.

Tristan's mouth opened. The last of his air escaping, pushing themselves to the surface, their own wishes selfish.

Fear made him push up against the boy's chest with his own, his arms pressing against the tub's floor.

He surfaced and gasped, breathing the air in deeply.

"Ryou! Wh-"

The other boy pressed his lips against Tristan's fiercely. Ravenous.

He pushed them beneath the surface again but let his foot catch the plug to release it.

They surfaced and dove consecutively. Every kiss meeting the air above to dissolve its intensity.

When the water rested around the lower one's ears, Ryou sat back and turned the shower on.

The rain poured down on them..

..as they made love once again..

"..Ryou…"

...Tristan gasped as he submitted himself..

To be continued…

I would like to mention one thing… Looking at Otogi makes me sick to my stomach because of the way I have treated him… I know I should not let fiction affect me so much, but I want you to know that I am not _that_ heartless… heheh

Note to Molly-chan: Yes, I think I will consider being a misunderstood villain.. it was actually one of my many goals I had… (isn't that pathetic?)

Anyways… hope you weren't too scared.. and guess what. Yugi gets issues as does Yami!

More on Mokuba soon too!

Well that's it for now, I have some more stuff typed up… but its stuff that wont happen for a few chapters.

Hey, I changed the summary for my story again.. hehe

It kinda gives away a big hint, I wonder if anyone will guess what the last chapter will be like.. AND THAT RIGHT TO GUESS IS NOT AVAilable… (having spelling errors so late at night..) TO SMARY1 AND ZEI EVEN THOUGH SHE CANT REMEMBER AFTER I'VE TOLD HER 3 TIMES WHAT HAPPENS!! (sorry Zei)

Later!


	20. XX: The Gods May Kill You

(Firstest things firstest hehe, I AM EMBARRASSED TO POST THIS, ITS TAKING ME A LOT OF COURAGE!! Okay I done, now for the first things first part)

First things first… CAN I NOT SPELL SMAR**T**Y1 RIGHT OR SOMETHING????!

How many times have I done that now?? --;; jeeze..

Anyways… well, this definitely goes against what I usually am all about.. LYING (not that..although lying is bad)

I wrote something very out of character for me… a lemon… bleh..

The Ryou Tristan thing, not really a lemon. No real details.

But I just couldn't help myself. I got going.. then BAM! Here it is.

Its kinda bad, considering I DON'T write lemons. I read them yes… do I write them? No

Anyways, thanks goes to: alostblackcat, yugiohlover, FREAK014, Ranma Higurashi, DarkWolf193

To DarkWolf193: Hey, that's a good idea, I never thought of it hehe

To Ranma: hey… I MISS YOUR CAPS, THEY DIDN'T ANNOY ME. I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THEN REALLY. Hehe

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I cant start writing again until Friday so I don't know the next update date.

..me.. Supposed to be doing a project that's due THURSDAY!! OMG!! I'M STARTING TO PANIC!!!

Anyways.. I leave. See you all later!

Title: Death Chose Me, and I wont Run Away Anymore

Author: Aera-chan

Series: Yugioh!

Date: 5-31-04 (is awaiting July… Eerie Queerie book 3 come out!!! BUY IT DAMNIT!!)

Rating: R

Chapter XX: The Gods may kill you, but I will save you…

"Kaiba, I want to take you out tonight."

"No."

"..please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Joey whined.

"Because I said no."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is."

"Just dinner, please."

"Fine."

Joey sat quietly. "You give up easily."

"Shut up."

Bakura watched the clock in silence. He watched every minute grow into an hour. The sun slowly falling behind the glittering towers of downtown Domino.

He felt the growing fear in his stomach. The wondering... if Ryou wanted to be here.

The fear that he was trying to get away from someone who was trying to hurt him.. the guilt of not being there.

Then there was always that pain.. that pain that came from..

...the realization... that he didn't want to come home..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rung. Bakura jumped in his chair.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ryou? Is that you?"

"Who is this?" Bakura barked into the phone. He didn't mean to.. he had been trying to be more friendly lately.. for Ryou. Old habits die hard.. but he was under stress..

"Who the hell are you?! You better not be hurting Ryou or I'll come over there and kick your ass you mother-"

"Hey pal, what the hell do you want?! Who the fuck are you anyways?! I live here-"

"..are you Ryou's older brother?"

_"Its our lie to the world.. they wouldn't understand us, they would never understand."_

_"I know."_

_Two large brown innocent eyes sparkled up at him. "Thank you.. Bakura.. brother.."_

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm sorry.." He could hear the embarrassment on the other side of the phone. Who was this guy? "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Ryou's boyfriend Razor.."

..Razor..? ..Boyfriend..?

_"Its our lie.."_

"Oh, Razor.. I guess I've never spoken to you before. I didn't know your voice. Sorry about that."

Bakura wasn't sorry.. why should _he_ be sorry?  He was..

"I'm sorry, he isn't here. I'll have him call you when he gets home."

The other end was quiet. "When will he be home?"

"I cant say. But I _will _have him call you, I give you my word."

Bakura hung up the phone. He didn't want to hear anymore.

He stared long and hard at the small white phone. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

.._Ryou_.. had betrayed _him_.. he had lied.. _lied_...

He was used to being lied to.. he was used to the betrayal.. the hatred.. the illusions of trust.. and love...

...Ryou.. didn't.. lie..

He ripped the phone out of the wall..

The room was dark. Silent. The walls were black with long shadows.

His pillow was damp under his face. His cheeks long since stained with painful tears.

His lips moved numbly... clumsily forming each painful word.

A mantra pounding in his head. Each repetitive phrase eating away at his insides.

He coughed, the word caught in his pathetic sobbing.

Pathetic.. he was pathetic to want.. to desire.. to even think he deserved..

"...Yami..."

Dinner was quiet.

Joey fiddled with the black material of his suit.

..he had said...

_...appearances.._

"..are you.. afraid.."

Kaiba looked up at him over his soup.

"What did you say?"

"I said, are you afraid?"

Kaiba blew on the hot liquid. "There's more to it than that. I'm not afraid."

Joey laughed slightly. "You _are _afraid, I can tell." Kaiba looked up at him. "Why else would we be on a _business _date?"

Kaiba glared at him through his dark bangs. He growled, "I don't think you quite understand what we're doing, what we are, no better put than, 'flirting' with.."

"I know what I'm doing." Joey said crossing his arms. "I'm going out with the man I love. And I only want to flirt with him."

Kaiba gave a low laugh. "_The man you love? _That's a good one. Do you actually think you could seriously love _me_?"

Joey's face reddened with anger and embarrassment. "What do you mean by _that_?" he asked angrily. "That I'm not loyal? Not serious enough? Or that you're too good for me?"

Kaiba smiled darkly at him. "I think you would give up. Realize just how hopeless the situation is." He started into his quickly cooling soup. "Realize that some people were just not meant to be loved."

The blonde man didn't push the matter any further. He studied the other man in silence.

After the silence was near unbearable, Joey spoke in a low voice to him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you _can _trust me. I won't be disloyal to you Seto, I-"

He was cut off by the rough slap to his face. He stared at Kaiba who stood in front of him.

"Seto, why..?"

"Don't call me by that name, _Wheeler_." His voice was deep and dangerous. He turned on his heel quickly. "Good night!"

He was finally able to catch him in the parking lot. Kaiba's hands shook as he fumbled with the car keys.

"_Kaiba_, let me take you home."

Kaiba's body was pressed against the car door. Joey pressed himself against his back

"Wheeler-!"

"Kaiba, please listen to me. I would never hurt you. I would never ask you to do something you weren't ready for. And I will always be loyal to you. Kaiba-"

"Loyal? _Loyal_? That's a joke! You didn't seem very loyal when you blew me off like dirt. And you said-" Kaiba stopped talking.

..he couldn't tell him .. that it hurt..

..every second he was with Joey.. he grew weaker. He couldn't build his walls as strong anymore.. He couldn't _protect _himself..

His ice was melting.. he was drowning.

He was showing more and more of his throat to his wolf.. soon.. he'd even let him into his den..

He couldn't stop himself.. from seeking the wolf's soft bed..

_..let me take you home.._

"Take me home.. with you.."

Joey turned Kaiba to face him and pressed his lips to his quickly. They were pleading lips.. asking him to trust.. to give himself..

_'I'm weak.. my back's showing.. death chose me.. and I won't run away anymore.'_

Yami poured himself another cup of warm black coffee as he stared out the window. A few raindrops hit the glass pane. More and more followed..

A river roared down the quiet street…

He stared into the depths of the coffee.. pleading for an answer.

Kaiba was so different now. He was broken. Hiding. He was dying..slowly being eaten from the inside out.

"Joey.."

He was jealous. _He _was the one who was supposed to love Kaiba.. _he _was the one who would rebuild his heart.. _he _was the one who would bring him back to the light.. _he _was the one..

..who was going to make him _live _again.

_..Not _Joey.

_'I didn't break him for you Joseph.. He was born for me. He is **mine**.'_

"Kaiba.. is mine."

_He heard the cries ringing through out the corridors. It sounded like a young child. _

_The young ten year old pharaoh hurried to the source of the noise. _

_A brown haired child cried to himself in the comforts of a large statue of Anubis. _

_"What are you crying about?" Yami asked the small boy curiously. _

_The boy looked up at him, his eyes wide in fear. He fell to his face, bowing to the Pharaoh._

_Yami couldn't make out what he said exactly, but he could hear the begging and pleading in his voice._

_"Tell me why you cry." he demanded. "Speak clearly and not to the floor."_

_"D-Death chose me, and I cant run away."_

_Yami smiled at him. "Are you waiting for Anubis to judge you?" he asked motioning to the statue._

_The boy began to cry again. _

_Yami grew concerned with the child's tears. "Why has death chosen you? You are so young. How old are you child?"_

_"Six summers." He sniffled. "I-I'm going to be sacrificed to the Gods."_

_Yami knew not to mess with the Gods, but he would pray and sacrifice many of his cattle to keep the child. _

_"Sleep in my chamber tonight and throughout this month." The child's incredulous face made his heart melt. "You were dying, but I am going to make you live.."_

_Summer faded… and summer renewed itself…_

_"Yami.. I made this for you." _

_"Thank you Seth…" Yami said receiving the crown of flowers._

_They lay together on the warm stone of his garden._

_"You are seven now. Do you want to go to school?" _

_Seth had confused blue eyes. "…I.. can go to school?"_

_Yami nodded smiling. "You can learn to read and write. Would you like tha-"_

_He laughed, the brown haired boy hugging him tightly cutting off his sentence._

_"Thank you.. Master."_

_The sun beat down on them, neither moving from each other's arms. _

_Yami rubbed his nose in his companions hair. "Will you do something for me Seth?"_

_Seth looked up at him. "Yes."_

_Yami, although he was the pharaoh and could have anything he liked, found himself stumbling over his words. He wanted to ask…_

_"Would you give yourself to me? That is.. when the right time comes.."_

_Seth didn't understand exactly.. But he would give anything to his master. _

_"Yes, I am yours, forever."_

_Yami smiled at him. _

_"I want to do something for you now."_

_"For me? What?" _

_Yami touched his lips to Seth's, and surprisingly, he didn't pull away.._

_Many summers and winters passed.. the sun never leaving its hot place in the sky. _

_A slim brown haired teen ran across the hot tiles, stopping to catch his breath beneath the tall shady palms. _

_"Yami.. Yami.." he called._

_The man he called for appeared in between two tall marble pillars. "Seth.."_

_As the young boy was about to run to his master, a tall guard kicked him forcefully in the stomach. "You will address him as Pharaoh scum."_

_The guard pushed Seth's face into the marble tiles, holding him down roughly with his sandaled foot._

_"Beg for forgiveness!" The guard ordered._

_Seth cried into the floor. "My Pharaoh, forgive me! Forgive me!"_

_Yami's eyes burned in outrage. "Cease this right now!" he roared. "You," he said pointing to the guard who still held Seth beneath his foot. "You shall be executed at dawn! Now unhand him!"_

_Seth crawled to Yami's feet, hiding himself in his robes, his face buried deep in the soft cloth._

_"Take him away." _

_The man was taken away by the other guards to the prison._

_Yami carried Seth into his bed chamber. He breathed heavily after he lay him on his bed. _

_"You are getting too heavy to carry." he said with a smile. _

_He frowned looking down at the brown haired boy. "What is the matter?"_

_Seth shivered on the bed, his breathing rapid and choppy. "I-I am on your bed." His eyes grew in fear. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you.. you will not be punished for being here." Yami said lying down next to his boy. _

_Seth's breathing grew more normal. He smiled at his master._

_"You meant what you said.. when you were asking for forgiveness, did you not?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sorry?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_Seth's body began to curl into itself. His knees pulling themselves up to his chest. _

_"Every time I do something wrong.. you have to pay for it. Its my fault you lose men.. I'm only a burden to you."_

_Yami pushed his hand between Seth's legs under his light colored robe. He stroked and touched him softly._

_"Yam- My Pharaoh..! What..?"_

_"It's the right time now.. You are fourteen summers old .. it has been eight years since I saved you.. Seven years since you promised yourself to me.."_

_The inner muscles of Seth's legs twitched, the feeling one he had never felt before. His leg kicked out strangely, his whole body starting into a twitching fit._

_"Are you alright?" _

_He nodded. His mouth fumbling over words to say. His face was flushed and he was breathless._

_Yami leaned down and kissed the small open hungry mouth._

_He ravished the boy's mouth, lapping at the sweetness of ripe fig._

_"You snuck into my garden again didn't you? Raided my fig trees." Yami's eyes twinkled with laughter._

_Seth said nothing as he rubbed himself against the other man's leg. There were small prickles of tears in the corners of his eyes._

_"I suppose you wanted me to continue didn't you?" _

_The boy whimpered when he pushed him away from his body._

_"It hurts doesn't it? Hold on, I shall call a servant."_

_A woman ran quickly into the room, bowing. _

_"Fetch me sweet oil."_

_The woman glanced quickly at Seth in the bed before hurrying off to get the oil._

_Yami turned around. He held Seth down by his arms catching him trying to masturbate himself. "Stop that!"_

_Seth cried into his neck. "It hurts, it hurts so much! Please master! Please!"_

_"I will help you, just be patient.. Servant! The oil! Quickly!" He felt his own throbbing painfully beneath his robes._

_He called to other servants, having them fetch water, and soft cloths. Fans... sweet smelling salts.._

_Yami discarded his clothes quickly, his skin beaded with sweat from the sweltering heat. _

_Seth 's eyes turned away quickly in shame. _

_"Look at me Seth."_

_"N-No! I cant! The Gods will punish me! I'll be cursed!" Seth cried, his eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks._

_"Look at me!" Yami demanded._

_He could feel the body shaking underneath him, fear clenching him in its fist._

_"It is a sin to look at the Pharaoh, the only exception is his wives.. and you.."_

_Seth opened his eyes slowly, he let his soft blue eyes wander over his master. _

_Every inch he took in, he shook with the dread of a lightning bolt coming to strike him dead._

_His eyes lingered on his masters being. He closed his eyes and cried. Surely the Gods would hate him now._

_"Touch wherever you want."_

_He shook his head furiously. The Gods would never agree!_

_Yami lifted the boy in his arms so that their bodies touched. Seth gasped as his pupils dilated themselves. He cursed himself as his hips regained their selfish desires._

_"Oil!" Yami called to the servant who stood at the end of the bed. The woman ran to his side quickly, bowing and offering the oil._

_He took it quickly and opened the vial. _

_The sweet scent spread throughout the chamber quickly, overtaking Seth quickly._

_Yami slicked Seth down with the oil, making him soft and slippery. He took the oil and rubbed it on himself, pausing momentarily to calm himself down._

_He felt little fingers in his armpits, he looked down to see Seth's pleading eyes looking up at him. The fingers played curiously with the soft hairs. He was being very patient to be in so much pain. _

_"Now don't cry. This is going to be different for you.."_

_Seth nodded quietly. _

_Yami pushed his fingers into the boy slowly. Seth made an odd chirping noise underneath him._

_"Open you legs a little wider." he ordered. The boy obeyed._

_The heat was growing unbearable. Sweat was beginning to pour down his brow. "FANS!" he screamed._

_Four men began to beat their fans producing a soft cool gust of wind. _

_It unnerved Seth to have so many people watching them. Yami didn't seem to mind though, he had even called in some men to chant prayers.. It frightened him..._

_He let his mind fall on Yami again…_

_It was uncomfortable to have him prying into his body.. especially where he chose his entrance. _

_He had seen men on women before as he passed through the chambers at night. Is this what is felt like?_

_He felt sorry for the women.. this feeling.. it was.. not pleasant._

_The fingers left him. He breathed out. _

_'Is this.. all?'_

_His hand found his way to his own being again, he rubbed and rubbed.._

_His hand was roughly slapped away again._

_"No. You need to be patient."_

_He began to cry again as well. "I tried master.. I cant.."_

_"You have been. This is your reward."_

_He gasped as his master pushed into him. _

_..what reward..? It hurt.. it hurt more than his other feeling.._

_"..it hurts..." he cried to Yami._

_Yami kissed his throat. "It will get..better.." he said trying to comfort Seth, his voice was breathless and raspy.._

_Yami didn't move for a long while. "Does it still hurt?"_

_Seth shook his head. "No.. its just.. odd.."_

_Yami pulled out.. then pushed in slowly. It took all his will power not to pound into him._

_Seth gripped the older man's shoulders. It felt weird to have him moving inside of him... it was... _

_Yami repeated his motions. Once, twice.. again and again.._

_Finally he saw the Gods... he saw heaven.. _

_He had never seen clouds so white..._

_The oils were intoxicating, they filled his nose and throat drowning him in their pleasant fumes._

_The fans beat harder and harder in a pitiful attempt to squelch the fire brewing between the two of them._

_Sweat fogged his eyes, the heat inside of him was more than any fire he had ever seen in the temples._

_"Water.." Yami gasped. A woman servant wiped away the sweat on Seth's brow. He bowed his head slightly in thankfulness._

_Teeth bit into the soft skin of his shoulder as he dug his own nails into his Pharaoh's back. _

_He could smell blood somewhere.. but he didn't mind. _

_Sweat, sweet oils, and the metallic scent of blood filled his nose making him dizzy.. _

_One last smell filled his nostrils before he fell into an exhausted sleep.. _

_The scent of their pure sex.._

_His.. and his master's sex scents.. the signal of their completion in bonding their bodies as one.. _

To be continued…

Me, I just ended it like that. I wanted to write more about Seth and Yami but ya'know.. I just randomly decided to post this today, so, that's what you get. Hehe

nobody seemed to really like last chapter, hopefully this ones better. alostblackcat, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. You.. You lemon freak. Hehehe

JUST TO BE A HYPOCRITE… I wrote this chapter. I said I would never write a lemon.. Well, at least this one's not too much like most lemons.. They're all the same I swear.. I want something exotic. Hehe exotic dancers! Hehehe

Anyways. Being dumb like always. What am I typing for??? I just realized I had no reason for typing.. Bleh.. CHANGED THE TITLE AGAIN. Its going to make sense in the last chapter

YAY! I'm starting to set up this fic for the end!! Yay! dances

Betcha all cant wait for the end of this.. CAUSE IT WILL BE THE END!! HEHEHE

Whoa.. I said the 's' word… me = stupid

Anyways, you may realize that Seth is really kinda… Seto.. Ish.. Well.. I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT PART UP LATER AND ITS YAMI'S FAULT!! Hehehe poor Yami

PS: DON'T HATE YAMI!! I LOVE YAMI I JUST.. I need someone to be the bad guy.. Sorry Yam.


	21. XXI: Dancing Backwards

Okay, this chapter is so freakin short its not even funny. Once again, this is a lame chapter.. And short. grrr

Something I'd like to mention. Its rains a lot in my fic, well, I live in a rainy state… and I like rain thankyouverymuch.

Thanks to: alostblackcat, setokaba, ZeiYuki, DarkWolf193, FREAK014, Molly-chan (did I forget you? I don't remember your review… unless I misunderstood what you wrote, probably)

Anyways, I hope you can forgive me for the lameness, its blinding. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: You would have to be dumb to believe that I own Yugioh…that is all…

Date: 6-12-04

Chapter XXI: Dancing Backwards

The walls were a dirty white, old wallpaper curling at the edges.

The bed was a mattress placed carelessly against the side wall, a few heavy quilts throw over it to hide its shabbiness.

Like most other nights, it had begun to rain, each drop hitting the lone widow pane in a light rhythmic tapping.

They undressed silently, stripping off their masks to the world. Briefcases with nothing in them lay against the far wall.

Kaiba untied his tie slowly, each movement of his shaky with uncertainty... A feeling that had been foreign to him only a year ago.

Joey pulled back the covers and crawled under them. He looked to his bed partner expectantly as he waited to be joined.

The brown haired boy undid the black buttons on his shirt, pausing five seconds between.

Was he doing he right thing?

"How long does it take you to get dressed in the morning? Do you have to wake up at midnight just so you aren't late for school?" Joey teased.

Kaiba turned around and threw his shirt onto his mate's head. "If I didn't leave my shoes in the kitchen I'd throw one at you." Kaiba paused in thought. "Or both.. yes, both."

Joey smiled playfully. "Feisty are we now?" He patted the empty spot next to him.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "You're disgusting Joseph."

"Hey, what's wrong with a little romp before bedtime? I thought kittens were the most active at night."

"Kittens?" Kaiba questioned finally reaching his pants.

"Don't think I forgot your pet name there 'Kitty'"

Kaiba turned away in slight embarrassment. "Just so you know.. puppies sleep at night.."

"Not all of them." Joey was giving him a look that could only be described as.. serious? "I only want to play Kaiba, nothing real serious."

"You look serious to me." the other observed.

Joey smiled. "Just come over here, I only want to play."

"Aren't you a little old to 'play'?"

Kaiba stood by the side of the bed staring down at Joey with a somewhat quizzical look.

"Just get in."

Kaiba stood still for a few minutes.

"You're still as defiant as ever I see."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "When did you get so smart? 'Defiant'? That's an awfully big word for you isn't it?"

"Hey! I did go to school thankyouverymuch! Now just get in!"

When Kaiba refused to move, Joey launched from the mattress and grabbed the taller boy by the knees, pulling him down.

They wrestled for a minute until Joey was on top.

"What are you doing Wheeler?"

"Playing."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Joey was so... dumb.. Something school couldn't fix unfortunately.

They laid that way for a while until he felt a finger poke him in the side. His body squirmed involuntarily at the intrusion. Joey poked again. The same thing happened. Again. And again. And again. And again..

"Stop it!" Kaiba yelled at Joey feeling very agitated.

Joey growled in his ear loving his reaction. "No.. its fun."

He continued to poke Kaiba until he retaliated by pushing him backwards into a sitting position. Kaiba sat up on his haunches and growled back at the blond. "I said stop it."

Joey sat back on his heels, readying himself for the attack. "Bring it."

They clashed at once, claws bared, teeth snarling, muscles tense...

But it wasn't violent...after all..

..they were only playing.

They wrestled and tumbled on the beat up mattress long and hard. Their vigorous activity and efforts were rewarded with the scent of sweat and body odor. It was a pungent sweet and sour smell, attacking their nostrils at once.

They paused in their battle long enough for Kaiba to assess the damage on his shoulder. Joey had pouched him from behind and had actually _bitten _him! It hadn't drawn blood but it was starting to form a light reddish purplish bruise around it. As he started to finger another one tenderly on his thigh, he got pounced again, this time his head hit the wall behind him.

Joey immediately backed off. He looked remorseful.

"Sorry 'bout that. You okay?"

Kaiba sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, just.. don't do that again."

Joey blushed feeling very embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Are you finished _'playing' _now?"

Truth was, he was actually having fun. He had never actually played like that before.

Kaiba slid down a little on the sheets and laid his head down on the pillow. He let out a content sigh.

Joey was pleased to see this new smiling Kaiba. He had never seen him looking so peaceful before. Not wanting to ruin the mood with a bold move like a kiss, he contented himself with lying by his side.

Kaiba rolled onto his side to stare at his blond bed companion. They looked at each other for a very long time until Joey's lips found themselves resting on the other's.

It was nowhere near intense or fiery, but in every way it was just as beautiful.

They broke away slowly, Joey looked at his lover through half lidded eyes. Kaiba still had his closed.

"Let's go to sleep now okay." Joey said softly. He reached forward and brought Kaiba's face close to his own.

He let his lips ghost over his eyelids, his breath tickling his skin. He kissed Kaiba's lips gently.

"Goodnight Kitten, sleep well."

He pulled away momentarily and clapped his hands twice. The lights dimmed instantly.

He pulled the covers over their warm bodies. He could feel a soft rumble in his lover's throat.

"_A 'Clapper'_? How disgusting."

"I just bought it thank you very much."

"You could have just gotten up."

"Didn't want to."

He felt Kaiba smirk tiredly against his neck. "Puppies really _are _lazy."

Joey breathed out a laugh. "You're no one to talk, you still haven't even opened your eyes yet."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Love to." Joey said.

He draped his arm over Kaiba's body and pulled him close to his chest. They both fell asleep close in each other's embrace.

The door creaked softly as he eased himself through it. He heard the low continuous beeping of a disconnected phone.

He peeked into the living room cautiously. The TV buzzed softly in the background, the sofa and the chairs were over turned, papers and pictures strewn about the floor.  

An unconscious Bakura, who had been obviously drunk at one point, slept in the midst of the mess upon the broken coffee table. A small trickle of drool running down his chin.

Bakura had obviously gone into a rage about something. What? Ryou didn't know.

He quietly crept by the doorway and went to head up the stairs. Before he got on the first step, a hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Bakura… apparently wasn't _that _unconscious…

Ryou's first reaction was to yank his arm away, but the hand held tight. Bakura's grip tightened.

"Where the hell have you been damnit!?!"

Ryou whimpered. Maybe if he played innocent, Bakura would let him go. "I haven't been any where Bakura. Please let me go, you're hurting me!"

Bakura was too drunk to process his cries, too drunk to fall for his lying which was an unfortunate thing for Ryou.

"You didn't come home last night! Who were you with?!"

The hand twisted slightly, pinching his wrist bones.

"Bakura! That hurts! Stop i-"

Bakura thrust his body up against Ryou, pressing his lips against the weaker boy's hungrily.

Ryou beat him with his free arm.

"Why don't you love me? Why?" Bakura asked desperately breaking their kiss clumsily.

"Bakura, what are you talking about?"

_'Is that why he's drunk?'_

"I love you, I swear I do!"

"Why did you cheat on me then?!" Bakura screamed, his mood swinging back to anger from his desperation.

Ryou's wide eyes only provoked him further.

Bakura's hand tightened, causing Ryou to yelp loudly.

"You're going to your room! NOW!"

Bakura yanked Ryou up the stairs.

"I work for you! I clean for you! I cook for you! What the hell do you want me to do Ryou?! _What do you want from me?!_"

Tears were streaming down Ryou's face. "Stop Bakura.. stop.." he whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?!"

With one last twist, Ryou's wrist met its restraint. He screamed as a fiery pain engulfed his arm.

They stood at the top of the stairs, Ryou sobbed convulsively as he cradled his right arm closely to his chest.

Fear and guilt churned in Bakura's stomach as he stared helplessly at the small boy.

Had he.. done that..

"Ryou." He touched Ryou's face tenderly.

Ryou jerked away fearfully. "Don't.. touch me.."

"Ryou.." Bakura reached his hand forward again.

"Don't touch me!" Ryou screamed pushing Bakura backwards with his good hand.

He reached for the railing...

Nothing would save him..

His eyes were wide as he stared at Ryou's horrified face.

He was falling.. his foot slipped..

He could hear Ryou screaming..

It was black..

To be continued...

Okay, this chapter's title has nothing to do with anything really except for Bakura falling down the stairs.

Reply to Molly-chan: hehe, yeah the couplings are supposed to be that weird. Its going to get even weirder when more characters come in. (Didn't think I forgot Marik or Malik did you? Hehe, I shouldn't even have mentioned that. They will be appearing in a few chapters)

I couldn't think of anything so I'm just going to post now.. I feel really bad for all the people who read my other fics… bleh, haven't updated in a LOOOOONG time! I feel so bad 

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts.

FREAK: hey, did I email you back? I cant remember I usually check my mail at the library and if I didn't email you back… I FEEL SO BAD!! I HATE MYSELF!!  …gah…. I AM SOOOOOOOO SOORRRRRYY!! beats head against cement blocks I'M SO DUMB! (not that its hard to tell why) forgive me…. ;;


	22. XXII: I Wanna Rescue You

This is a very short chapter, barely one at all but I felt so bad for not updating lately (having a Harry Potter obsession at the moment)

Anyways, thanks to: steel-angel-wing-weaver, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, FREAK014, yukii, Ranma Higurashi, reviewer from hell, Gothic Angel, Smarty1, QueenOfGames2  for their wonderful reviews !

QueenOfGames2: You don't even KNOW what you're review meant to me (it was so nice to be complimented like that it hurt, that pain you get in your throat) anyways, I'm being too dramatic (everyone's reviews mean A LOT to me!!)

Gothic Angel: I'll be watching out for your reviews (anyways it wont be any surprise, my story is FAR from perfect!! Believe me!!) so don't worry about breaking my bliss, there's none to be had ahahaha!

Anyways, as always you know I'm going to say, "I hate this chapter" once again, its probably not best, I had another part to it, but I think Zei (pokes) deleted it on accident when I was writing at her house) ehehe

Anyways, hope you enjoy, and PS: QuickEdit or whatever is evil!! It deletes my LINES!!!

Disclaimer: (haven't had one on here for forever) Seriously…

Update: 6-29/30-04

Chapter XXII: I wanna Rescue You

Tristan picked up the phone slowly.

"What?" he asked, his voice tired and groggy.

He had just laid down an hour ago for the night. The time was well pasted two in the morning, and he was getting phone calls?!

No one answered his query.

"Who is it?" He was getting irritated.

Just as he was going to yell and cuss at his offender, he heard soft crying on the other side of the phone.

Memories flashed through his head as if on a projector.

"..Duke?" he asked softly.

The crying grew more turbulent. The moans more pained.

"Duke? Is that you? Is someone hurting you?" Suddenly all notions of sleep were dispelled.

His heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Where are you, I'm comin-"

"Tristan!"

It was a single pained cry, all the strength Tristan's phone companion had was put into that one word.

He held the phone close.

"Help..help..! Help me!"

"Hold on.." he whispered his comfort.

He hung up the phone briskly and ran to the door, he had been too tired to change or even take off his clothes earlier, which he was thankful for now. He just hoped he had enough strength.

He revved his bike and drove off towards the low income district.

His anger seemed to fuel his motorcycle as he pushed his luck on the empty streets, never knowing when a pair of flashing lights would appear behind him.

He couldn't describe his anger, there was no way he could grasp it long enough to categorize it.

He almost threw his bike onto the ground, pausing long enough to kick its stand down. He sprinted to the door, nearly kicking the door in. As he did so, he was met with something entirely different to what he had imagined.

During the entire ride to the apartment, he was readying himself to go head to head with a crazed Bakura. He was sure that Ryou was calling because Bakura was beating on him once again, finding out about their tryst, and Ryou, breaking away only momentarily to cry to him for help..

...but he sure hadn't expected this..

Ryou was crouched over Bakura.. who laid lifeless at the bottom of the stairs..

He looked up quickly, tears carving deep streambeds on his face.

"Oh my god Tristan.. I _killed _him.. I _killed _Bakura..!"

Tristan didn't move.. _he couldn't.._

Bakura... was _dead_..?

Duke kept his eyes closed in vain, trying to will away the cursed sun that draped itself over him in a sheet of warmth.

His bed was empty save himself. His uncle had retired to the living room after breakfast, Duke was basically waiting for the hours to trickle away 'til the end.

He heard birds chirping outside of his window, he cursed them. He cursed every happy being.

He was alone, his mother was leaving. He refused to leave his bed, its not like he could leave anyways, his uncle wouldn't let him.

He was stuck. Stuck in mess of mud and blood.

Joey woke up on his own surprisingly, but, being Joey, he turned to roll over and go back to sleep. He would have, if there hadn't been a body there.

A boy body..

He blinked at his mate for a long while. Finally, his morning stupor wearing off, he leaned down and kissed him along his jaw line. Kaiba began to stir as Joey nibbled his ear lightly.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked blinking back his sleep.

"Having breakfast."

Joey leaned down and captured Kaiba's lips. Kaiba gave no resistance, within a few seconds, Joey could feel Kaiba pulling him closer.

This was.. new.

Joey found that Kaiba was more relaxed in the morning.. and easily excited.

Normally Joey would complain saying that it was too early for much movement and _any _activity. But this wasn't just _any _activity, he was gonna score in a minute if it kept progressing like it was.

Kaiba was excited, he could feel it pressing against his leg, and that wasn't just from getting up.

He was excited and he wasn't afraid to show it either.

Joey was still a little tired, but he was waking up at a remarkable speed, then again, who wouldn't?

"You're so beautiful in the morning." Joey whispered in his ear.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. He yawned and gave Joey a funny little look.

"I wanna _play _Joey."

Joey felt bad taking advantage of Kaiba when he was out of it, it was almost as though he was drunk.

But Joey just couldn't restrain himself.

Kaiba gave a little laugh when Joey started to slip his boxers off.

He was feeling worse. Kaiba was so.. odd... he _had _to be still half asleep, there was no way he would let Joey just do this if he was coherent.

Joey found there was little connection to his brain and his body so early in the morning, especially given the circumstances.

Just as he was about to undress himself, the phone rung frantically on its stand.

To be continued...

Okay, next chapter, more characters, and a little more competition for Ryou!!

After that, MOKUBA comes back!! And so does ERIK!!

More Yami and Seth/Seto coming up too! (just for you yukii )

Oh hey, this doesn't matter, but my nephew's birthday is tomorrow… er.. I mean in 2 minutes! Ahahah!

Anyways, see you later! And please review!


	23. XXIII: Stay With Me

Okay… this is very odd to say but.. I truthfully wrote all this because I made mistake on chapter 22 spelling "past" "pasted" I was rereading it and I was like: OoO OMG!! smacks head on desk until a fine trail of blood trickles down her forehead, dripping onto the hardwood in a dark crimson pool (- quite descriptive) I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!! I SWEAR I REREAD IT SOOOO MANY TIMES!!! dies of embarrassment (yes, it DOES matter THAT much to me! XD)

anyways, this is the quickest update possibly… wrote all this in 3 hours… does it take me that long????

Thanks to: steel-angel-wing-weaver (email me sometime, I deleted MSN so that's why I don't get on ), Naru (dedicated? Thanks! You sound so nice!! ), FREAK014 (always dedicated ), QueenOfGames2 (gets hit by flying objects gets concussion dies story is left unfinished laughs evilly from heav- ..er.. Wherever she's stored… ahaha

Yes, my nephew had a fun birthday… omg he was hyper!! And SCARY!! …it was really creepy, I don't know, he just acted really weird.

Okay, anyways, enjoy! (ff.net keeps deleting my line!!!)

Chapter XXIII: Stay with Me

__

_"One, two, three, four, five.."_

_Screaming..._

_"..six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve.."_

_Laughter..._

_"..thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..."_

_Innocence.._

_"..seventeen, eighteen, nineteen..."_

_"Father!"_

_..shatters so easily._

_"Twenty. Ready or not, here I come!"_

The door pressed against the wall, light spilling in through the doorway.

_'Not ready! One, two, three, four-!'_ Duke shut his eyes tightly, counting in his head.

"You are a very good boy Duke." a rough voice said. "Always helping your mother, doing nice things," The man paused. "..telling the truth."

Duke's body went rigid.

"You were brought up to be honest, or so I'm told."

_"Its our secret."_

"I'm sure that after all this time, that you would have felt... the _need _to tell someone.."

"I didn't tell." he blurted.

_"Some secrets aren't meant to tell, I'm sure your mother would agree.."_

Mom... my mother.. I want to protect her.. My life..

..has no meaning..

I live for her..

The bed shifted slightly with added weight.

"You've grown."

_'Stop him!' _His mind screamed, his body frozen and stubborn.

"Your father is gone. He made me promise to take care of you..."

Duke shivered.

"I _hated _him, my _brother_... but a promise is a promise."

Duke said nothing as the hand crept lower, each inch more uncomfortable, more frightening.

"Don't scream, remember, its a promise."

He didn't scream as the man descended on him, his eyes dark with incestuous lust.

He couldn't scream, he promised.. for his mother. Her safety depended on his silence...

He did tell, but they wouldn't be able to help him anyways..

A boy on the internet.. with a crush on the multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba..

And a short school friend whose heart seemed to spill from his eyes with love and kindness..

Truthfully he was alone, withering in pain as the dark haired, hate filled uncle of his showed him true loneliness...

Tristan's olive green eyes filled the expanses of his painful white blank mind..

_'Stay with me..'_

Tristan had said that to him.

_It was dark, the street lamps buzzed softly, emitting an orange glow from their towering heads._

_Duke stared quietly at the quiet road blankly. _

_Yugi and the rest of the gang had invited him along with them to the arcade, then shopping, lunch, a variety of activities he could not say was a common thing for him. _

_Friends... something he had never known, something so new to him, he treasured it.._

_But like Kaiba, he would not be weak for friends, he still carried himself around with a ostentatious strut. _

_No one can hurt you when you're floating above the clouds, its cold, your heart freezes to ice, solid and bitter, but before your cloud breaks, you feel invincible.. a god.._

_"Bye guys! See you later!" He heard Yugi call. _

_Several good byes were exchanged, he felt his feet moving in the direction of the bus stop.._

_Ice.._

_"Stay with me."_

_Fire.._

_He turned, staring into the face of a pale olive green eyed boy._

_An arrow of fire pierced his heart, he was wounded, but the warmth engulfed him, pain forgotten.._

_"What?"_

_"Stay with me, come to dinner." Tristan said stepping closer to him._

_"Its past dark.." Duke started, trying to find an excuse to get away from him._

_"We never get to be alone together.. "_

_Alone together…_

_"I don't know what you're trying to imply by **that**.." he teased._

_"Don't start. I meant that as we're supposed to be best friends, but we rarely get to hang out without having the others tag along."_

_"Tristan, I don't believe I've ever seen this side of you before. Big and mighty Tristan, a loyal lovesick puppy following shamelessly behind Serenity Wheeler for all time, is asking **me **on a date! What will I ever do?"_

_Tristan's face flushed in embarrassment. "That's it, just shut up and come in the restaurant with me."_

_Tristan pushed past him roughly, his dignity obviously damaged, Duke could almost see the forlorn tail hanging between his legs like a kicked dog._

_"So it is a date." Duke eyed Tristan for his reaction. The other boy said nothing. "You have little tact but I'll let it slide.."_

_Tristan snorted. "Tact? The one lacking is you if you ask me."_

_They continued to joke around and poke fun at each other, the awkwardness of the sudden 'date' dispelling between them._

"Stay with me.." Spilled over his lips in a hushed whisper.

He let his hand fall the side, slipping it under the mattress..

He felt the cold white plastic in his hand...

He promised.. but Tristan's warm eyes entranced him.. he couldn't stop his body now..

6...

Speed dialing...

No one heard but him, because he was the only one listening..

The ringing tightened the knots in his stomach..

Then he heard it.. it was beautiful..

"Hello?"

He screamed.

"Hello?" Joey pulled the band on his boxers over his hips lazily.

He dropped the phone hearing the scream.

He drew a shirt over his head quickly before running back to his father's bedroom.

His father was reading the paper in his chair quietly, a fresh cigarette balanced between his lips.

"Dad!"

One word, everything was understood.

They got in the car, Kaiba staying behind.

Joey never asked for anything, not even when he was a child.

He fought back, his arms swinging and beating against his uncle's body, his face pushing against the pillow in vain trying to breathe.

He grew tired, his arms falling limply.

_'Stay with me...' _echoed in his mind loudly..

_'I want to stay with you Tristan..'_

Everything began to blur and fuzz around the edges, he was about to close his eyes and give in to the darkness when his uncle was pulled away.

He breathed, gasping sharply.

Arms wrapped around him, holding him, but they didn't intend to hurt him.

"J-Joey..?"

"I'm here Duke.." Joey cooed softly in his ear.

Duke looked into Joey's warm brown eyes.

_'Stay with me...'_

"Stay..with me...Joey.."

Joey held him close, drawing his clean T-shirt around his broken body.

He rested a hand on Joey's bare chest, the shirt a sacrifice for him, a present. He looked up again..

Another pair of eyes his heart leapt forward to love..

_'I'm falling in love all over again..with a pair of brown eyes and a warm chest..'_

He sighed softly, finally able to rest peacefully and feel safe.

He hid away, deep inside Joey's embrace.

Fast heels hit the hospital floor in a consecutive pattern, the step hurried and frightened.

The steps paused in front of Ryou, he glanced up into a pair of dark purple irises staring down at him. The frantic white contrasting sharply with the dark tanned desert skin.

"Where's Bakura?" he asked, his voice shaking with worry.

Ryou couldn't speak, his voice was lost somewhere in his throat, his own fears consuming him from the inside out. He wanted to hide away and cry out in fury.

He looked down and fingered the cast on his right arm. His lips moved to form words but only pulses of air came out.

"Where's Bakura?" the Egyptian screamed.

Ryou's hid his face in his hands, his back hunched. His mouth moved.

He couldn't speak..

_'He's dead Malik! He's fucking dead!'_

To be continued...

It was short but oh well, DEAL WIT IT OKAY! ahahaha

Anyways (I hate that word with a passion) Please review and yell at me!! Malik and Marik are here now!!

Later! (1:15 am, school starts at 7:45 am, gotta wake up at 5:45 am, is wasting time telling you and complaining like her problems matter to someone )


	24. XXIV: Holding Your Hand

…yay…

Okay well here it is. Chapter 24

Thanks to: FREAK014, verdragon, setokaba, Naru, steel-angel-wing-weaver, Alpha Slave, ZeiYuki, and QueenOfGames2.

For some reason everyone hates me and I cant fathom why… ahahaha

ABOUT LAST TIME: …oops ahahaha!! Bad Ryou!! Hehe

Chapter XXIV: Holding your Hand

(bar)

Ryou sat quietly next to Bakura holding his hand softly and running his thumb over the backside of it.

Tristan watched him from the other side of the room. It had been at least eight hours since the last time he had heard Ryou speak. He wouldn't even look up at him. He just sat there in silence, mulling something over and over in his head.

Malik had left just an hour ago, he hadn't wanted to, he said he wanted to be with Bakura at this time, but they assured him he was going to be fine...

Even though they weren't even sure..

His breathing was fine some of the time, other times it rasped.

It had even stopped for a while drawing all light out of Ryou's eyes, leaving them dark and quivering like a small frightened child watching their mother die in front of their eyes...

Tristan couldn't stand watching him any more.

Pushing away from the wall he walked over to Ryou's side.

He felt bad, doing this right in front of Bakura... conscious or not.

He wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him up into his arms.

"Stop thinking so much, I know its hurting you, and its hurting me to watch."

Ryou said nothing, he only curled himself into Tristan's chest, his hand falling away from Bakura's.

"Sit with me."

They sat together in the cold hard metal of the fold out chair. Tristan's arms around his body, holding him tightly. Ryou pulled his knees up, his hands hiding in his lap. His eyes focusing in and out on the soft skin of Tristan's throat.

It was warm in Tristan's lap, sinfully warm.

He told Bakura he loved him, and he did...

He just loved Tristan too..

This kind of love was different than what he felt when he slept with other guys… when he was getting paid.

With Tristan it was passionate, it was truly "making love"..

With the others it was just "fucking". It was always just a quick fuck then move on.

Find. Fuck. Get paid. Leave.

Wandering the streets on Friday nights was dangerous, there was always a chance that he wouldn't walk away afterwards.

Either he would get caught… or killed..

He had gotten caught once, he lied and said he was lost. He made sure he never made the same mistake again.

_"Hey there sweetie, what's a cute thing like you doing out in a dangerous area like this?"_

_Ryou turned around to stare into the eyes of a dark haired man in a dark car. _

_He walked over cautiously. He peered over the side of the door so that the man wouldn't notice and he saw the police radio. He was immediately glad that he hadn't tried to sell himself to the guy._

_"So, how about I take you home with me, you look lost."_

_Time to act._

_He shook his head vehemently, backing up a step. _

_"Hey pal, I don't know what your intentions are but I have a phone and I could call the police right now-"_

_He made a reach for the small silver phone in his pocket._

_"That wont be necessary, I'm an undercover cop-"_

_'Yeah, I know..'_

_"I just thought you were a prostitute or something. But seriously, what are you doing down in this area of town at this time of night?"_

_"I'm lost actually. My brother works down here as a bartender and I was coming down to meet him, even though he usually tells me not to, or to bring one of our friends to protect me. But I guess I wasn't thinking.. Will you take me home?"_

But there _was _a lust in that cop that couldn't stop them.

They met more than once and it became dangerous between them.

_"Will you take me home?"_

_"Sure, okay, hop in."_

_Ryou got into the car, it was different than the other times._

_"Where's your other car?" Ryou asked curiously._

_"I'm off duty today.." the other man said as he eyed Ryou slightly out of the corner of his eye._

_Ryou saw it, the lust._

_"Oh. Okay."_

_It was quiet again, and Ryou pretended not to see the man eyeing him hungrily._

_"You.. don't mind if we stop by my..apartment real quick do you.." He was nervous. "..I..need to grab something."_

_"No, that's okay." Ryou said calmly. He said it so innocently that it made the other man squirm. Ryou enjoyed watching this in the little mirror on his side of the car. He knew the other man was feeling guilty for doing this._

_They arrived at the place, it was small and cluttered. He could see the bedroom from the door._

_"May I use your bathroom?" Ryou asked._

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Where is it?" _

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He was beginning to stutter. "Go through the b-bedroom."_

_"Okay." Ryou said walking towards the open door. _

_'How convenient for him.'_

_As he went by the bed, he noticed the stacks of things shoved to the side, like they had been hastily shoved off of the bed itself._

_He was apparently planning this interaction._

_He went in the bathroom and washed his face since he didn't really have to go anyways._

_He waited a few minutes before flushing the toilet, then washed his hands._

_Upon opening the door he was greeted with the taller man's nervous face._

_"D-did you want something to drink?"_

_"Sure."_

_The other man hesitated before he went to complete the task._

_Ryou sat down on the bed. Pausing, he decided to lay down._

_He laid there for a few seconds before adjusting his shirt a little, pulling in up a tad to reveal the skin on his lower stomach. He kicked his shoes off and pulled one of his socks so that it looked like it was falling off. He had to look irresitable, yet innocent._

_The cop came back and nearly gasped at seeing Ryou spread out on his bed like that._

_"I-I didn't know what you wanted." he stuttered._

_"Do you have milk?"_

_"Yes." he said leaving to get it._

_He came back in a minute, a small mug with milk._

_"Here you are." _

_Ryou yawned and stretched, he loved to tease. He sat up slowly and took the cup. "Thank you."_

_He drank it slowly, allowing a little to dribble down his chin. _

_He sighed as he finished. He put the cup on the head board and turned back around to reveal a slight milk mustache on his lips._

_"You have a-" _

_"What?"_

_"Um, you have a-" He motioned at his mouth, the word eluding him at the moment._

_"I have what?"_

He didn't know how it ended up happening. The other man just kind of.. pounced on him, apologizing profusely but not stopping.

Then it was all a blur...

He didn't even know why he was there..

He didn't even want to sleep with him anyways..

Ryou didn't even touch him back, he just laid there... his eyes blank, unfocused, staring at the ceiling..

Waiting to die... underneath a man who would touch him..

..but he still..

Did not call his name.

"Duke, you need to be in the hospital."

"No I cant! Mom would get so... worried!"

"She has to know. There's _no _way around it! You're uncle's in jail, she's gonna need to know why."

Joey felt bad watching the way Duke kicked at the ground sadly. He wished he could do something, he didn't like to watch people hurt when he felt he could do something about it.

"Joey...?" the dark haired boy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Joey asked, waiting to tend to him.

He was silent for a long time. "Nothing..."

Joey felt a pang of guilt not doing anything.

"Can...can I hold your hand?" Something, he wanted to do something..

"Thank you.." the words barely loud enough over the sirens.

Their fingers met hesitantly, Duke's pale fingers tensing slightly at the feel of Joey's.

Slowly they interlocked.

White and soft tan.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their moment was broken by a paramedic in a white coat.

"We need to get you to the hospital now."

Joey felt Duke's hand shake slightly, he squeezed it in reassurance.

"I'll be with you. Don't worry."

And he didn't.

To be continued...

Well, that was lame in its own respects. (never worded it that way before)

As some of you have guessed already, YES, Ryou is a prostitute… (everyone: O.O) hehe

Anyways:

setokaba: Yes, there's more Tristan/Ryou... which on a note is NOT a main pairing... what can I say? I love that pairing. hehe Had to have it in there... although their relationship is VERY messed up!!

Anyways, I am HOPING that after.. um, this one thing that's coming up soon, (monday in the story is the start of it, the whole big deal should be happening maybe on a Wednesday) the TRUE pairings will start to show... aw hell... no they wont! DAMN BLOODY FUCKIN'!!.... anyways... ::hides away:: ::feels so damn bad and stupid:: I SO SORRY

verdragon: Yugi... yes Yugi... I don't know if any of you remember me mentioning this a LONG time ago about the untouchables... aka Joey and Yugi and Yami and... lots of others. I CANT PHYSICALLY WRITE DEPRESSING STUFF FOR THEM!!! (Joey and Yami were by pure luck) Yugi... he's got a force field even _I _cant break!! I will TRY SOO HARD TO WRITE SOMETHING VERY SOON THOUGH!!! SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCE!! (hehe)

Alpha Slave: ::takes plushies:: awww… thank you!! ::huggles plushies:: I feel like I have friends!! Thanks about the pasted thing… I just cant help it hehe.

QueenOfGames2: ::gets hit with book:: YAY! I BLEED! ::waits to get ripped to pieces::

ABOUT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN SOON: Tristan and Ryou… they cant really do all that stuff and _not_ have _someone_ notice right? …and what if a certain person found out about it… heheh


	25. XXV: Cheating, Lies, Death

Okay heres the deal, I'm leaving for Minnesota today … heh heh (staying up too late!) and wont be back til the 2nd of August.

I wont update between now and not til a week after I return. So yea

I wrote a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! (it beats all my other ones)

Its gotta a lot of stuff (and if you find errors, I am sorry, but I don't have time to fix it)

Here it is, enjoy!

Chapter XXV: Cheating, Lies, and Death

--

(vote to keep the line in fanfiction) heh heh

_It was hot out but it would cool soon, the sun having slipped behind the tall sand plumes an hour ago._

_A small boy curled himself up on his cot, his skin sticky from the heat and the humidity. He contemplated on getting up to wash, but he would anger is father. They didn't have much water in the desert._

_He curled his head into his knees, loneliness burrowing and eating at him in his stomach._

_"Father..." he whimpered, crying out for his father to comfort him._

_But he knew he wouldn't... his father would never touch him, he wouldn't even look at him._

_He sat up slowly and spotted his favorite book on the floor next to his makeshift bed. Peeking under the bed quickly, be picked it up and stood._

_He had seen a small pair of beady eyes under his bed, another scorpion that had slipped into the tent unnoticed he supposed._

_He was glad that next week they would be returning to England, he had had enough of Egypt._

_He walked out into the main area of the tent and saw his father reading by a small lamp._

_"Father... will you read to me please?"_

_His father didn't look up, just continued to read. He stepped forward, testing the waters._

_Will you look at me?_

_"Father... will you read to me?"_

_His father refused to look up at him._

_Why do you ignore me?_

_"Father?"_

_"Go to bed."_

_The loneliness grew hungrier, biting into his insides sharply._

_"Please fa-"_

_"Go to bed." He said it more roughly._

_He knew he shouldn't push it, but he was so sad.. he wanted his father to hold him._

_Waiting until his father was truly ignoring his presence, he quickly climbed into his father's lap and held on to the man's shirt tightly._

_His father jolted at the touch and quickly threw him off. _

_He hit the ground hard and turned to stare at the tall man._

_"Get in bed right now!"_

_He was wrong to think that his father would change, that he would all of a sudden love him. Hold him. Comfort him._

_..touch him.._

Ryou stared at the ceiling of another room he didn't know, beneath another man he did not love..

He felt numb... but he wanted to feel..only love.

He knew there was no love here.. but he wanted to feel it..

Love through touch..

Because his father.. had never shown him love that way..

Monday finally rolled around, everyone finding themselves in school once again.

The group was all crowded around Yugi's desk talking.

"Aww, did you hear about Bakura? I wonder how Ryou's doing, he's not in school today." Tea said eyeing the once cheerful boy's empty desk.

"We should all go visit him today after school... hey.. where is everybody today?" Yugi asked, the thought just dawning on him.

"Tristan, Joey, and Devlin are all missing as well." Yami observed.

"I wonder why.." Yugi thought out loud. He looked around and saw the lone boy typing on his laptop. "Maybe Kaiba knows."

Tea and Yugi started to make their ways toward Kaiba's desk, Yugi paused and looked back towards Yami.

"You coming?"

Yami busied himself with looking for an imaginary piece of paper in his bag. "I need to finish something, so I am going to remain here."

Yugi nodded and turned back to what he was doing. He noticed that Tea had already confronted Kaiba, and well.. Kaiba looked annoyed.

Yami watched Tea and Yugi had a small tiff.

'...hmm, they must like each other.. they bicker like an old married couple.' Yami thought. He smiled somewhat bitterly. 'I love the boy. He's so innocent and pure, but I hope he finds happiness in her.. he gets so emotional. I can hear him crying at night.. why..

..does..

_..it hurt you.._

_..to live?'_

What does your heart starve for?

What makes it hurt so much it breaks?

How this love pains you,

but you hunger for nothing else..

..this foolish love

..you idiot!

You cant have it..

..and it makes you bleed..

..so much you choke..

Choke to death!

Would you live each day in shame?

And scream their name as you die..?

Scream something you couldn't say..

I love you

Or would you die now?

And be born again?

Foolish idiot!

Die in the sea you came from..

..life is only wasted on you..

Sea of blood..

Your mother's womb.

..you were born..

..to live.

So die and live!

"Why would I know where they are?" Kaiba asked, feeling very annoyed.

"Well you _are_ dating Joey and all and.. well.." Tea reasoned.

Kaiba grimaced on the inside. Did she _have_ to say it _that_ loud?

"Well I don't."

"Aww fine." Tea said pouting, her lip stuck out childishly.

"Did you want something to drin-" Joey started to ask, stopping abruptly, noticing the sudden presence behind him. "Want something?"

Duke thought about it for a minute. "No."

Joey watched him for a second then decided to make himself some hot chocolate.

The rain had started to pour in thick sheets.

The microwave beeped softly, fighting against the hum of the fridgerator and the rain.

Joey grabbed his mug and closed the door. Flopping onto the couch he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Duke stared at him with his soft green eyes.

"What?"

Duke said nothing.

"Want to join me?"

He still said nothing, only walked over to him, falling into his lap. It was.. odd.. but Joey figured that after what had happened, he needed somebody to trust. He was sure that Kaiba would understand.

"Do you.. want to call Tristan later today?"

Duke thought about it. Yes, he needed to tell him.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

They both sat there in silence, Joey trying to balance a steaming cup and Duke who was in a rather awkward position. Figuring that they would stay that way for a while, Joey placed the cup on the side table and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders.

"Do you.. want to talk about it?"

How do you exactly.. ask them what they feel? What it felt like.. to be betrayed like that?

"No.."

Joey curled his fingers around the handle of the mug and brought it to his lips. Taking a sip, he felt the mug being lowered. Peering over its rim, he saw two shiny emeralds staring back at him.

They looked.. devious almost..

The cup tipped the other direction, its contents spilling gracefully in his companion's mouth, over his pink lips. The dark haired boy swallowed the warm contents slowly, enjoying the chocolaty goodness.

Joey blinked at him somewhat surprised, not that this behavior was unlike the boy, but considering his recent personality change, it was surprising in itself.

The eyes, once playful and full of mystery, changed into a saddened look.

"Joey.. can you make me forget?"

Joey started to blush. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Duke pulled the cup out of Joey's grasp and drained its contents, letting it fall to the carpeted ground. He blew his sweetened breath across Joey's cheeks, shortly afterwards, he ran his tounge across it.

"Make me forget."

Joey began to blush like mad and spurt out words.

"B-But what about Tristan, and-and.. "

"Tristan didn't save me.. you did. You must love me right?"

Joey was _not_ having this conversation!

"Duke I don't think that's the question you should be asking me. You're my friend and all-" he said, pushing Duke back. "but I'm with Kaiba, and you're with Tristan. It's not right. I know you went through hell, but... " He frowned looking down. "I cant."

Duke found he couldn't meet Joey's eyes afterwards, he settled for staring at his own hands. "I understand. I don't know what I was thinking."

What _was_ he thinking? He _loved_ Tristan!

...what a poor naive fool.. he would soon discover himself to be...

Tuesday morning felt more normal then the previous one proved to be. Joey and Duke were back to school, but Ryou and Tristan were still out.

"Hey, welcome back you guys." Yugi said cheerfully, wiping a bit of what appeared to be sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Yug' what's.. hey what's up with your eyes man? Looks like you've been crying.."

"Nah, haven't been sleeping right for the last few nights I guess."

"Oh.. okay..." Joey said, not buying all of it but deciding not to press it. "Hey, where's Tristan?"

"Oh, he's still not here is he?" Tea commented. "He wasn't here yesterday either."

"Yeah, we tried to call him yesterday but he wasn't there either.." Joey mused out loud.

"_We_?" Tea asked.

"Well, Duke has decided to come to stay at my house for awhile."

"Oh." Tea and Yugi said together glancing over to where the boy in question slept with his head down on the desk.

"Is he okay?" Tea asked.

"Uh.. yea.. " Joey didn't think that Duke wanted him blabbing about him, it was best to let it come out in bits. "Well, I'm gonna go sit down now."

"Yeah, me too."

As Joey was going to sit in his chair, he glanced over in Kaiba's general direction.

He was reading, _as usual_.

Strolling over, he grabbed the book from his boyfriend's hands. "Bookworm."

"If it wasn't you, you'd be on the ground-"

"And what would you be doing? Wild are you?"

"As I was saying, you'd be on the ground, and I'd be kicking the living shit out of you."

"Wow.. you are rough! Give me some of that later!" he said waving the book back and forth in front of his face.

"Meet me behind the parking lot, even better, the dock, the ocean's a great place for dumping _trash_ I've heard."

Joey was, well, mildly offended didn't exactly cover it.

"_What_?! _Trash_!? I'll have you know that I did not spend all that time working out and eating right to be called trash! If you want to see trash, you can just turn around and march yourself into a bathroom and look in the damn mirror! _That_, my friend is _trash_!!"

Just as Joey was about to continue on with his rant, he was interrupted with Kaiba's light laughter. It was barely above a breath but he could hear it plainly.

"You're laughing at me??"

"You are too amusing. Its just that-"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?"

They looked up.

"We still haven't settled our differences have we? Why don't you meet me behind that new bowling alley tomorrow after school so we can _'chat'_ about it."

Joey's eyes narrowed maliciously. And to think he felt _sorry_ for this guy at one point!

"I'll be there."

"I know. Why wouldn't you?" The blond stared down at Kaiba. "H-Hey Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded his head.

Tough guy.. or blubbering weak-kneed high school girl?

With that, he was gone.

"Still going to fight him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I'll get that jerk Vick for flirting with you, that.. that... _butt head_!"

"Very nice, too bad its not a duel of wits, you may have had a chance with that comment." Kaiba mocked.

You could almost see the vein pulsing in the blond's forehead. "What was that?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you should stay out of this fight, seeing as your hearing is starting to go, you may be too old for a rough tumble with him."

Joey was about to lunge at him, but held back. "I'm not too old, and you want to see rough. Come over tonight, I'll make sure that Baby Dukie's in bed early, then Daddy's gonna show Mama _exactly_ what _rough_ means."

"_Mama_? Are you saying that _I'm_ the mama here?"

"That's right. I bet you scream too. So, you gonna come over tonight.. or should we ditch class now? I'm horny. I'm game."

Kaiba snatched his book back quickly and buried his nose in it again. "Dream on."

Joey snatched it back. "Sorry, but realities knocking, she even rung the doorbell a few times." Joey snatched a chair and sat on it backwards, their faces level. "So, when we gonna have sex?"

Kaiba gave him what could only be described as a glare.

"Still too early? It's not like we've never-"

"I don't even want to discuss that right now. We weren't coherent, for all I know, you raped me-"

"No way pal! You're not blaming it on me, I distinctly remember that _you_ were the one on top of _me_!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "All I remember really is _you_ unbuttoning my shirt then getting _on me_."

"Well I remember waking up, and I remember everything before that, and I was sleeping next to you. So there!"

"That doesn't prove shit you dumbass. You were probably still drunk then, _I mean_, it was obvious that you had never drank before that night from the way you-"

"Ah shut up. Well, whatever. I'll wait if you're too _babyish_ to go through with it-"

"_Babyish? Babyish?_ What are you, _an animal_? Don't you care about anything else?"

Then it dawned on him. "Kaiba.. you mean like feelings and stuff?"

"N-No." Kaiba quickly denied.

Joey never thought Kaiba to be the romantic sappy type before, but..

'I guess this is a whole new ballpark.'

"Hey Bakura, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm here now. I'm not going to let anything bad happen again."

He ran his hand over Bakura's peaceful face gently.

"Bakura, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that.. I've- I've like you for so long now..." He laughed to himself, feeling like an idiot. "You cant hear me."

Pulling the chair over, he made himself comfortable so that he could wait, wait until Bakura opened his eyes again.

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, just come here."

They had cleaned up the living room, every piece of paper, every broken shard of glass. The chairs were righted, the pictures on the wall straightened.

Somehow, they found themselves together upstairs.

"What if they find out..?"

"Its okay, just come here."

He obeyed. He felt arms wrapping around his body, pulling him in close, sucking him into his own desires.

"I-I feel bad about Bakura.."

"Don't think about Bakura.. just.. just think about me.. right here and now."

Ryou rubbed his nose against the taller one's neck. "Okay.. just you."

They swayed back and forth in a slow dance with no music.

"Tristan!" he mock scolded, feeling playful hands on the buttons of his shirt and teeth grazing against his skin.

"We've worked too much, lets relax now!"

Laughing they fell back onto Ryou's bed, the fluffy comforter puffing slightly under the added weight.

They kissed gently, taking in the taste and scents of each other's bodies. Tristan kissed Ryou's forehead, then his closed eyes, working his way down his face. He kissed around the shorter boy's mouth, running his tounge along his chin up to his lips. He took in Ryou's lower lip and sucked softly.

Ryou retaliated biting Tristan's upper lip between his teeth lightly.

Slowly, Ryou slid Tristan's shirt up and over his back, then, pausing long enough to take it off, he was bare and beautiful for him.

Tristan worked the rest of the buttons on Ryou's shirt loose and trailed a long line of kisses down the middle of his chest.

"Tristan.. are you mine..?" he asked, feeling a little breathless and a little dazed.

Answering quickly, he said, "Forever."

Ryou smiled at him. "I know.. thank you."

The week passed by pretty much the same way, Tristan and Ryou were yet to show.

"Duke's been getting kind of weird lately, we cant get a hold of Tristan and his mom says he's not even there." Joey explained to Yugi.

"That's odd. I noticed that I haven't seen Ryou at the hospital either. Malik's been there everyday now, its kind of surprising since we haven't seen him in forever."

"You don't suppose.. there's something going on between Ryou and Tristan do you?" Joey asked thoughtfully.

Yugi stared at him shock, not that Joey thought that, but, that be?

"They wouldn't do that would they?"

"I don't want to think so.. but Tristan hasn't been here all week, and he hasn't been staying at home, he could have been at Ryou's this whole week."

"But Ryou must be going through some serious depression, you saw his face at the hospital."

"Yea..."

"And Tristan was the closest one to Ryou, well, before he started to get distant.."

Joey thought for a while on what Yugi said.

"He said to me one time, Tristan did, that he liked Ryou.."

"You mean like.."

"Well that was before he got serious with Duke.. So what if.."

"It's probably just innocent. I mean, if I were in Tristan's shoes and saw Ryou all sad and depressed like that, I would want to do something too."

"Yeah, I know you would Yug', you're always so nice to everyone." Joey sighed and stared at where Tristan usually sat. "I just hope.. that they didn't do anything they would later regret you know."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

The night Tristan had first visited, they had decided that there was no point in leaving. They wanted to stay by each other's sides so badly, that it hurt to separate even for a moment.

_"Seth, come along with me to bed."_

_"But Yami, its still light out. I'm not even tired yet."_

_"Seth.. come to bed now."_

_It wasn't to sleep.. it was to pleasure his master.. _

_Again.._

_"Seth, time for us to lay together."_

_"Yami, I'm tired.. I'm still sore.."_

_"Don't be weak.."_

_When had it changed? When did the love die? _

_"Yami, I don't want to!"_

_"Don't... talk.."_

_He couldn't push him away.. he could only lay there.. let him do this to him.._

_"Seth, why have you stopped talking?"_

Seth moved his lips, his throat dry.. tired even though he couldn't remember the last time he spoke.

_'I cant..'_

_Arms and hands all over him.. lips against his neck... he could only plead.._

_"Stop... please stop.. I don't want to... I don't want to.."_

_Yami slapped him. _

_"Don't you dare tell me what to do! Don't you understand?! I'm pharaoh here! I saved you! You could at least be grateful!"_

_Seth cried long and hard as Yami took his pleasure from his body._

_Every night, Yami hit him, told him not to speak.._

_He grew strong and tall.. his heart growing bitter and cruel.._

_One night, Yami hit him, and he hit back.._

Seth was never welcome back into that bed, not that he ever wanted to return there anyways..

'Tristan's not back yet.. I really need him right now..'

"Hey, where's your faggy boyfriend?"

Duke looked up from his arms at some boy in his class.

"I bet he's off fuckin' some other fag or somethin'. You guys like cant even like stay with one partner, ya gotta be like all over the place."

Duke narrowed his eyes. What the fuck did he know anyways?!

"I'll have you know that Tristan would _never _cheat on me, so fuck off and fuck yourself!"

The guy almost didn't comment but instead he said, "You may think that but everyone saw him fuck that guy."

What guy?

"Get the hell out of here!"

Duke slid his head down on his arms after the guy left.

He was so wrong, Tristan would never do something like that, he was probably just off.. doing something.. not bad..

_'Yeah, I'm too tired to be thinking about this right now.'_ Duke told himself. _'He probably got caught up with a gang or something.. not that I hope that's the case, I definitely hope he's safe.'_

By Friday, everyone had heard about it, the rumor spread like wildfire.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear, some kid actually saw them doing it!"

"In the alley behind the school? Isn't that a little disgusting?"

"They were so horny, they didn't know what they were doing!"

"Gay guys are disgusting anyways, they were right where they belonged."

The girls gasped and giggled.

"Oooh, you're so bad!"

They all continued to giggle at their own stupidity.

Duke stared at them as he walked by.

'Gay guys.. Tristan and I are the only ones in this school..well there's Kaiba and Joey, but I don't think anyone knows about them.. I wonder if some other kids came out. We went through hell, but I guess its finally paying off.'

He felt a little nostalgic, wishing that he could see Tristan.. he still wasn't in school, it had already been a week and he was a little worried. Truthfully, he couldn't sleep thinking about it.

"Duke! Hey!"  He turned around as three girls approached him. "Hey, is it true? What everyone's saying?"

"Is what true?"

"That Tristan cheated on you."

Duke had to catch himself from striking the girl. What an ludicrous question. Tristan would never ever cheat on him! Even if they had been separated for a week, or a year even, he would never cheat on him!

"I'm afraid your sources must be off. Tristan would never do something like that to me."

"But some guys said they saw them."

"Yeah, behind the dumpsters." Another girl interjected.

"Doing what." Duke asked skeptically.

"Having sex."

"What?!! That's disgusting! Tristan's not like that!" He spat. "Who did you hear this rumor from?"

"Chris Masoner and some of his friends were talking. So, is it true..?"

Duke didn't have time to hear the last part before he sped off in the direction of Chris' 4th period class.

He saw his group by the door. He wished he had some of his friends with him to back him up. It was a pretty big group and given his temper at the moment, there was bound to be a fight.

"Hey, Masoner!" Duke challenged from down the hall. "Lets talk."

The short football player walked over to meet his challenge. "Alright."

"You've been spreading rumors about my boyfriend, why?! Just cause we're gay doesn't give you a right to say shit like that!"

He could feel Masoner's football buddies starting to circle around them into a fighting ring.

The more Duke thought about it, the more he was confused as to why Chris would have done this. Up until this point he seemed pretty open-minded and lenient towards the whole issue of Tristan and his sexuality. This seemed.. fishy..

But anger and hatred clouded his thoughts and reasoning.

"If you don't like me or how I live, just say it to my face instead of saying stuff behind my back."

Chris waited until Duke paused to say, "Lets talk, come on."

He told his friends not to follow as they walked towards the parking lot.

They stopped at the steps, Duke followed Chris' lead to sit.

"We've.. been friends since kindergarten, not necessarily great friends, but friends."

Duke's temper calmed slightly, his ability to remain calm in tight situations finally kicking in.

"You've changed a lot since we were kids, even over the summer you have. You used to be so cocky and tough to understand, distant even, but it seems like someone's finally beat you down too far.. "

Duke twitched slightly at this, he was glad he didn't really know. "This isn't about our past, this is about the lies you've been spreading."

"It wasn't meant to get out like this.. and.. its _not_ a lie."

"What are you saying then? That Tristan would do something like that?!" Duke yelled, standing up quickly.

"Duke, its true." Chris said grabbing his wrist and receiving a dirty glare.

"A teacher of mine once said 'Passion clouds reason.' Please listen to me, I saw Tristan last Friday having sex behind the school at lunch. I know its hard to believe, but I saw him leaving with a guy and so I followed them."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you follow him? Why would you be curious?" Duke asked suspiciously, doubting Chris' word.

"Sit." When duke was seated again, he continued. "I said we were friends, and we still are. We might not hang out together, but I still watch your back. Not to sound prejudice, but because you _are_ dating a guy.. I worry about you, wonder if he treats you right."

"So you followed him and-" Duke shook his head, he couldn't actually be believing him could he?

"You were gone, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything behind you back, but.. I'm sorry Duke, he was."

Duke wanted to stand up and leave, he didn't need to listen to this crap, but he hesitated.

Passion clouds reason...

Was he..blind to Tristan's little affairs behind his back?

No..it couldn't be.. Tristan wouldn't..

..but would he..?

Duke's head fell into his hands. He groaned. "I don't believe this!"

"Good morning Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up slowly at the blond boy who rested his palms on his desk.

"M-Morning Erik." he stuttered softly. He glanced away quickly blushing.

"What are you reading?"

Mokuba put his book away quickly. "Nothing."

"Interesting title. Or is that the subject?" Erik laughed and messed Mokuba's hair up playfully. He took a seat next to the dark haired boy and kicked his feet up on the desk.

After a long spell of silence, Mokuba turned to his friend. "Um.. want to do something today?"

"Sure- er.. sorry Mokie. I'm going to my girlfriend's house today."

Mokuba blinked quickly. Oh yeah, he had totally forgotten that he had invited him over to his house today. He felt like a total fool! Now Erik could never come over to 'his' house!

"O-Okay."

"How 'bout later.. hey I know. Maybe your brother will let me stay over night tonight. I'm just going there for the day."

"No.. this weekend wont work.. he-he said he wanted to spend some quality time with me or something." Mokuba quickly lied.

"Okay..Then let me treat you to lunch today."

"No, its oka-"

"I want to." Erik said, his eyes steady.

Mokuba nodded and blushed.

"You blush so much.. you're so shy. We've been friends for a while now and you still do that.. Maybe that's what I like about you."

"I-I like you too."

It sounded like the right thing to say.

Erik was silent.

"Really? Aww that's so cute! I didn't know you had a crush on me!"

Erik only meant it as playful teasing, but what would he do if he knew it actually hit home quite well.

Later they sat together at lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" Erik asked. Mokuba shrugged. "Okay, I'll just get something then."

He left leaving Mokuba alone with the rest of their group.

They didn't necessarily hate him like they used to, but they still didn't like him that much, probably because Erik only paid attention to him. _Only_ bought lunch for _him_. _Only_ invited _him_ on special trips and to special parties.

It was because they were jealous of _him_.

Mokuba tried to be nice, he wanted to fit in, he wanted them to like him.

"So.. that Halloween party is next Friday, are you guys going with anyone special?" he asked.

They exchanged glances then started describing their dates.

"Who are you going with? _Erik_?"

Mokuba started coughing uncomfortably. "W-What?"

"Just kidding man." the boy said teasing, although his eyes seemed to say something different. Yes, he was being serious.

Just as he was about to explain that he didn't have a date, Erik came back followed by a group of girls. He set the tray in front of Mokuba and sat down.

"Hi Mokuba!" said a squealing girl. "I was wondering, would you go with me to the dance?"

"No, go with me!"

"Hey, I was just gonna ask him that!" another girl screamed.

If he had been in an anime he would have sweatdropped. Thinking up a quick excuse he said, "Sorry, I cant-"

"Is it another girl?"

"What's her name?"

Not wanting to cause any girl harm, "I'm Mormon."

Everyone was silent.

"...Oh.. okay.." one girl said. She left, followed by the other girls.

Erik turned to stare at him. "You're Mormon?"

"Um, would that change our friendship?"

"No.. I just didn't know.."

He wasn't really, he just couldn't think of anything else.

After lunch, he had to separate away from Erik, which made him really sad, and _very_ venerable. For the next few classes he would be alone with one of their group members who, well, to put it kindly, hated him. And this guy didn't take any mercy in his tormenting.

This guy also had some pretty mean friends that liked to pick on him too. Once when Erik had been out, they had beaten him up after school pretty badly. Erik had wanted to know who had done it, but he refused to tell.

He was in that class now, science, dreading the moment when Matt would walk through the door.

Just as he turned to look down at his text book, he felt someone behind him. He looked. It was him.

Matt sat down on the stool next to his, which was never taken, somehow he was always alone.

"So, I bet you're not Mormon, are you?" When Mokuba didn't answer, he continued. "You're not, and I know it. I bet you're a fag too, you wanted to go with Erik to the dance, but you cant.. aww..what a poor little boy."

Matt was a mean guy, definitely.

"Why aren't you defending yourself? Is it true then? _Are_ you a fag?"

Mokuba blushed angrily. "Even if I said I wasn't you would still say I was, so what's the point?"

Matt eyed him up and down slowly. "So.. do you look at guys and stuff.. mentally fucking them or something?"

Mokuba glared at him.

"I suppose you look at me like that too."

Mokuba couldn't believe this guy!

"So do you like me or something? Would you sleep with me? Do you imagine me fucking yo-"

"You know what, even if I was gay, I would _never_ sleep with you!"

He was glad they were one of the first ones there, or else someone else would of heard.

Matt glared at him long and hard.

"I wouldn't want to sleep with you either." he said in a tight angry voice. He stood up and left, sitting three tables back by himself

Mokuba released the breath he had been holding. _'What a creep!'_

"Mmmn..?" he murmured, opening his eyes slowly.  He felt a weight on his stomach and something holding his hand. He blinked a few times and saw Yami and Yugi talking in the corner.

He used his free hand to cover his eyes from the light.

"Mmn.. Ryou?"

Everyone turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Bakura! Bakura you're okay!"

Everyone started talking at once, all gathering around his bed.

"Mmn... Malik..? Is that you..?"

"Y-Yes its me! I'm here to take care of you now. I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura asked cutting him off. Everyone was silent. "Is he okay?"

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances.

Bakura rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where the hell is Ryou?" he demanded.

"How the hell should I know?" Malik yelled, feeling a bit irritated and jealous. "He hasn't been here all week! And I would know!"

Bakura took this information in quite quickly for having just woken up. But he didn't say anything.

_'He hasn't.. been here all week.. how long have I been out? Is he still angry at me?'_

"When can I leave?"

"Now that you're awake, probably only a few days." Yugi said. "I'm gonna go get a nurse and tell them you woke up."

Bakura stared into Yami's eyes for a while, they only turned away when they heard a strange whimpering sound. Malik was gushing like a girl.

"Bakura, I'm so glad you're okay... and, well, when you get to go home, I suppose you'll need someone to take care of you.."

Bakura sighed. "I don't suppose you came all the way to Domino with no place to stay?"

Malik hung his head shamefully.

"How did you escape getting caught by the night nurses?" Yami asked.

"I hid under the bed.."

Yami and Bakura smacked their foreheads. Malik only laughed.

Bakura really didn't want to let that psycho in his house, but he supposed it would be fine. "Alright."

Malik pumped his arm in the air. "Yay! Don't worry, I'll take very good care of you! Ishizu has been teaching me to cook and clean and all this other stuff! I'll make a very good house wife!"

Bakura had to remember that he grew up in a hole in the ground, literally.

Ryou sighed happily as he curled himself into Tristan's naked chest. He was very sticky and very happy.

He felt so lazy, all his energy was drained, all he could think about was sleep.

As he started to drift off into a deep refreshing sleep, the phone rang.

Tristan groaned. "Who the fuck is calling now? I should go down there and tell them to fuck off and-"

"I'll get it." Ryou said grinning. Tristan was so funny.

He stood up slowly, crawling over Tristan's body. He didn't really feel like dressing at the moment, especially since he'd only have to take it off again.

As he started off for the door, he felt Tristan slap his ass roughly. He yelped. "I'm still sore you know!"

"Sorry babe, you're just so cute, and your ass is _so_ fine."

Ryou growled and pushed his head back under the covers. "I have to answer the phone so knock it off!" he demanded half seriously.

He ran down the stairs and answered it on the forth ring. "Hello?"

"Ryou! Hey Ryou, its Yugi!"

"Oh.. hey Yugi."

"We've all been so worried about you, you haven't been in school or anywhere."

"Oh, sorry about that.."

"Don't worry about it, I was just calling to say that Bakura woke up!"

Ryou gasped, it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut.

"He's coming home today.. I'm really glad I got a hold of you, we're all coming over, I hope that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine." Ryou said in his pretend cheerful voice. "I'll just cook up something real quick and put some tea on!"

"Okay! We'll see you in about an hour and a half."

"Okay, see you then! Good bye!"

"Bye!"

Ryou hung up the phone slowly. He was a little too shocked to do anything at the moment, but soon reality sunk in.

"Tristan!" he screamed running up the stairs quickly. "Tristan get up!"

Tristan was up in a second and grabbed Ryou when he ran into him. "What's wrong?"

"Tristan! You have to leave! You have to go, go now, right now!"

"Hold on, what's going on?"

"Y-Yugi and.. everyone! Everyone's coming! You have to go!"

"I thought they didn't know where you lived."

Ryou started to cry, not really the teary kind, more frustrated and angry. "Bakura! He's awake."

Tristan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and a ripping in his throat. Every time he said Bakura's name, he thought of the man he was betraying.

They let go of each other, both dressing quickly. Tristan, out of the corner of his eye, watched Ryou swipe the sheets and blankets off of the bed, dragging them out into the hallway and tossing them into the washer. He ran back and picked up the clothes and all the other evidence of Tristan's existence in the house.

He felt like he should help, but he knew he had to get out of there.

"Bye Ryou.."

Ryou turned to look at him. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay."  Ryou replied.

Tristan turned away from him and left, revving up his bike and speeding off.

Ryou watched him for a minute before turning back to what he was doing.

He filled a kettle and put it on the stove, then decided that spaghetti would be the easiest to make.

Between boiling the water, stirring the sauce, and cutting up meat, he cleaned the whole house, making it smell like fresh lemons and shine like the sun.

"All done!"

As he was congratulating himself the doorbell rang and he ran to answer it.

Opening it, he came face to face with Bakura, he quickly looked down, not able to meet his eyes.

"Welcome, come in!" he said cheerfully.

'Okay so there's Yugi, Yami, Joey, Bakura.. Malik? What's he doing here? ..and there's Tea..and Duke.. Seven people to feed.'

He was ashamed in the presence of Duke and Bakura, he knew quite well what he was doing, and he knew they had no idea at all.

"Sit in here please... or make yourself comfortable where ever! I must tend to the tea now, oh, and I hope everyone likes spaghetti!"

He scurried off quickly in the direction of the kitchen.

As the door shut, Joey started to laugh. "Did you see him? He had a frilly pink apron on and a hair net on his head! That was _priceless_!"

Everyone else started to giggle as well, all except for Bakura.

_'He must still be mad at me.. or maybe he feels guilty..'_

Bakura really wanted to go in the kitchen and hold him, kiss him, tell him it was alright.. but he knew that Ryou wouldn't like that, he would probably shove him away like he did before.

"Well, I need to use the John, where is it?" Joey bluntly asked. Bakura pointed him in the direction of the stairs.

"Second door to the left."

"'Kay, thanks."

Joey walked up the stairs cautiously. Time to see if Tristan had been here. He wasn't sure which room was Ryou's or whatever, so he just checked the first one.

_'Am I lucky or what? Door number 1 is Ryou's!'_

He glanced around inside, he flipped on the light and looked around. It appeared to be clean, not too particularly clean, there were a few shirts here and there, but they weren't Tristan's style, and he had seen Ryou wearing them before.

It was a typical teenager's room.

Just as he was about to shut the light off and leave, he noticed something.

The bed had no sheets on it whatsoever. It was just the mattress...

Upon closer inspection, he noticed a light colored stain in the middle of it.

He was only curious, not some sick kind of pervert, but he walked over and touched it, and what do you know..

"Its still fresh.."

He heard the living room erupt into laughter, so he decided that he should finish up his business upstairs.

He skipped down the steps two at a time. He was greeted with Yugi's smiling face. "We're going to start eating soon."

"Okay Yug'."

He wasn't sure if he should tell Yugi or not about what he had found, for the time being, it was classified information.

As he walked out into the living room, he was greeted with a surprise. "Kaiba? What are _you_ doing here?"

Kaiba looked up from his conversation with Tea, which was odd in itself. "Wheeler." He nodded his greeting. "Yugi called and told me to come over.. What's that look for?"

Joey growled at him. "Is that any way to greet your _boyfriend, _your_ lover?!_" He saw Kaiba inwardly flinch. "Everyone in this room knows, so don't be so shy."

Kaiba didn't move from his place, he was obviously embarrassed, not that he showed it, you just had to be looking for it to see.

Joey shook his head as he walked over and took the brunet's face in his hands and kissed him hard. Kaiba almost started to blush from extreme embarrassment when everyone started to clap.

Well, Bakura and Yami didn't clap, Bakura merely smirked. Yami grimaced, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Well aren't they the exhibitionists?" Yami commented.

"Who really cares anyways? Kaiba's so uptight to begin with, its rather amusing." Bakura mused.

Yami growled low at Bakura and found picking at his shirt more interesting.

"Wheeler! Knock it off!" Kaiba yelled pushing him off of him, somehow Joey had pinned him down on the couch.

"Its '_Joey_'! I'm not some stranger!"

Kaiba growled and stood.

Everyone was quiet for a bit until Ryou piped up. "Food's ready! Let's eat!"

Everyone filed into a big line and waited for Ryou to serve them. Tea and Yugi talked about nothing in particular. Bakura ignored Malik's overprotective tending by engaging in barely civil conversation with Yami. Kaiba tried to ignore Joey's constant flirting until Joey started stroking his butt, which he had to comment very loudly on.

"Joseph Wheeler! Stop stroking my ass or I will personally shove my fist down your throat!"

"I know some where else you could put that fist of yours.."

Kaiba threw his arms up exasperated. "You are the sickest, most perviest.. _thing_ I have ever met!"

"Oh you know you like it!"

Everyone turned to watch their antics, all ill feelings dispelled for the moment. They were such an odd pairing.

Even Duke laughed, watching Kaiba turn beet red in embarrassment from some of Joey's comments. Joey really did have a dirty mind. He almost felt bad for Kaiba.

But he was too envious.

After he tried to come on to Joey that one day, and after Joey had said no, he decided that he would never do something like that again.

Despite what kids were saying in school, there wasn't really any hard cold proof that Tristan had really done that. Chris really could have been mistaken... right?

But watching Kaiba and Joey fight, it was amusing, it was cute, they were meant for each other it seemed, no matter how angry they got, you could see it, even in Kaiba's usually cold blue eyes.

They loved each other.

He wished that he could feel that way with Tristan, like no matter what happened, he would be there.

But even when he was being raped, all he could think about was how he wanted Tristan to help him, be with him, protect him.

..but he wasn't there..

And he still wasn't there now.. he still hadn't shown up after a week of being missing.

He asked Joey about Tristan's family once.

"Well, his mom's nice, kind of strange. She kind of has an alcohol problem, and she doesn't usually come home very often."

_"Do you think Tristan gets lonely?"_

_"I dunno.. I always tell him to come over when he needs some company, but he never does, he says he feels like a burden every time he comes over."_

_Duke was quiet for a while as he processed this. "What about his dad?"_

_"Well, his dad was a drunk too, he used to.. um.. well.."_

_"What? Do what?"_

_"Well, drunks can get kinda nasty sometimes-"_

_"He beat them didn't he?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I think Tristan's got an eating disorder.. did you notice that too?"_

_"Oh, yeah, he's had that since we were little kids."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I dunno, I think its like.. um, cant remember the word right now, but, I'm not really sure if its a disorder cause he doesn't seem to have it all the time.."_

_"You're losing me.."_

_"Oh, er.. well, I think it has to do with his looks cause he used to tell me that he didn't like the way he looked. Said he was too fat all the time.."_

_"So his mom does feed him enough then, so its not abuse.."_

_"I guess so, but given her alcoholism, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't bringing home enough dough. My old man used to be that way, but he never starved me." Joey was quiet for awhile. "They always seemed to have enough food when I went over there, but he doesn't like me coming over too often."_

_"Yeah, he was weird when it came to his house.."_

_"Well, Tristan is weird in general.."_

_"Yeah.. can I call him now?"_

_"Sure. Phones right there."_

_'Tristan, please be home..' Duke thought dialing his number_.

Duke tried not to look sad in front of everyone, he didn't want to ruin everyone else's time. So he drew a fake smile onto his face, and he kept it there.

_'Soon it'll be Monday, and Tristan will be there.'_

"Mmmm.. this pasta's good Ryou! I only know of one other noodle as good!"

"S-Stop talking like that!" Kaiba screamed, his face bright red as he smacked Joey in the head.

Maybe faking that smile wouldn't be so hard.

The tiles were shiny, he could almost see his face clearly in them.

"They waxed.."

It was a stupid thought, but it was Monday..

Tristan! He had to look for Tristan!

"Hey, I'll bet Tristan's gonna be in school today!" Duke said to Joey and Yugi.

Joey and Yugi tried to give him a reassuring smile, but Joey had told Yugi what he found. They were worried about the truth.

"That's great!" Yugi said trying to sound cheery.

"Tristan!" Ryou cried running up to him.

Tristan smiled down at the shorter boy. "Hi Ryou, how are you?"

"Mmm.. I'm good." Ryou murmured standing on his toes as he wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Tristan leaned down and captured Ryou's lips with his own.

One more corner.. the tiles led him here.

Duke looked up, he could hear Joey and Yugi's sharp intake of breath.

He stared for a minute, all thoughts and reason eluding him.

'..g-god no..'

"No! You cant! _You cant_!" Duke screamed.

Tristan pulled away from Ryou quickly and stared wide eyed at the ebony haired boy. "Duke!"

"You cheated on me!"

"Duke, wait! I can explain!"

"You fucking cheated on me!" he screamed.

"Duke.."

"You cheated on me!"

Duke's feet moved quickly, his fist pulled sharp, ready to attack.

Ryou watched him get closer, his feet hitting hard against the tiles.. but he stood, ready to take it. He knew he deserved this.. he deserved to be beat dead.. and if it came to that, so be it.

He was losing everything..

He sat everyday in silence, watching everything he had ever loved be taken away from him and disappear..

..or be destroyed by his hands...

Maybe dying.. would feel good.

As Duke's fist connected with flesh, they both said "I hate you."

..Only Tristan said "I love you."

Duke pulled back his fist slowly from Tristan's hand.

Confused emerald orbs looked into the olive ones for a split second, before turning darker with malice.

"You're protecting _him_? You're protecting that _slut_?! That _whore_?! I'm your boyfriend and you don't even protect _me_!!" Duke screamed, his eyes wide.

Tristan felt his insides churning.

"Protect...?"

"You wouldn't even know!! You're never around, you're always hanging around your little fuck puppet I bet!! Joey's the only one who has been there for me!!"

"Joey..?"

"Yeah, Joey! I bet he would take better care of me if we were together! You know what! You can just leave with that..that.. that _thing_ 'cause we're through!!"

"Wait! Let me explain!"

"No! There's been time for that! You could have told me before I had to hear it from someone else or see it myself! But you kept it a secret! You weren't even man enough to face me! You just disappeared you fucker!"

"Duke, please, just give me five minutes-"

"I've been waiting for a week! I gave you enough time! _Good bye_!"

Tristan stared down at his hands as Duke walked past him.

Ryou stared ahead blankly, trying not to focus on Tristan's broken figure, Duke's red swelling eyes...

'This is all my fault.. this is all my fault..'

He felt Duke pass, he swore he could feel electricity sparking off of Duke's angry body. The air between them seemed to swell and pulse. Just as he turned to stare at Duke, he felt an arm grab him. Another punched him.

The hard green and white tiles were next to him, his head hurt from coming into contact with the floor so abruptly.

Duke was above him, screaming at him, ripping at his hair, punching him over and over.

'I'm so stupid..'

"I hate you! I hate you! Why did you have to take him away from me! I loved him! I fucking loved him!"

Ryou heard the kids around them screaming "fight! fight!"

"You're such a whore! You sleep with everybody I bet!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks...

"I hope you die!"

They fell, dripping onto Ryou's face..

"I hope you get hit by a bus!"

The punches grew softer, his weakness taking over..

"I hope you fucking kill yourself cause in the end, no one fucking wants you anyways!" Duke sobbed.

Ryou could taste the sharp metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He made a gurgling noise trying to breathe.

"Get off him!" Tristan yanked the dark haired boy off of him and threw him a few feet.

Duke stared at Ryou, then ran.

It was quiet all week, no one dared to speak to Duke especially after he started to beat Yugi for trying to comfort him. But of course Yugi would keep no grudges, he understood that Duke was going through a rough enough time as it was.

Tristan and Ryou were both out of school again, but Bakura mentioned that Ryou wasn't leaving his room, with or without restraining.

Joey felt really bad because he wanted Duke to be happy, he was furious too because it was one of his best friends that had caused this.

Kaiba had alleviated some of his stress by asking him to the dance that was this Friday and by giving him a Kaiba-induced kiss.

So far Yugi was going with Tea, being too afraid to ask Yami. Yami was tagging along, they said they'd all go as friends. Duke didn't want to go but they were forcing him too. Tristan and Ryou weren't even coming to school so they didn't bother with them.

The dance was considerably better than previous ones.

They all showed up at Yugi's earlier then walked to the school, despite Kaiba's complaints.

Joey was in a grim reaper's costume, which Kaiba said was "So unoriginal."

"You didn't do any better bitch so I wouldn't be talking.."

"First of all, don't call _me_ a bitch, you're the dog, and secondly, my costume may not be quite original but its classy!"

"In your dreams, but tonight I'm reenacting my dreams on you! Oh, it appears you already have a stiff sword.."

Kaiba blushed angrily. "You are disgusting! You make everything wrong!"

As Kaiba and Joey continued to bicker, Yami turned to Yugi. "Do you think we should have warned Kaiba about Joey's little sword joke before he decided to dress like a prince?"

"Joey already told me not too, but its kinda funny, isn't it?"

Yugi had decided to dress as a hobbit since he was so short, saying "Well, I cant do much about my height, might as well just embrace it."

Yami was a pharaoh, which everyone laughed at, Tea was a cat girl and Duke was also a grim reaper, mostly so that the hood would cover his face. If he was going to be forced to go to this party, he was not about to be there all night and have people coming up to him to ask about Tristan. As far as he was concerned, Tristan never existed.

"Wow, they did a good job at decorating this place, it looks pretty nice." Joey commented as they arrived.

"Yeah I'll say." Yugi agreed.

The dance got off to a slow start but soon it was wild and crazy. Joey was hyped on sugar and bouncing around.

After about hundred songs they finally had a slow song.

"Hey Kaiba, care to dance with death?" Joey asked Kaiba holding out his hand.

Kaiba pulled out his sword. "I'd prefer to duel with him!"

"My my, pulling out your _'sword'_ already? I like a man who knows what he wants. So.. may I stroke the _'shaft'_ of your _'sword'_ before we _'dance'_?"

Kaiba's face paled before a fiery red blazed across his skin. "Joey!"

This drew everyone's attention.

"Come on, dance with me!" Joey pleaded.

Kaiba, unaware that everyone was watching finally agreed and let Joey lead him onto the floor. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"J-Joey, everyone's watching!"

"So let them watch." Joey turned around slightly. "Hey everyone, watch!"

Kaiba blinked angrily down at Joey until Joey pressed his mouth over his roughly. "Mmmm!""

Kaiba pushed him away and pouted while everyone laughed, some good naturally, a few mockingly.

Tristan dropped his helmet next to his feet on the wet pavement.

'..This is it.. I don't have to feel this way anymore.. I can finally be free..'

The rain pounded against his body. He blinked furiously trying in vain to see the road ahead of him.

The highway was empty, no car's headlight was visible.

He set everything up perfectly.

He left his note on Joey's answering machine. He was sorry it was Joey, he was sorry that he had to mess up his best friend's life. He was sorry that he met Joey, knowing that his life only brought pain and suffering into others.

He knew he wasn't meant to be alive. Only people who did good things deserved to live, not people who only hurt others, cheated, and lied.

He dropped the brown bottle to the ground, kicking it hard into the median, shattering it.

The rain made his hair lie flat against his forehead.

Duke...

..He didn't save him. He didn't take care of him...

He didn't give him the world like he should have...

Hell.. he didn't even give him the love he deserved..

He failed. He messed up.

But this time there was no room for failure..

He had made his last mistake.

It was time to make amends...

..it was time for him to do what he was destined to do...

..die...

The bike sped forward, thrusting its way through the dark rain.

The clouds above him frowned down at him. But he pushed the bike harder.

The red arrow rose, the scenery sped by him too fast to see... not that he could see it through the rain anyways...

He raced along the straight asphalt, but then a sudden turn came in the road.

The tires swerved..

The cement median opened its arms, readying itself to take him.

With one last smile...

He said goodbye...

and whispered..

"I'm.. sorry."

As his body shattering against the dark wall just like the bottle had.

To be continued...

stretches Well, how's that? 31 pages long enough for you? IS IT?? IS IT?? …hehe, okay truthfully I wanted to write a lot so you guys would leave me alone.. heh heh

anyways, I need to get up early for tomorrow.. gah, I still need to pack and it 12:20 DAMN!! Hehe

later

please review! and give me something to read! (you can even email me amusing hate letters! Come on folks! it'll be fun!!)


	26. XXVI: Crumpled on a Hot White Bed

I havent died and I wasnt lost on the flight or anything. Well, a part of me died, my inspiration and motivation to write did. 

The wedding was fine. Boring, emotional (My brother and I couldnt stop crying, it was kind of cute to watch my brother cry as Heather walked down the isle. I wish I could have seen my sister from where I was standing, she cries a lot too. My mom says our family is a bunch of overly emotional and sensitive crybabies, too true, too true. After the wedding at the reception, my sister and I were hysterical when Brian and Heather got to dance together for the first time as husband and wife. First we were sobbing then laughing uncontrolably, then again in a cycle.) Who cares?

I'll try to write again soon, I need some great motivation (like a kick in the ass)

Oh,

Computer an ass,  
Internet a bitch,  
My life a mess,  
and my motivation a miss.

yay, my poem (thats how it is, sorry people)

Chapter 26: Crumpled on a Hot White Bed (btw, I have NO FRIGGIN MICROSOFT WORD PROGRAM ...so the / "sentance" / is past stuff like usual or thinking. Thanks, i used the quickedit whatever thing, i actually dont trust that thing but oh well, lets just see if it fixed everything that was missing or screwed it up)

Duke sighed and flopped onto his bed tiredly. He had to admit that the party was a lot better than he had expected it to be. He was glad he had gone, it was one way to get that stupid boy off his mind.

He never wanted to see Tristan again.

"I wish he'd just die.." Duke seethed flipping the picture of Tristan on its face. "We're all better off with out him.."

Really?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"'Night guys, I'll see you all later then." Joey said as he slipped his key in the door.

"Good night Joey, see you later."

They all turned to leave, leaving Kaiba still at the door.

"What? You want to come in then?" Joey winked at him. Kaiba gave a disgruntled snort.

"No, I'm going home. I just wanted to say that I am angry at you Joseph Wheeler for embarrassing me in front of our peers."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you want to sleep with me, just say so. Here, I'll go call Mokuba and tell him you're not coming home tonight.."

"Damnit Wheeler-" Kaiba yelled grabbing the front of his cloak. "I'm not kidding around here!"

"Just lighten up Kaiba, it wouldn't kill ya!" Joey yelled back.

"How can I fucking "lighten up" when you cant even take our relationship seriously?! Maybe we shouldnt even be around each other, you're so damn immature!"

"Well maybe I wouldnt be so "immature" if you didnt make me feel like shit all the time."

"What?" Kaiba scoffed. "Me? What did I ever do?"

"You're so fucking rich you could use hundred dollar bills to whip the shit like me off your prissy little feet!" Joey pushed Kaiba back roughly, slamming him into the wall. "I want to impress you, make me look somewhat okay but all I can think of are stupid jokes!" Joey pushed him again. "I dont want to be some trick dog! Why wont you just like me?!"

Kaiba pushed him back. "You fucking retard! I do-"

"Hey, what's all the racket out here?!" They both turned to see a short balding man standing in a doorway a few doors down. He saw Kaiba and instantly started quivering. "I-I'm calling the cops!"

"Wait! Mr. Fieldman! Its okay, he's my.. my friend."

Mr. Fieldman eyed Kaiba closely. "Why ya fightin then?"

"Just a stupid argument."

Seeming to accept this, the short man disappeared back into the building. They watched the door for a moment to see if he'd come back out. They knew they couldn't avoid it for ever so they gave in and looked at each other.

"Hey look, I'm s-"

"Dont. Apologies are useless. Let's just forget it."

Joey nodded mutely. Kaiba turned to leave, he stuck out his arm to stop him. He reached up. "May I?"

"Not tonight."

"Please? Remember, none of this happened."

"Alright." Kaiba said giving in.

He had to admit it was calming to feel Joey's light kiss on his lips. He touched his tounge to Joey's quickly before pulling away. "Goodnight."

"'Night Prince."

"Shut up." Kaiba snarled goodnaturedly.

"Some friend." They both jumped and saw Mr. Fieldman was back with a phone. "Just incase." He said nodding to the phone. Joey laughed and opened the door to the apartment.

He took off his cloak and threw it over the couch. He was glad he had worn clothes under it, it really did get chilly with the rain.

As he was walking past the phone to the bathroom, he saw the red light flashing on the answering machine. He clicked the button.

"Friday, 8:23 PM," said the electronic woman's voice. "beep"

There was a slight pause, but he could hear rustling in the background.

" Joey? H-Hey Joey"

"Tristan?"

"Joey, it's Tristan. Yeah, you probably knew that though right."

Joey shook his head as he pulled the thin T-shirt over his head.

"Um, hey, could you tell everyone that I'm sorry... about everything. Tell Duke that I'm sorry, and that I still love him please.... Tell Ryou that I'm sorry I got him all mixed up in this.. and tell Bakura that I'm sorry for messing with Ryou behind everyone's back..."

Joey stared at the machine. Tristan's voice seemed to be getting tighter with each word.

"Joey, I dont know what to do anymore.. everything's falling apart. Everything's shit man! I cant do this anymore! I cant fucking take it!"

The time, what was the time?

11: 56

"Its all over. I just want to be dead..."

The line went quiet for a while.

"G'night.. and thanks for everything..sorry.."

Joey didnt hear the last words, he was already gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"They say a fire broke out, thats why his left side was completely burned...

"The rain may have saved him.. and he was found quickly...

"It's hard to tell what damage there has been to the brain, we'll have to wait to see..

"His legs sustained a considerable amount of nerve and muscle damage, especially his left.. he may not walk again...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When he woke up, they were there.

Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Kaiba... even Ryou with Bakura and Malik. He closed his eyes. Please, he didnt want him to see him.

Yes, even he came.

He closed his eyes and let the pain in his eyes burn.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Duke stared down at the crumpled body on the bed. Here he was, his mighty prince. His mighty prince was dying here. Hooked to machines. Machines to make him take another breath. Making him live.

Joey had told him.

_"Duke, Tristan.."_

_"What about him?" he asked barely interested._

_"He-He's dead."_

_He couldnt move. He couldnt breathe._

_He was.. dead?_

_He could see the tears on Joey's face._

_He could only shake his head, what else could he do?_

It was true, Tristan had died but after a few minutes they got his heart to start again. They made him live again...

Why?

_"He tried to kill himself..._

_..he left a note on my answering machine.."_

He leaned down and touched Tristan's hand.

"You idiot.. are you fucking stupid?!" he screamed. Everyone turned to stare. "You fucking moron! Why the hell did you try to kill yourself you selfish prick?!"

"Duke stop!" Joey held him back.

"Are you really that dumb?!" he screamed.

"Yes.."

He didnt expect an answer, especially from him.

Tristan opened his unbandaged eye.

TBC

any returning readers, thanks for your un...dying? support and ..devotion? hehe

Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy this overly dramatic soap opera I created from the messed up depths of my being. Ruining someone else's life always seems to make mine brighter. (grin)

this was a short excuse for a chapter (I have to re-read my whole fic to get myself started on it again... darn)


	27. XXVII: Wishes Dont Come True

Yay, another update. I wrote this all like in... ::looks at clock:: 11:41 now... i stopped at around 11:00, started around... 8:30 or so... or i could be lying... ::doesnt know:: 

Thanks to: Naru x 2, Amonae, DarkWolf193, steel-angel-wing-weaver, FREAK014, setokaba, QueenOfGames2 x 2 (equals 4, nyahaha) (violent... very..), Luna, Celestial Psyche x 2, katie, meluvugi, Ragna01, Saffron-Starlight (isnt that the truth? heh), Fireflyleo (would that complete your day? mehe)

I actually.. had fun... ::surprised:: which means i might update more frequently, now that im getting back into it (no promises)

i have nothing futher to say

Chapter XXVII: Wishes Don't Come True

**BIG ASS LINE**

Yugi held his head in his hands, his eyes scrunched up, his body quivering. Watching Tristan lie in a bed like that, dying in front of his eyes, it made him feel so weak. So alone. What if Yami died tomorrow, he would never know how he felt.

"Yami," he cried. He wanted the pharaoh to hold him, be there for him. "Yami."

Even before the door opened, he could sense he was coming.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked hurrying over to his side. "Yugi, talk to me, what's wrong?"

He was going to say it. He had to tell Yami how he felt about him, before it was too late.

"Yami.. I," He grabbed Yami arm. "I... I'm worried about T-Tristan.."

He couldnt say it. He could never say it, because he could never say goodbye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ryou, may I come in?" Bakura asked tapping on Ryou's bedroom door. It had been a week since Ryou had been outside. He refused to leave his room, only coming out when Bakura was at work or shopping. He also refused to speak to Bakura, to answer any of his questions. "Ryou? I'm coming in." He said before he pushed opened the door. "Ryou?"

Ryou was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mokuba, would you like to have a friend over to stay tomorrow?" Kaiba asked.

"Why? You going out?"

"Well, yes. I have some matters to attend to-"

"With Joey I mean." Mokuba gave him a knowing grin. When his big brother didnt answer, Mokuba said, "You should be nicer to him Big Brother. He really adores you."

"_Adores_?" Kaiba snorted. "I wouldnt say that."

"Well, that's how it looks to me." Mokuba said flipping the page in his magazine. "Just take him out to eat after work or something."

Kaiba typed away at his laptop. "Mokuba, that may be all romantic or whatever you're aiming at, but I need to keep a low profile for awhile."

"Why?"

"Well," Kaiba started to explain. "I'm surprised that the papers and news havent said anything yet about Wheeler and I lately. I should have thought better than to go to a school dance. _Our brilliant scholar Joeseph Wheeler_ decided to kiss me in front of everyone. I'm surprised I havent been pinned with questions by the media."

"He just loves you. What's wrong with that?"

"Better worded, _what's wrong with the world?_ I'm probably going to lose a lot of business partners because they dont want to deal with a gay man." Kaiba's typing stopped for a moment. "Mokuba, I must say that I'm sorry that I've put you in such a spot. I should have known better than to get involved with someone."

"I'm not mad at you for dating Joey. Joey's my friend and I'm glad you guys are together."

"You may say that now, but not when everyone finds out about me. You will probably be teased and bullied for being the brother of a high profile _faggot_." Kaiba said bitterly. "For your sake I should have kept it hidden."

Mokuba stood up angrily, tossing his magazine to the floor. "I dont care what they say about you, I will _always_ love you! I already get teased and bullied as it is, I dont see how it can get wor...se..." He hadnt meant to mention that.

"_Bullied_? Kids at school bully you? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Its not bad or anything." Mokuba said defensively. "Its not like its everyday or anything, it only happens every now and then." This wasnt going right. "Plus I always my friends at my back, they always defend me." _Friend_. He didnt have more than one friend, but Seto didnt need to know that.

Kaiba seemed to sway with the friends comment. "I knew I should have gotten you a private tutor."

"No way! What would I do without Erik?!" He said that too passionately.

"Erik?"

"My bbest friend.." More like boyfriend... well, actually both... It was difficult.

Kaiba closed his laptop and set it aside. "What do they say, these bullies."

"Um," _Fag. Faggot. Homo. Butt-bandit._ "Shorty, crap like that. Wimpy. Sissy," That one was a true one. "Nothing life threatening, just dumb kid stuff." He hoped his brother was tired and in a denser mood than usual. He hoped he wouldnt pick up on anything.

"Well, if it turns into anything else. I want you to tell me alright."

Mokuba nodded his fake promise. "Of course Big Brother!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I know you're awake so stop pretending."

Tristan opened his eye slowly.

"Now that I have you trapped, I want you to explain everything to me. And no use saying its a long story, I've got all the time in the world."

Tristan sighed and begun from the beginning, way back before he met Duke.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where are you going?" Malik called from the kitchen as Bakura walked by in a hurry.

"Out."

"But I was just cooking dinner! I'm making roast!"

Bakura stopped by the doorway. "You've been here all day right?"

Malik nodded happily. "Of course! Have you seen the house? I spent all day clean-"

"When did Ryou leave?" Bakura interupted.

Jelousy boiled in Malik's stomach. "How the hell should I know?! I spent the whole day cleaning and cooking for you, and all you can talk about is _Ryou?!_ What about _me_?!" Malik threw his apron on the counter. "Why is _he_ so important? He's a fuckin' whore!" he screamed.

Bakura crossed the floor in three strides and had Malik by the hair. "Dont you dare call him that again." He said in a low controlled voice.

"He's a whore and you know it." Malik hissed.

Before Malik could utter another word, Bakura threw him into the counter and onto the floor. "You're the one whoring around here. I didnt ask you to come." He left in a huff and Malik heard the front door slam hard and the truck squealing out of the driveway.

"Fuck them both." Malik said rubbing his scalp. "Fuck them _both_.."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bakura had no idea where to begin looking. He had tried before to find out what Ryou did in his freetime after school but he never found out. It had to be something he wouldnt approve of because Ryou would get so defensive about it.

The only thing he could think of was that guy that called claiming to be Ryou's boyfriend. Well, _one_ of them anyways. But what was his name... something dumb. Silver, Sterling, Snake? ... Fang? He couldnt remember... it wasnt a normal name though. More like a nickname, a street name. Somehow behind his back Ryou had gotten involved with a gang, well, maybe not.

He continued to think through possible names. Knife? ...that was closer he thought. Blade... Razor? Razor! That was it. The guy he had to find was Razor. But who would he ask? Who would know? What if he was a nobody.

He doubted that Ryou would have his cell phone on, but he pulled out his own and dialed anyways. There was a pause before he heard the ringing. But it wasnt coming from inside the earpiece of his phone, but from inside the glove box.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Duke held his feelings in. He wouldnt cry anymore for Tristan. It was over. It was over since a long time ago.

The room was silent for a long time after Tristan had finished telling him about getting drunk and riding out into the rain.

After a long time, Tristan said, "I bet you wished I would have died, right?" He gave a fake laugh. Duke didnt say anything. Tristan's laughter quickly died. "I know I do."

"That's not funny." Duke said calmly.

"I suppose not." Neither of them said anything again for awhile. "But still, it would have been a better ending.." He wasnt asking for Duke to agree with him this time. He meant for it to stand alone.

"I wouldnt have been satisfied." Duke said picking at a thread on his pant leg.

"No, no you wouldnt have." Tristan pulled his mouth into a forced grin. He blinked a few times. "Then you wouldnt have had the pleasure of killing me with your own hands-"

"I'll kill you now if you dont stop joking around about this! You tried to kill yourself and all you can do is say stuff like this?!" Duke screamed at him. "Dont you care about my feelings at all?! You just go off and do something dumb like this and you leave me behind to pick up the pieces! You dont care at all!"

Tristan's eyes shone brightly in the light. They were glossy and wet. He stilled the muscles in his body and willed himself to let go.

"I knew that I could never say sorry-"

"You didnt even _try_."

Pain choked Tristan's throat. "I thought that maybe if I died, you would be happy, because I would be dead. That maybe you could forget.. forget that I was ever alive."

Duke gripped the chair's arm tightly, a single tear escaping his eyes. "How could I forget? How could I forget the man I love?"

Tristan looked the other way, he couldnt watch Duke cry anymore, not because of him. His voice cracked. "_Loved_. The man you _once loved_."

Duke's lip quivered, his eyebrows knitting together. "_What_?"

"Maybe you should go." Tristan said.

"_What_ did you say-"

"Go!"

He did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bakura returned home. Without Ryou. _'Home,'_ he thought, _'my home is where Ryou is.'_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**_Would a Mr. Joeseph Wheeler please report to the office. I repeat, would Mr. Wheeler please report to the office immediately._** The intercomm gave a final beep.

The class interupted in hoots and cheers.

"Good job Joey. What'd you do this time?" A few guys said congraduating him.

"Dont know but I guess I'll find out." He said grinning. He gave Yugi, Tea, Duke, Yami and Kaiba the thumbs up. Only Duke half-heartedly flashed him one back. Yugi looked like he was going to go into shock, Tea was glaring, Yami looked stern. Duke didnt really care, and Kaiba flat-out ignored him.

_'Oh whatever.'_ He thought. _'Bunch of party poopers.'_

He took his time getting to the office, nonchalantly walking down the hall. When he opened the office door, he was shocked to see Serenity, his father, and even his mother in the waiting area. Serenity was nearly hysterical, sobbing into their mother's arms. His father looked tired and his eyes were slightly red. His mother had a distant look on her face.

"Joeseph," His mother said noticing his presence, "We need to go to the hospital, your friend.." She trailed off. Serenity cried louder.

"What, What happened to Tristan?!"

TBC

Somehow this fic revolves around Ryou, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan. It is(was) a SETO JOEY FUC!! (fic hehe)

Some reason these people are the easiest to mess with.. hehe.. fun

there are bound to be a LOT of spelling/punc. errors... DAMN THE SYSTEM... maybe i'll check it...

::checked but damn thing put it all back to how it was... so deal... hey, this is narrative... darnit.. not my usual parenthesis::

you all know how i feel about spelling... but im going to ignore that for now, just for you guys mehehe


	28. XXVIII: Past Acquaintances

I had a hard time thinking of stuff to write for this chapter. It was like all the ideas fled from my brain. See, I have this problem. I am at point A but I dont know how to get to point B. I know what point B is, but not how to get there.

Once again, I'm not checking for errors, SORRY!! its 12:16 in the morning and I'm FUCKING TIRED!! okay, not really that much but i got a final tomorrow (today) but im lying again (in a very... un... lying-ish way) its a photography final, those, are not hard.

okay well i'll thank everyone PERSONALLY next time. BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND EXTREMELY KIND WORDS THAT I DONT DESERVE!!! ::bows::

Chapter XXVIII: Past Acquaintances...

**THE ONE LINE TO RULE THEM ALL!!!! **

"I thought we agreed never to see each other again." The tall man glanced nervously around the hall, afraid of being seen. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, worried about the teenager's silence.

Ryou didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was wet and cold, and going against one of his basic rules. Never meet a past customer outside of work. Consequences could be dangerous. Deadly.

"Come inside." Ryou could barely nod before he was pulled into the warmth of the run down apartment. Not much had changed except that more of the floor was bare of furniture but in its place was a clutter of papers and office work.

"Are you still a cop?" Ryou asked sitting down on the couch. He felt a blanket fall around his shoulders.

"Yep. Luckily no one found out about.."

"Yeah, same here."

It was a tense silence. "Um," the cop fiddled with his fingers. "what do you want..."

Ryou stared at him, slightly shocked. He wasn't that much of a whore was he?

"To drink I mean." The cop laughed. "Or eat. Sorry."

Ryou gave him a small glare before he smiled. "Anything. Anything hot, I'm freezing."

He was glad when he returned with some hot coffee.

"Sorry, coffee's all I got at the moment. I'm having some trouble paying the bills these couple of months."

"That's fine.. You know, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. Truthfully, I didn't want to tell you at first. If you knew, it would have been easy for you to have reported me. You could claim any story you wanted, say I raped you." The taller man sipped at his own coffee. "And I would have felt guilty if I knew your name. Like I would be obligated to turn you in for prostitution-"

"You _knew_?"

"I'm not blind. I've seen you with other men. Too frequently to know that it isn't your boyfriend." He smiled grimly. "I've had many terrible thoughts since then."

"Like what?"

"Well, I always have a gun on me.."

Ryou was suddenly nervous. Would he try to kill him? To cover his own transgression? No one would know. No one would hear his scream..because he wouldn't scream.

"Not kill you," the cop said sensing his thoughts. "the other men. I was... jealous. And I guess possessive. I knew what you were, even before we... I knew the risks, I just wanted... to help.."

"I cant be saved. The black lamb forsaken by God... That is truly want I am."

"Maybe.. maybe not. You don't have to do that do you? Or are you homeless? If you are, you could.. I know we don't really know each other, but I feel some what obligated.."

Ryou wrapped the blanket around his knees. "At the moment I am, I cant go home."

"Why?"

Might as well. "My... my brother."

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, a lot of shit happened. I had an affair behind his back with a friend.. and he found out after my friend's boyfriend found out about it. And my friend tried to kill himself and Bakura fell down the stairs and was unconscious and.."

Suddenly he was pulled into an awkward embrace. He didn't want to cry but everything was so messed up.

They were quiet that way for a long time. Then, "You and your brother are... _together_?"

Ryou laughed a little. "We're not _really_ brothers, we have to pretend because he's older than me and we live together." The real truth would be too hard to explain.

"Oh, wow, you sure go for the illegal things."

"Yeah, I suppose so." On an after thought. "My name is Ryou."

"Oh yeah. You can call me Dylan."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What happened to Tristan? Can I go in and see him?" Joey asked the nurse franticly.

"I'm sorry sir, you are not authorized to go in there." The nurse stated firmly.

Joey tried to push around her arm. "But, but what happened? Is he okay?"

"He is fine. At the moment he is unconscious-"

"Unconscious?! What the hell happened?! Why wont you tell me-" Just as Joey was about to lunge at the nurse, he felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tristan's mother sobbing, clutching a tissue to her face.

"Joseph, please... please tell me.." She held his shoulder tighter. "Tell me why... _why_ would my son..? Why? ..Why? I don't understand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's face looked peaceful in sleep. Joey couldn't see any of the tormenting thoughts flickering on the inside. He couldn't see the guilt so deeply written in his heart, or the hatred just beneath the surface. He could only see the face of his childhood friend, the one who kept him company on so many lonely painful nights. But for some reason, no matter how much comfort he received from Tristan, he could never find a way to pay it back. Tristan was always so happy, so content, but he wasn't was he?

Joey ran his finger over the white restraints on his arms.

"Why do you want to die so badly? Do you think no one would notice? Don't you care? Cant you hear your mother crying? Cant you hear Serenity crying?" Joey wrapped his hand around Tristan's fingers. "Cant you hear _me_ crying?"

Joey sat down on the chair beside the bed and laid his head against the bars.

"You always tell me to hold on and to keep going, but you just jump the boat the instant you see waves, why wont you just tell me what you're feeling?" Joey closed his eyes and held his tears in. "You're not as alone as you think... we all love you... so just get better okay."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shadi? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"There is somewhere I need to be. I am not sure when I will be back but before the year begins again, it shall be finished."

"_Finished_?"

Shadi said nothing more, silent as a ghost, he vanished into the night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mokuba picked up the phone slowly. Maybe this was a bad idea, but Seto was going to be gone for awhile. Just having Erik over for a little bit wouldn't hurt would it?

"Hi, is Erik there?" Mokuba asked Erik's mother.

Mokuba waited for the phone to be handed to Erik. "Hello?"

"Hi Erik. It's Karen."

"Oh hey Karen. What's up?"

"I'm lonely... Let's hang out."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Why don't you come over for a while."

"Wont your brother object.. or is he.."

"We got the whole house to ourselves for two days."

"Karen..." There was a warning tone in Erik's voice. "You know... what might.."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." Mokuba couldn't let something like that happen! The relationship was impossible from the very beginning, Mokuba just didn't want to admit it. _He couldn't._ The truth was too painful. "Just tell your mom you're staying at a friend's house."

"Okay, I'll just call Mokuba in a half hour and tell him my plan, he wont object, he's pretty cool. Oh, you two still haven't met have you. I'll have to get you two together sometime. We could all go see a movie or something."

"Wouldn't he feel like a third wheel?" Mokuba... didn't really like this train of thought..

"Nah," Erik snorted. "Matt could take him."

"..Matt?" That jerk? Maybe Erik wasn't.. no, he's only joking around. He's not that cruel.

"Yeah, too bad you don't go to our school, then you could hang out with us. Just last week we were hanging out after school and-"

"What about Matt?" _'Jeeze, Erik can jump around from subject to subject.'_ "What about him and Mokuba?"

"Oh," Erik laughed. "I think Matt likes Mokuba. He's always following him around and stuff."

"But didn't you say before that Matt was kind of a jerk to Mokuba?"

"I did?" _'No..'_

"Yeah, a few weeks ago or some other time we talked. You have such a bad memory.. you don't remember anything." Okay, he was lying but Erik didn't need to know that.

"Oh, actually I really don't remember saying that." He laughed stupidly. "I never really noticed any real tension between the two other than sexual. I mean seriously, Matt's called me up in the middle of the night asking me really weird questions before."

"What kind of questions?"

"Um.. hmm, let me think. Oh! One time he woke me up to reassure him that Mokuba was at school the previous day because he thought that he got hurt in a sailing accident.."

"Sounds odd... But I don't think that actually _proves_ likes him."

"Well, he's asked me before if I was going to the dance with Mokuba, of course I said no. Then he kind of had a thoughtful look on his face. He's also asked if I liked Mokuba more than a friend, yeah right! I mean, I have you, why would I want Mokuba, a guy?!"

"Yeah, exactly.." Mokuba laughed nervously. "But you're okay with Matt and Mokuba.." _'Ewww!'_ He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud!

"Well, I guess, its not like I'm getting.. well, whatever.. I'm not involved so it doesn't matter to me I guess."

"What if Mokuba doesn't like Matt."

"Oh I don't care. They can figure it out on their own. I don't know if Mokuba is gay or anything but Matt's got to be. I mean, he makes such a big deal about 'fags' that he's gotta be one himself."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"Yeah, let's talk about something else though, enough on gay guys. Let's talk about us, so, when do you want me over?"

"Well," At the moment Mokuba didn't really feel like seeing Erik. "I actually have some stuff to do, so I'll just call you later."

"Did I say something..?"

"No. I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna go to sleep for a while. Later."

"Okay, later. I love you."

Mokuba hung up the phone.

TBC

Sorry its so short, I have been extremely busy lately working on stupid projects and I have finals this week (WHAT KIND OF SICK TEACHER ASSIGNS HUGE ASSIGNMENTS/PROJECTS RIGHT BEFORE FINALS??! WHAT THE FK???! hehe)

well, enjoy this, I had a hard time thinking up what to write. Right at the moment I only want to write about Ryou.. hmm, hehe.

(wow, i repeat stuff, considering whats written down here was written first)

later, wish me luck on finals


	29. XXIX: A Voice for No Words

Well, this was supposed to be up yesterday… oops.. I had to take out the Mokuba part because it just didn't fit (well, I have to rewrite it later) so that was part in the delay.

Well, here is the 29th chapter… geh… hopefully its still interesting. Just to tell all of you. EVERYTHING in this chapter was NEVER planned. …seriously. Well, some of it was, others were not.

Thank you (time for some personal talk with the reviewer/fans?): Johnny-Depp-Luv (Yugi:sad:dies a very painful death: I think you will like Yugi's fate.. :corrupt giggles:), Saffron-Starlight, Naru x 2 (aww, thanks so much you make me feel happy! Thanks, I did actually pretty well on my finals. I hope yours went well too! Lucky you got one more day to study… okay.. I didn't study at all… hehe, I lucked out too. ; I get so lucky sometimes.. ), QueenOfGames2 (I just LOVE your rambling! It gives me something to look forward too, hehe. You really hate Tristan a lot don't you, hehe, dumb obvious-answer-question. Well, don't worry, a lot of that, what you asked about, will eventually happen), Chrisoriented (thanks! Yea, I love Tristan/Ryou.. hehe. I doubt we will be seeing it again but… :grin:), Felidae (wow, I need to seriously reread my story… hehe, I probably couldn't do it. I SERIOUSLY BLUSHED reading your review. It was so… nice… :cant describe it: I felt so unworthy.. thanks so much!), ZeiYuki (you can reread it as many times as you like but I doubt you will remember… hahah sorry!), CircleKV12 x 2 (aww, thanks so much! You make me blush too! I'll try to write more Seto/Joey. I always have a lot of fun writing their dialogue. They always have really fun fights. Hehe. Sometimes I even confuse myself with everything that is happening.. ;), meluvyugi, serpent-vampfreak (thanks! I'm glad you like it!), medoriko (aw, thanks so much! Yes, I love cliffies, I try to make interesting ones.. maybe it worked.. don't know.. ;), Nina wyndia (yay, I'm glad you like it!), PeachyKay (I absolutely LOVE reviews that start out that way! Its like "What the hell is the matter with you, you sick !" then whatever else… makes me feel so good.. hehe. I used to do this to a lot of people. Act like I hated the fic then praise them on my hands and knees. Hehe. Yay! Another Tristan fan, yes, I'm a Tristan fan.. as you can see.. ;. Oh, thanks, I did pretty good on them! The finals that is)

MY FINALS GRADES:

English: DIDN'T HAVE ONE! (strange though)

Photography: ..um, I cant remember. I got the highest score though (I'm like the only person who actually pays attention in class… dumbass classmates.. I HAD A FRIGGIN SORE THROAT AND I HAD TO EXPLAIN TO FOUR PEOPLE HOW TO MAKE A FRIGGIN CONTACT SHEET TO PRINT! AND THEY COULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME EXPLAIN IT TO THE PERSON NEXT TO THEM! FKIN A! AND MR. HUEGLI EXPLAINED IT ON THE BOARD! NIMRODS! …. :huff: … well, I lost my voice in the process, it got really sore… BUT I did get only 3 wrong on my final…)

Japanese: 97 pretty good for not studying at all. Hehe, bad habit.

Science: A… not quite sure what it really was…

Math: 94 … once again I didn't study… AND I forgot to write down notes on a note card that we were allowed to use…

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME GOOD THOUGHTS MY WAY ON MY FINALS! I HOPE EVERYONE DID WELL ON THEIR FINALS!

Okay, enough dumb chatter. Here it is.

Chapter XXIX: A Voice for No Words…

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Duke was given the news slowly, the nurses were afraid that he would become hysterical, but Duke showed no emotion. He barely acknowledged the information given to him.

In a desperate attempt to free himself after waking in a strange place, Tristan attempted to leave the hospital bed, fell over the bars due to his casts, and nearly strangled himself on a carelessly hung blinds' cord.

Somehow Duke didn't find this believable. Tristan knew where he was. He wasn't afraid, he was trying to kill himself, not escape the hospital.

They said they had to restrict him because he might get scared again and try to leave his bed. Sure.. they restrained him because they couldn't predict if he would try to kill himself again. Who knows, he could probably kill himself with the straw in his water glass if he really wanted to.

Duke rested his palm on the white bindings around Tristan's wrists. They were across his thighs and his chest too.

"You dimwit," Duke mocked. "Are you that dumb they have to tie you down?"

Tristan opened his eyes and stared at Duke with a soft expression. "Well, who ever said I was that smart?"

"I suppose that's true." Duke slipped his hand into Tristan's. "I should just smother you with a pillow and get it over with."

"I knew there was a reason you visited me all those times. This whole time you've been planning on executing me yourself."

Duke gave a dramatic sigh. "And I had thought I fooled you to the very end. Since the day I met you I've planned your dramatic death. On a hospital bed, pathetic and weak, I would smother you to death…"

"Go for it, the pillow's right here behind my head. I cant even fight back." He tugged at the restraints to emphasize. "Its all so perfectly set up."

Duke looked thoughtful for a minute. He rubbed his thumb over the backside of Tristan's hand. "A pillow seems kind of primitive.. You need to go out with a bang.. And I'm not suggesting anything you morbid son of a bitch. Hmm, what could I do to you now?"

Tristan flushed a bit.

"I know, the perfect idea!" Duke exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"I'll smother you with a kiss."

Tristan didn't even have time to disagree before Duke's lips were upon him. Duke held his head with his hands so that he could not turn away even if he wanted to. And did he. He couldn't kiss Duke like this! He'd already made the hugest mistake of his life and he needed to accept the consequences. He shouldn't be getting any special treatment!

When Duke finally pulled away, Tristan gasped, "You were actually trying to kill me.. weren't you!"

"What? Cant take the heat of my kiss no more?"

Tristan gaped at him. "How can you even think of kissing me! After everything I.."

"Tristan! I forgave you! You made a mistake, a whole shit load of them and I forgive you! You've suffered enough. You may have hurt me but now you're hurting yourself a whole lot more! It may have hurt me a lot to find out that you had an affair behind my back but finding out you were dead just about killed me!"

"Dead..?"

"They told me you died because you were in an accident! I didn't care how angry I was at you at the time, the only thing I wanted was to have you back. Then Joey told me it was suicide, although I suspected it I didn't want to believe that you were that stupid."

Tristan looked out towards the window. "Despite how much you think I've suffered, nothing can really atone for what-"

"Would you get over it? You're a teenage boy! Teenage boys are constantly horny! I'm horny too and I've thought about sleeping around behind your back too! I may not have done anything but I still thought about it. So quit whining about it and accept that I forgive you. Plus.."

Duke looked away from Tristan now. At this moment, Duke couldn't meet Tristan's eyes. If he did, he couldn't promise himself he wouldn't cry. _Why?_ He wanted to ask himself, _it wasn't his body, why should he care?_ But he knew why he did. He loved this boy no matter what and he didn't want to see him suffering like this. Despite all the pain he'd been though for this boy, he would take it all if he could take away the pain Tristan was feeling now.

"Plus… you're only a teenager..and.." His voice was beginning to choke but his tears were dry. "You should know what they said.. you may not walk again. I believe.. you have paid for whatever sins you've committed."

The truth hung heavy in the air like smoke and Duke choked on it. He could feel Tristan shaking. He held his hand tightly and squeezed it.

"But its only a chance right." Duke said in a too fake and too cheery voice. "You can get better. You can learn to walk again right."

Tristan shook his head slowly. There were tears breaking free. "..no.."

"Yeah you can, I can help. We'll practice everyday.." There was sharp glass in Duke's throat. "You'll see. You wont be this way forever."

"..no point.." Tristan choked out. "..there's no point.."

"Stop saying that!" Duke yelled. Then his eyes softened. "You'll get better..you'll see." He rubbed Tristan's hand.

Tristan's voice broke. "There's something I need to tell you.."

Duke's heart skipped a beat.

"I tested HIV positive."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Meet me at Domino train station at _****_5:00 am_****_ sharp. Don't be late or else. S. Kaiba_**

Joey reread the note again, the soft silver letters catching in the light of the street lamps. It was just after 4:30 and he was freezing his ass off. There was no way that he was going to be late for this. He wasn't sure exactly what 'this' was but since Kaiba never invited him anywhere, he supposed it was going to be very special.

With that thought, Joey's stomach flopped. What if this was some kind of trap. What if a rival of Kaiba Corp. found out about their relationship? It was, after all, making the headlines that Kaiba had _some_ sort of lover. They still hadn't pinned Joey since thankfully no one at the dance had sold him out to the paparazzi. But then again, he was wearing a costume and maybe not everyone knew who he was… But of course, Kaiba did just about scream his lungs out in the auditorium screaming his name..

Paparazzi. This could a set up by the paparazzi too. What if someone had sold them out. Or what if that old neighbor guy of his did! Joey scowled. It could have been anyone!

He looked down at his watch. _Wow_, he thought, he really did think slowly. It was 4:45 and that was all he had thought about? _That_, he admitted, _was sad._

He was mentally degrading himself some more when Kaiba showed up. "Wheeler. You're here early. I was running late…what's that look for?"

Joey was glaring at him. "I've been here since 4:00!"

"And whose fault is that? I didn't expect you to get here until after five.. I'm actually quite surprised." Kaiba said nodding. "I guess old dogs can learn new tricks after all."

"Hey! You're the old one!"

"Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Joey asked, his ears perking up like that of a curious puppy.

"Well, today I thought we would take a little overnight trip to my vacation home. Have everything packed?"

"Packed! Packed! What the hell! I didn't know we were going anywhere! All your little note said was be here by 5 and that's it! Packed!"

"Joseph, you're making a scene. Get in the car and calm down."

Joey complied but not without giving Kaiba a deadly glare, well, the best that he could anyway.

Kaiba slid in next to him. "Don't worry about clothes, its all set. Is there any personal items that you need in particular?"

"Um… not that I can think of.."

"No big surprise there."

"What did you say!"

Kaiba snorted. "To Kaiba Corp. Felman."

"Yes sir."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Bakura. Bakura wake up."

Bakura opened his eyes slowly. The moment he saw those large purple eyes staring down at him he closed them again and rolled over.

"Malik.. what are you doing in my room?"

He heard Malik give a sad sigh. "After a long night of making love and you already shove me away like a stranger.."

"What!" Bakura screamed flipping around. Malik was dressed normally with a pink frilly apron of Ryou's draped around him.

"I'm only joking Bakura.. jeeze. Calm down and eat some breakfast."

Bakura tried to drill Malik into the ground with his stare but Malik was unmoved. Malik snorted. He started to leave but turned back to the grumpy man on the bed. "By the way," he said. "Yugi called to say that Ryou called him from a payphone to say that he doesn't want you to come looking for him and that he will come home when he's ready… What's that skeptical look for! I'm not making this up! You can even call him up yourself! I don't care any more, you made it plenty obvious that my presence here is unwanted!" With that, Malik stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Bakura paid no attention to Malik. He had no energy to deal with bitchy Egyptians so early in the morning. He bit into the toast tentatively. After what happened the other day, he wouldn't be surprised if there was some weak poison lacing his food these days.

It tasted fine, along with the rest of his breakfast. Malik said he didn't care but he was sure that Malik still liked him one way or another. About the Ryou thing though, he would have to check up on that though. It wouldn't be the first time Malik lied.

Bakura dressed slowly still eating his breakfast. He must have pulled a muscle in his back at work last night, his back was killing him. He eased a jacket over his arms and grabbed his cell of his dresser. The mirror caught his attention. He smoothed his hair over his forehead. It was strange having to have his hair cut. His boss was starting to enforce a few new dress policies and long hair was "unprofessional". A year ago Bakura would have seriously considered hurting the man or sending him to the shadow realm, but he knew better now though. He wasn't just a spirit who lived in a boy's body anymore. He had his own body now. He had to feed it and provide for it. He also had to feed and provide for his previous host. At times he regretted his choice for a body, but he knew he could never allow Ryou to go back there…

With his "_father_"…

Bakura scoffed. Some father he was. Beating his son for no reason. Ryou always begged Bakura not to hurt the tired old man. He said he was confused. Bakura knew better, it wasn't like he couldn't read Ryou thoughts any time he wanted to. He could go through every memory, ones Ryou didn't even remember. He could go through old thoughts, new thoughts. He could see everything but Ryou's true heart.

At first Bakura didn't care. It was fun to watch the twerp get beat. But then he grew concerned. He told himself it was only because he could always feel the pain afterwards when he possessed Ryou's body but that wasn't quite it.

He didn't know when his vague appreciation for the boy grew to love. It just happened and he didn't even see it coming.

He shook his head. No time for living in the past. He had work to do, namely finding Ryou. He would find that boy even if he didn't want to be found.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey Ryou, why don't you write down a list of books. I could go to the library and pick up some for you after work tomorrow. Seeing as you wont be going anywhere for a while you may as well have something to do."

Ryou looked up at Dylan from his bed. _Dylan's_ bed. He offered it to Ryou because it was more comfortable than the couch. At least Dylan had class. He didn't even try snuggling up to him in the night when others thought he was sleeping.

"Um okay."

"Too bad I don't have a VCR…" Dylan said rubbing his lip in thought. "I could have rented some movies for you to watch.."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're already doing too much as it is." Ryou reassured. "I would be out on the streets if it wasn't for you."

Dylan smiled and touched Ryou's hair briefly. Longingly. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get for you. Is there any kind of food you want me to pick up?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You're going to run your bank account dry on me if you don't take it easy." They both laughed.

"I suppose I cant help it. I just want to spoil you rotten."

Ryou grinned up at him. "If that's the case then, buy me some food to cook and I'll spoil _you_ rotten."

"I could live with that." Dylan looked down at his watch. "Well, I better get going. I will see you after work then."

"Okay, later." Ryou laid his head back down on the pillow.

"You going to sleep all day?"

"Yup. Nothing else I can do."

"True. Maybe I can stop home for lunch. I'll bring some books back then. I'll pick something by random. Hopefully I get lucky."

Dylan paused at the door for a while just staring at Ryou on the bed. He watched Ryou stand up slowly and join him in the doorway.

"Have a nice day at work." Ryou said kissing Dylan on the cheek playfully. "Don't let the big kids bully you too much."

Dylan blushed a deep shade of red. "'K-kay." Ryou laughed at his stuttering.

"Later dear. Don't forget my food."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why the long face Yami?" Yugi asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He settled next to him at the table.

"Kaiba and Joey are on a weekend getaway… vacation home or something just as absurd."

"What's wrong with them going away for the weekend? Joey's just about coming undone with the whole Tristan situation. I'm glad Kaiba isn't the heartless man we thought he was a year ago. He's going to so much trouble to make Joey feel better."

"I don't think you get it Yugi. Kaiba and Joey just weren't meant for each other. You can tell by the way they are around each other that it is just a big fight. They are just lying to themselves. Denying what they truly want."

Yugi sipped his coffee. "And what do they really want?" _'He doesn't love you Yami.'_

"You don't know that."

"What?"

"You thought something about Kaiba just now didn't you. You said he doesn't love me. Well, how would you know? Have you asked him? Just because he's with Joey doesn't mean that he really wants to be with him. For all we know, Kaiba-"

"Yami! He doesn't love you! Joey and Kaiba are meant for each other. You can see it. No one hates each other more than they do, and no one loves and adores each other the way they do either!"

Yami's eyes darkened. "Yugi," His voice was dangerous. "I don't think you quite understand this whole mess. I would advise you not to get involved."

"Yami! I don't want to see you getting all worked up over this. I care about you so much you don't even know the half of it. I want you to realize that it was not meant to be so you can move on." Yugi sealed his thoughts. _'Maybe one day you will see me standing here.'_ "..and I don't want something terrible to happen."

"Yugi, don't be silly. I am not going to do anything reckless. I am not going to try to split them up. If they want something poor like that, then they can have it. They will see.."

Yugi chewed his lip nervously. Something was brewing in Yami and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He just hoped that whatever it was could be killed before it matured.

To be continued…

Not a good cliffie… better one with the Mokuba thing I wrote earlier… OH WELL!

Damn… I have a project due on Friday (presentation on whether Taiwan is a good country to build a factory in… geh) AND I have a paper due which I have chosen to write on Gay Rights. It seems that whenever I have a choice to write whatever I want… it always ends up with either Gay Rights or Racism or Prejudice.. Oh well. I wonder what Mr. William thinks.. OH! This is weird but Mr. Williams has a picture of himself in a thong on the side of his computer… WHY!

Oh well, Zei told me about a person who found out their teacher was on a gay-porn website… now THAT would be interesting! ("So Mr. Williams, do _you_ have any interesting hobbies that involve you naked with other men on film? Just curious by the way.. I don't care if you have a wife! I want to know!" PS TO ZEI: this is an opportune moment to tell us about you-know-who… spatula…if you want that is, hehe)


	30. XXX: What I Wish For

Hey everyone, sorry for the long lapse, no motivation for writing I suppose (plus I couldn't think of anything to write) …and I've been downloading a lot of yaoi/shonen ai manga lately… hehe… oops.. hehe.

This chapter is really… weird. Its kind of cute and normal to start with then… Yugi gets weird… then the last part… whoa… you will see. Hehe. (Then again, when has this fic been really normal? Maybe to begin with…)

Thanks to: NaruCrawford (More JS! Hehe, no Duke, sorry!), Alpha Slave (THIS MAKES ME SO ANGRY! I WROTE A REALLY LONG REVIEW FOR ONE OF YOUR FICS AND FFN CUT IT OFF! I ALMOST SCREAMED! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE IT TOO! GRARG! …anyway.. hehe, yes, bad Yami), Nina wyndia (hehe, thanks, interesting way to put it), Chrisoriented (well, first you get HIV, then in about 10 years it turns into AIDS… and then you die.. after you get sick.. sad really. Really really sad! Now I'm sad. Don't know what to do with your 3 F's… wow hehe), Felidae x 2 (You will see why Shadi is needed… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! coughs I'm so glad you like the pain, meheh), PeachyKay (I loved your review, it made me laugh really hard, hehehe, poor Ryou. Mehehe… now what will happen to Ryou in the future.. MWHAHAHAHAHAH! You shall like it greatly), QueenOfGames2 (what, you still don't like Tristan? Hehehe. Your review also made me laugh for a really long time. Hehehe thanks for it o Squeal piggy! Hehe. I have a.. fetish with cops and little boys… OMG I JUST ADMITTED IT!), Howling Fang (Aw thank you! ), Katie (hehe, you didn't think I would actually email you back, hehe well I did. Now you have to email me back! Hehe, I'm glad you friends like it so much, and that you like it so much too u yay! Hehe)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SO MANY (dies) (screams) (faints)

Here's a quote: "In case of emergency, break glass, scream, bleed to death." By… someone funny I suppose! (I was crying earlier so I'm extra hyper now)

Hey everyone, this chapter is dedicated to the song: Flamboyant by Pet Shop Boys (why am I dedicating this to that? Probably cause I was listening to it over and over and over and over and over again… while I wrote this. Along with Miracles by them.)

Chapter XXX: What I Wish For…

**OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 OMG A LINE!1 **

"Whoa… Is that the house we're staying at?" Joey asked gawking out the helicopter window.

"No, we are staying in the woods behind the house, I hope you don't mind the outdoors." Joey glared. "What? You were asking for it? It was such an obvious answer, it is the only house we've seen for about an hour and we are headed straight towards it… Don't blame me for your stupidity."

"Ya'know Kaiba, I was just thinking that you were nice person but I'm not so sure anymore…"

"I never claimed to be a nice person."

"Yeah well if you said that to anyone they would lock you up for insanity or something." That produced a smirk on Kaiba's face. Joey smiled and prodded Kaiba in the side. "Now ya just got to work on that crazy smile of yours and you'd have it down."

**Please remain seated while we land—**

"Yay! We're here! So, what are we gonna do first? Huh huh huh?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and gave and exaggerated sigh. "For Pete's sake, calm down you mad dog. Its.. 6:34 am," he said checking his watch, "we could have breakfast.."

"I'm tiiiired! Let's go to sleeeep." Joey said giving Kaiba large brown puppy eyes. Joey grabbed Kaiba's arm and leaned in close to his ear. "Let's cuddle in bed."

Kaiba felt his face heat up a little bit. "Yeah, okay."

Joey licked his tongue along the outside of Kaiba's ear. "Sweet."

XVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV(the new line cause it keeps getting deleted! damnit!)VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVX

Kaiba flipped back the fluffy white comforter of the bed and crawled in. This reminded him of his old girlfriend, the way they would cuddle under the blankets on cold stormy nights, shaking together sharing warmth. But she was no more. He willed himself not to remember her, she was a conniving bitch.

Joey slipped in next to him, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba nestled his head under Joey's chin and sighed.

"Are you happy Kaiba?"

Kaiba ran his hand along the hairs on Joey's arm. "I think so."

"I am. I love being this way with you."

"Yeah..me too..."

XVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVX

It was just a little past ten when Joey woke up again. He stretched carefully as to not wake Kaiba but he found sharp blue eyes staring at him. "Oh, you're awake."

Kaiba said nothing, he just stared.

"What?" Joey asked rubbing his nose against Kaiba's hair. "What's the matter."

Kaiba wriggled his head away.

"Kaiba, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Kaiba pulled his face back. He looked at Joey. "Nothing," He pressed his lips against Joey's slowly letting his tongue touch playfully against the blonde's lower lip. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Joey kissed Kaiba this time. "You surprise me.." He kissed him again, this time on the neck running his tongue up towards his jaw. Kaiba dug his fingers into Joey's hair.

"Joey.."

"…mmm Kaiba…you taste so good.."

"Joey… call me.. Seto.. right now.."

Joey kissed Kaiba hard. "Seto.. how's this feel?" Joey rode his palm up and down Kaiba's abs. Kaiba pushed his stomach up to feel Joey's hand.

"Good. I like.. it.."

"Can I take your shirt off?"

"Yeah.."

XVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVX

"Ryou, I'm home," Dylan said setting paper bags down on the kitchen counter.

Ryou stirred on the couch. He sat up. "Welcome back, get me my food?"

"Of course, its right here," Dylan said holding it over Ryou's head. He snatched it away just as Ryou reached up to grab it. He lowered it to Ryou's eye level then snatched it away as Ryou made another attempt.

"I take it you were an only child," Ryou said calmly, "deprived at that."

"Yup. Enough teasing though, here you go." He held it out for Ryou.

Ryou looked at him warily before reaching out for it. His fingers touched the bag, he started to take hold of it, then it was snatched away again. "Hey!"

"Just kidding, here you go kiddo." Dylan tossed the bag onto Ryou's lap and plopped down next to him tiredly.

"Long day?" Ryou asked as he started to rummage through the bag.

"Yeah, very dull, not many things going on at the office today."

"No patrolling?"

"Office day. Had to file some papers. Quite a few of them actually." Dylan let out a long yawn. "So, will you cook for me?" He asked giving Ryou large puppy eyes.

Ryou pretended to examine his nails. "I suppose I could think about it…"

Dylan whimpered. "How can you be so mean to an old man like me?" He wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Don't you care about me?"

Ryou pushed him away. "An old perverted man is more like it. Now if I cook for you, what will you do in return?"

Dylan looked at Ryou for a moment. "I will read to you from a storybook."

"..What?"

"Well, I'm sure all those little children in Third-World Countries don't get stories read to them after a long days work."

Ryou was silent for a moment in thought. "..Hey!" He smacked Dylan on the shoulder. "I'm not a kid! I'm 17 years old!"

Neither said anything. Somehow saying it out loud turned it into reality, reminded them that it was illegal.

Ryou got up and headed for the kitchen. Dylan said and did nothing but lay back on the couch. It remained quiet all the way through dinner as well, dinner under a flickering light bulb surrounded by towers of cardboard boxes and recycling.

"Thank you, that was delicious," Dylan uttered pushing his plate back, "very good."

Ryou nodded mutely not looking up. This was a relationship, not sex. It was illegal all the same but only this really affected him. He knew this bothered Dylan, not that Dylan was that much older than him. He'd already had sex with a lot of older men than Dylan, so that wasn't so bad. But it was bad to Dylan, because Dylan could get arrested, not that those other men couldn't. Only Dylan would get caught though, because he would be the only one around for seconds.

Some reason this made Ryou smile. For once he wanted one of these men to get caught touching a little boy. It was a cruel thought but a part of him wanted to see Dylan's face on the front page of the newspaper. Arrested for his "Illegal Sexual Relationship with a Minor", arrested for "Raping a Child".

He was a child, raped of all innocence and purity. His smile faded, all he wanted to do was cry. Cry for what was lost long ago.

XVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVX

Yugi sat on the floor of his room in silence putting together a puzzle. Normally this wouldn't have taken him so long but he couldn't concentrate. He could barely think. Yami left a few hours ago with nothing more than a grunt and Grandpa was off on some weird store related business trip.

He felt so alone. It was so quiet, he hated the quiet, he could always hear his thoughts.

_'They left me again..'_

**_'Not hard to figure out why.'_**

_'I wish I didn't have to be alone all the time..'_

**_'Only losers like yourself get left alone, you only have yourself to blame.'_**

_'I try really hard to be nice.. to be likeable..'_

**_'You cant change the way people think about you. You will always be the skimpy little high school kid with no friends, no one will ever really like you.'_**

_'That's.. not.. true..'_

**_'No, it is. You've always known it, they only feel sorry for you. They pity you that's why they hang out with you.. They know that you will always suck as a person, they just have too big of hearts.'_**

_'But.. sometimes.. they seem so..'_

**_'So real?_****_ They are good liars.. or… maybe its because you want to believe them.'_**

_'Of course I want to believe them, they.. I want them to like me..'_

**_'They don't. They never will. Nobody will ever like you, you are just as fake as them. You pretend to be so happy, but they will never know otherwise, because depressed people are annoying. No one wants to care about anyone else.. its because humans are selfish and stupid. Stupid creatures.'_**

_'…you're right… I don't want to care about anyone.. I never did.. sometimes I just want everyone to disappear… I don't want to have to care anymore!'_

**_'You don't have to.'_**

_'I cant help it though! A part of me will always care about them!'_

**_'Them? Those people who will never care about you?'_**

_'..is it that terrible?'_

**_'You tell me.'_**

_'….yes… its lonely… so cold and lonely..'_

**_'Living is cold and lonely… living is a pain..'_**

_'But.. I cant change that..'_

**_'Yes you can. You don't have to be alive.'_**

_'But..'_

**_'Living is just pain. As long as you are still alive, you will always be in pain. You will always be alone.'_**

_'But I.. I don't want to die!'_

**_'It doesn't hurt… it feels like being born again.. being set free. Dying is fun..'_**

_'..who… who are you?'_

Yugi clutched the pieces of the puzzle to his chest tightly. He curled into a ball on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_'Who are you!'_

A sob escaped his lips.

"Who.. who are you…?"

XVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVX

If I had one wish… what would I do with it?

I'd be a princess… a beautiful princess living in a castle in a far away land. Everyday I would dress in my best gowns and brush my long dark hair. I would be tall and skinny and my breasts would be just right. Everyone would love me because I am so beautiful. Inside and out. Every morning the people would say hello to me and offer me a rose. I would sing my good morning back and take all the roses and make them a crown. My prince would meet me and take me on his high stallion. We would ride for hours and never get tired. He would take me to his castle and make me a very happy woman. He would kiss me and caress me and run his fingers through my hair. He would carefully remove my dress and kiss my breasts and tell me he loves me. I would moan for him and show my appreciation. I would kiss him and taste his sweetness. Together we would make love until we couldn't anymore. Then we would sleep, wrapped together in each other's arms.

If I had one wish, I would trade this ugly child-like body of mine for that of a woman's. I would trade my penis for a vagina, trade this ugly chest for a pair of breasts.

I sit here naked, cold tiles beneath my butt. I run the razor against my leg, taking away the dark hairs. Sometimes the razor slides on its side, nicking my skin. My blood makes the white foam pink. In a way its pretty. Unconsciously I do it again. This time the flow is thicker. The pain is biting me but there's a sick sort of pleasure in it.

I wipe my legs off with a white wash cloth, the red making a brilliant rose. Sickly beautiful.

I throw it to the side and lie on my back staring at the light. My hand creeps down across my stomach, brushing against my skin. The light makes my vision white, blank. I feel my fingers wrapping around my penis, touching slowly, giving light tugs. I cant close my eyes, I cant look away. I'm blindly masturbating and for a moment I wonder what it would feel like to have a vagina. What it would feel like for me to touch myself there.

I'm a girl, withering under the man I love. I'm a girl, withering under a man I don't know. I'm a girl, he's raping me…

My fingers are going faster, they are tugging harder.

Every boy I know… every man… Erik… Yugi… Joey… Tristan… my teacher… Matt… even Gozoburo… all fucking my senseless…

Seto… Seto is fucking me… I'm ashamed for a moment, but I cant think. Everything is white and Seto is fucking me. He's pushing into me harder and deeper. He is grunting, I am moaning. I am screaming his name.

"Seto… fuck me… Seto… Seto…" The words are pushing past my lips, forcing their way out of my mouth. I am panting but they are still coming out of me. "Seto..Seto… Seto… fuck!"

Everything is black as my eyes roll back. I am cumming to my brother and I could never have felt better. His hard penis in my vagina, his tongue down my throat, I'm screaming as he rapes me…

It's cold here on the floor and the light is hurting my eyes. I wipe my hand against my leg. I see blood and panic, but its only my leg. My leg is still bleeding.

I don't want to move, what would I do anyway? Masturbating is the only thing to do on a long boring weekend.

For now I will sleep, and dream. I will dream that one day I will be a woman with a woman's body and a vagina and breasts. I will be beautiful and men will fuck me and I will be happy.

To be continued…

Okay…. That last part was really really weird (I hope I didn't scare you guys away with that last part) … you know what.. that last part is probably my favorite part of this whole story (writing wise) It came out the way I wanted it to… and its in first person POV instead of third like usual.

Well, I have nothing else to say really… I hope to update again REALLY SOON (but you all know how frequently I say these things)

You live in a world of excess  
where more is more  
and less is much less  
A day without fame  
is a waste  
and a question of need  
is a question of taste

You're so flamboyant  
the way you look  
It gets you so much attention  
Your sole employment  
is getting more  
You want police intervention  
You're so flamboyant  
the way you live  
You really care that they stare  
And the press deployment  
is always there  
It's what you do for enjoyment

You live in a time of decay  
when the worth of a man  
is how much he can play  
Every day  
all the public must know  
where you are, what you do  
'cause your life is a show and

You're so flamboyant  
the way you live  
and it's not even demeaning  
You're so flamboyant  
It's like a drug  
you use to give your life meaning  
You're so flamboyant  
The way you look  
It gets you so much attention  
Your sole employment  
Is getting more  
You want police intervention

Every actor needs  
an audience  
Every action is  
a performance  
It all takes courage  
You know it  
Just crossing the street  
well, it's almost heroic  
You're so flamboyant

There you are  
at another preview  
In a pose  
the artist and you  
To look so loud  
may be considered tacky

You're so flamboyant  
the way you look  
It gets you so much attention  
Your sole employment  
is getting more  
You want police intervention  
You're so flamboyant  
The way you live  
You really care that they stare  
And the press deployment  
is always there  
It's what you do for enjoyment

You're so flamboyant  
You're so flamboyant

Flamboyant by Pet Shop Boys… hmm, this song seems to apply to some of the characters. What a coincidence. (sorry the lyrics made it look like a really long update. I will write more next time.)

PS: ...ffn is pissing me off as always... they always delete my lines! MY BEAUTIFUL LINES I WORK SO HARD TO PUT IN!


	31. XXXI: Possess Me

Here it is. I bet everyone hates me now. Heh. I'm sure there are plenty of errors but...

10 - 4/05

Chapter XXXI: Possess Me

* * *

"I play..," Joey paused looking at his card. "Pregnant Dinosaur!" 

"Pregnant.. dinosaur?" Kaiba asked taking a large sip from his beer.

"Well.. it looks kinda like a dinosaur…don't it?" Joey asked, looking at the card in confusion. He grinned. "See, it looks like a dinosaur right?"

"I cant.. see it."

Joey crawled over to Kaiba bringing the card up to his face. "Can ya see?" he slurred.

"That's not a dinosaur Joey."

"What's it then?"

"It's a… stop shaking it, I cant see."

"I'm not shakin' it! Yu'r just wasted man.." Joey laughed crawling into Kaiba's lap, resting his body against the taller boy's. "Who cares.. lets fuck.."

Kaiba brought his beer to his lips. "I don't think I've had enough beer for that yet.."

Joey ripped the beer out of Kaiba's hand and tossed it across the room, shattering it against the mini-bar counter. He grabbed Kaiba by the back of his hair and kissed him roughly. "Lets.. get on the couch.."

They stood up slowly, using each other to balance. Kaiba stumbled backwards, falling against the wall taking Joey with him. Kaiba giggled hysterically.

"Why're you laughin'?"

Kaiba continued to laugh.

"Stop laughin' at me." Joey slurred angrily. Kaiba kept giggling. "I said shut up!" Joey screamed smacking Kaiba in the face. Joey hit him again. "Don't laugh when I say stop!"

Kaiba covered up his face with his arms. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Joey punched Kaiba in the stomach causing the taller boy to crumble to the ground. Joey stared down at him. "Kaiba!" Joey saw that Kaiba was crying. "Kaiba, I didn't mean it. Kaiba, I'm so sorry!"

Kaiba turned away when Joey tried to touch him. "Don't.. don't touch me.."

"Kaiba 'm sorry.. I didn't mean ta hit ya." Joey tried to touch him again, this time Kaiba didn't refuse him, he still flinched though. "I'm not gonna hit you again.. 'm sorry Kaiba."

Kaiba looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Why did you hit me?"

"I dunno.. I'm sorry.." Joey kissed Kaiba slow and gentle. He pulled him up and held him in a tight embrace. "Lets get on the couch 'kay."

Kaiba nodded and they slowly made their way to the light yellow sofa. Kaiba laid down slowly on his side, laying his head against the armrest and letting his feet fall onto the ground. Joey sat down by Kaiba's backside and slowly ran his fingers along Kaiba's hip.

"Very beautiful.." Joey leaned down and bit Kaiba's ass playfully. Kaiba yelped in response. "Let's.. do it.."

Kaiba didn't answer.

* * *

Joey woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked around. Beneath him lie Kaiba, wide awake. 

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked studying Kaiba's response.

"You jackass.."

"What'd I do?" Joey should have known better. The past had already shown him that he wasn't good with alcohol in his system and Kaiba so easy to access.

"You fucking moron, you forgot to use a condom.."

"So.."

"So! SO!" Kaiba screamed sitting up. "What are you? Dense? Haven't you ever heard of STD's and HIV? What if either of us had it? We'd both be royally fucked!"

Joey was quiet for a while. Then, "Well.. how was it?"

"What?"

"The sex. Good? Alright? …bad?"

Kaiba glared at Joey. "Get out of my room."

"What? Why?"

"Get out of my room!" Kaiba screamed throwing a pillow at him. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

Joey didn't have to be told a third time, he was out of there.

* * *

"Ryou?" Dylan asked poking his head out into the living room. 

"Yeah?"

"Could I speak with you for a moment."

"Sure," Ryou said setting his book down. "What's up?" he asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Um, well.. I was wondering.." Dylan fidgeted with a pan while he spoke. "You're quite young, and with what kind of work you have been in, in the past.. I suppose you haven't given it much thought but.." Dylan went quiet.

"Given what much thought?"

"Well, .. I was wondering.. have you been tested?"

"Tested? Tested for what?" Of course he knew what Dylan was asking, he just wished that he meant something else.

"Have you ever gotten tested for HIV?"

Now Ryou fidgeted. "No.. I couldn't.. I would have to have Bakura sign for me."

"Right, well, I have some friends at the hospital and I worked something out. I think that it would be very important if you got tested."

Ryou looked at his feet. "What if.. I..was positive? And we.." Ryou's eyes widened slightly. What if he gave it to Dylan.. or what if Dylan gave it to him. That was it, it had to be. Why would Dylan ask if he had been tested if he wasn't implying that he was positive himself? He probably felt bad that he had had sex with a minor _and_ given him HIV in one go. "Are you..?"

"I tested negative. Hopefully you will test the same. Um, how many guys have you slept with since me?"

"Um.." Ryou paused to think. "Only two or three.. maybe…"

"Well, its possible that you could have gotten infected after me.. maybe even before me."

"Then how could you not have gotten it?"

"Well, I did use a condom, they aren't guaranteed to protect you but.."

Ryou nodded his head sullenly. He tried to remember to use them, sometimes he forgot.. mostly his costumers forgot. He was always too afraid to mention it, afraid they would refuse him or think about the situation too much.

"I'm gonna go lay down for awhile.." Ryou said quietly.

"Do you want me.. to come too?"

Ryou looked back at Dylan. No, he didn't want him to be there.. but, he did. "Please."

* * *

Ryou woke up slowly. There was a soft warmth at his back, he knew it was Dylan. Not too long ago it was Tristan at his back.. before that, Bakura. Countless others had held him, but not soft like this. Possessive. Razor had owned him, even Tristan had tried to. But Dylan wasn't possessive, not like them. He held on knowing he would have to let go. He kissed knowing he would never own what was on the inside, and loved, never expecting to be loved back. 

This was a man afraid of his own shadow, yet he was stronger than the rest.

Ryou pushed his head under Dylan's chin, accidentally knocking him awake. Ryou leaned up and kissed the stubble on his chin. "Thank you."

Dylan shifted and Ryou could feel the smile against his hair. "I'm glad.. that I could make you happy, even if its only for a moment."

"You always make me happy." It was true. All the while he had been living here Dylan had never hurt him, never asked anything of him. He just let him be.

Dylan said nothing, Ryou said nothing. There was nothing to say.

* * *

"Hello?" Malik asked answering the phone. 

"Hey, it's me."

"Bakura! Where the hell are you? Come home already, its getting late."

"I still have some things to finish up."

"Bakura, you tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you." Malik grabbed his coat and started to pull it on.

"It's okay, I'll be home in an hour."

"What are you doing? What's going on? Who's with you? I can hear some voices."

"Malik, I'll tell you when I get home, but I really need to go now. Don't worry, nothing's happening. I'm fine."

"You better not be lying to me." Malik's voice cracked as he was on the verge of hysteria. "Please, please come home.."

Malik heard the phone disconnect.

"You fucking jerk!" he screamed. He sank down to the floor, the phone cradled on his shoulder. "I love you.."

* * *

Bakura came home to find Malik asleep on the couch amid the remnants of the rest of the living room. Malik must have been pretty pissed after Bakura hung up on him. Speaking of which, the phone was in his hands still. Bakura smiled slightly at this, it was kind of cute how much of a housewife Malik proved to be, waiting up late for her husband to come home. It was stupid to play into this fantasy, but Bakura couldn't help but lean down to give Malik a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Something wasn't right.

'_Fuck!'_

The telephone cord was wrapped around Malik's neck tightly.

'Hell no! This cant be happening. Malik, Malik, you cant be serious..'

Bakura slipped his fingers under the cord, loosening it quickly.

'_Good, he's still breath.. what the..?'_

Malik's arms were tied up with the cords, and there was ductape over his mouth and a slight gash on his head. This wasn't a suicide attempt.. someone had done this. And that someone could still be in the house.

Bakura untied Malik while keeping his eyes on the kitchen door and the hallway. He took off his coat and wrapped it around Malik. With all the movement Malik opened his eyes. He had a slightly confused look on this face but quickly recognized Bakura. His eyes became large and teary, full of fear. Bakura motioned for him to remain silent as he helped Malik with the tape. Malik couldn't help uttering a whimper. Bakura held him close and whispered into his ear. "It's okay, I'm here. Who did this, are they still here?" Malik shrugged. Just as Bakura was going to tell him that he was going to check, they heard a loud crash from upstairs. "Stay here. If anyone comes near you, you scream okay. But only if they are coming at you, if they are paying you no attention, stay quiet okay." Malik nodded. Bakura gave Malik a soothing kiss on his forehead. "Its okay."

Bakura grabbed a large carving knife from the gutted kitchen and climbed the stairs quietly. He sidled along the wall, knife at his side. Rummaging noises came from Ryou's room. The door was closed most of the way, only cracked open a little bit. Bakura crouched down on the floor, trying to peek into the room through the crack. He couldn't see anyone, they were and the other side of the room. He would poke the door open some more if Ryou's door didn't squeak. Instead he placed the knife on the ground and used it as a mirror. He could see two people in the room, they were digging through Ryou's clothes.

He needed a plan. He could burst into the room, but then what? Stab them? Threaten them? What would he do? They didn't appear to be armed, but what if they were? Malik wasn't shot through with bullet holes, but maybe they just didn't need to kill him.

But.. what were they even here for? Although everything was a mess, everything was still there. The TV, the stereo, even dinner was still on the table.

Ryou. They must be looking for Ryou. Razor's thugs maybe?

Bakura needed to make his entrance as scary as hell. Maybe he could pump them for information as well.

Slowly Bakura pushed the door open. The two idiots, now preoccupied with Ryou's underwear drawer, didn't notice him enter.

"Hey man, look, lace! Razor sure has got one weird fuck-toy."

"Oh my god, he's even got a bra. What the fuck is wrong with this kid?"

Bakura leaned over them and said, "He may be weird but at least he's got more brains than the two of you."

To be continued...

I am a lowlife. I'm sorry I've let so much time come in between updates, how horrid. I dont really watch Yugioh anymore.. so I've lost a great deal of interest. But, rereading it, I find that I still like the.. drama and that I also owe all of you guys, my fans of sorts, an end. I promise to update, I have a very.. persistant friend (you know who ya are) who will not let me do anything other than die to keep me from updating further.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry I've let you down, please forgive me, I'm really sorry. (I also got into a fight with someone on gaiaonline so, I'm feeling pretty low right now)


End file.
